Days of Destiny
by jadeflower82
Summary: There have been rumors that Slade's up to something again; there have been rumors of some unrest in the underworld yet again---and then there's a prophecy a whitelighter just happened to uncover that could connect the two. Power of 3 meets teen titans
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Epilogue, Uncharted Territories

CCCCCCCC

All should have felt safe, secure—finished. The purpose of their destiny was over, the last thing that could alter the fate that all that was good for the worst, permanently, was vanquished for good.

But even with that fact, something felt off, not right.

Something still felt purely evil. Problem was: they couldn't for the life of them figure out what it was.

It would take the influence—and lives of unexpected others, to bring the troubling feeling to a reality.

And that was where this story begins.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

One life to lead—in one particular city by a bay—

Home. It's always a very nice thing to be able to take a break just after fighting a couple international threats. And a nice thing to have when a mind had been troubled for so long and finally was given a chance to gain some peace.

The return to a normal reality of sorts was something that one known as Raven had been seeking—longing for even—for so long, and to get it was almost bliss.

But although it started out peaceful, maybe even almost joyous, things would not remain that way, although the method of its change was unexpected. A lot of things would be realized, not only the change itself, but also a few things brought to light with it.

The obstacles, an uncharted reality they'd never expected, and some people of dark and light none of them fathomed on encountering.

Varying from the likes of demons, angels and witches...creatures of magic—dark and light.

Nothing would ever be the same…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A month after the last big crisis—

A book in hand, and with music in the background; the sense of peace was in the air, and Raven was happy with that.

But a lingering thought would chase that sense of peace away, leaving her mind overly restless.

The restlessness would just not go away. Frustrated, she set aside the book, trying to fathom the cause of her restless mind. The thought did not just linger, it took on a life of its own. The thought was not one of a pleasant sense; it was one of pure nightmares.

Fire all around, engulfing everything but the bed in which she resided, horrible visual effects reflected in the dancing flames—horrors and monsters of a nightmare brought to reality.

And a face—his face—one she had loathed since her creation, one she had hoped to never see again after his demise at her hand.

Yet slight reflections of that face—the glowing red eyes he had possessed, danced in the flames alongside the other monstrosities, staring menacingly, emanating all she had feared.

The vision of an almost reality that took on a nightmarish quality had occurred before, and like before, she became frightened. She didn't understand the meaning behind it; she just knew it brought her worst fear to light.

Bad memories, a possible return of the chaos that had almost destroyed her…. the concept of reliving it all was unsettling—and very frightening.

And all she could do was scream as the harsh reality of the visual nightmares danced around her in the dancing flames.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It had taken a lot of searching. Paging through ancient texts and unrolling just as ancient scrolls in search of answers, proverbs, truths—prophesies.

The search for such began a while before, in search for an answer to altering a certain destiny.

But what was come upon was much more, and he knew it.

He was known as Kane, leading an uncertain destiny with a troubling past. He was known as one fighting for the good side—a whitelighter by trade, and by birthright—but all was not as it seemed.

But he never revealed that—the very idea of that side existing was abominable, to him and all he associated with.

And he never felt he would. The truth of it would not be very favorable, and keeping it hidden wasn't only favorable, it was necessary.

That had led to his search for anything on his past, and that would be how he uncovered an unknown prophecy

And how he'd play a major part in it.

CCCCCCCCCCC

All should have been at rest. Christy was gone, the Triad permanently vanquished, Leo returned alive for good, and all the dreams they had long desired—love, family, a sense of fulfillment—had finally become a reality.

Yet something was up. There was sudden unrest in the Underworld, and rumors of the return of one of their enemies, the Source of all Evil, reached the world of good magic, causing unrest in the magical community.

Once again the sisters—known well as the Charmed Ones—found themselves being dragged into a possible chaos they had spent most of their adult lives fighting against.

One problem: the target of all the chaos wasn't completely them for once. But that didn't mean they wouldn't play a part in stopping it.

Because they would be needed, as well a few others they didn't know about yet.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The loud noise caught their attention, as well as their concern.

"Isn't that, like the millionth time she's done this since we got back?" Beast Boy asked all his friends present in the common room. There was a video game halfway in progress, with some music playing in the background as an added effect.

"Sure does seem like it," Cyborg observed as he set down the control. "It seems like the only thing Rae's done since we got back."

"Is there a reason for it?" the changeling questioned as he got up. "Cuz she hasn't said a thing to me about why she does it."

"Something about fire and brimstone," the half robot shrugged. "She didn't tell me anything besides that."

"It's probably just stress," Beast Boy responded. "Should we check it out anyways?"

"Rob said to keep any eye on her," Cyborg replied as he made his way towards the kitchen for a snack. "You go on ahead and check in with her. I'll be here when you get back."

"Why aren't you coming?" the changeling questioned his friend.

"Because," Cyborg replied, grinning. "I need a snack, and her room still freaks me out."

"Whatever dude," the changeling replied in a defeated tone.

"Have fun," Cyborg called after him in a teasing tone as he made an exit.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Why do I keep seeing it?" Raven asked herself. "Why do I keep seeing a vision that seems so real, that it's like it's right out of my nightmares and has become a reality?"

The room had once again reverted to the darkness she was used to, and comfortable with. That didn't mean that the unsettling feeling that the whole visual nightmare had brought on was gone.

Her nerves were on edge, and once again it took all that she could muster to keep her sanity.

She couldn't afford to break down, yet it felt like something—or someone—was trying to force it.

_That reality was your fate, _an inner voice told her, a voice she didn't recognize. _And it could still be._

"My fate..." she trailed. "But... that fate—I changed that—it couldn't…" There was a knock at the door.

"Rae, is everything okay in there? We heard you again, and Rob said to keep an eye on you every time you…" She heard Beast Boy's voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"You might as well," she replied. "I need to talk about a few things anyways." The door opened, revealing that the changeling was indeed on the other side.

"What do you need to talk about?" he entered the room cautiously. He looked around. "Ever thought of redecorating?"

"No," she replied to his second question. "I like it this way." She looked at him. "I need to talk about something that seems to reoccur. Visions, horrible—and very realistic—visions."

"What is it that you keep seeing?" he asked, taking a seat beside her. "And is that why you keep screaming all the time?"

"I'm having reoccurring visions," she replied. " Or, at least that's what I think it is."

"What is it about?" he asked her. "These visions, I mean."

"Fire," she replied. "Flames dancing all around. The fate I once spent a lifetime fearing."

"You do know that's an irrational fear, right?" he asked her. "It's been a while since you dealt with that fear, and you conquered it. I saw it—we all did. So why is it still bothering you?"

"I don't know why it's still bothering me," she told him. "I know I shouldn't, but for some reason it feels like somebody wants me to me to remember, and I keep reliving it." She lowered her head and continued in a lower voice. "And it's starting to get to me."

"Do what you always do," he told her. "Chant those words you always chant and do that concentration thing you always do. That usually works."

"I can't," she told him. "It hasn't seemed to work lately. Believe me, I've already tried."

"What do you plan to do about it then?" he asked. "You can't let it keep getting to you. It's not good, you know."

"I know," she replied. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"But, if it's bothering you—"

"Can you leave now?" she asked him. "I just need to be alone right now."

"Yeah, but—why?" he asked a bit worriedly. "If this thing is really bugging you as much as you said it is—"

"Just go," she cut him off. "I just need to be alone right now, and your presence is only making things worse."

"Okay," he replied a bit reluctantly. "If you need anything just holler. One of us will come running in a instant."

He got up.

"I know," she responded. "If the situation does become unmanageable, I'll let one of you know."

"Cool," he replied. "Hope those bad vibes go away soon." He closed the door behind him.

"Me too," she murmured to herself when the door was fully closed.

"Me too."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Something's up," Billie was reporting to Phoebe, fellow witch—and a former Charmed One. Or so they thought.

It was several months after one of the biggest deciding factors in the fight between good and evil. The triad was vanquished permanently, the biggest sacrifice Billie ever had to make—the very existence of her sister Christy—was made, and the purpose of their destiny was fulfilled tenfold.

Yet something just didn't feel right, and that was why Billie had went to Phoebe Halliwell.

The sisters now led separate lives, raising families or getting ready to do so. They lived in separate homes, with Piper and Leo remaining at the Manor, the house where it had all began.

Small matters of the darker side of magic occurred on occasion, but nothing their destiny had been designed to solely conquer.

Yet something was up in the air of the magical variety, and it didn't seem like all that good of a thing.

"Reports have been suggesting major unrest in the underworld," Billie went on. "And it's not your typical feuding among the factions."

"What kind of unrest are we talking about?" Phoebe asked her. "It better not be something that requires the Charmed Ones, cuz that destiny is done with."

"I'm not really sure," Billie admitted. "But I'll keep my eyes and ears peeled for anything that's useful."

"Have you talked to Piper or Paige about this?" Phoebe asked, taking a sip of some hot tea she had in a mug. "Have they come upon info that may be useful?"

"I haven't actually talked to either of them about this," Billie replied with a sheepish grin. "Piper's been busy with family issues, and I can't really keep track of Paige."

"Sure is a good time for her and the hubby to do the 'orb around the world' thing," Phoebe said a bit sarcastically. "I hope she's around if anything does happen."

"Yeah, "Billie agreed. "Her telekinetic orbing is good during certain tough spots."

"Try to keep me updated if you come across anything new," Phoebe told her. "If something's really up we need to keep tabs on it—if we really want to or not."

"Will do," Billie replied. "While I'm thinking about it I'm gonna go check things out, just to be sure." She got up to leave. "And I'm gonna head so I can check out any sources I come across."

"Good luck," Phoebe called to her as she left. " I just hope they were just rumors. We don't need to deal with the forces of evil again," she muttered to herself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The search had been a long one, a very long one. Centuries of magical variety history had been sifted—and paged—through, from more timely scriptures to eras' drawn vaulted scrolls.

He had spent a long time searching, trying to find some answers he desperately had been searching for. There were so many answers, but never the right answers.

Kane had been looking for one thing, but instead came upon something else.

Something he never expected.

The text had been ancient, eons ancient. The edges were well worn, the ink faded with age the thin paper deeply yellowed. Yet the writing was pristinely legible, and the message plain as day.

"A world of darkness will come to pass," he read of the text aloud. "Only a triad of three representing all that is good working with the power of one other of another realm who acted as a gem for evil shall be of a strong enough force for stopping the arrival of eternal darkness."

The text didn't make total sense, but one thing was certain—he was making it his mission to find out what it meant.

With the message that seemed to be portrayed in that ancient text he felt he had to.

To save what is good—as well as himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

Chapter 2: Visions

It started to seem as though her dreams had been taken over by the ghastly nightmarish visions. The dancing flames of a fiery Hell of the dreadful nightmares gone wrong appeared to want to take over her life eternally, both night and day.

She awoke from it again, the very really imagery of it still fresh on her mind, even though the dream itself was indeed over.

Her breathing was labored, a cold sweat accompanying it, accumulating in droplets on her face. She really didn't want to go back into that state of slumber, but the exhaustion was too overwhelming to bear, and before she knew it, she was again fast asleep.

But instead of imagery of dancing flames, intense heat, and those glowing red eyes that had haunted her through most of her existence, another visual was set to play in her little dream world, and it was instead rather pleasant.

This new vision was a face, a face she was not familiar with, but didn't feel at all uncomfortable with its presence.

Surrounded in an aura of blue white light was the face of a boy—or rather—a man who held unforeseen youth to his essence. His eyes were blue, hair an earthy shade with just some hints of red in it.

The image was not at all a scary one, instead a rather gracious relief from the nightmares she'd experienced in recent weeks.

Instead of yet another episode of screaming in terror that night, as had been of the past, she remained asleep until the break of morning light.

Thus began the revelation unbeknownst to the one know as Raven at that time.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Stalking, hiding in deep dark corners in the deepest shadows---these were tactics one known as Billie had grown well used to after rumors of demonic unrest had reached the surface world and the world of good magic.

She was hiding in a dark side cavern in the dark Underworld, listening in hopes of overhearing a conversation that might confirm these rumors, providing clues and evidence to the rumored unrest itself.

Not much had filtered through to her hearing—any talk of uprisings, unification under a new leader, or anything else even remotely useful to her.

Instead the usual droning of future targets and rivalries filled the air, making her think that the trip she made down there had been a waste.

Just as she was about to depart a few unexpected presences made themselves present, apparently caught up in a conversation among themselves.

"It's an interesting thought that there's someone who claims he's to be the next Source by some form of chosen destiny," one demon carried on, a big burly fellow with a hairless scalp and a touch of facial hair to his chin, forming a beard.

"I don't think it's all that possible, considering the Source was vanquished some years back," another argued, a fellow of smaller stature then his fellow demon. "The guy's probably just as nutty as the rest."

"You're probably right," the first replied in agreement. A grin formed on his face. "Would you be up for some challenging fun?"

""What are you thinking?" the second asked.

"Playing lucky charms," the first grinned viciously. "Followed with a witch hunt."

"I'll take you up on that offer," the second one replied, sharing the same expression as his fellow demon.

Both shimmered, leaving Billie once again alone.

"This is an interesting turn of events," she observed quietly. "One that is interesting enough to delve deeper into." She looked around for a moment, listening for any possible intrusions. "But I'll tell the sisters more about it what I heard first," she continued aloud when she felt it was safe enough. "They have a right to know if something's up, after all."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A bright new day in one city by a bay—

Several nights of dreaming of horrific visions that tried to force themselves into her unconscious while she slept were instead replaced with another.

The same vision—the face—forced out the horrors that so wanted to destroy her sanity, the nightmares of her worst fears being kept from destroying her as a whole as well.

That made each day from that point more pleasant, another day not filled with the horrors of before. The horrendous visions of dancing flames and all associated with them almost seemed to cease with this new presence in her mind.

The face was not one she recognized, but was one she wanted to know more about. For some reason the face brought her some peace, and she happily accepted that.

She found there were no more abrupt awakenings in the night, no more screaming in the night or during the day from what she saw, and she gladly accepted that as well.

—And so were her friends for that matter.

The days of torment of the mind of one known as Raven had come to an end, the troubles it had caused seeming to cease.

But the visions had only been the beginning, and the real trouble was yet to come.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

He played the part of an angel, and he did it well.

Although he played the part well; highly praised by those known as the Elders, had good associations with other whitelighters, and was respected by those who knew him; he held things from all those who knew him as the guardian angel often referred to as a whitelighter.

He was instead rather a fallen angel; his past wouldn't allow him to be the full pacifist he was supposedly thought of as being.

Angels were supposed to be purely good, but he wasn't completely.

Kane had a dark side, and he was very afraid to reveal it.

The ancient texts he had discovered had been shown to the Elders, and he was instructed by one to dig further for clues.

Artie, a fellow whitelighter and friend, helped Kane in his search for answers, as well as lending him a hand as a great source for useful magical information.

He was discussing the text with Artie, showing frustration while trying to understand the meaning of the texts itself.

"I don't get any of what's written in this thing," Kane put his face in his hands in frustration. "_'The triad that represents all that's good'? 'Power of another realm that played the gem for evil'_? Why do these things have to be so cryptic?"

"No clue man," Artie told him. "I'm just glad the scholars of today actually have a sense of humor. The one of the past were just so—droll, especially after the Charmed Ones thing. They changed a lot of views for the good, in my opinion. They sure did wake up those old fogies."

"Yeah," Kane replied, sighing.

"Is something up man?" Artie looked at his friend. "You've seemed a bit—I don't know, distant, even with the whole deal with this prophecy stuff that you've been working on lately—"

"I've been having dreams—and visions," Kane replied, cutting his train of spoken thought short. "About a girl."

"Oh—what girl?" Artie asked with immense curiosity. "You don't often daydream about anything—or anyone—that just happens to be feminine."

"I try not to," Kane protested. "With so many restrictions I wasn't ever really allowed to. Besides, I have too much on my mind, and too much to do, to even think about it."

"Who's the girl then?" Artie pressed. "A fellow whitelighter? Is she a charge maybe—or possibly a witch? Just waiting for the answer is killing me."

"Killing you?" Kane questioned incredulously. "You know that's not really possible."

"You take things too literally sometimes," Artie told him. "So—the answer…?"

"I don't know her," Kane admitted. "I've never met her, yet—wherever I go, she's on my mind."

"What does she look like?" Artie asked him "A beautiful fallen angel perhaps? With fair skin and hair the hue of honey?"

"That's your idea of a dream girl, not mine," Kane reminded him. "I really don't take to blonds like you do. Besides, she doesn't really fit that description all that much."

Oh?" Artie raised an eyebrow. "What does this '_dream girl'_ look like then?"

"Different," Kane replied. "Very pale, with hair a shade of amethyst that's shorter in length, and eyes of the same hue. Kind of exotic, come to think of it."

"Must be a girl you concocted from a wild imagination," Artie told his friend. "Because—as far as I know—girls with purple hair don't actually exist. At least, with it being a natural color anyways."

"Whatever you say," Kane conceded on the discussion. He then noted, "I just know I didn't make her up."

"Why's that?" Artie inquired curiously, leaning his head in his hands on the table before him.

"I don't have the imagination to make her up, that's why," Kane informed him. "And the image keeps forcing itself on my mind like it's supposed to be there or something."

"Maybe you should go seek council on this from a higher source," Artie suggested. "Maybe there's an Elder who can actually help you out or something." He grinned. "Maybe—if it's so bad that the visions of this girl keep you from doing your job, they might be able to erase the image of the mystery girl from your memory."

"I guess I could go talk to one of them for answers," Kane replied. "I just hope that it doesn't come to the point where I'd have to have it erased from my memory."

"Why's that?" Artie continued to press for information. "Is she a looker, a bodacious babe? You did say she was exotic, after all."

"Artie," Kane looked to his friend a bit disapprovingly. "When I say exotic I don't mean some girl from a centerfold with absurd beyond belief proportions, or anything purely sensual for that matter. She just has this unearthly air to her that I can't really pinpoint."

"Unearthly—in what way?" Artie asked

" She just seems…I don't know, a bit unreal," Kane replied. "Like a girl that shouldn't exist, and yet—she does, and I'm starting to not mind the visions of her all that much."

"You definitely need to seek advice from the Elders," Artie told him, smirking.

"And why would that be?" Kane looked at him particularly.

"Because," Artie's grin broadened. "I've known you forever, and for you to admit to enjoying daydreams of exotic girls it's like you're not you. And that a good reason to send you off to the Elders to get your head checked, if you get what I mean."

"If you think I should, I'll talk to them," Kane told him. "Even if I am not all that fond of talking with them."

"I hear you, man," Artie told him. He made face. "I got to go."

"For what?" Kane inquired.

"Charge is a calling," Artie told him. "The way they're calling it better be an emergency." His expression soured. "If I don't go check it out now, it'll get to be too much for my nerves to handle."

"Go then," Kane said. "I'll be back here eventually. Once I get through with my Elder chat, I'm coming back here for a while to relax."

"See you later then," Artie said just before he made his exit by orb.

"Yeah, see you later," Kane muttered after Artie had departed, the blue-white orbs of light fading to nothingness. "After I get done with my chat I'm taking a long vacation."

He took a seat in a recliner by a bay window overlooking the ocean just out past it. The setting sun in the far distant horizon shed it dying ray upon the waters, brilliant hues of gold, amber, and deep plum of the sunset itself reflecting in the waters as well.

The shoreline they were off of wasn't too far from a port city. Just outside of it, to be exact. The ocean in view was the Pacific, the coastline in the vicinity of a stretch in the state of California with a city known worldwide for it's great suspension bridge.

The suspension bridge being the great Golden Gate to be exact, in the world-renowned city that is known as San Francisco.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What have you come to ask?" an Elder he'd known as Danielle, asked him. "Have you managed to uncover the meaning in those scrolls you have discovered?" Kane took note of the air of authority that seemed to emanate from her, the honey blond hair giving extra to the effect. Although she appeared to be just of thirty, Kane knew too well that she wasn't. She was the one who he felt most comfortable confiding in for various reasons, many unknown to anyone else.

"I haven't found anything—well, anything that could be deemed useful anyways," Kane replied. "I've kind of been occupied with some weird dream—or possibly visions—lately."

"About a girl?" she asked him. "One that you find fascinating but do not recognize?" He looked at her with shock from what she had just said.

"Yes, but how…?" he stammered.

"Because, Kane," Danielle began to reply. "She is set to be your next charge."

"W-what??" He stammered again, this rime in an exclamatory fashion. "Charge? Why would I have dream-like visions of a charge? Also, The girl doesn't seem real, so how would—"

"She is real," she told him. "I am not sure of the reason why you dreamt of this charge in particular, or if there is a purpose behind it. I do know that you have dreamt of her and that she's been assigned to you. It does appear that she will need you, by which remains uncertain at this time."

"Who is she then, and what do I need to know about her?" he asked. "I don't want to pop in—unannounced—only to scare her witless."

"She is a most unusual case," Danielle started telling him. "She is not really what we usually associate as being a witch, as witch might not be what she truly is."

"If not a witch exactly, what then?" he asked her. "Another half whitelighter like Paige was? Whitelighter to be that's lost her way perhaps?"

"To be precise, she did not originate from here," Danielle said.

"Huh?? What do you mean she didn't originate here??" Kane exclaimed. "Do you mean to tell me she's a displaced spirit/being that just recently became rooted in this reality, or perhaps she's a demon?"

"Again, neither," she restated her first reply. " She is of another realm, brought here by unknown circumstances. Her past is not fully known, but it is known that it is meant to be you who were set to protect and guide her through an undetermined danger to her."

"Does she even know about magic—witches, whitelighters, Elders—all that good stuff?" he asked.

"That remains uncertain," she told him. " We do, however, know that she displays several gifts—powers, of such being: telekinesis, levitation, teleportation, premonition."

"Who is she?" he asked. "And where can she be found?"

"Her name is Raven," Danielle told him. "From what our sources have found, she is located in a coastal city of California known as Jump City. Be careful what you say to her at first, since we have as of yet not determined the extent of her knowledge of our kind."

"Interesting," he said. "That's not far from where I reside."

"One more thing I feel I should mention," Danielle said to him. "There have been reports—rumors for the most part—that there has been some unrest in the Underworld recently, hints of which are suggesting the rising of a new Source. Nothing has been confirmed completely yet, but be on watch for anything that could give substance to these rumors."

"Who provided the most credible info?" he asked her.

"Billie, the young witch who has had many associations with the Charmed Ones gave us what she has overheard while spying out the Underworld, this which she overheard from a conversation between two demons," Danielle told him. "She then reported it back to us, and we made note to inform all others of what she discovered. If any are to find something of use, they are to report it back to us one way or another. We want to keep on top of it, no matter the size."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. Just as he was about to leave—"Uh, one more thing."

"Yes, Kane?"

"When should I make contact—make my first appearance to this girl, Raven?" he asked her.

"There is no hurry, but don't wait too long. You will eventually have to meet her for destiny's sake."

"Destiny??" He exclaimed. "What destiny?"

"One you will figure out in time," her reply was cryptic, her warm smile a bit mysterious.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He looked at her peculiarly.

"You should probably go check with your charges," it appeared she was avoiding his question. "You probably have a charge waiting for you."

"Yeah," he said, deciding not to push further for answers she wasn't going to give him. "I'll get going. But before I check in with any charges, I'm taking a short sabbatical."

"What do you mean with sabbatical?" Danielle asked him.

"A short break, a breather," he told her. "And maybe some time set aside for only studying that old set of scrolls some more."

"Good luck," she said. "We—I hope that you are successful in finding the answers hidden in those texts."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, sighing. "I'm heading now. If I find anything, I'll report back with it."

"Farewell then, for now," Danielle said to him.

"Bye Danielle," he replied, orbing out in an aura of blue-white orbs of light.

After he had left she sighed, letting a thought run through her mind, and then she too went on with her tasks.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Although the dreams that had been a pleasant release from the torrent of nightmares of the previous week were nice to say the least, questions about those very dream visions had started to present themselves on her consciousness.

For one, who was the attractive boy-man she kept seeing in those dream visions? Two, what was the significance behind it?

Also—how could she even talk to her friends about the dreams without getting peculiar looks and comments in return?

After all, she was not really known for having any dreams that were even border lining erotic fantasies. Twisted, dark dreams, yes, but daydreaming about cute guys…they'd think she had lost it for sure.

"Any news on disturbances in the city?" she overheard Cyborg say while she half concentrated on her book while sitting on the sectional in the common room. "Like what Slade's been up to lately?"

"Not much for in the city," Robin replied. "The city has been rather peaceful. On the topic of Slade though—"

"Yeah man?" Cyborg said.

"I got reports that some unusual activity that has been mostly associated with Slade has been happening outside the city."

"What kind of activity?" Cyborg asked.

"Very unusual ones," Robin replied. "A lot of which could be linked to the supernatural."

"He got those powers again?" Cyborg smacked his forehead. "I really don't want to deal with Slade supercharged like that again."

"He didn't get them back," Robin assured the half robot. "At least—not the ones he had when he was first resurrected."

"What supernatural-powers thing are we talking about then?" Cyborg asked.

"The details are still sketchy," Robin replied. "But from what I've been able to piece together it sounds like he's picked up some very dark powers, and he's working on something big. What that something is though, I don't know. I don't even know where to start to look for the answers."

"Sounds like the usual Slade," Cyborg replied. " I'll keep an eye out for any leaks on what he's up to, and I'll notify Bee as well so she can keep a lookout for him in case she comes upon anything. After all, what Slade's up to affects us all."

"I'm going to get to researching the matter," Robin said. "Report to Bumblebee when you can, as well as to others this might concern."

"I'll get right on that," Cyborg said, heading towards the computer console to do just that. Robin left the room to work on his own tasks.

Raven was about to speak up on the issue when Beast Boy decided to enter the room, apparently looking for her.

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy spoke to her. "You've got a visitor asking to see you in the hallway."

"Who is it?" Raven asked. "I'm not expecting anyone, and I can't think of anyone it could be."

"I don't know this guy," Beast Boy replied. "He says his name is Kane. Do you know him?"

"No, that name's not familiar to me," Raven said.

"Do you want me to show him in, or show him the way out?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I might as well see what this Kane wants," Raven said, putting her book aside and getting up on her feet. "I don't need people thinking I'm rude by not answering house calls."

"I'll go get him then," Beast Boy said, leaving the room for a time. He returned minutes later with someone following behind him.

She gasped as the visitor came into view.

_It can't be_, Raven thought, eyes wide with apparent shock and disbelief. _How_—She couldn't help but stare.

It was him—the guy from her dream visions, but that couldn't be possible. Yet he was there, and the reality was too overwhelming

Everything went black. She collapsed, crumpling to the floor as she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Real?

Chapter 3: Real?

The girl had expressed a lot of shock before she had passed out and crumpled to the floor. Kane was surprised by her expressed shock, an expression that seemed to say she had recognized him somehow and it had led to her collapse.

The green boy that had shown him in had rushed to the fallen girl's side. He just stood there, staring down at her.

The girl who'd collapsed was indeed the one from his visions. It took him a moment to grasp the reality of it.

"Is she okay?" Kane asked the green one now kneeling beside the unconscious girl.

"I think she'll be fine," the green one replied. "Even though why she's out cold in the first place is beyond me."

The girl groaned lightly, moving slightly. She shifted her head a bit, blinking her eyes rapidly as she came to. When fully open, shimmering amethyst eyes emerged, staring for a short moment upward.

"What happened?" she coughed lightly, after which she made an effort to get up.

"You collapsed," the green one told her. "I came into the room, and you just—passed out."

"I could've sworn, when I saw you enter—" she stopped, staring at Kane with disbelief. "How...who—_why_??"

"Huh?" the green one was obviously confused.

"The guy you brought in—"

"Yeah, what about him?" the green one said.

She looked at the newcomer, obviously bewildered just looking at him.

"How is it possible?" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "How can he be here—even be _real_??"

"You know this guy?" the green one asked her. "You're acting like you know him, and are shocked to see him."

"I've never met him," she admitted, her gaze aimed downward.

"Then why—"

"I keep dreaming about him, dreams that almost are like a premonition. I just thought that the stress those nightmares I was having created them," she said, interrupting the green one. "I never thought he could be actually real…" She paused, looking at Kane. "Who are you?"

"Wait," the green one said. "You've dreamt about this guy? That's really something new for you Rae."

"Yeah." She put her hand to the side of her head. "In every dream, he's there, with a blue-white aura surrounding him." She took a deep breath and released it. "That's why it—you," she pointed to Kane. "Didn't seem like it was possible for you to be real."

_Blue-white aura_, Kane thought to himself. _Orbing, how could she know—_

"I'm real," he said aloud. "Very real."

"Who are you then?" she asked him. What have you come for—and why?"

"I am known as Kane, " he told her. "And I came to see you."

"Why though?" she asked.

_What can I tell her_? Kane thought to himself. _With how she reacted to my entrance, would she be able to handle—_

"I came partially because of those dreams," Kane told her aloud.

"How would you—?"

"Because I've been having similar dreams myself," Kane replied, cutting her short. "About you. I was told by a—um…mentor that you really do exist, and where I'd be able to find you."

"You—" she stammered. "But—why?"

"That's why I came," Kane replied. "To seek out the answer to that myself."

"I feel kind of silly," she said. "I don't tend to faint for just anything, much less strangers." She looked up at them a bit sheepishly.

"Do you need a hand getting up?" Kane offered his hand. She just looked at him for a moment, and then decided to take his hand that had been offered without a word. Slowly he helped her to her feet.

When she fully stood he finally got a good look at the girl. It was like the dream had become a reality, and she was living proof to that.

_She's just like I envisioned_—

"You've—dreamt of me?" she looked confused, it was very apparent in her eyes. The green one stood on the sidelines, apparently just as—if not more—confused as the girl herself.

He looked at her.

_How can I tell her about this?_ He thought to himself. _Would she even understand what that blue-white aura means?_

"Um—can I ask you a question?" Kane asked her.

"I guess," she replied. "What question?"

"What do you know about magic?" he asked. "The extent of what you know about its existence on this planet—and in general?"

She looked at him peculiarly for a moment.

"I practically live—and breathe—magic," she replied. "My whole being—is magic, the good, and—" she hesitated before finishing. "—The bad."

"What do you mean by bad?" he asked her.

"Did you come here just to have a full blown discussion on magic?" she asked. "Because if that's what—"

"You mentioned something about strange nightmares," Kane cut her off. "What kind of nightmares exactly?"

"Fire and brimstone," she replied softly. "Recollections of what I fear most."

_Fear?_ He thought to himself. _ Have I heard that one before? Where have I heard that before_—"Is there a chance I could discuss a few things alone with you?"

"What are you?" she asked him.

"I kind of think of myself as a fallen angel," he told her, smirking. "For you, maybe a guardian angel."

"What—"

"Raven," he said. She widened her eyes. It was just eerie to hear a stranger say her name—"I'm—your guardian angel." Enough said.

What Kane had just said was overwhelming, making her feel a bit faint. For the second time in that short period since he had arrived, she fell into unconsciousness, falling to the floor and into the darkness once more.

RRRRRRRRRRR

"Rae? Rae?? Raven??"

Voices; she heard them call her name, even though everything remained in darkness. Eventually the darkness departed, and she took notice of two guys leaning over her. There was concern in their eyes as they called her name.

She blinked rapidly a few times, trying to adjust to the light once again.

"What—" Raven groaned lightly. "Did I just black out again?"

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked her worriedly. "That's the second you've done that this afternoon. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Raven told him. "I just need to relax and take some time to compose myself."

"Whatever you say," the changeling replied. "Sit, relax, and talk—with him."

He pointed out the newcomer, whom she had just realized was still there.

"Where are the others—Robin, Starfire, Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Out," Beast Boy said. "Tracking down anything they can on Slade. Something supernatural has been attached to him in one way or another, and they went to check it out."

"Great," Raven muttered. "Just—great."

"Any clue on the kind of supernatural activity it is that your friends are checking out?" Kane spoke up.

"Something really creepy," Beast Boy replied. He looked at Kane peculiarly. " Would you know something about that kind of thing?"

"I'm researching a bit on that," Kane replied. "I come from a certain society that tends to keep tabs on that sort of thing."

"You said something about being an angel," Raven said. "A fallen angel, or how you put it—guardian angel. What—does that mean?"

"I'll get to that," Kane replied. ""But I'd rather discuss it in private."

"Why?"

"There are things I want to discuss that I don't want heard by others at this time," Kane replied.

"Why don't you take Mr. Angel here to your room and discuss stuff there?" Beast Boy suggested to her.

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" Raven asked, glaring at him slightly.

"No," Beast Boy replied grinning. "Rob told me to do some research, while he and the other two are out. Besides," he grinned viciously. "You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

"I guess not," Raven mumbled.

"Maybe this guy will be the first to not be totally creeped out by your bedroom arrangement, " the changeling added. "Maybe he can talk you into redecorating." Raven glared at him, and there was a note of confusion from Kane in his expression from what the changeling had said.

"Nobody could make me do that," Raven shot back.

"I've gotta get to work," Beast Boy said. "You go entertain him, or something."

"Whatever," Raven said, then turning her attention to her guest, Kane. "Come, this way."

She began to lead him away from the common room. Hesitantly he followed.

"I wonder what that guy meant by the guardian angel thing," Beast Boy wondered aloud after the two had left. He shrugged. "Whatever he meant, I'll have to ask about it later. Right now I've got my own stuff to do, and I don't need Rob ragging on me for wasting my time when there's something up." He took a deep breath, let it out, and then got to work.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"He said he'd be here when I got back—"

Artie looked around the premises of the place he resided in, only to find it dark, silent, and kind of empty.

He had spoken to his friend last just the night before. An emergency with one of his charges had kept him busy all night, so he was certain Kane would be back from his visit to the Elders when he finally returned.

But, when Artie did return, he returned to an empty house, one that apparently hadn't been occupied for several hours at least.

"Where could he be?" he wondered to himself aloud.

"I wonder if one of them will know?" A thought occurred to him. "I bet Danielle will know where he is, since she's the one he'd most likely confide in with his problems of all of the Elders there are. Might be good to check in with her about him, and get any scoop of recent news while I'm at it."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What do you mean there's some strange magical disturbance just outside the city?"

As promised, Billie kept the sisters updated with whatever news she came upon dealing with magic itself. She had recently come upon some unusual information, and since Phoebe was occupied and Paige at an unknown location, she turned to Piper to deliver the news to.

"Something supernaturally related is going on just outside the city to the south," Billie told her. "A few sources I've talked to say that some very dark forces are operating just south of us, so I went to check it out, and I came upon something I wasn't suspecting."

"Like what?" Piper asked. _Please don't say anything demonic—_

"Well…" Billie trailed for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think it might be…demonic."

_She just had to say it?_ Piper thought to herself. "What exactly was going on?" she asked aloud.

"It appears demons are operating under a new leader," Billie replied. "Something about it being under a new Source."

"Source?" Piper exclaimed. "That's not possible!! We vanquished him permanently. We personally made sure of that."

"Maybe it wasn't as permanent as you thought," Billie said.

"Or maybe it's someone just claiming to be him," Piper said. "An imposter just trying to stir up trouble in the Underworld."

"Either way, I'm keeping my eyes on this situation," Billie told her.

"What exactly did this troublemaker look like?" Piper asked her.

"I didn't get the best view of him," Billie told her. " All I managed to get was the fact that he was dressed up in some form of modern armor, with one eye being the only thing of him visible."

Piper was caught up in thought for a moment.

"Doesn't sound familiar to me," Piper said when her train of thought was done. "I'll ask Leo about it, and I want you to keep an eye out, just in case."

"I'll do that," Billie replied. "I'm going to report this to the Elders as well."

"You do that then," Piper told her. "You're a better candidate for that, since I still have issues with them."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hey, Danielle?"

Artie had spent quite some time searching for that particular Elder, finally finding her after an exhaustive search.

"Where's Kane?" Artie asked once he'd gotten her attention. "He wasn't there when I got back to the house—"

"He is on a quest," Danielle informed him. "We have just been informed of some unusual supernatural activity in the area."

"What kind of supernatural activities?" he asked her.

"What appears to be demonic activity," she replied. "We were informed by the witch Billie of this news."

"And Kane?" he asked.

"Tending to his new charge," she replied. "Who is not far of a distance from the origins of the disturbances."

"Tell me about these disturbance—and the location of Kane's new charge," Artie asked her.

"Yes, I will get to that," Danielle told him. "First, his location." She took a deep breath. "Kane and his new charge can be located in a tower by a bay, in a city known as Jump City."

RRRRRRRRRRRR

"Can you tell me why you're here—and who you are?"

The girl had led him through a labyrinth of hallways towards a drab non-descript door that was labeled with her name: Raven, engraved on it in bold plain letters.

He hesitated in answering her questions, not sure what to say due to the lack of knowledge on her background on the knowledge of the whole of the magical community. He didn't want to scare her with the concepts of reality he had grown up living with if she didn't know about them already.

"Do you believe in angels, a higher authority that represent those—and magic in general? Or maybe the possibility of dark forces like demons being real?" he asked her as they came to stand before her bedroom door.

"Magic—like, in terms, Hocus Pocus, Abracadabra, and carnival tricks, or the type associated with witchcraft—spells, potions, special abilities—powers?" she asked.

He looked at her, surprised that she had used such terminology to describe her second observation.

"The second," he managed to reply.

"You mentioned demons—" she trailed. ""Yes, I believe in them. I sort of have to."

"Why would that be?"

"I wouldn't exactly exist if I didn't," she murmured. She averted her eyes, as if she felt some shame with what she'd just said.

"You have demonic origins?" He asked, looking at her in a bit of shock.

"Yes," she replied softly. She opened the door to her room. ""Come, this is it."

He looked into the room—darkness. She entered the darkness, and he followed at a distance.

He stood in the darkness, the blackness filling his vision for a time. And then—there was illumination.

There was quite an interesting sight to go along with it.

Books lined one wall from floor to ceiling walls a deep hue, an arrangement of candles here and there, what possibly could identified as items of Wicca origin, and some gothic pieces of decor were displayed in different locations around the room. It was obvious the girl took an interest in literature and the practice of witchcraft to some form.

"I see you like books and Wicca sort of magic," he observed aloud to her. ""You aren't, by chance—a witch—are you?"

She looked at him, a little confused by what he'd just said.

"Witch?" confusion was evident in her voice. "I don't think of myself in that particular manner, but—"

"I didn't mean it in an offensive form or sense," he said. "It's just, with the decor—the candles, books, etc.—it reminded me of people I've associated with that practice the craft and refer to themselves as witches. I just assumed that…well—maybe you are one because of that."

"Maybe I am," she said. "Tell me—what exactly do you mean by angels and a higher authority?"

"When I—" he began, but never got to finish. Even with the candlelight, the room still seemed fairly dark.

For an instant, however, the darkness was lightened with an eerie blue-white incandescence, a figure becoming substantial in the middle of the orbs of light formation.

As the figure became fully substantial, he took notice of it being his good friend Artie.

For the third time since his arrival, the girl from his dreams collapsed to the floor, consciousness fading yet again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Does this girl tend to do this a lot?"

Voices. Raven distinctly heard two voices; one familiar, one not. Although she was coming to, the darkness still remained.

"Well, she's done this twice already since I arrived."

"Third time's the charm, as they tend to say." Laughter followed for a moment or two. "No pun intended of course."

"I'm not quite sure what she knows about our kind and all, as I was just getting to that when you showed up."

"So, this is your dream girl? You're right about her being kind of different. Not what I was thinking though. Exotic, but not in the way I'd have envisioned anyways."

"Yes, this is the one, _the dream girl_, as you put it. I was actually surprised that she even exists, and that she's been appointed as my new charge. Not as surprised as she was with how she reacted to my presence earlier. She blacked out at the sight of me."

"Why'd she do that, Kane? You're not all that scary, in this form anyways."

"It turns out—this girl has been having dreams about me as well, and I guess she thought they were just a product of her imagination or something. She sure did express a lot of shock and horror before she passed out."

"So…what exactly is she? I see candles, some very ancient texts, and some rather freaky decor—"

"She didn't exactly attach the term _witch_ to herself when I asked her about it. Oh, and get this—she did mention something rather fascinating."

"Oh—like what?"

"She mentioned she has demonic origins. She doesn't seem all that demonic though. Different, yes; gothic, possibly; someone who probably practices Wicca forms of magic—she admitted to that, and it's obvious just by looking around, but demonic—"

"What exactly do you plan to tell her when she comes to? '_You've been dreaming about me, I've been dreaming about you, so you must know of some of the workings of this world outside the norm'_, or possibly '_Guess what, I'm a guardian angel sent to protect and guide you by some folks known as Elders! You're my charge, and I'm your whitelighter!_' If she had issues with my orbing in, who's to say she could handle the knowledge of the great magical community?"

"Well, if her origins are what she said they are, she's got to know something."

Finally, the darkness lifted, and she was able to use her sense of sight instead of just her hearing.

She groaned lightly, taking the chance to look around as she fully came to. Two forms loomed in the darkness, not far from where she lay. She could hardly make them out clearly.

"What's going on?" Raven demanded in a soft tone. "What happened—who—what…are you??"

"Well…as I said before, guardian angel," Kane replied. "You fainted when my friend Artie here orbed in."

"Orb?" Raven exclaimed in confusion.

"It's a way used to get from one place to another without the hassle of physically traveling there," Kane told her. "It's the method guardian angels—also referred to as whitelighters—use to get to places in cases of emergency. In a way it's kind of like teleportation. It's called orbing because of the blue-white orbs of light that announce the arrival of a whitelighter or Elder."

"Teleportation, blue-white light…." Raven became thoughtful for a moment. "I'm gifted with the ability of teleporting, and in my dream you were surrounded in an aura of blue-white light, like you just mentioned. Before I didn't quite exactly know what that meant. But then, I didn't even think you were real, and to have you actually show up, claiming to be a guardian angel—or whitelighter as you also put it—when I least expected…that's a lot for me to take in."

"What kind of past do you have?" the one calling himself Artie asked her. "What are you capable of—or, just in general—who are you?"

"My name, for starters, is Raven," Raven told him. "I have special abilities—powers—which I won't get into at this moment, and I am part of a team made up of teens known as the Teen Titans."

"Uh...like—gods?" Artie asked. "Teen demigods? That's a fascinating concept, but the thought of gods that could easily be converted to the dark side after what happened with the Titans—"

"Gods?" Raven looked at him peculiarly. "We have special powers, and are different from other people because of them, but we're nowhere near being gods. We're just teens using our special gifts to try to save the world and protect innocent people from evildoers."

"Sounds kind of like the Charmed Ones, in a way," Artie said.

"Charmed who—Charmed Ones?" Raven asked.

"A triad of sister witches that was destined as being the most powerful force of good to take on all forms of evil," Artie explained. "They were our saviors when it came to vanquishing the greatest threats like the Source, the Triad, or any other that came along."

"Witch, eh?" Raven looked at Kane. "You asked if I associated with them or the craft, and then the whole questioning and talk on guardian angels—you being my guardian angel—are whitelighters supposed to be mentors or something for witches in general? Is that why you're here?"

"First off—yeah, whitelighters serve as mentors and guardians for their witch charges," Kane told her. "But charges aren't always witches. Sometimes whitelighters to-be get misguided and need help to get back on the right path. In general though, whitelighters play an important role in guiding and protecting magic for the greater good. Elders make up the hierarchy of it all, acting as the big bosses."

"Yes, and the sisters make up that triad for good," Artie added helpfully.

_Triad for good_? Kane thought to himself. "Artie," he said aloud to his friend. "Remember those scrolls I found and was researching?"

"Kind of, why do you ask?"

"Something you just said sounded just like one of the entries in that set of texts. Those prophecies," Kane told him.

"Do you think you could recite them for me?" Artie grinned goofily. "I don't remember what was in that thing, or what it was that I just recited."

"Let me see if I can recite it word for word," Kane thought for a moment. "I think it goes something like this: _'A world of darkness will come to pass. Only a triad of three representing all that is good working with the power of one other of another realm who acted as a gem for evil shall be of a strong enough force for stopping the arrival of eternal darkness.'_"

"What part of that did I recite again?" Artie asked his friend.

"The part about the triad that represents all that's good," Kane told him. "I think that part of the passage is describing the Charmed Ones."

"And—"

"And—I think it's saying their destiny hasn't been fulfilled after all," Kane told him. "There's still one battle left for them."

"What then does _the gem for evil_ mean?" Artie asked his friend.

"I think I might know."

It took the two whitelighters a moment to realize just who'd spoken.

It was the girl—Raven.

"What makes you think you know the answer?" Artie asked her.

"I know, because I know who the gem was."

"Who might that be?" both whitelighters asked in unison.

"Unfortunately—me." Raven replied simply.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey, BB."

The screen of the computer console came alive with the image of the half robot displayed on it. The web browser the changeling had been viewing to that point was blocked by it. The interruption took him by surprise, almost startling him enough to jump.

"Did I scare ya?" Cyborg asked, grinning broadly on the large display.

"No," Beast Boy replied a bit defensively. "I was just absorbed in some research and you took me by surprise. That's all."

"Ah. What're you checking out?"

"Just some website," Beast Boy replied blandly. "Any particular reason why you contacted me?"

"We came upon some info, and we thought it'd be nice to report it back to ya," Cyborg replied.

"What'd the three of you find?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's some disturbances outside the city we've uncovered," Cyborg replied. "Actually—Star made the big discovery."

"What'd she find?"

"Well—she was flying cover over a wooded area just north of the city," Cyborg told him. "She came upon the disturbances we've been hearing about while she was up there."

"And—"

"What she reported back didn't make sense to her in the least. One thing's for certain though," Cyborg said.

"What?"

"It's confirmed Slade is back, and he's got quite the abnormal following," Cyborg replied.

"Abnormal—how?"

"Kind of freaky," Cyborg told him. "Kind of hard to explain, I guess." He paused momentarily. "Hey is Rae around? She might want to hear about this—if she is."

"Yeah, she is, and she's got a visitor," Beast Boy replied.

"Visitor, eh?" Cyborg mused. ""Well, let her know the news when you can. She needs to know, especially since our favorite arch nemesis is involved."

"Yeah, I'll tell her in a few," Beast Boy replied. "I just need to finish something up first."

"Oh? Like what?"

""Just some project I'm working on," Beast Boy replied. "Nothing big."

"Well, gotta go," Cyborg said. "Gotta keep tabs on Slade's movements."

"Good luck," Beast Boy replied. The connection was cut not long after. " Now, I just have to upload these images to the server---"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"What do you mean you're the gem?" Artie asked incredulously.

"My father was the evil," Raven explained. "And I was the gem—the portal to loosing him from his imprisonment. My sole existence was just for that purpose, nothing more. I managed to conquer that fate to rewrite my own destiny."

"I guess that goes with what the prophecy states," Kane said. "The pieces don't quite fit, like—what's supposed to be the evil that could bring in eternal darkness? The Triad is now nonexistent, and so are every other potential threats that could cause chaos on that level."

"There have been some strange reports of eerie activity just outside this city—" a knock on the door cut Artie short.

"Hey Rae, is there a chance I could talk to you about something?"

"Who's that?" Artie asked.

"Just Beast Boy," Raven told him.

"The green one who showed me in?" Kane asked her.

"Yes."

"Hey, can I come in?" the changeling asked again a bit impatiently.

"Come in," Raven replied. The door opened not long after that.

"Hey, where'd he come from?" the changeling asked questioningly as he entered the room. He pointed to Artie to indicate whom he meant.

"I'll get to that in a moment," Raven told him. "First though—what did you come up here to tell me?"

"I've got some news I thought you'd want to know," Beast Boy replied. "Rob and the other two have confirmed some of the rumors we've been getting bits and pieces of lately." His expression became grim. "Looks like Slade's up to no good again, and he's got new cronies in his company."

"What kind of company?" Raven asked him.

"Freakish supernatural kind of company," Beast Boy replied. "It appears he's the leader of this strange and sordid bunch. Sightings were just north of the city."

""Who's Slade?" Artie asked Beast Boy curiously. "What does he look like?"

"An old arch nemesis that just doesn't know how to stay dead," Raven told him. "Dies once, only to be resurrected in a vile way for a foul task."

""Kind of reminds me of Balthazar—AKA Cole," Artie said. "It took them forever to rid of him permanently—"

"Who?" Beast Boy looked at him in confusion.

"Just someone who was a half breed—part demon, part human—that just didn't want to stay dead," Kane explained. "He was once Phoebe's—a Charmed One's—big love interest, but it turned out to be ill fated, and after many attempts—three, I believe—they finally finished the job permanently."

"Half demon—Charmed One?? Who are you people??"" more confusion on the changeling's face.

"I'll get to that," Artie told him. "First though—Slade?"

"He's a madman dressed head to toe in armor with only his one eye visible," Beast Boy told him. "Why the sudden interest in the guy??"

"Danielle mentioned a witch named Billie had reported seeing a man fitting that description leading a gathering—" Artie pondered aloud. "The activity you've picked up in reports is just outside the city, to the north—right?"

"Yeah—why?" Beast Boy said.

"I think I know what this arch nemesis of yours has been up to," Artie replied. "It appears he's gathering the whole of the demonic community to work under him as he claims to be the next Source. The Source—of all Evil."


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble on the Horizon

Chapter 4: Trouble on the Horizon.

Trying to come to terms with what they'd just earned was proving to be difficult for the two—Raven and Beast Boy. What Artie had just told them wasn't sitting well. It wasn't all that new a concept to learn an archenemy was making another effort to do a world domination thing, but working with those methods and operating towards those particular goals—

Slade was already a fairly evil opponent, but for him to take on the label of the Source of all Evil—it just seemed a bit too farfetched, even for him.

Kane and Artie had a lot to consider and take in as well. Identifying the nameless threat was big news, and so was having a few more pieces to the prophetic puzzle. The Elders—and the rest of the magical community, should probably be informed immediately.

Most important: the Charmed Ones had to be informed of their involvement in the prophecy, for their sake—as well as others.

But their involvement in it remained a mystery and Kane—with help from an unexpected source—the girl, Raven—would have to be the ones to uncover the missing pieces to that prophetic puzzle.

Raven partially knew her role, but Kane had yet to learn his.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What of all this can we inform Robin on? Of all of us—besides me anyways—he's had the most negative influence from the torment, motives, and actions of Slade," Raven spoke.

The small group had been led out of the more private confines of Raven's room towards the more public common room.

"I'm still adjusting to the thought of Slade wanting to be the evilest dude on the planet," Beast Boy pointed out. ""Especially the one of him having badder powers then before, and then the concept of witches, demons, guardian angels, and the strange world I didn't even dream to believe in—"

"Well, it'd be smart if you kept that knowledge to yourself for now," Kane told him. "Your friends should probably know, but it would be best if the rest of the city didn't know."

"Why?" Beast Boy questioned. "We get our share of magical baddies who are beyond weird, and the city's gotten used to it all."

""I don't think they could handle this sort of magic," Kane replied. "Magic of this form has been exposed before, and it wasn't pretty. It took a lot to clean up the mess, and to keep it all from falling apart."

"I guess that makes sense," Beast Boy said, not bothering to push the issue further.

"So...what are you exactly, and what's up with the green skin and pointy ears?" Artie asked him.

"I'm a changeling—a shape-shifter," Beast Boy replied.

"Shape-shifter—of human forms?" Artie asked.

"No, animal," Beast Boy replied, grinning. "Any animal form—real, mythological, and alien."

"What about the green thing and the ears?" Artie asked again.

"Don't push it," Beast Boy warned. "So…how do we go on telling the other three about Slade's antics, as well as how to rid of him permanently?"

"You go fill in your friends," Kane told him. "I'm sure they'd love to know this archenemy is up to something out of the ordinary."

"I'll get right to it," Beast Boy said. "Uh…are you guys sticking around for a while?"

"I'm thinking about taking the chance to research some things at a certain library," Kane said.

"Library?" Raven turned her gaze to him. "What is this certain library?"

"The one at magic school," Kane told her. "It's the best source for info on magic around." He looked directly into her gaze, continuing. "I seem to recall your room looked somewhat like a mini library, would you care to come and check it out?"

"Magic library, eh?" Beast Boy spoke up. "Any creepy horror novels or twisted fairytales among the selection, because that's what Rae tends to like."

"I'm not sure," Kane replied. He looked to the Raven. "Well so—you want to go?"

"Y-yes," Raven stammered in reply. "It might be nice to check out a selection that's not totally made up of overly cheerful writings and romance trash. One thing though," she paused briefly. "How exactly do we get there?"

"For me, it's just an orb away," Kane replied, smiling. "For you—the same, if you'll allow it, that is."

"How—I can't orb or whatever," Raven replied.

"I can do that for you," Kane replied. "That is—if you take my hand."

"Okay—"

"Kane, you want me to tell Danielle about the new developments?" Artie asked Kane.

"Yeah," Kane replied. "Since I can't do it, you'd be the best candidate. She knows I can trust you with anything."

"Yeah, she does," Artie replied. ""Besides her, I'm the only one who really knows you." He looked at Raven and continued. "And maybe one day you'll also get to know him—even his unknown side." He returned his gaze to Kane. "Anyways, I'm going to head, See you later." He disappeared in a blue-white aura.

"What unknown side is he talking about?" Raven asked Kane.

"Oh, my dark side," Kane replied smiling mysteriously. "Ready to head now?"

"You have a dark side? I didn't think angels had a dark side," Raven said.

"They can." Kane replied. "So—"

"Yes, I'm ready," Raven told him. "How exactly does orbing work?"

"Just take my hand, and I'll do the rest," Kane instructed her.

"Huh?" Raven gave him an odd look.

"Take my hand," Kane repeated. "And don't ask anymore questions."

Instead of arguing or asking further questions, she did as he had instructed and took his hand.

"I hope you don't get sick easily," Kane told her.

"Not usually—why?"

"Some don't take to orbing all that well, and I thought I'd give you a warning, just in case," Kane replied, grinning.

"Well…I'm ready whenever."

"Okay, cool." For some strange reason her hand clasped in his gave off unusually odd warmth. Not the warmth associated with heat, but rather a strange sensation he couldn't quite grasp the meaning of. After a moment of that running through his thoughts, he got to doing just what he'd intended to do. The process of orbing came into action; a shroud of bright white orbs of lights—just the same as those upon Artie's departure earlier—enveloped the two almost completely. Throughout the transition of going from one locale to another, he found she was in awe.

Eventually the shroud of orbs dissipated, revealing to them their new destination. To him—it was the familiar confines of the magic school's library, to her—a strange new place.

Raven obviously wasn't in a state of panic with how she took in the surroundings.

A student was shelving books, but not in a conventional manner. It was obvious the girl was commanding them as they practically leaped from her hands and onto the shelves.

"Telekinesis?" Raven looked at him, surprised. "There are some here capable of telekinesis?"

"Yeah, practically anything that is considered magical—levitation, empathy, telepathy, shape-shifting—if it's considered a possible form of good magic, it can be found here. This is a major hub for the teaching and practice of all of good magic," Kane told her.

"Can I…?" Raven indicated her interest in exploring the grounds with a gesture made with one hand.

"Be my guest," Kane told her. "I've got a few people I have to talk to, so I won't be gone too long." He left her to take on the quest of finding one in particular he wished to speak with at the school in particular.

He had stepped several feet from the bookshelf the girl was now poring over, when he was approached by someone.

"Who's she?" that particular someone came to ask of him. He turned to take notice of this certain somebody, a professor who was waiting for an answer.

"She's one of my charges," Kane told her. "She likes to read, and I thought I'd give her the chance to see the selection here." His tone became serious. "Do you, by chance, know where I could find Leo?"

"Yes, he's around somewhere," the professor replied. "Any particular reason why you're searching him out?"

"Yeah," Kane replied. "There is. I need to speak with him on a matter that concerns him, his wife—and the Charmed Ones."

"Okay," she replied simply. She felt the need to push for further information, but let it drop. Instead, she led the way. "Follow me," she said with a note of resignation, and led the way to where Leo was.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Danielle!!"

He had been searching for fifteen minutes, with no success in finding this particular Elder.

Finally, he had some success. He found her in the company of another Elder.

"Hey Danielle, could I speak to you?" Artie asked as he approached the two Elders. Danielle took note of his presence, breaking her previous conversation with the blond Elder in her company.

Danielle took a moment to study his face, noting the urgency held wordlessly in his expression.

"Is something wrong?" Danielle asked with a note of concern.

"I've learned a few new factors I thought I should inform you about," Artie replied. "All Elders for that matter."

"What is it Artie?"

"We managed to discover the identity of this new threat," Artie told her. "The one operating just outside the city of San Francisco." After a momentary pause, he continued. "Who is that girl that's Kane's charge anyways? She's not the usual charge you see, and she knows stuff about magic, but was apparently oblivious of whitelighters and Elders at the same time. It just seems…I don't know—odd."

"He is destined to guide her, but I cannot say more on how or why. As for the identity of this figure at the center of the disturbance—" Danielle trailed momentarily. "What has managed to be uncovered on that?"

"Some nut claiming to be the Source of all Evil, that's what," Artie replied. "One that Kane's charge recognizes, as well as has dealt with. He's an arch foe of hers and her friends. Strangest thing—the guy's been to the underworld—and has been resurrected. The charge—the girl Raven—mentioned his name being Slade. Oh—and Kane managed to piece a bit of that prophecy he's been working on together."

"Kane managed to piece together a bit from those scrolls?" Danielle asked, obviously surprised. "What did he find?"

"He found that part of the prophecy describes the involvement of the Charmed Ones in it, a major one at that," Artie replied. " And it turns out Kane's new charge is involved in it somehow too." After a moment, he realized something, and stared at Danielle in the shock of the realization. "You knew this girl played a part in this prophecy, didn't you? Is that why you set her up with him to begin with?"

"Partially," Danielle replied. "There are other reasons why she became his charge."

"Oh? What?" Artie asked.

"I am not at liberty to disclose that at this time," she replied. "Kane must find the answer on his own, without help from you hinting it—or from anyone else for that matter."

"Maybe I should inform the others of this new development," the other Elder spoke up. She had remained silent up to that point. "As well as the Charmed Ones. They need to be informed of this, especially if there is a role in it for them to play."

"I would appreciate that Sandra—as well as the rest of the Elders, and the Charmed Ones, of course," Danielle told the other Elder.

"I will go and fill them in then," Sandra said. She then orbed out, leaving Artie and Danielle alone.

"Keep an eye on Kane, Artie," Danielle told him "He will be needing you, especially since you know him better than anyone. If ever his dark side comes into play, or if he has to reveal it, he will need your help in the process."

"I'll do that, Dani," Artie replied, calling her by a pet name only known between the two of them. He smiled. "If the time comes for it to happen, I'll be there for him. I know his secrets, and I'm not so easily swayed to reveal his dark past."

"Where is Kane now?" Danielle asked.

"At magic school with that charge of his," Artie replied. "They went in search of more answers to that prophecy."

"That is good," Danielle replied, smiling. "Perhaps you should join him in the research, and make sure everything is okay with him. This would be a terrible time for him to slip up."

"Yeah, yeah," Artie said offhandedly. "I'll make sure he doesn't slip in front of the girl—or anyone else for that matter. Magic school would be the worst place for it to happen." Slight pause. "It sure wouldn't be regarded highly for him to slip, considering it's not highly appreciated of one in our line of work." He grinned. "You know him best, and you know he won't let that happen."

"Thank you," Danielle replied, smiling warmly. "Oh—there is one more thing."

"What?"

"Keep watch over his charge Raven as well," Danielle told him. "Her protection is as important as the need of it for Kane. Both of their lives highly depend on it."

""Okay…" Artie trailed. "Is this another one of those things I'll only get a cryptic answer for—the reason for protecting the girl, I mean?"

"Be well, Artie," Danielle said, giving no further reply to his questioning by removing her presence in the maneuver of orbing out.

He stood alone in silence for a while, eventually growing tired of the sense of being in solitude, and then he too orbed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic—Happens

Chapter 5: Magic—Happens

Books—everywhere, almost to the point where it was overwhelming.

And not one useless book among them—good, so good.

Raven was leafing through one she'd found on an upper shelf, using her given abilities to turn each page. The pages were rather yellowed, more so then any she'd encountered while in the earthly realm.

The contents contained in those texts were uniquely different from others she'd encountered elsewhere. She'd never seen the like of those in any library or bookstore she'd ever been to.

"Fascinating," she said to herself in a rather low voice, as she continued to read. "A material worth investing time in."

Students and professors alike shuffled around in the background, going on with their own business. She ignored them for the most part as she read the books of the most unusual magical library.

"Are you new?" she didn't at first take note of the fact that someone was trying to get her attention. Startled by the fact when she did notice, she looked up to see whom exactly it was that was trying to get her attention.

The one who had spoken, she noticed, was a young blond girl, most likely not even just out of her teens. It was possible the blond was of the same age as she.

"Are you new here?" the blond woman appeared to be sick of intently waiting for the answer to her first questioning, and repeated it for better results.

Raven looked at the blond, finally finding the nerve to answer.

"Kind of," Raven said. "I'm not a student here anyways."

"I noticed you had the book levitating in front of you, and I came to wondering—are you a telekinetic?" the blond asked.

"Yes," Raven said, shock evident in her voice as she replied.

"That's cool, I'm one too," the blond smiled. "It's a cool power. Not the best in my case, but I wouldn't exactly give it up." She continued after a moment's hesitation. "You wouldn't find it weird if I inquired for you name, would you? I like to learn the names of people I meet here."

"No, I wouldn't. Since I'm a stranger here, and you're obviously well rooted here—" Raven started to reply. "I go by Raven."

"Interesting name," the blond commented. "Well since I know yours, you have the right to know mine." She smiled. "I'm Billie. Uh…is this your first time in this place?"

"Yeah," Raven replied. "This is. Libraries like this are hard to come by where I'm from."

"Where are you from?" Billie asked.

"Somewhere off the western coastline, in a city called Jump City."

"Cool, sunny Cali," Billie observed with a smile. ""San Francisco's my home. So—how'd you manage to get here?"

""A whitelighter named Kane brought me here," Raven replied. "He called the process orbing."

"Any particular reason?" Billie asked.

"Kane mentioned a prophecy, and had hopes of researching it further here. He said it was a good place to do that," Raven said.

"Where's he now?" Billie asked.

"Somewhere. Not sure where exactly. He said he had someone to visit, and he'd be right back," Raven told her.

"What prophecy are you researching?" Billie asked curiously.

"Something with good and evil eternal darkness, and the involvement of a triad representing all that's good," Raven replied. "Kane referred to the triad as being that of ones known as the Charmed Ones."

"Charmed Ones??" Billie exclaimed. She caught Raven a bit of guard. ""You're saying there's a prophecy involving—the sisters?? Is that really possible—again?"

"Something peculiar about that particular concept?" Raven asked. "The Charmed Ones involvement—I mean?"

"It's just that—" Billie paused momentarily. "Their destiny—they were told—was fulfilled after the last major conflict. They were told their fighting days were over. The very idea that that was a lie, and that they have to fight a foe that remains nameless and unfamiliar—"

"The foe isn't unfamiliar—at least, not to me he isn't. His identity won't be a problem for them to try to uncover. Also, it was stated in the prophecy that they wouldn't be alone in the fight," Raven told her.

"Do you know something about this threat then?" Billie asked.

"I know him on a rather personal level. I've dealt with him countless times in the past, and fought him just as many times." After pausing for a time, Raven continued in a tone lower than before. "The level in which I've had to deal with him is one that I never wished I'd ever had to."

"Who is he then, and what does he look like exactly?" Billie asked.

"He's called Slade—or at least that's the name he's given himself," Raven replied. " His appearance is one that's easy to recognize; full body armor with just one eye exposed."

"So that's who that guy is," Billie observed mostly to herself. "The supposed troublemaker—"

"You've—seen him??" Raven's eyes widened a bit in shock.

"Yup, I've been keeping tabs on that guy," Billie replied. "There have been reports of the Source's return, and the Elders have been saying to keep them informed on any trouble there might be on that level in particular."

"So, you know the sisters—the Charmed Ones?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I know them rather personally," Billie replied, smiling ironically. "When I was having sibling issues, they were there to help me destroy her—my sister."

"Sibling rivalry?" Raven questioned.

"Nah, it just turned out she was pure evil." Silence ensued afterwards.

"Do you think you introduce me to the Charmed Ones?" Raven asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I can do that," Billie replied. "Are you a big fan of them or something?"

"Actually—no, it's not that. It's more a matter of necessity," Raven replied. "The prophecy I mentioned makes note of that."

"I can see if Leo's here," Billie told her.

"Leo—"

"Leo—whose Piper's husband—one of the Charmed Ones," Billie informed her. "He'd be the best to talk to in regards to the sister themselves."

"Can you find Leo for me then?" Raven asked. "If—in order to talk to them, I have to go through him, he'd be a great place to start."

"Okay," Billie replied a bit uncertain. She wasn't sure what to make of this girl, but she didn't let the uncertainty overrule her better judgment. "Just follow my lead, since I know this place like the back of my hand." She grinned, and led the way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Leo had been working on some routine work when Kane was finally led to where the former Elder was by his unnamed guide.

"Leo, is there a chance your attention could be given to something briefly?" the professor guiding Kane asked when she had caught his attention.

"I'm here to help," Leo replied. "What can I help you with?"

"It's not me that needs anything," the professor admitted. "This whitelighter here—Kane—does." She made a motion with her hand to indicate whom she meant. "He asked to speak with you, and I led him here."

"I know of a few things I thought were vital for you and the sisters to know about," Kane spoke up. "It might actually be of interest to the whole of the magical community, actually."

"What have you picked up, and how does it involve the sisters?" Leo asked. The professor took that moment to make a silent exit.

"A lot, actually," Kane told him. I'm sure most have heard something about threats just outside the city limits of San Francisco—and that they might be from a supposed return of the Source."

Yes, I've heard of those," Leo said. "You're also right, the magical community has as well." He took a moment of silence. "Has there been any substantial proof to those rumors at all?"

"Actually, that why I came to speak to you," Kane replied. "The threats and rumors are very real, very true. Most of what's been going on matches up with a prophecy I've been researching, and there is some indication of the sisters being involved in it as well."

"What exactly does it speak of, and what role do the sisters have to play in it?" Leo asked. "I'm just asking, because what concerns them also concerns me. I know that they—as well as myself—don't want to deal with anything as unpredictable as the last major predicament."

"The prophecy states that the three of them—with one other—will be the ones who will keep from having an eternal darkness set in. The darkness will be brought on by the return of the Source. A charge of mine helped to identify him," Kane said, pausing briefly. "She told me she has fought him, defeated him, among other things on several occasions. Plus, she told me he's been resurrected."

"Can your charge come here to speak of what she knows?" Leo asked. "Anything she could know that would help?"

"I can get her, since she's around here somewhere," Kane replied. "Problem is—where? She's kind of taken a fancy to the extensive reading material selection of the library, seeing as this is her first visit here, she could've wandered—"

"Just go look for her. I'll still be here when you get back," Leo told him.

"Leo, are you by chance busy at all?" A voice from the other side of the closed door spoke.

"Sort of, what do you need?" Leo replied.

"Someone's here for you."

"Who is it?" Leo asked.

"Billie and another girl. Do you want me to show them in?"

"Yes, show them in," Leo said. To Kane," Why don't you go in search of your charge while I talk to Billie?"

"No need," Billie said as she entered, obviously overhearing what Leo had just said. "Your charge is right here." After Billie's entrance, another girl entered hesitantly.

Her entrance was quiet, cautious. Showing curiosity as she looked around, she eventually rested her eyes on Kane.

"Would you be Kane's charge?" Leo asked the girl.

"Yeah, even though the concept is still new to me," she replied.

"Are you still rather new to all of this—magic, that is?" Leo asked her. "I know how that can be with how the sisters were when they came upon the knowledge for the first time."

"I'm not exactly new to it," she replied. "I was kind of born into it. It's just the whitelighter, magic school thing that's rather new to me."

"Can I inquire about your name, and what you know of this threat that this whitelighter told me about that you know something on?" Leo asked her.

"Raven," she replied. "This threat—the one everyone has been claiming to be the Source, is called Slade, and he's a calculative, cunning—evil—individual."

"Kane told me he was once resurrected. What can you tell me on how that is?" Leo asked.

"Yes, he was resurrected, at my own father's doing," Raven replied in a low tone. "I would rather not say where my so-called father is from, was purely evil in bringing him back, acting as a messenger for the arrival of a supposed destiny I'd spent all my life running from and trying avoid. I was supposed to bring on the end of the world." It was evident there was emotion she was trying to suppress, but no manner could keep it from being expressed in her eyes. "I was only to be used for his certain purpose, and the man was the one to rudely bring it to reality. It's only like him to make a deal with a demon, he'll do whatever is possible to get a second chance to live—and ruin my life in the process. I wish he'd have stayed dead, or stayed permanently removed from my existence after our last encounter with him."

"You have a demonic father??" Billie exclaimed in surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"Balthazar is a great example of that being a possibility," Leo told her. "It's not a highly advised option to use, as some cases do have adverse affects."

"I guess we're all allowed our dark side," Billie said. "For some, it's engrained. Others—they let it get their better judgment." She expressed hints of remorse and guilt in her grim expression.

"That dark side can affect anyone. The line between good and evil is so indistinct it can hardly be seen most of the time. The best can go for the worst, and the worst can end up being the ones that surprise us all," Leo said, smiling sadly. ""I've seen both turns too many times to count."

""The best thing is to have hope—have faith," Kane spoke up. "Let yourself be the judge, and not anyone else. Life is only what you make of it." He found that Raven was staring at him. "Words I live by," he said in reply, shrugging. "They keep me going, especially with the life I've lived."

"Is there a particular method that's best to use on this Slade character?" Leo asked her. ""I need to know so the sisters will know what their up against. Anything you could tell us might be of use."

"Can you give me more on this Source?" Raven asked. "Like his capabilities? Anything you could tell me on that could be useful." Pausing for a moment, something came to mind. "Is this Source capable of bringing on nightmares and realistic visions based on deeply embedded fears—bringing them to life?"

There was some obvious concern on the other three's faces from what she'd just said.

"What makes you ask that?" Kane asked after a moment of dead silence, breaking it. Up to that point the girl's gaze had been aimed directly at Leo, coming to aim her gaze towards him instead of the former Elder. There was obvious fright in her eyes when she looked at him.

"I've been having nightmarish dreams and visions based on that," Raven said. "Pretty much for the last few months. They're horrid to see, and I see them even when I'm awake." Tears welled in her eyes.

"What are the nightmares of?" Kane asked with concern.

"A fear of a hellish variety," Raven replied. " One that represented the horrors that best fit my father. Fire, dancing flames, evil dancing in with them—it always overwhelms me. I always awake screaming if it's just a dream, and the visions when I'm awake do the same. I don't do fear, but this has frightened even me. Being as my powers are emotionally based, the offset of this can lead to some nasty consequences as an after-affect. "

"Emotionally based powers are fairly common," Leo said. "The sisters powers are very much controlled by emotion. Piper tends to blow things up when overly angered, and unfortunately I've been the victim of it a couple times."

"What happens when your emotions get out of whack?" Billie asked.

"Let's just say the surrounding take on a life of their own," Raven replied. "Could there be any way that these nightmares are connected to magic in some way, or am I going mad?"

"I believe these waking nightmares you're talking about probably have a connection to magic in some way," Leo said. "Matter of fact, that sounds eerily familiar, like I've dealt with it on some occasion, or have known of someone else that has."

"Sounds kind of demonic to me," Kane noted. "Subconscious torture of that level sounds vaguely familiar, like the workings of a darker being practicing the darker side of magic. Problem is, though," Kane took a moment to scratch the side of his head, and then continued. "I can't think of who the culprit is."

"So—it's not the Source that's causing me torment?" Raven asked him.

"It could be," Kane told her. "But it's not his usual method of operation. It sounds like someone else's doing."

"Should I ask the sisters about this—see what they know about fear-filled nightmares?" Billie asked.

"Since I have things to tend to, so I can't bring up the matter with them myself, it might be nice for you to bring it up with them—as well as introduce this whitelighter and his charge to them as well," Leo replied. While turning his gaze towards Kane, "After you introduce yourselves, have your charge here fill them in on what they possibly will need to know. Piper likes to be informed; she hates unpleasant surprises."

"Will do," Kane replied, smiling. "Want to make the trip short by just orbing there?" He asked Billie.

"Sounds good," Billie said.

"We'd better head then," Kane said. Looking to Raven, "Ready to meet the Charmed Ones?"

"Y-yes," Raven replied. "At least—I think."

"Let's get going then," Kane said. "We have a task to work on."


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

Chapter 6: Confrontations

The three had been observing the activities just outside the city, with Starfire doing most of the visual observations from above. As she did the observations, she reported what she saw and heard back to them, in hopes that they could decode the oddities of what she was seeing and hearing.

"What do you see now Star?" Cyborg asked the alien girl through his built in communication feed.

"There is a congregation of very bizarre beings that Slade has brought together," Starfire reported back. "There appears to be some signs of these being containing strange abilities. Several trees have fallen to destruction from an array of blue electric energy balls that they appear to have produced at will."

"Anything else?" Cyborg asked her.

"Hey, you guys, I've got some news to report to you," Beast Boy cut the feed of the alien girl's short before she could reply to Cyborg's question.

"What's up, BB?" Cyborg asked him.

"Got some new info on our old friend Slade," Beast Boy replied. "Rae's strange visitor filled us in on a bit of it."

"What did you learn, and who's the strange visitor?" Robin asked him.

"Some dude claiming to be her guardian angel," Beast Boy said, shrugging. "I didn't get what he was talking about exactly, but I did get the info he and his friend did provide." He hesitated before continuing, using that time to take a deep breath. "We knew Slade was one evil dude, but the guy—Kane said that our nastiest foe is claiming to be the Source of all Evil."

"WHAT??!!!"

"He's supposedly teamed up with demons, and is acting as their leader—at least that's what Kane said anyways," Beast Boy said, continuing. "There's some prophecy he's come across that states that Slade has another chance at world domination, and his method this time is much darker then any time before. He said something about witches being involved in taking him out."

"Witches?" Cyborg exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I wish I were," Beast Boy replied, totally lacking any of his usual humor in his reply. "Anyways, the angel dude took Rae with him to research it further."

"What exactly did the Kane mean by demons?" Starfire asked him. Obviously she had overheard all of the conversation.

"He didn't really say, why?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I am not completely familiar with the Earth terminology of demons, but what I see below fits well with the description I have come to know," Starfire replied.

"Have you seen Slade in that crowd yet?" Cyborg asked her.

"Not yet," Starfire replied. "All that I've perceived below me are the horrendous actions of those being referred to as demons. There appears to be no organization to the grouping below. It is as if they are not yet aware of what is going on just of yet." She observed the surroundings below her before continuing. Her eyes widened. "He is here!" she cried. "He has seen me, I must—" the visual connection was cut, and after they heard a scream, the audible connection was cut as well.

"Star!!" came the cry of the boy wonder; the same form of distress evident on his face though the visual connection.

"What happened?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm not quite sure," Cyborg said. "I just know the connection's been cut. Something apparently happened to Star—something bad."

"I'm going to go investigate, see if Star's okay," Robin said.

"Go look for her Rob. And BB?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah?"

"Try to contact Raven, tell her about what happened with Star," Cyborg told him. "Who knows—she could be next."

"I'll do that—and Rob? Good luck finding Star."

"Thanks," Robin said before cutting his connection.

"I've got my own investigating to do, so I'm gonna cut this short," Cyborg said. ""Go get in contact with Rae and fill her in."

"Will do, Cy," Beast Boy replied before the connection was severed.

"Sure hope she brought that thing with her to the mondo-bizarro library so I can get through to her," he said aloud, mostly to himself. "What weirdness will be next? There's already been the strange guardian angel dudes, and then there was there was the whole thing about the baddest archenemy wanting to be the evilest as well." He sighed deeply. "What has this world come to??"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She had been in darkness for quite some time. She had been completely disconnected from all her senses—sight, hearing, touch, smell—separated from her conscious mind after she'd slipped into darkness. The last thing she remembered before the darkness had consumed her completely was extreme pain as she had made contact with the Earth after falling from above.

The first thing she was able to sense was the loose-packed dirt underneath her. What followed was a sharp pain that ran throughout her body. After she managed to open her eyes, she winced a few time in reaction to the pain itself.

"I don't think I have ever seen a flying girl before," a voice remarked, a voice she didn't recognize. "Do you think she might be one of the rare instances of a witch that's capable of flying?"

"The only witch I've known of able to fly was Phoebe, and that was a temporary thing," another voice said. "Plus, this one's dressed a bit odd, not like any witch I've ever known of."

"Was there a reason why she was to be shot down?" the first asked the other.

"He said she was spying, and therefore needed to be taken out."

"Who is it that you speak of?" the wounded alien girl demanded, her voice a bit raspy. She managed to get full focus on her surroundings, taking notice of the two conversing about her.

"I see our flying girl has awoken," the first remarked. He was a rugged fellow, hair in disarray and his garments speaking that he wasn't of any high status or class in society.

"Do you mean girl—or witch?" the other remarked with a wicked grin. The second was more muscularly built and clean-shaven.

"Witch!" Starfire exclaimed, wincing in pain as a result. "I am no such thing!! I am of Tamaran, known as Starfire."

"Tamaran?" the first looked to his fellow in confusion. "Do you know what in hell that is?"

"I have no clue," the other replied, shrugging.

"I happen to know," a third voice, not of the other two, spoke. She looked up to see who it was that was that had spoke, gasping in surprise and horror at the recognition.

"I see the titans have found interest in my little gathering," the same one spoke. "I will take any measures possible to prevent it from going further."

"Slade," Starfire hissed, voice filled with loathing and her eyes glowing neon green as a result. "What are you up to now?? Why could you not just remain disconnected from us, without another concoction of a scheme to take on world domination?? Why—after what you did to Raven, Robin, and the rest of the city—did you even decide to come back??"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Slade replied. "I've learned from the past that revealing my plots only leads to them being foiled, and I am putting every effort into preventing that this time."

"We will stop you," Starfire's voice was filled with more rage then she'd ever used before. It was reaching the point where she was about to loose some starbolts on him.

"You won't be able to. You'll be too full of fear to even think up the concept."

"You do not scare me!!" Starfire shouted back to him. "None of the antics of the past of yours has scared me in the least. Nothing you could do could make me most fearful." Another wave of intense pain made her wince yet again.

"Not of me, maybe, but I am sure you wouldn't want to encounter your deepest, darkest fear." Another stood next to the vile one she'd come to know well as Slade, a figure resembling that of a man garbed all in black. Silver hair shafts came from his scalp with a few inches of length, and a face that spoke of years to it, but she could determine no actual age.

The one beside Slade held up his hand, palm up to his view. He looked into it, appearing to see some form of vision contained in it. Starfire all the while looked to him in confusion.

"Ah," the man spoke. "You're afraid to lose one, a particular one you love—get hurt, even—die." Although his grin was mysterious, it was evidently vicious. "See him die—right in front of you." Dead silence followed for a moment. "I have come upon fears more satisfying to watch, but this one shall be satisfying at least."

"What—" she stopped when she noticed something in the distance. "Robin?" she squinted to get a better vision of what she was seeing. "Robin!!" she cried out in relief. She made an effort to get up, to go to him, but she found the pain was too intense to get up. She watched where the boy wonder stood, pretty much in dismay, hoping he'd take notice of where she was. Instead, she was taking in a vision she'd hoped she'd never see.

He was being attacked, killed even, and she couldn't do a thing to save him. All she could do was scream.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The house was very ordinary, in a very ordinary neighborhood on a very ordinary street. The house had charm, Three generations to be exact. Windows framed in white, stained glass panels just above an ivory white door.

The house was known well as the Halliwell Manor, the home of three sisters—the Charmed Ones.

Piper was the only of the three to still reside there, making it to be her own family's home. The other two had moved out to live separate destinies.

The house might have appeared very ordinary from the exterior, but the interior was anything but.

While Kane gave his charge a tour of the outer grounds of the manor, Billie waited on the porch for when they would be done. She knew Piper was home, since her car was in the driveway.

"It appears so ordinary from the outside, but the more of it I see—" Raven spoke. "The more I get the sense that it's not all that ordinary."

"Three generations grew up here. Three generations of good magic," Kane told her. ""Plus, there have been many demons—powerful and otherwise—vanquished on these very grounds. A lot of evil has died here."

"Are you two ready—or what??" Billie called impatiently from the porch.

"Are you?" Kane asked his charge quietly. She complied with a simple "yes." In response to Billie, "Yeah, we're ready!"

Billie knocked while the other two made it to where she was on the porch landing. After several long moments someone finally answered.

"Oh—hey Billie, what brings you around?" the greeter at the opening of the door said.

"Leo told me to stop by and tell you he'd be around sometime later, Piper." Billie replied.

"Is that all?" Piper asked.

"Uh—no, there's actually something else," Billie said. "Actually, introducing somebody else."

"Who?" Piper asked curiously.

"Once you let me in, I'll introduce them," Billie said.

"Come in. Just be quiet, I just put Chris down for his nap," Piper said, opening the door and showing Billie—and her visitors—in.

Billie entered, heading the same way Piper was. Kane followed, with Raven trailing behind him. Raven was in partial awe as she took in the surroundings.

The furniture looked like relics of the past—very antiqued. A faint stench of singed fabric hung slightly in the air, just able to be sensed slightly. The origins of that singed scent was unknown—but apparently was rather ancient.

Scorch marks made it evident of where the origins were.

"So—who are your friends?" Piper asked Billie after making herself comfortable on a couch in a well-lit room that appeared to be the Manor's living room.

"Uh—Kane, a whitelighter I met at magic school," Billie replied.

"As a—date?" Piper asked. "If that's it, whose she?" She pointed out the girl trailing behind.

"No, no—not a date," Billie replied. She laughed a bit nervously. "I met him at magic school under different circumstances. I brought him here because he says he needs to speak with you. The girl is his charge. Said her name's Raven."

"Raven—like, the bird?" Piper inquired.

"Yeah," Raven replied, an awkward silence following. "So—you're a Charmed One? Are you really able to "blow things up"?"

"Yeah, you might say that," Piper replied. "Although the days of it's being useful have come to a close. I can blow up things—as you put it, and I also freeze things—temporal stasis. Like this," Finding a piece of glassware nearby she found no more use for, she tossed it into the air, made a motion with her hands, catching the glassware, suspended in midair. With another motion of her hands the glassware shattered, pieces flying every which way. The shards froze as well. "See what I mean?" She pointed out after the demonstration.

"Does it stay like that permanently, the frozen state of that—I mean?" Raven asked her.

"The effect wears off eventually, or I can make it do so on my own," Piper replied. "So—what can you…do? Are you a witch, a future whitelighter—what I'm getting at is, what makes you his charge?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know," Raven admitted. "Kane never really got around to telling me that. I just know he was in several of my dreams lately, and then he shows up, telling me he's been having dreams of me as well, and then mentioned a prophecy he's been working on. He explained what he'd found out to me, and I helped with filling in some of the vital pieces. We were actually surprised by the pieces we managed to put together. Well—mostly he was surprised." She put her full attention to Piper. "The prophecy mentions a triad of good magic beings that will have to face against a force of pure darkness that could become eternal if not stopped. We came to the conclusion that the triad would be—" she hesitated to finish, but did. "The Charmed Ones, meaning you—and your sisters."

"What???" Piper exclaimed. "That can't be?! That can't be?? We were told that the days of fighting were done—finished!! How can that be??"

"I guess nobody's chanced upon this particular prophecy in centuries," Kane said. "I actually came upon it by accident. The Elders didn't even know about it, and all they know is what I've told them of it."

"Good comes, only to have the bad come in and ruin it," Piper remarked. "It appears to be just the story of my life."

"Any way to get in touch with your sisters on this?" Billie asked her.

"What exactly is this darkness the prophecy states we'll have to deal with anyways?" Piper asked Kane.

"A reincarnate of the Source," Kane replied.

"With an old enemy of mine playing the role of this incarnate of Evil," Raven added. "One known as Slade."

"Who exactly is Sla—" Piper was interrupted mid sentence. "What was that?"

What Piper was questioning was a peculiar ringing. Raven took notice of it too, and knew immediately what it was.

She took out the culprit—her communicator, and opened it after a moment's hesitation.

"What?" her tone was a bit irritable when she opened the device.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy was on the other end, his voice sounding rather grim. "I've been trying to get a hold of you. Something's up."

"What?" Raven wasn't irritable with her reply, but instead concerned.

"Something happened to Star. We lost contact halfway through a conversation. There was a scream from her end before we lost total contact," Beast Boy informed her. She took note of the near panic in his voice. "We think something's happened, something bad."

"Where was she before the connection was lost?" Raven asked him. "Any way to tell who it was that took her down?"

"She was just above the woods outside the city, not far from where Slade was reported to have been seen," Beast Boy replied.

"How are the other two taking it, and have they found any trace of her?" Raven asked him.

"Rob's out searching right now," Beast Boy replied. "The way she screamed, she sounded so frightened—and in so much pain—"

"Keep me updated. I've got a few things of my own to deal with," Raven replied.

"Sure will, Rae," Beast Boy said. The connection feed ended and she closed the device. After the fact, she took notice of three others listening in on the conversation as well.

"What was that about?" Piper asked.

"A friend just contacted me to fill me in on some things," Raven replied.

"Was that the green one? Is something wrong?" Kane asked her.

"One of my friends disappeared while they were investigating Slade's movement," Raven replied. "While she was doing that, they just lost—contact. They heard a scream, and then—nothing."

"Slade's the one you said is claiming to be the next Source—right?" Piper asked.

""Yeah," Raven replied. "What exactly can the Source do? Is he—it—able to make nightmares and realistic visions recreations of one's deepest fears?"

"That can't be, that can't be—" Piper muttered mostly to herself.

"It can't be—what?" Billie asked.

"Are those things possibilities of what the Source is capable of?" Raven asked curiously.

"Not the Source, exactly," Piper replied. "He could do it, but it's not exactly his style. It sounds more like the workings of another demon—"

"Demons that bring to life nightmares??" Billie exclaimed incredulously.

"Not nightmares exactly," Piper said. "More like your deepest, darkest fears." She showed disgust on her face as she continued. "Like Barbas—the demon of fear."

KKKKKKKKKKK

Kane had rushed her off to another room without any warning, making her exasperated by that very fact. She was so startled by his move she was speechless for several long moments.

"What did you do that for???" Raven said in a rather startled tone when Kane was done leading her out of the room they'd previously been in with Piper and Billie.

"It's what Piper was saying—about Barbas," Kane replied.

"What about him?" Raven asked.

"What do you know of true fears—real fears?" Kane asked her.

"I know it well, I've dealt with it, and I've even conquered it," Raven told him. "My father was one of my biggest fears, and I managed to conquer and destroy him—and that fear. Why?"

"Well…my father was also my biggest fear," Kane said. "Was—and still is. What makes up half of who I am—he fully was—and it's a battle to keep my self from ending up going down the wrong path."

"What do you have to battle with? You are a guardian angel after all," Raven said. "Right?"

"I'm only partially a guardian angel—a whitelighter," Kane told her. His voice was low, his expression grim. "When it comes to my true origins, nobody really knows about them. Nobody would ever accept the truth, or me if they knew. I don't tend to tell people because of that."

"Okay," Raven said simply. "Okay."

"Maybe I could tell you about it since both you and I are on the same field when it concerns pasts in that respect," Kane said. "Like you, my father was also demonic—a demon, so to say. For me to encounter the demon of fear…it might bring out that dark side of mine, and it might be good for you to know in advance just incase." His smile that followed was ironic, matched up with the shocked expression spreading across her face. "I just need to know if you'll keep it between us. Is that something I can ask you to promise me you'll do?"

He had taken her hands in his just before he'd spoken the words, and he took note that hers were trembling. She remained silent for several long moments.

"I-I promise," Raven murmured. "I promise. I know how it is to have to keep secrets on that level." Her gaze went upwards towards his. "So—was Artie referring to that when he as referring to you having a dark side? That no others knew about?"

"Yeah."

"He knows then?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Just him and my mother—the whitelighter," Kane replied

"Is your mother…still alive?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, she is still very much alive." Still holding her hands in his, he made an unconscious gesture and squeezed them lightly. She obviously took notice of it.

"Why did you just do that?" Raven asked him, wide eyed and in a bit of shock. He was taken by surprise a bit with her reaction.

"What?"

"You—just squeezed my hand, and I was wondering…why?" Raven said.

"I'm not sure actually," Kane admitted. "I guess—in a way, it was kind of—reassuring." He looked at her, a bit abashed. "It felt comforting somehow, almost—right. If I offended you in some way, or it was unacceptable—"

"It's not that—unacceptable, I mean. It just—took me off guard, that's all," Raven replied.

"Okay, that's good—I guess," Kane said, with an awkward silence following. "So…this secret of mine—it doesn't frighten you…does it?"

"It takes a lot just to frighten me," Raven gave him a half smile. "What exactly about this demon of fear that Piper mentioned worries you the most?"

"I'm afraid that if I have to come face to face with him, the fears about my past will come back to haunt me in the worst way, and all I've tried to keep secret will be revealed to everyone," Kane said. "And I couldn't take having to deal with that. When you deal with Barbas, you also deal with those fears buried deep beneath, in the worst possible way. They almost seem real—too real."

"I guess that would be a good reason to be afraid of dealing with him," Raven said. "I know what it's like to have others see a side of you they never expected, I had to deal with that myself—on a level I wish I'd never had to."

"How'd they take to coming to that realization?" Kane asked her. "It doesn't sound like it'd be pretty."

"Surprisingly—even to me—my friends stood by me, never faltering in trying to aid—save—me." Raven told him. "Even with my destiny unfolding before their eyes—they were still there, supporting me—even through the worst."

"You're lucky your friends were so accepting—and supportive," Kane said. "Where I'm from—it's not only intolerable, it's pretty much breaking the rules. If they knew—I'd never really be accepted. " He smiled faintly. "I'm glad though that you can tolerate it, accept it—and even know what it's like. It'll make working with you all that more easy."

"Yeah," Raven replied simply.

"What are your friends like anyways?" Kane asked. "I only chanced on meeting one of them—the guy with the pointy ears and green skin."

"Well, in total, there are five in the group—me included," Raven said. "The other four—Robin, the group leader, Starfire—the resident alien girl with some very odd tastes in food, Cyborg—half man, half robot, thus why he's called Cyborg, and Beast Boy—he's that one you just mentioned with the green skin. He was the one who informed me that Starfire has gone missing. He also said Slade might be the cause of her disappearance. From what Piper was saying about Barbas, and if there's a possibility that he's working with Slade—" She trailed momentarily, caught in a string of thought she'd rather not be in. ""If that true, and Star's out there, with this demon of fear playing upon her fears...she might be brave, but I don't think even she could stand against fighting her deepest fear, especially if I am right about what it might be."

"Um…what's her deepest fear?" Kane asked her.

"To see Robin die right before her," Raven replied. "And she couldn't do anything to prevent it."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Where have you two been?" Piper asked as Kane and his charge reentered the room.

"I just needed a moment to speak to her alone," Kane said, indicating that he meant Raven. "That's all."

"Well, while you two were gone, we got to doing some talking of our own," Piper said. "I phoned Phoebe and filled her in on the details."

"What did she say?" Raven asked.

"She said she'd be right over," Piper replied. "Now if I could only find that other sister of mine—find out where she disappeared off to. If I manage that, I'll fill Paige in too."

"Hopefully that's possible," Billie said. "Getting in touch with Paige, I mean. I haven't heard from her in a while, and I'm starting to wonder why that is."

"She'll show up—eventually. She usually does when we least expect her to," Piper said.

"So…what are your friends like, and what is it all that you do?" Billie asked Raven.

"We save people, keep threats we encounter at bay and then rid of them when we can," Raven replied. "To accomplish this, we have abilities to aid us, each with several unique to that particular team member. In short, we fight evil in order to protect the innocent people from falling victim to their evil plots."

"Sounds similar to our old job description," Piper said. "So—what is your unique ability? It's only fair to know—since I already showed you mine."

"Well…mainly telekinesis, levitation, teleportation, the ability to form dark energy to use to my disposal," Raven replied. "Among other things."

"Sounds interesting," Piper said.

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut suddenly echoed through the interior of the manor, followed by footsteps.

"Piper!" a voice that apparently announced the identity of the one who'd just entered called out from the doorway entry. "I came to hear more about what you called about earlier, and I brought Coop with—uh, hi?"

"Hey Phoebe," Billie greeted.

"These two are the ones I told you about on the phone," Piper said to her sister. "The whitelighter, Kane, and his charge, Raven."

"Is that your natural hair color, or did you dye it?" Phoebe asked curiously of Kane's charge.

"Natural. I don't do dye jobs, and I don't muss with it much either," Raven replied.

"I didn't think that was a color that could be natural," Phoebe said. "So—can you fill me in?""

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Just one more page to figure out the HTML tags to and then upload to the server…" Beast Boy was muttering to himself.

Even though there were many tasks he had to do at that time, using it to spice up and create his online empire was not among them.

His attention was absorbed in that online empire, and not of investigating Starfire's whereabouts, or even what the hell the Source really was. Instead, he was updating his website. A segment about one of his favorite pastimes, a particular video game, was being added at that time.

A small portion of his screen display had data devoted to the research he was supposed to be doing, although it was almost neglected at that time. From time to time, during breaks he took from his website, he checked out further info on that almost neglected data.

Somehow—by some miracle—he managed to stumble upon a page full of encryption, and—by an even bigger miracle—he managed to get through to view what lay beneath it. Maybe it wasn't that big of a miracle—after all, he was the one to uncover a certain team mate's birthday in the files when it was obvious she didn't want that info found.

The page he'd uncovered validated what the two whitelighters had been talking about earlier.

The content on the site Beast Boy himself found peculiar: topics on witches, whitelighters, demons, warlocks, darklighters, and a various array of other magical oddities. It was sort of fascinating; evil beings capable of throwing fire balls, mortal enemies of the guardian angels that wielded bows and arrows as their weapon of choice, and beings that could create one's worst nightmares.

"And I thought Trigon's utopia was bad," he muttered to himself. His mutterings had been a result of reading a passage on purgatory and hell. He went back to the main menu and scrolled downward.

"What did they say that evil dude's name was—that's it," He stopped scrolling, running the cursor over the link he wanted, and then clicked it. "_History of the Source of all Evil," _he read aloud. Most of the screen was filled with a dark background with ivory text contrasting against it. Much of the page was made up of one image—beside the text, that is. He waited while the image took its time to fully load.

The image was a bit blurry, but contained enough detail to make him cringe at the sight of it.

"And I thought Raven could get rather creepy," he shuddered. "That's too frightening to even be her at her worst." He averted his eyes from it, instead looking at other parts of the page instead.

The text description didn't fare any better on his opinion of the Source of all Evil. It definitely didn't bring his hopes up any.

"Slade's sure up to some serious evil—" his train of thought was cut abruptly. "What the—" It was a scream—Starfire's scream.

"Star, Star!!" he tried to make a connection with her, to no avail, just more screaming. "Star? What's gong on?? Star!!"

"No!! No, NO!!!" she screamed.

Suddenly—silence. The connection had once again gone dead.

"Hey Rob, Cy!!" he tried desperately to make contact with his two friends.

"What's up, BB?" Cyborg was the first to make a reply, sounding rather irritable.

"I just had a connection with Star."

"You managed to get in contact with her?? Is she okay?? Where is she??" Robin added himself to the connection just then.

"Not anymore," Beast Boy replied grimly. "I just lost it. All I got was her screaming "no!" over and over, and I never got a real reply. Believe me, I tried."

"Did ya manage to pick up her location before the connection went dead?" Cyborg asked him.

"No, the connection was too short," Beast Boy replied.

"I'm going to keep searching, she's got to be out there somewhere," Robin said.

"I was doing some research on those guys and stuff that Rae's guest—guardian angel dude was talking about. I think I hit the mother lode," Beast Boy said. "This Source dude makes Raven in a bad mood look like cuddly puppies. He's one scary dude."

"You might wanna tell Rae about that, and the brief connection with Star as well," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I'm going to do that," Beast Boy replied. "Besides, there's nothing else for me to do anyways."

"Oh?" Cyborg said. "Why's that?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"The server that hosts my website just crashed."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"A—cupid?" Raven purely was confused at the fact of what Coop had turned out to be.

"Yeah, I'm a cupid—one of those beings that's known for bringing two people together down the right path towards true love," Coop replied. "My last pairing was rather unusual to say the least. They were definitely quite a challenge. Some harsh realities would finally come to them while they were in the land of the Rising Sun—Japan—and they finally found out how they truly felt for one another. Their feelings for each other had been there for quite some time, and they finally allowed it to be brought to light. In all my time of being a cupid, they would have to be my most peculiar case to date. The girl of the two was bizarre—even by magical standards."

"Japan—bizarre girl??" "Raven exclaimed, giving it a moment to sink in. "Who exactly was this couple you _guided down the right path_ anyways?"

"I can't remember what his name was, but I think the girl's name was Star something," Coop replied.

"Star—as in—Starfire?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, how did you—" Coop said.

"Starfire is one of my friends," Raven replied. "So, if Starfire was the girl, the guy must've been Robin. You—set them up?" She looked at Coop oddly.

"I said I was a cupid. That's part of the job description," Coop replied, shrugging.

"Have either of you heard from Paige lately?" Piper asked her sister and Coop.

"She said something about checking in with a charge outside the city—Some last minute thing the Elders told her to check in with I guess," Phoebe replied.

"I wonder why she forgot to mention that to me," Piper muttered to herself. "We can probably make due without her for now. She's bound to show up when she is needed."

"So—where do we begin?" Phoebe asked.

No chance was given to answer Phoebe's question, as another sound alerted their attention instead.

"What the—" Phoebe blurted.

"It's her walkie-talkie thing," Piper told her sister, indicating that she meant Raven.

"It's called a communicator," Raven informed her. She irritably took out the device and opened it. "What is it now?"

"I wanted to fill you in on something," Beast Boy replied.

"Like—"

"I had a brief connection with Star. She was screaming "no!" repeatedly before it went silent from her end again. From the tone she used—it sounded like she was terrified," Beast Boy replied.

"Did you manage to find out where she is?" Raven asked him.

"Nah, the connection was cut too soon," Beast Boy replied. "I did manage to come upon some info on that Source dude the angel dude mentioned. The dude is really creepy. Actually, Slade fits the role fairly well."

"Is there anything I'm supposed to do?" Raven asked him.

"If you get the chance, look for Star. Otherwise, I can't think of anything," Beast Boy said.

"Any chance you know why Star was screaming?" Raven asked.

"Nope, not a clue," Beast Boy said. "All I know was she kept screaming "no!" over and over in pure terror."

"Did it sound like it her screams were done in fear?" Piper spoke up.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "Who are—is—she?"

"I could say the same for you," Piper said.

"I'll tell you later, there are more pressing issues at hand right now," Raven told him.

"Screaming in fear—" Phoebe said thoughtfully. "Sounds like Barbas at work to me. It looks like your friend got her first encounter with the demon of fear. I thought we got rid of him—"

"Demon of what??" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Fear," Kane said. "He brings your worst fears to reality, and uses them against you."

"Rae would have fun with that dude," Beast Boy muttered to himself. "Anything I should inform Rob or Cy on this dude?"

"Make sure they're ready to face their worst fears," Phoebe noted helpfully. "Barbas feeds off of others fears if they let them get to them."

"Will do," Beast Boy said. To Raven, before he cut the connection, "Take care of yourself Rae. Don't get yourself hurt—or killed."

"I won't," Raven replied, after which she put away the device.

"Rob, Star—Cy?" Phoebe said.

"The names of my friends—Star, Starfire—Rob, Robin—Cy, Cyborg," Raven told her.

"The two I matched—are in trouble?" Coop said.

"Starfire is at least," Raven replied. "I'm not sure if Robin is just yet."

"Besides this whole prophetic thing we've got to deal with, it looks like innocents are needing to be saved," Phoebe said. She looked to Kane. "Hey—you're a whitelighter. Is there any chance you could track down Paige for us so we can talk to her?"

"I'm not so sure I could do it, I'm not that great at tracking other whitelighters," Kane admitted. "But a friend of mine might be able to."

"Who would that be?" Piper asked him.

"Another whitelighter," Kane replied. "A friend of mine—Artie."


	7. Chapter 7: Luck of the Draw

Chapter 7: Luck of the Draw

Oblivious to the fact that her sisters were searching for her, Paige Matthews was doing what she had been assigned to do: keep tabs on her newly assigned charge.

Her charge wasn't locale to San Francisco—the city her sisters wished she'd be in at that time—but in another California coastline city altogether.

She had been assigned to her new charge a few weeks earlier, in the city of Jump City. The girl was a new witch, just coming into her powers and her destiny. Seeing as she was new to the craft, Paige was wary on introducing herself as being her guide just yet, in order to prevent scaring the girl to death. While she waited for the right time, she kept watch from a distance, making no effort to seem conspicuous—or like she was following her charge.

Paige was on a park bench across the way, and her charge was working a shop just across the street. Paige had a newspaper in hand, and she pretending to read it.

She heard some soft weeping coming from somewhere not far from the park bench where she was stationed temporarily. Startled by it, she looked around to try to discover its source.

The Weeping was coming from another park bench just across the way—from a girl that was sitting on it. With the source now identified—Paige took that as the opportunity to pay closer attention to the full identity of that weeping soul.

She was a teenage girl, probably a high school student, with honey-blond hair flowing past her shoulders. She appeared to be dressed in a school uniform, a very non-descript one at that. She had her head bowed slightly, her blond hair flowing around her face. She had her face buried in her hands.

Paige approached the bench where the girl sat, trying not to make it too obvious that she was listening in on the girl. The girl mumbled a few things as she wept and sobbed, Paige catching a few strings of what she said.

"I don't want to go back to being that," the girl said between sobs. "It took to much out of me last time. I almost died, and others almost did too. It took so much just to leave it behind—get control---but if I get dragged back in…"

"Having abusive issues?" Paige spoke up. "Is someone trying to hurt you?" Her voice was filled with concern; she was obviously not aware of all the girl had been mumbling about.

The girl was severely startled by the fact that someone had been eavesdropping in on her one-person conversation, as well as surprised that someone had cared to ask. It was almost as if the girl never expected anyone to care enough to even ask if something was wrong.

"You overheard me?" the girl questioned. "And you came over to confront me on it??"

"Hey, I was on that bench over there and I saw you crying. I got all concerned about it, came to see what was up, and overheard the last bit of what you were mumbling," Paige replied. "So—is someone trying to hurt you?"

"I doubt you can help me," the girl murmured.

"You'd be surprised what I can do," Paige said to her.

The girl looked at her, examining her with serious blue eyes.

"You don't by chance work with the titans—do you?" the girl asked her.

"The who?" Paige said.

"You know, the teen titans, the save the world types that reside right here in the city," the girl told her. "Wait—you don't know who they are?"

"Not really," Paige admitted. "What do they do exactly?"

"Save people," the girl replied, shrugging. "Would you really want to help me? Are you really concerned?"

"Yeah, I do actually," Paige replied. "Cause helping's my kind of thing too. I like to help others—all kinds of others." She paused momentarily. "So—what's your trouble?"

"Remember how I mentioned the teen titans?" the girl asked her. "Well, it sort of involves them."

"Hey, I just thought you said that they—" Paige began to say.

"Yeah, they do help people, and they're not the ones causing me trouble—directly anyways. The one who is causing the trouble is linked to them—and the past, and that past hurts to even bring up," the girl spoke softly. "There are things I've done that I'm not proud of, and I was hoping those were left in the past. That certain somebody wants to bring back those bad memories—and make me relive them. That' why I was suspicious of why you even seemed to care about my crying on this bench in the first place."

"Anything that can be done?" Paige asked.

"Hm…maybe you can get in contact with the titans, since I really don't want to," the girl replied. "You see my story is this—I had these powers, powers that were too strong even for me to control. I asked someone to help me—which was a big mistake. He made me turn on those that had been the closest to friends I'd ever had, and it almost destroyed them in the process—and me at the same time. That someone died, and I was freed—but imprisoned. I got out of that later, and tried to put it all in my past, trying to never again use or possess the power that had almost destroyed me. I was able to move the earth, something that was fun at first, but something I never want to possess again." She fell silent for a time, continuing when she felt she could. "Well, that someone is back—and is trying to force me back into that life—and forcing me to use the powers I've been trying to avoid since. To keep myself from being completely connected to that past, I feared to ask the titans for their help in this, but maybe you can fill them in for me."

"Where exactly do I find these titans? Can you tell me more about them—like names?" Paige asked. "And—what is your name? Any chance you could fill me in on who this someone is—what he's called, what he looks like?"

"They're located in a T-shaped tower by the bay," the girl replied. "The titans consist of five teens—Robin the leader—and the rest: Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. That someone is Slade. And my name—Terra." Paige thought the girl had finished, but it turned out she hadn't. "Oh, and can you keep me under low profile—not let them know where they can find me? If I had to ever come face to face with all of them again, those bad memories would become a reality for sure. Promise me you'll keep me from getting involved with this fight of theirs with Slade?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Paige responded.

"By the way—who or what are you?" the girl, Terra, asked.

"I'm what they call a whitelighter slash witch," Paige said. "A supernatural do-gooder whose part guardian angel." She smiled at that thought.

"Well, you must be my guardian angel then," Terra responded, a smile brightening her darkened face ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Paige said. "I'm going to look into what you told me. Where can I find you if you need me—or vice versa?"

"Around," Terra replied. "And now—a little more about Slade—"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After his visit with Danielle Artie had taken the chance to just chill and relax. He had headed back to his dwelling—the house by the sea—and spent some quality time enjoying the silence.

Seeing as it was a common practice that whitelighters and Elders used meditation to keep harmony over their being, Artie was at that time in particular practicing that very rite of peace of mind. In the middle of the state he sensed the fact that someone was beckoning him.

Seeing no reason to continue, he ended the session to see what it was he was being summoned for in the first place.

Upon descent of the orbing process, he came to realize where it was from that he was being summoned.

"Is this—the Halliwell Manor?" he exclaimed as he took in the surroundings.

"Yeah, it is," he turned to take note that his friend, Kane, had been the one who spoke, as well as the one who'd summoned for him. "The prophetic dilemma brought me here."

"What were you calling me for?" Artie asked him.

"I was hoping you could, um..." Kane started to reply.

"Uh, you're not going to ask me to play matchmaker between the two of you—right? Cause I'm not really all that great with that kind of stuff—even as a favor from an old friend," Artie said.

""Huh?" Kane exchanged a look with his charge, taking note that she was just as confused on that matter as he was. "No—no, it's not what I was going to ask. What I meant to ask was if you could track down Paige—one of the Charmed Ones—for me? You're better with that then I am."

"Oh really?" Artie teased slightly. "Yeah, I can track her down." He gazed his friend directly in the eye. "Are you sure you don't want me to—the two of you—?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kane answered.

"Okay, I'll go find this missing Charmed One for you," Artie replied, orbing out afterwards.

"What exactly did Artie mean about the whole matchmaking thing?" Raven curiously asked Kane.

"He didn't mean anything, Artie's just playing around," Kane replied with a nervous laugh. "He's always been quite the joker."

"So—you think the idea of us—matchmaking—is a joke—something to just laugh at?" Raven replied, sounding a bit hurt.

"No, I don't think it's a laughing matter. I'm not saying that. It's just—" Kane found himself making direct eye contact with her. "I'm in no way trying to insult you—or make you mad. It's just—" he paused, looking her straight in the eye, noticing the luminous amethyst glimmering in her big eyes gazing back at him. He also took note of the pale shade her skin was, so pale—taking note as well that she stood just mere feet from where he was. She watched him as well, every movement studied by her sheer curiosity. "I've just had so much on my mind lately, and the thought just never—"

She had advanced ever so slightly, bringing her closer, closer—

He'd been in a slight fog to that time, bringing him back to reality to realize the advancements she'd been making up to that point. He countered the advancements; she too took note of her actions and backed away to prevent its further occurrence.

"I don't know why I did that—I'm not sure what I was thinking," Raven murmured. "I don't do that normally, nor did I ever think I'd ever—"

"I know what you mean," Kane replied. "Same thing applies to me."

"What do you mean—?" Raven began to question

"It was strictly forbidden for me to have a non professional relationship at any time—a whitelighter rule. No romance allowed between a whitelighter and their charge," Kane told her. "Along with the restrictions I've had to make with how my past is set up, I didn't dare commit to anyone for that particular reason. That hidden part of who I am prevents a lot of interaction on that level."

"So—is it still strictly forbidden?" Raven asked.

"They've been more lenient about it over the last few years," Kane replied.

"Is it still in effect for you?" Raven asked.

"Kind of—yeah," Kane replied. "Since I never had to deal with one on one relationships of that kind, I never had to deal with the issue, or its consequences. None of it—relationships, romance—love."

"With the destiny I had, I never thought I'd need it either," Raven said. "I've never been really close like that with anyone—not even my friends."

"I have to wonder—do we still have to avoid it, even now?" Kane asked her.

"What is so important that it had to get another whitelighter involved just to track me down?" another voice exclaimed. The voice belonged to a woman, who made an entrance at that point, taking notice of the two there. "Who are you?" she asked them.

"A whitelighter, Kane," Kane replied. "And my charge—Raven."

"Why does that name sound familiar—" the woman trailed. "Are you the whitelighter that's been trying to get in contact with me?"

"Yes—and no," Kane said. He turned his attention towards the girl who was his charge. "Raven, this is the third of the sisters, Paige."

"I would be the one whose been trying to contact you," Artie interrupted, only being noticed as present at the point where he spoke up. Kane noticed the grin on his friend's face.

"I didn't see you orb in. How long have you been standing here, watching?" Kane asked his friend, giving him a peculiar look.

"Long enough," Artie replied, grinning broader.

"Why didn't I take notice of you being here then?" Kane questioned further.

"I didn't feel like interrupting that little precious moment that was occurring when I got here," Artie replied. "I didn't want to prevent her—and you—from kissing—"

"We were not going to—" Kane began to protest.

"Can someone fill me in please?" Paige spoke up. "Seeing as the Manor is more my territory then anyone else's here, I at least need to know what's going on here."

"There's been some new developments Paige," Phoebe began saying as she entered the room where they be at that moment. "Looks like trouble's knocking on our door again."

"So—you know what the deal is then?" Paige asked her sister.

"Yeah, we've been filled in," Phoebe said.

"Where exactly have you been lately?" Piper asked Paige.

"Checking in on a last minute assigned charge," Paige replied. "The Elders assigned me to a witch just coming to her powers, and was informed to keep an eye on her 24/7 for the last few weeks."

"Where is this new charge located?" Piper asked. "I've been wondering where you've been, and you haven't been around town lately."

"She's in a town to the south of San Francisco—Jump City, I think it's called," Paige said.

"That's where I'm from," Raven spoke up. "Whose your charge there?"

"Hey—you're from Jump City?" Paige exclaimed. "I knew you name sounded familiar—" She paused for a moment. "You wouldn't by chance be part of a team there called the teen titans—would you?"

"Yeah," Raven replied. "But—how would you—"

"I met up with a girl while I was in that city, saying something about this guy called Slade trying to terrorize her and needing to get in contact with the titans," Paige replied. "I think the girl said her name was Terra."

"So Beast Boy was right when he said Terra was back…" Raven found herself trailing. "What exactly did she say when you ran into her?"

"She said this Slade character wants to manipulate the powers she had that he had control over some time ago for his own purposes, and she's trying to avoid it to avoid the bad past she said connected with him and the titans—you I guess. From what I picked up, that past wasn't pretty, and she highly regretted it," Paige said. "Who is this Slade character anyway, and what's he up to? I'd like to help this girl from having to live another hell from the guy if I can help it. Helping people's what I do, after all."

"Well, sis, you'll be happy to know that we're going to be dealing with the guy—even if you hadn't run into that girl along the way that needed help," Piper said. "Turns out this Slade character is trouble, and that's why that whitelighter—" She looked at Artie, apparently not remembering what his name was.

"Artie," he reminded her.

"Artie was trying to track you down. He apparently is a new threat we have to worry about." Piper finished.

"We? I thought we were out of the demon fighting business as the Charmed Ones," Paige pointed out. "What kind of threat exactly?"

"The Source kind of threat," Phoebe said. "Apparently—this Slade's contending for the throne—to be the Source of all Evil."

RRRRRRRRR

Raven had strayed from the group formed of witches and whitelighters, taking the chance to wander around the interior of the Manor. She meandered down a hallway, up a flight of stairs that apparently led to the upper most level—the attic.

Like most any ordinary attic, the space appeared to be a storage space—a space filled with past memories collecting dust.

In the middle of the room stood a bookstand, a book resting upon it. The cover was o a forest—maybe emerald—green. Out of curiosity, she went to investigate it further.

Embellished on the cover of the worn book were three words, _Book of Shadows_.

"Different," she muttered to herself.

She went to open the book, check out its contents. In the process of opening the book, she felt a slight static sensation in her hands, and then—nothing. She was startled at first, but she shrugged it off and continued to turn the cover to reveal the contents.

She paged through the yellowed pages, leafing past one monstrosity to another. She didn't really recognize most of the monstrosities contained in those pages.

"Taken to the book of Shadows, I see," she was startled that a voice had cut the silence she' been in up to that point. She took note that the voice belonged to Kane. "I see that the book likes you."

"Why would a book would choose to like me or not?" Raven asked him. "It is just a book, after all—right?"

"The Book of Shadows isn't your everyday ordinary book," Kane replied, leaning against the frame of the doorway. He was smiling. "It's kind of picky about its readers. Only those who don't have evil intentions can even get near it. It has to trust the ones using it, so usually only those who have a good soul even go near it. If you had bad intentions the book would've leapt off the stand it's on."

"I might have dark origins, but I only intend to do good," Raven replied, smiling slightly. "Uh—what's a wendigo?"

"Something—a creature that's a lot like a werewolf, that—just read the entry. If you'd like, there's an entry about the Source in there somewhere if you want to check it out—learn a bit more on him," Kane told her. "For future reference, at least."

Raven leafed through the book to the passage in particular that Kane had mentioned.

"Great, like Slade really needs to add this to his evil resume," Raven muttered bitterly as she read the passage. "So—the sisters have dealt with the Source, I take it."

"Yeah, more times than anyone else has on a one on one basis anyways," Kane replied. "Once as his original self, once as a reincarnate that took over Cole, and a third time when someone else tried to resurrect him entirely. All three times the Source was vanquished."

"Three times?" Raven looked at him, surprised. "They should be pretty good at vanquishing him by now."

"The Cole incarnate one was probably the hardest—considering how he was the love of Phoebe's life at the time," Kane replied. "The second time took more out of them then any other time."

"Cole was the half demon one, right? Balthazar?" Raven said.

"Yup."

"And he and Phoebe were in love?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Even when he was the Source?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yup," Kane again confirmed.

"That's a lovely thought," Raven muttered sarcastically. "How did she even deal with being married to The Source of all Evil anyways?"

"She handled it very carefully," Kane replied with an ironic smile.

"So—"

"Weren't you going to contact that green boy or something?" Kane interrupted her.

"Uh—maybe in a bit, but first—" Raven turned her gaze to him. "—What time is it?"

"I don't carry a watch, and there weren't any digital clocks here that I have seen," Kane replied. "And the only thing that does tell time is a grandfather clock downstairs—and I'm not sure how accurate it is. It read about nine o' clock last time I checked."

"Nine PM?" Raven exclaimed.

"That's what I figure," Kane replied.

"Well, if it _really_ is that late, maybe we should ask someone downstairs for the correct time. If it's really that late, it might be time to call it quits for now and start up in the morning," Raven said.

"That might be a good idea," Kane replied. "Let's go ask."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Yeah, I wanted to help the girl, but I didn't intend for it to end up being the Charmed Ones kind of help," Paige spoke bitterly.

"Well, sweetie, things happen for a reason," Phoebe said to her. "Maybe it was destined for you to run into that girl—Terra—so that it could get you involved. Whether we like it or not, sometimes destiny isn't always as direct as we think. Maybe ours wasn't that clear after all."

"Yeah, well—if having been assigned to that charge was just a way for me to meet that girl and get involved—I still don't like it," Paige replied. "Maybe now that I know why I was told to watch that charge I can take a break from it and check in with Henry."

"Anyone know what time it is?" it was the voice of the whitelighter—Kane—that spoke up, with all those present taking notice of his presence there.

"It's nine-thirty," Paige confirmed. She took a moment to get a really good look at the whitelighter's charge. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Raven said in reply.

"Uh—what are you exactly?" Paige asked with a sheepish grin. ""You don't look like any type of magical being I've ever encountered, and…well—"

"I'm—different," Raven replied. "Just…different. That really all I can say to describe myself."

"Well, with your hair being purple like it is, I was—" Paige began to say.

"Zip it Paige," Piper cut off her sister in mid sentence. "Action now, questions later. She can reveal her personal info at another time. Right now there are other things to worry about."

"It's really nine-thirty?" Raven exclaimed, as if in some way to confirm it.

"Yeah," Paige replied, checking her watch again. "Actually—it's just turned to nine thirty two. " She stifled a yawn. "Too late to check into this head-case Source wannabe-archenemy of yours right now. I haven't had a good night's sleep, and besides, I need to check in with Henry."

"Hate to say it, but—I have to agree," Piper said. "Even though _hate_ is kind of a strong word to use in this case, since I'm not too thrilled with this re-emerging destiny thing and all."

"Call it a night?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah," Piper said. "Leo should be back soon, and I intend to make the best of his arrival when he gets here."

"Did you want to head back to that tower home of yours—back to your friends, that is?" Kane asked his charge. "If it's getting late, and unless you wanted to go elsewhere, I can take you back—"

"Elsewhere?" Raven replied. "Where else exactly?"

"Me—well, we—Artie and me, that is, have a place outside the city you're welcome to crash at, if you don't feel like heading back—" Kane told her, hesitating on the final note for just a moment. "To that tower—your friends."

"I'd have asked if you wanted to stay the night here," Piper said to Raven. "If your whitelighter doesn't insist on you going elsewhere, or back home. Whatever you want to do."

"Maybe…" Raven trailed a moment. "Maybe…it might be nice to stay elsewhere for once. Are you really sure you'd want to keep me up for a night—at you place, that is?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Kane replied. "I won't force any decisions on you. The sun tends to set at this time, and the view of it is spectacular at this time of year. We'd have to go in the next few minutes in order to catch it before it goes down completely."

"Hey—you want to have me check in with those friends of yours for you?" Artie asked Raven. "I've got nothing better to do, and I'd be happy to fill them in and the like for you if you want. I can also inform them on where you're at and how you're doing, if you want as well."

"Okay," Raven replied. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm gonna go catch some shuteye," Paige spoke up. "See you in the morning—or whatever."

"Tell Henry I said hi!" Phoebe told her.

"Will do," Paige replied, orbing out afterwards.

"I'm gonna go check in on the boys," Piper said. "What about you, Phoebe? What're you up to now?"

"Get some shut eye, like Paige. I've gotta go to work tomorrow, and I need to relax and sleep so I can function," Phoebe said.

"Take Coop, get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow," Piper said to her.

"Will do," Phoebe said as she and her cupid headed towards the exit.

Billie had been rather quiet to that point, only finally being acknowledged as the group dispersed.

"I guess I've got schoolwork and some studying to do," Billie said. "I'm going to go do just that. I need to study anyways. There's a test coming up that I can't blow off."

"You go study then," Piper told her. "And if you get the chance, research this threat further when you can."

"Will do," Billie said, and she too left the premises.

That left Piper alone with the whitelighter and his charge, which wasn't a long lasting thing in itself, as the two them left not long after Billie departed.

Kane had asked if she was ready, and she replied with a simple "yes". In the aura of blue and white in the process coming to be known as orbing, they departed of the Halliwell Manor to a sunset in a yet undetermined destination.

At least—for Raven it was undetermined. Kane knew exactly where he was heading.


	8. Chapter 8: A Home By The Sea

Chapter 8: A Home By The Sea

"This place sure looks different from the outside," Artie observed to himself as he stood on the outer premises of the great T-shaped tower before him. He had hesitated to knock, or make any efforts to have his presence to the inhabitants of the tower occupying it at that time.

He had decided against just orbing in on the inside of the building, he was partially concerned he'd get the same results out of the tower's occupants that he'd gotten from Raven earlier that day. Instead he stood at the main entrance and knocked on its main door.

He was taken aback by the technology he saw just at that entryway, seeing with how he was completely technologically illiterate; he hadn't really chosen to learn the operating systems of the latest and greatest technologies. He could orb where he needed to be, so what use did he have for technological tools?

He took his time before finally wrapping on the great door, a tinny metallic echo followed in its repetitive progression afterward.

"Sure hope that was loud enough to get someone in there's attention," he mumbled to himself as he waited.

What felt like eons seemed to pass before anyone from the interior made an attempt to answer the door.

He half expected the one who'd answer the door would be that green one he'd met before, but was surprised to find that it wasn't.

A half mechanical marvel instead would be the one to show up to answer it.

He was half mechanical, half biological, from what Artie could perceive.

"Who are you?" the half mechanical man asked as he answered the door and took notice of the tower's visitor.

"Hey, that's one of those orby dudes that was here earlier!" the green one Artie had expected to answer came running up beside the one who actually had. "Uh—what was your name again? I'm not sure I ever caught it."

"Artie," he replied simply.

"Uh…where's Rae, and that other orby dude that was here earlier?" the green one inquired.

"You mean Kane?" Artie asked. He got a nod in reply. "She crashed at our residence for the night. They went to check out the spectacular sunset view a little while ago."

"That's different of Rae—"

"Uh, are we going to stand here all night to converse, or are you gonna let me in?" Artie asked.

"Uh—come in," the half mechanical man made a gesture to show Artie in, and Artie followed suit.

"Uh—do guardian angels ever play video games?" the green one inquired as they headed upwards in the elevator.

"Video games—those simulations that are controlled by a device on a TV screen, is that what you mean?" Artie asked him.

"Yeah."

"Nah. I'm kind of technologically illiterate," Artie replied with a goofy grin.

"Technology illiterate—you're ancient, dude," the green one said.

"Give or take a century or two," Artie replied.

"Century??"

The two looked at Artie in shock, obviously taken aback quite a bit by the century bit.

"A—couple centuries?" the half robot stammered.

"Yup," Artie confirmed.

A ding was made to indicate the elevator had reached its destined floor, with the door signaling towards that fact with their opening.

The floor plan was revealed before them as the doors opened, with the rooms beyond being fairly well lit. The view from beyond---seen through transparent panes of a glass-like material spoke of the city beyond being in its evening hours, the city alight in artificial light contrasting with the darkened night sky.

"Don't you have other people that occupy this tower?" Artie asked the two who'd shown him in. "I could've sworn there were others mentioned somewhere along the line—"

"Yeah, two others—besides us two, and Rae—who you've obviously met," the green one informed him. "Star's missing in action, and Rob went out search for her."

"What was your name again?" Artie curiously asked the green one. He glanced over at the mechanic-human hybrid. "And—how about yours as well? I never caught it, and calling you a half robot in reference doesn't sit well with me for some reason."

"Beast Boy," the green one replied.

"Garfield," the half robot added teasingly. He got a disapproving look in response. "Hey—that is your real name," he pointed out, adding. "And by the way, so I make it clear that it's not mine, I'm Cyborg."

"Interesting," Artie mused to himself. "Have either of you managed to uncover anything in the past several hours or so by chance?"

"Well, we had a brief connection with Star, which gave us some visuals on her location," Cyborg reported. "She had been grounded, Slade was in her company along with some unfamiliar onlookers. One of them stepped forward, waving his hand in front of his face, said a few things, and then Star started screaming. We lost contact completely not long afterward."

"Can you describe this guy for me?" Artie asked. "The one waving his hand in front of his face—that is?"

"Dressed all in black, hair completely a silver shade, looked middle-aged—why, do you know him?" Beast Boy looked to Artie peculiarly.

"Yeah. That would describe the demon of fear to a T," Artie replied.

"Demon—of fear?" both stammered in unison.

"Yup. He brings fears to life to feed off them," Artie replied. "The results can sometimes be fatal."

"Fatal?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You mean—fears can kill you??"

"Not directly. That would usually be the result of seeing the fear, and doing something to avoid it that ends in death as a result separately," Artie told him.

"I think Rae mentioned the dude in my connection with her earlier," Beast Boy said. "Some lady that was with her described the dude—I think your guardian angel friend also said something about him. I'm still wondering who all those folks are—since Rae never did get around to explaining."

"I think your friend Raven has had her own experiences with Barbas—aside from what's already been pointed out," Artie said. "She said something about having horrific nightmare visions that fit what Barbas is known best for. Apparently he was playing off her fears for some reason."

"There was this period where she was constantly screaming—something about nightmares coming to life and all that. I managed to get it out of her that it was involving her evil dad, visions of nightmares of the reality he once threatened her with," Beast Boy pointed out. "I thought she made them up—that they were just a part of her imagination. The whole ordeal with her father was traumatizing for her, that's for sure."

"Are ya saying that Star was screaming because this Mr. Fear made her see what she fears most?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Probably," Artie shrugged. Noticing that Cyborg's eye went wide, he added, "What?"

"Rob's out there, looking for her," Cyborg replied. "And Star's worst fear could become a reality because of that."

"What fear might that be?" Artie inquired.

"She's in love with our boy Rob, and we've gotta keep him alive because of that," Cyborg replied. "Cuz if we let it happen, she'll really live out the fear of losing him—right in front of her, with no way to stop it."

CCCCCCCCCCC

With the sun having cast its last amber rays of light hours ago, shrinking into the distant horizon, the two had since retreated into the residence atop a cliff by the sea for shelter for the night.

Kane had disappeared, mentioning he'd be in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Raven had found a book in the study aside from the living space to keep her busy, taking to a nearby chair to pour over the contents of the novel in hand.

She hadn't really noticed Kane's absence until a nearby grandfather clock chimed the marking of the hour being just before midnight. Realizing the hour was late—she looked up from her book to stifle a yawn.

"Where—" she began to question aloud the whitelighter's whereabouts, but found there was no need to finish—he showed up to provide the answer for her, without words.

"What are you reading?" Kane curiously asked as he found a seat in a chair across the room and took to it.

"Just something I found on the bookshelf," Raven replied. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Kane replied simply. A moment of silence followed, and then he continued. "Remember that talk we had at the manor—the one about my dark side, I mean?"

"Yeah, I remember," Raven replied. "What about it?"

"Well—that dark side has some unwanted consequences," Raven replied. "Some ill-fitted after affects."

"Why would it have—" Raven began to question.

"Well, my good side—the whitelighter in me—gives me the angelic side of my nature—orbing, etc; and my dark side…night time plays on the dark side of my origins—my nature, including things associated with that half. By day, it's easy to play the guardian angel role well, but when darkness sets in…the facade is very hard to keep. Darkness of night brings about outbursts that are sometimes out my control."

"What kind of outbursts?" Raven questioned.

"Whatever powers my father had," Kane replied. "My mother said he was an upper level demon, but never informed me on which it was. The blood ties I share with him also tie me to the powers he had. Energy balls, some really nasty ones I really don't feel like mentioning—they play a part in my life that really makes it hard to get close to too many people. It's hard to even be romantic when you have to fear the most romantic of times being destroyed by it—that being the nighttime." He fell silent for a moment. "I was absent from your presence because—I didn't feel it would be right to endanger you while I was in that state."

"Um—where exactly are my sleeping arrangements set up to be at?" Raven asked him awkwardly. "I'm getting tired, and it is getting late—"

"The spare room in the back—I set it up for you," Kane replied. "Do you intend to sleep in what you're in, or do you want something else? Because if you needed something—I have something I found that might work—if you want, that is."

"Huh?" Raven looked at him, momentarily perplexed, as she then looked down at what she was wearing, then back up to him again. "I usually just wear what I'm in now, but if…since you are offering—" She paused momentarily, hesitating before continuing. "What exactly is it that you have to offer?"

"A white robe—it belonged to my mother," Kane replied. "I've had it around for ages, and since she isn't a large woman—she's actually fairly petite—I figured it would fit you fine—probably perfectly for that matter."

"Since it isn't a loud obnoxious color—and you think it'd fit perfectly—" Raven was caught up in thought for a moment. "I guess…I'll accept the offer." She smiled slightly, awkwardly. "Now—do you think you could show me to my room for the night?"

"Yeah," Kane said simply, showing her the way to where her sleeping arrangements were located.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Kane led Raven to the room he'd mentioned, leaving her alone so that he could call it a night for himself and headed to bed.

She found the garment in question resting on the bed in the room, taking note that he hadn't been wrong about the length of white fabric. She slipped into it, finding I wasn't unflattering at all. She stashed her other garment in a place for safekeeping, out of the way and in a place she'd remember come morning.

She found that the room she was in to be hued in fairly neutral tones. The walls were an ivory shade, painted with a semi-gloss paint. The carpeting was a mixed blend of neutral blues and grays, the surrounding furniture appearing to be fairly ordinary.

On a bedside table made of a rich antiqued wood right next to the bed—possibly made from mahogany, stood a carved statue of what appeared to be that of a gargoyle possibly from marble. It stood just about a foot and a half in height, the rich swirls of dark and lighter grays blending in equal brilliance—which was a trademark of the stone it was crafted from. It appeared ancient as well; possibly crafted by the hands of somebody from decades ago—or even centuries.

She found it odd for some reason, but paid it little mind otherwise. She stifled a yawn, realizing just how tired she was, giving her no reason to dwell on the gargoyle's existence any further.

She was fairly exhausted; she just didn't realize how much until she'd gotten under the covers and readied herself for slumber. It was practically automatic from that point.

She fell asleep—and began to dream.

RRRRRRRRR

She thought she had woken up—that it was morning, the break of day—but it was not. There was no such bright light marking that it was daytime, no daytime sounds of birds chirping or anything else to announce the arrival of morn—nothing.

Just a blur, her vision blurred almost to the point of incomprehension.

What she sensed around her felt very real, but at the same time—not so. It was actually more surreal than real.

There wasn't much to make of her surroundings; all she managed to see around was caught in a haze that she felt almost blind in. What she did see was just a haze of peachy amber all around her.

Where she felt her vision had betrayed her, other senses surprising didn't follow suit.

For one, although she couldn't see, she could sense that she was lying on her back; something that didn't seem too off to her. She apparently had just woken up—after all.

It wasn't that fact that would seem out of the ordinary to her, but rather the strange sense of warmth and cold existing at the same time. The warmth was apparently provided by an ambiance of candles just outside her visual perception, but the chill—it remained unexplained.

She had to investigate the oddity for herself, but not from relying on her sight. She had to rely on other senses to retrieve any answer she could.

She traced down towards her neckline with delicate fingers, in hopes of discovering some form of fabric to speak of. She found there was a lack of it.

She furthered her search, only finding that her fingers ran over her own skin.

_That explains the chill_, she thought.

She came to the grim conclusion on her situation at that moment, after her search had been deemed thoroughly complete. Her vision lost a fraction of its haze, and she was able to confirm what she suspected visually.

Thankfully, she sensed she was alone, something she was rather grateful given her present situation.

She shivered. The exposure left her feeling chilled, and she went in search of something that would alleviate that. All she came across that was even remotely substantial was a filmy sheer piece of fabric. Although it didn't leave much to the imagination, it provided adequate cover that was obviously better then nothing.

It has to be a dream, she thought to herself. The surroundings seemed odd—candlelight ambiance, slight essence of incense, and linen fabric sheets beneath her—almost more the product of an erotic fantasy rather than what she usually dreamt about.

"Why am I—" she spoke aloud, her voice sounding echo-like, more like the substance from a dream state than anything real..

"Sh, you don't have to question anything anymore," she got a response she was not all expecting, from a presence she didn't even suspect was there. "It got past that point a while ago. No need to worry; everything's good, like it's meant to be."

The voice was vaguely familiar, yet she just couldn't pinpoint from exactly where—

"What do you mean—?"

She felt a shift from the surface she was on, but she couldn't pinpoint the source. She knew she expressed having been startled as a result, but she hoped she didn't show more then that.

She felt a hand run through her hair, brushing hair behind her ears gently.

"I know it took me a while to realize where I was destined; but I am no longer lost, I know my path now. I don't fight it anymore." A few moments of silence, and then the voice continued. "I can finally show how I feel, and not have to hold anything back. I can finally say 'I love you' without worrying over the consequences that could happen afterward as a result."

She reached outwards to try to confirm the identity of the one in her company, with no luck. All she managed to grasp was air.

"I love you," the voice spoke again, soft and tender. "And I know I always will."

She felt something touch her leg, bringing on some strange sensation. The unidentifiable contact she felt was just above the knee, mere centimeters from the sheer fabric she had managed to find as cover. Its locale was towards the inner section of the leg.

Slowly, she felt it move upward, upward—

KKKKKKKKKKKK

It had been a late night for Kane. It had taken him some time just to get to sleep—hours after he'd left his charge alone for the night.

When he did manage his sleep was fitful, mostly because of thoughts conflicting his mind, not allowing him to sleep soundly.

He had forgotten to mention to his charge the full truth on just who his father was; he was afraid to disclose that truth to her just yet.

He had told her his mother was a whitelighter, his father an upper level demon—that much was true—he just left out which upper level demon it just happened to be.

He always had nightmares; he didn't make any efforts to escape them. The demon his father happened to be was what brought them on, he was the type of demon who was of a true enough evil just a to single thought of him could bring on nightmares.

He couldn't go about easily telling her just who exactly his father was; at that very moment one of her greatest enemies was an incarnate of that very same creation, and it wouldn't exactly be easy to inform her that what her arch nemesis had become was one in the same as his father—the Source of all Evil.

He knew he'd eventually have to tell her; after all, she had a right to know.

He managed to get to sleep yet again, caught up in a dream world that was a far cry from reality. The dream was peaceful, unlike the others, and his charge—the girl, Raven—was in it.

She was in a flowing white dress, a cloak of the same ivory white flowing behind her in a gentle breeze. The rays of the sun gave her an aura that was about the same as the blue white lights of the orbing process.

Or was that just an effect of the sun—

She looked to him suddenly, her expression peaceful and the words she spoke that followed coming from her with ease.

"Thank you," she said, her following smile being soft and pleasant. She continued, "It means so much that I could rely on you through all those hard times we faced. It helped me understand so much."

He wasn't sure he should question what she meant with what she said. She might think it odd that he was clueless to what she was talking about, and he didn't want to ruin the moment of serenity emanating from the girl. He'd picked up—sensed even—that she normally would never have a serene air to her, but he found her pleasant atmosphere to be relaxing to say the least, and didn't want to blow that.

She continued with the same soft smile still expressed on her face.

"It's all good now," she spoke. "And will be from now on."

He took notice that a faint halo was starting to form around her, a half ring of animated blue-white light orbs forming. The bright-lighted orb halo intensified the longer he looked at her. He couldn't comprehend the meaning, and she gave no reason on her own why they were around her in the first place—

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kane awoke, the dream still fresh as the sleep departed company in his mind as his head was cleared of it. Daybreak was marked with sunlight filtering in through the shades over his window.

_The girl had had a halo_, he remembered; it seemed oddly familiar to him for some reason, but what—

"It doesn't matter," he muttered to himself. "It was just a dream, and dreams hardly ever make sense."

Deciding it was just an odd product of a weirdly hectic day; he shrugged it off and got up.

RRRRRRRRR

It was hard for Raven to shake off the dream she'd had that previous night, even well into the waking hours. She couldn't quite grasp what it meant, or who else was in it. She didn't understand why she'd even dreamt it to begin with.

Erotic—it just wasn't her type of thing.

She didn't know what to say about it; all she could do was shrug it off as just a pointless fantasy of a flustered mind, or instead take it to be some kind of distorted, fragmented bit of a premonition?

_Could it really be a piece of the future_—?

She had nobody to discuss it with; Kane might find it weird that she consoled with him on a dream she'd had that was erotic in nature when it was harder to just take in the fact he'd lightly gripped her hands briefly the previous day in that unconscious gesture of reassurance that she'd ended up questioning him about. She figured whitelighters weren't there for that kind of guidance.

The sunlight had brightened up the room that was hours ago darkened with night. She eventually got herself up off the bed, and went to explore some before the day could take her in its grasp again and occupy her to its full extent outside her own needs of that moment.

She needed to see if Kane was up, and that's just what she did.


	9. Chapter 9: Evisioned Fears

Chapter 9: Envisioned Fears

The sun had set three times while she'd been out in the vast forestry she'd labeled as the middle of nowhere. Three days—three days that had just come and gone.

Starfire had spent most of the first day screaming as she'd watching in horror what she'd thought was real—the death of her beloved. She had screamed so hard and long her voice had grown hoarse by the first sunset, and the struggle she'd made to react with no results had left her completely exhausted. By morn of the second day she'd acquired several deep scratches from her struggles, and not enough strength to allow her to even attempt to leave the spot where she lay. She couldn't cry out with her voice being beyond hoarse as it was.

Even with the Tamaranian resilience and strength of her people contained within her, she was still susceptible to being almost beaten.

Starfire eventually realized that it all had just an illusion—that none of what she'd seen had really happened—but by that time she didn't have the energy to react even. Being fooled so easily by the madman and his odd new apprentice angered her, but she could do nothing about it.

The other man—the one with the silver hair—he'd played on her fears, she'd realized. She was starting to think that maybe he was capable of monstrous acts like that, but how she didn't quite yet comprehend. The wave of his hand, what he'd said—all indications to his being responsible—at least in part—for the horrid vision she'd seen, and the fear it had left her paralyzed with.

_Fear must be a specialty of his_, she thought to herself_. That must be the reasoning as to why Slade would have him as his aide_—

She couldn't think too much; exhaustion was weakening her, and the pain took away some of the concentration she did have could devote to thought.

She hoped soon that somebody would come her way by chance and help her get back to where she needed to be. She was hoping that the one of her friends she had earlier feared dead would be the one to save her, and prove that he was very much alive.

She hoped he'd come for her—and find her—very soon—

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The last few days for the separate parties brought together by an odd connection was filled with research and waiting. Not much was learned on the extent of what Slade was really planning, beyond the basics anyways. Tidbits here and there, some old scrolls with cryptic texts unearthed that hadn't seen the light of day in centuries with a few more pieces to fill in the puzzle even more, but not enough to make it complete.

Starfire hadn't been spotted yet, and nothing had been heard from the boy wonder either who was out searching for her. For their friends, and the new company they were now associating with in the dawning of the new uprising, the wait was starting to weigh them down.

Paige and Billie—together and separately—infiltrated the demonic faction underground when they could, Paige using her glamouring abilities to her advantage, and Billie her special power of projection.

Cyborg got in contact with Titans East, in hopes of getting a favor out of them to help out. Bumblebee, using her own method—as unique and just as viable as the others—gained access to the above ground activity while remaining unnoticed at a size most would not look for.

All three of them were successful in getting in and out without being noticed or caught, but they were unsuccessful in learning anything really substantial. None of the three had even spotted Slade or his apprenticing Demon of Fear.

None of the three caught word on the whereabouts of the two missing titans, and without there being any success in there searches, the waiting game was getting to be frustrating—for all involved.

RRRRRRRRRR

She might have in the past said that it was best not to worry about people—friends, etc.—as they would come and go, but Raven didn't live by that philosophy anymore. She was starting to wonder where in hell her two missing teammates were, and even she was bothered by their absence.

She hadn't been back to the tower since that day she'd left it with the whitelighter calling himself Kane; instead she'd taken shelter at his place the past few days. Artie had been in and out, off doing his own part in what was going on, among other things.

Kane had been there the whole she had been, not leaving the premises without her being in his company. Because of her friends' absence—she had decided it was best to stay close to Kane—that being her reason for why she didn't return home to the tower.

The past few days she was given the chance to get to know the supposed guardian angel better—and the world in which he'd existed in for centuries. He filled her in little by little in the Elder-witch-magic lifestyle he knew well, and gave her even more opportunities to explore the confines of Magic School to her own heart's content. She still found the place to be awe inspiring, even after a few trips.

The Charmed sisters had been to the school a few times while the whitelighter and his charge had been present, giving them opportunities to discuss what they could. Raven presented anything her friends came across, and Piper—with Leo often present—reported anything she, her sisters, or Billie learned. Info was gathered, evaluated, and then given consideration to see if anything could be pieced together from it.

It had been five days since she'd been first introduced to the new lifestyle, and she'd learned more about Kane, the sisters, all they were involved with in general, and what she discovered in the books at magic school then she had about the whereabouts of two of her friends or of the intentions of one of her worst enemies—next to her own father anyways. It was especially starting to bother Raven because of the lack in that one area.

At that time in particular it was about midday, and she was just sitting in a chair in the living room of the place of the two whitelighters she was in the company of, just quietly thinking to herself. It was the first time she'd just taken the chance to think and only think; her mind had been fairly busy over the past three days and nights, and any other times she did have her mind at rest, it was either to rest for the night, or a quick chance for meditating. She didn't tend to ponder over things in either state, so taking the opportunity to think was something kept totally separate.

She didn't know where Kane or Artie were exactly; Artie had been gone for hours on some mission, and Kane was just—around. He didn't bother her; he didn't want to bug her apparently.

_He's a good guy_, she thought to herself. _I know he's supposed to be the guardian angel, and there's the whitelighter/charge entrust in and consoling thing where he's supposed to be there to give advice, to listen, or whatever—but even with that it's still so easy for me to just be able to talk to him and tell him stuff like I never was able to with anyone else. He's more like a friend then just an advisor or guide—_

She sighed for a moment, looking across the room from her at a piece of artwork on the wall, not really paying attention to the detail of the painting itself.

_These dreams I've been having though,_ she continued to think, _I don't think I could even get up the nerve to mention them to him. I couldn't even talk to my friends about them— _

She'd had follow-ups to the dream of the first night the past following nights that came after. The one that immediately followed the first had been the same, the next after that a different version of the first two. Something romantic, but she still couldn't make out the details of the other in the dreams she was dreaming about. She was starting to consider the dreams as premonitions though, because even though she couldn't identify the dream guy, she knew it was the same one in every dream, and she got the odd sense she knew him somehow—

"What are you caught up in thought with?" she was taken out of her thoughts at that point, instead taking the moment to investigate who'd spoken to her instead. Kane stood not far from her, watching her intently for a response.

"Nothing," Raven replied. "Um…what have you been up to?"

"Thinking,' Kane said. "Like you—I guess. I got bored, and came looking for you. Up to something for lunch outdoors?"

"Like—?"

"There's deli meat and sub rolls if you want sandwiches, and a fresh batch of some berries that just came from the garden if you want them. There's also veggies and chips inside," Kane replied. "We can take it out to the table on the porch and eat, maybe chat—if you're up to it."

"Sandwiches sound fine," Raven said. "And a chat does too. Maybe we can chat about things other than magic, the sisters, the crisis, and my friends for once."

"What did you have in mind to talk about?" Kane asked her.

"Maybe divulge in a conversation just about the two of us," Raven replied. "Our lives—likes, dislikes—just a chat about who I am—and who you are."

"A get to know you better chat?" Kane said. "Is that what you mean?"

"Pretty much—yes," Raven replied.

"Okay—sounds good," Kane said. "I'll go get lunch ready, and I'll join you out on the patio in fifteen."

"Don't you want my help?" Raven asked.

"I want to surprise you," Kane replied, smiling.

"Okay—I'll just go and wait then," Raven said.

"I'll be with you shortly," Kane replied. "Don't worry."

"I won't," Raven replied.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Kane said he'd surprise her, Raven didn't quite grasp the extent of what he meant by surprise. When he came out to join her, she was pleasantly amazed with what he presented to her as a surprise.

He'd only been in preparing lunch for fifteen minutes, but he came out with a few dishes that were obviously in preparation longer.

"I thought you said there was deli meat and chips," Raven said. "That isn't exactly deli meat and chips."

"It's not," Kane replied, setting down one dish with fresh cooked broccoli down on the table. He set another, a plate of grilled seasoned chicken, on the table next to the first, the aroma it produced making her suddenly hungrier then she remembered being. "I kind of made up this—lunch—on a whim." He stopped, and then added. "Or just magically. I didn't think sandwiches were the best choice anyways, so I whipped this up—magically—especially for you."

The aroma was enticing, that much Raven could truly admit to. She had been expecting cold cuts and chips, not a fully cooked meal—

"Magic," Raven said. "It does smell good—" She stopped herself from digging in impolitely. He took a seat in a chair not far from her. She looked to him directly after he was seated. "It is okay to serve myself right now—right?"

"Yeah—dig in," Kane told her. "That's what I made it for."

She grabbed a plate from the selection he'd brought out, putting the desired selections of chicken and veggies onto it.

"You said you wanted to talk personal," Kane said as she continued to prepare her dish before eating. "Where do you want to start?"

"Um—" Raven put the serving forks down for a moment, caught in thought. "Simple questions to begin with I guess. Like—what's your favorite color, music, food, things to do—things like that."

"Well, to answer for the starters—let's see…" Kane thought to himself for a moment. "Midnight blue, originally blues but more recently taken to grunge, angel food cake—for things to do: watch the sun set, read, travel, and occasionally write." He shrugged. "I've been around a good while, and I've picked up a knack for writing literature of different forms."

"What is your most prevalent style of literature?" Raven asked.

"Poetry," Kane replied, again shrugging. "I came from an era of poets."

"I'll have to read what you've done some time," Raven said. "So, more depth—how old are you, and where did you grow up?"

"You answer the introductory questions first," Kane said. "And then I'll get to those."

"Um…" Raven took a bite of the chicken before she made her reply, continuing when she had swallowed it. "Okay, my answers—blue, grunge/metal/alternative, chocolate—for things to do—read, meditate, travel—that sort of thing."

"Any particular reason why you've taken to meditation?" Kane asked.

"It's kind of mandatory for me," Raven replied. "I do enjoy it, but it's out of necessity more then pleasure. In order to keep control of my emotions I have to meditate, and with my powers being emotionally based, if one thing so much as slips up…"

"Bad things happen," Kane finished for her. "Am I correct?"

"Yes," Raven said. "If I lose control of my emotions...I could lose control of myself, and—that can be very dangerous."

"Well...in a way I can relate. Meditation is a fairly normal ritual for whitelighters, since it helps keep peace of mind, which—in this field—is kind a given," Kanee said. "Well, getting back to my answers for your second set of inquiries; five or six centuries, and in what is now known today as the United Kingdom—England or whatever. I didn't tend to keep track exactly."

"Five—centuries?" Raven stammered. "You don't look it."

"Whitelighters are ageless," Kane replied. "As long as they don't clip their wings to become human, they remain the same age in appearance."

"Does your demonic half play a part in that too?" Raven asked.

"They both do," Kane said. "How old are you, by chance?"

"Eighteen," Raven responded. "Just as of recent, may I add. I have just reached the dawning of adulthood." She smiled slightly. "A fraction of time compared to you though."

"Fascinating," Kane replied. He had a bite of the veggies, and then spoke. "When I was having those dreams about you—before I knew you existed, that is—I kind of found you to be—fascinating—and exotic. Artie criticized me on them when I first told him."

"Really?" Raven said. "I said that I had been having dreams about you—right?"

"Yeah, you fainted because of them," Kane said. "What I meant was—you fainted because you—like me—thought they were just dreams, and the shock of finding out they weren't overwhelmed you enough to make you black out."

"Well—" Raven hesitated momentarily. "I kind of found them to be pleasant myself, and that you were—attractive. I didn't really have anyone to discuss mine with, like you did with Artie. My friends probably would think I was whacked; I don't have dreams that are girly like that—or so they think." She stopped, but then exclaimed, "You thought I was exotic?"

"Not in the blond bimbo way," Kane assured her. "Artie thought that's what I meant when I told him. You just seem so—unearthly—and that's where I got the term exotic coined with you. You are not like any girl I've come across in my existence, and you almost had me spellbound to a point when I was researching those scrolls and I didn't know who you are. I couldn't help thinking about you for some reason."

"I was starting to question the significance of those dreams just before you came into the picture as a reality," Raven said. "I was starting to wonder why—and who—and if you were real. I was too embarrassed to mention them to anyone to discuss it, and having a cute guy in place of the nightmarish dreams I'd been having before was rather refreshing for me—" She tinted a bit of rouge on her face at that moment. "Cute boy dreams are not my thing."

"Hell, exotic cute girl dreams are not my thing either," Kane told her. "Even though I had Artie to tell, I still got teased because of it being out of the norm of my character."

"That didn't keep us from having them," Raven replied. "I've been wondering—?" In mid sentence she was interrupted, caught by surprise when she heard a ringing noise. "What—?" she exclaimed at first, startled by its sudden interference.

"It's your communication device," Kane informed her. "Looks like one of your friends wants to check in with you or something."

"I wonder who it is?" Raven said. "I haven't heard anything new from BB or Cy in a while—" She reached for the device, fumbling a bit clumsily with it until she got it securely grasped in her hands. She opened it, and—much to her surprise—it wasn't the changeling or the half robot.

"Robin," Raven said, in pure shock.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise—Whitelighter!

Chapter 10: Surprise---Whitelighter!

He had been out in the middle of the wilderness for quite some time—the middle of nowhere. Robin was a greatly educated with survival tactics; it had never been an issue where he was concerned. He could go for days without civilization to rely on completely if he had to.

His goal was to find Starfire anyways, and he wasn't just about to give in and give up.

The terrain was treacherous; he was getting sick of overgrowth and weeds blocking his way. Even though he knew he had been fairly close to where the supernatural activity was concentrated, he hadn't seen any sign of any of it in the days he'd been out there in search of the Starfire. The only signs of life he'd seen were the ones of natural wildlife usually found the depths of the woods—deer, bears, rabbits, etc.

He stopped by a spring to rest, as well as get a drink. He was close to dehydration, and the water ran clear enough for him.

There was a large rock near the babbling brook that he came to rest on for a time; he was out of place in the middle of the natural world around him, he'd come to realize—a sore thumb in a world totally the opposite of what he was used to.

He had been resting for a time when there was a disturbance. Not one of sound, for he heard not a thing—no rustling, no footsteps. The disturbance was visual—a bright shroud of light orbs that had no place of origin or sense of real purpose at first.

He found it odd for an illumination of bright orbs of light to exist that close to the forest floor; the canopy made of tree leaves and branches filtered the light coming through too much for it to even be natural. He realized it couldn't have been natural a few moments after it first occurred.

A being formed in the light shroud—a form of a woman.

She was dark haired—brown nearing almost black, with some length past the shoulders, grey blue eyes, skin toned a shade that spoke enough to say she wasn't fair skinned— taking a bit away from the theory that she was a specter. She was garbed in fairly ordinary wear—a spaghetti strapped tank top in black, simple khaki Capri pants, and a simple chain with a pendant dangling from it.

She apparently was looking for someone, and apparently that someone was—him.

He didn't recognize her; to him she was a total stranger. He could've seen a similar face in the crowd many times over the years, but not that exact one. Even with his lack of recognition in her, she somehow recognized him.

"Are you out looking for me?" he called out to her, just to be sure he was the one she was out looking for. She didn't flinch, but rather replied calmly to his inquiry.

"Actually—yeah," she replied as she approached. "I was told to come looking for you—and another."

"What other?" he asked. "Who else are you looking for?"

"A girl," she replied. "Who I've already found. I just needed to find you for her, and here you are."

"A girl?" he asked. Suddenly he was anxious to press her for information. "Can you give me info on this girl? I've been looking for someone in particular, and if that someone is the same girl—"

"A brunette, tall, a bit odd—and eerily cheerful," the woman replied. "Eerily like someone I've dealt with before—"

"Starfire," he said, with some relief. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's out there," the woman said. "I didn't bother to relocate her until I found you first. She seems fairly insistent on you being found for her. She apparently needs you. I guess being out here for several days on end can make anyone desperate for some kind of people contact. I sure would be."

"Can you take me to her?" he asked, getting up. "How far of a hike is it?"

"Don't bother with hiking." She replied. "I sure did a while ago when I got a more convenient mode to replace it."

"What—"

"Let's just say it's a nice version of a little thing called teleportation," she said, cutting him off. "The white shroud is part of the process. Marks how I come and go. It's kind of neat."

"I've had some experience with teleportation before," he said. "How does your mode work?"

"Grab hands, think where you want to go, and—ta-da! You're there," she replied. "Its that simple."

"Okay," he said. "Just grab your hand?"

"Yup."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Shoot."

"Who are you, and how is it that you knew where to find me, and why did you come for me in the first place?" he asked.

"I'm a whitelighter," she responded. "I was informed to look for you and your friend for some reason—something with a prophecy, and the involvement of a few people I happen to know." She paused for a moment, adding afterward, "Oh, and you can just call me Prue."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Starfire was very weak—and fairly dehydrated. She'd calculated that she was into day five of her entrapment in the wilderness while being all alone and injured—and weakened. She didn't dare waste what strength she had left on attempts to cry out for help when she didn't have it to waste on the remotest inkling of an opportunity for a rescue that came along. She had to reserve it for the one she could validate as being pure and true.

The fall from the strike made on her in the air had left her with a sprained ankle, which she didn't realize until late into day two. It kept her from moving about even more then weakness or possible fear she still held for whatever was out there.

She was losing hope that she'd ever be found, and it faded even more where it concerned the one she'd hoped would be her rescuer. She was starting to fear that maybe the illusion—or what she thought was an illusion—might not have been one at all. She was starting to really dread that being the reality.

The dread and worry for the one she loved kept earthbound—that, and the weakness and fatigue that plagued her.

The sun stood midway through its descent high in the sky, marking it at being somewhere around early noon. The day was warm—the boastings of a perfected summer day nonetheless. The combination of the summer day's heat and the lack of hydration were starting to play with her mind, making the line between delirium and rationality a very thin and indistinct thread.

She saw in the near distance a shimmering array of light orbs—white and blue—disrupting the space that was not marred with it before—or maybe she was seeing things—maybe the lights weren't even there, real—

The lights didn't fade, nor did they portray themselves as being just a delusion. They existed for moments longer then she would've expected, eventually dissipating. In their place—instead of the nothingness she was expecting—stood the form of a woman. A woman she didn't recognize, but one she was relieved to see nonetheless.

Again thinking it was still just a figment, she gave it time to confirm its reality before reacting. Moments—long moments—passed, and the form of a woman still remained.

She was dark haired, medium skin toned, and a relief to see for the extremely fatigued Starfire. She didn't question just how the woman came to be—she was just grateful she was there.

"Hello, friend!!" Starfire cried out with the last reserve of strength she could muster for it. "Please! I am in need of assistance!"

"Hey—are you the one whose been stranded out here by chance?" the woman called back. "The girl who was shot down from the sky about five days back, and has been MIA since then?"

"Yes," Starfire replied. "I was shot down just about that many days ago."

"I've been looking for you," the woman replied. "I was told to put you on my case load to go in search of. I'm glad I found you without too much trouble."

"Who—may I ask—would you be?" Starfire asked. "I am not familiar too much with beings that form in an aura of bright blue-white lights, and it would be satisfactory to imply a name to my rescuer as well."

"I'm Prue—a whitelighter," the woman responded. "The whole blue-white aura is a whitelighter thing."

"The beings also referred to as guardian angels?" Starfire asked. This obviously caught the one there—Prue—by surprise.

"You've heard of them?" Prue exclaimed. "For someone who had to inquire about what it was, you sure know what it represents."

"A friend of mine has been associated with one—a whitelighter, and my knowledge is mainly from that," Starfire spoke. "I am weak. Could you be of some assistance?"

"Probably," Prue replied. "I didn't come out here to find you—and just leave you."

"I am afraid I cannot move, as my ankle is throbbing with much pain—too much to withstand walking upon," Starfire said. "I cannot truly move."

"Got ya covered there," Prue replied. "The ankle—I can fix that, no prob."

"Really?" Starfire's eyes brightened. "How—"

"Whitelighters are gifted with the ability to heal," Prue told her. "Most things anyways. A sprained ankle is as easy as pie for me when it comes to healing."

Starfire was grateful at the concept, hoping that the one named Prue was really capable of what she stated she was able to do. Prue approached her, only making slight crunching noises as she walked upon dried pine needles and peat moss. As she got close, she knelt down on her knees beside her, palms hovering just inches from the ankle left in pain for the past five days. At first Starfire watched incredulously at the effort, still in question of the possibility of it being real, but as the pain started to subside and the swelling lessened to nothing, she started to let the disbelief slide away completely. She was left in awe and complete wonder as an after result.

To test that it was a reality, she got up on her feet to test the ankle that had left her in pain for five days straight. She felt none of the pain she thought she would, and she beamed at that fact.

"Thank you!" the grateful Starfire hugged her savior, maybe a bit too tightly for that matter. Prue was apparently left gasping for air because of the constricting grip the Starfire unintentionally had on her. Realizing her error, after she acknowledged the gasping sounds the woman was making, she hastily loosed her grip, hoping terribly that she hadn't harmed the guardian angel.

"I am sorry," Starfire responded as Prue regained regular breathing patterns. "I am just grateful, and I got a bit—carried away."

"Yeah, okay," Prue responded.

"Have you—by chance—come upon any others out here on the reaches of this wilderness?" Starfire asked her.

"I was actually sent to search for two people—you being one of them," Prue said. "You have a friend involved in a prophecy that also seems to involve some people I'm close to, and the connection I guess meant that I was especially sent to find you because of it, among other things. She's been wondering your locations, and I guess with this prophecy you two were in need of being recovered. I've found you—now all I've gotta do is locate the guy."

"Who is this friend of which you speak of with this involvement of the prophecy?" Starfire inquired.

"Another whitelighter's charge named Raven, I believe that's it," Prue responded, getting back up on her feet and standing straight. She dusted herself off afterwards.

"You're in search of another—" Starfire got caught up in thought for a moment. She came to realize whom Prue was referring to. Her eyes grew wide and desperate. "You must find him! I have been strong in fear he has met up with the worst of fates, and the fear has been eating at me these past few days. It would bring me much relief if you could recover him in full health. I cannot accept what the fear has instilled in me until I have full proof of a grim prospect." Her eyes became pleading. "Please—you must. You must find him."

"I will," Prue assured her. "I don't give up until it's the only possibility. It's not my philosophy to."

Starfire let out a sigh of relief.

"How do you intend to?" Starfire inquire curiously.

"I can track him," The woman—Prue responded. "Get his signature, pinpoint his location, and then go find him. A bit of help from you—and I'll be set." Prue asked Starfire a few questions, received some answers, and then put the answers to use. "Do you want to go with—to get him, that is?"

"As much as I anticipate it—"Starfire paused momentarily. "It would be of much greater joy if you could bring him back here for me rather then have me go to him. It would be more pleasing to see the relief on his face as he comes to me."

"You're going to stay put then?" Prue asked her. "You want to stay right here—and wait?"

"Yes," Starfire confirmed.

"Okay," Prue said. "I'll be back shortly then. And whatever you do, don't get lost again. Wait right here." She disappeared much like she had come, the orbs of white and blue announcing her departure much like they had her arrival.

Prue was gone, and Starfire was left. She was left to wait—and anticipate.

—The reunion she was so much anticipating that she didn't realize she wanted it so much.


	11. Chapter 11: Lost & Found: Halliwell Ed

Chapter 11: Lost & Found: Halliwell Edition

Still in shock, Raven hadn't uttered much more than the name Robin since she had picked up the connection on the communicator. Two males hovered over for some form of response, one wondering more on the connection, the other a response from the receiving end.

"Rae?" Robin said from the other end, for the third time.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Kane asked her.

"I—" Raven stumbled on words for a moment, still in shock. She eventually gathered herself enough from it to respond coherently to the two. "Robin, I—I wasn't expecting you. You've been missing, and—well…I'm shocked."

"How long has it been?" Robin asked. "Out here I lost track."

"Five—days," Raven responded. "Have you found Star yet?"

"Yeah, actually," Robin replied, sounding quite relieved with the answer. "With some help—from one of those guardian angel types you've been working with lately."

"Artie?" both Kane and Raven exclaimed in unison. "He found you?" Raven added.

"Not a he—a she. And the name isn't Artie," Robin replied. "She said her name's Prue."

"Prue?" Kane recognized the name. Raven didn't. To her the name belonged to a stranger.

"Yeah," Robin responded. "Do you know her?"

"I don't," Raven said.

"I do," Kane stated. "Or of her."

"A—friend?" Raven asked with odd emphasis on the word _friend_.

"No," Kane replied. "Not like that. If I'm right, she's one of the Halliwell sisters. A sister—and once was—of the Charmed Ones."

"There are four?" Raven exclaimed. "I thought there was—what happened with Prue?"

"She uh—died," Kane said. "Or that's what I was led to believe anyways. She probably did, but I guess she just didn't stay dead if she's a whitelighter."

"I guess that explains it—" Raven stated to herself.

"Hey, Robin," Kane said into the device Raven had in her hands. "Do you think you could have this whitelighter directed to taking you and your friend to a certain locale to meet up at? I need some visual confirmation to confirm my suspicions on her, among other things."

"I can do that," Robin responded. "Anywhere in particular I should ask her to go to?"

"Magic school," Kane replied. "Most everyone in the magical community knows where it's located, and all whitelighters should have knowledge of it—this one being no exception. It's also the safest place at this time."

"I will," Robin responded. To Raven," Looks like you hooked up with a good informant. How've things been? I have been out of touch with the others, and Star hasn't heard anything recently either."

"Screwy," Raven responded. "I can fill you in when we touch bases. And yeah—he is a good informant." She smiled at that. "I'll fill the others in about you and Star, and get in touch with the sisters as well. Till then, take care of yourself—and make sure you stick close with Star. There's a master of manipulating fears out there working with the enemy, and I'm sure Star doesn't want hers to become a reality—or have to see it again because the demon conjured it again. Also—keep your own fears in check. He's bound to play on yours if given the chance. He's already tried it on me."

"Really?" Robin said.

"Those times I was screaming about nightmares—those were because of him," Raven said. "I'll talk with you later on that as well. I should probably cut this connection so you can get going."

"Yeah. See you Rae—and take care," Robin told her. "Be careful, and—take care."

"I will," Raven replied, closing the device afterwards. "I Will." She looked to Kane, and smiled.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Leo was working a late shift at the school, finishing some work after hours. The library expanse around him was fairly quiet, with just some rustling and footsteps from time to time.

He offhandedly took note of some other presences in the vicinity nearby, not really paying much attention to them .He eventually looked up from him work to notice who it was—the whitelighter Kane and his charge. If they were there to meet up with somebody, they weren't bothering to ask him for assistance.

They didn't need it, he noted; apparently the ones they were waiting for made an arrival on their own. It was another whitelighter, he noticed by the aura of blue-white orbs that announced that fact.

A whitelighter—and two others; the two who arrived with the whitelighter were not recognizable to him, but he did recognize the whitelighter—when he finally took the opportunity to get a better look at her.

Was he going blind? Was the illumination of the library itself weaker than usual, and one person was being mistaken for another?

—_Trick of the eyes maybe?_

"This concept of magic in this respect is still kind of new to me," Leo overheard one of the company say—one of the two that had arrived with the whitelighter. "I'm so used to it being technological advances, I never really took the time to think of this side of it. You must be in heaven with this library at your disposal Rae. "

"Yeah, I have been," Raven replied. "Plus some."

"You wouldn't by chance be Prue—would you?" Kane suddenly questioned, catching Leo's full attention. "Previously one of the Charmed Ones?"

"Yes"

"Prue?" Leo exclaimed, getting up in the process. "Prue—it's really you?"

Kane, his charge, the other two accompanying them, and the other whitelighter—Prue—looked to see where Leo had been for a good portion of the time, acknowledging him there. The shock that was registered on his face was just as apparent on hers—and the rest of the company's—faces as well.

"Leo?" Prue's voice was shock filled and a bit choked. "How—how are my sisters? How is Piper?"

"Not too bad." Leo responded. "You've been—why didn't I get informed that you became a whitelighter?"

"After I died—and with how distraught Piper was afterwards—it was for the best that you guys weren't told," Prue said. "Since you and her are so close, it was kept from you because it was thought to be the best. I've been watching over, just not able to make real contact until now."

"Why now?" Leo asked.

"There's some prophesy in the works, and it was figured it was time," Prue responded, shrugging. "I just know I was given the cue, and I acted from there."

"Well—it's good to see you again, Prue," Leo replied, smiling warmly.

"Yeah—you too," Prue responded. She fell silent for a moment, continuing when it was deemed proper. "Sorry I wasn't around for your rise and fall with being an Elder. It must've been tough to give up all you've known for sixty years to go back to being mortal. I wish I could've been there for you and Piper then. At least Phoebe was there—and the half sister, Paige, I have yet to meet."

"Yes, it was tough," Leo replied with some regret. "It was for the best—and I prefer it this way. It was less tough then it could've been if your other sisters hadn't been there."

"I'll need to reunite with them sometime," Prue said. "Hey—by chance have you met the whitelighter here—Kane, and his charge before? I know they're tied into this whole prophetic mess somehow, but I wasn't properly informed on all the details, just the basic outlines and the errand of fetching these other two lost out in the woods." She indicated the two companions that had remained unidentified with her hand.

"Yes—we've met," Leo replied. "At least—I have met Kane and his charge anyways. We met at the beginning of the unraveling of the prophecy itself. His charge has taken a liking to this library's literature. The other two—no, not yet."

"These two are my friends—the ones that went missing several days ago," Kane's charge Raven spoke up. "Robin and Starfire—the two Coop said had worked on setting up together. Coop the cupid—that's what he said anyways."

"I recall someone telling me about that," Leo said. "Probably was Phoebe. Anyways, it's good to see they've been recovered—what with all that's going on and Barbas being out and having free reign at this time along with this possible Source threat It's best not to run into the demon of fear without prior experience—or knowledge."

"What exactly is this Source, and how is it that a being can call up the fears like I have heard this Barbas is capable of?" Starfire asked. "All of these terms are not well known to me, and this side of human existence is rather new to me. I am afraid I am still digesting up the term of whitelighter."

"I can fill you in on that, and then afterwards meet up with Piper and the other two sisters to discuss a few things," Leo said. He looked to Prue. "Including a surprise homecoming and intro."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Rob and Star have been found?" Cyborg exclaimed. "That's great news!"

The half robot had been spending much of the afternoon doing research and visual tracking of the premises of the suspect plot of forest where their arch foe was reportedly last seen. Caught in between a couple different errands, he was alarmed when the signal of the communicator sounded.

Raven had been the one to contact him, filling in the recovery of the two missing teammates, and some other basic info with the half robot.

"Yeah, both are safe and sound, thanks to another whitelighter's help," Raven replied, her tone indicating she was relieved with the recovery of their friends as well. She continued. "One named Prue—who has some bizarre history attached to the witch trio themselves. She was—is—their sister."

"These terms witches, whitelighters, demons—I'm still getting used to all that," Cyborg said. "My extent with magic up to this point was your kind and what Jinx could do. You might've been raised with it, but I'm a technology type—not hocus-pocus. " He grinned. "By the way—how're Star and Rob taking to the wacky world of magic? Are they feeling it at all?"

Raven gave him a peculiar look.

"I haven't been paying particularly close attention to them with that," Raven replied. "They're doing okay with it—as far as I know."

"You making any _friends_—like that guardian angel of yours for example?" Cyborg's odd emphasis on the word _friends_ poked at something more then merely just that, she picked that up well enough.

"Right now its just business," Raven replied defensively. "I don't have time in my mind right now for romance."

"Hey—I wasn't suggesting that," Cyborg replied. "Uh—or maybe I—"

"Whatever," Raven interrupted, sighing.

"Hey—I got Bumblebee to volunteer to stake out that neck of the woods where Slade and his cronies have supposedly been hanging out. With her being able to shrink down and flit around, she's been a great asset as a spy in this situation," Cyborg said. "She owes me big—so she's doing us the favor. Let Rob know that."

"I will," Raven replied. "I should get going. I'm sure the other two are up to something interesting to say the least." She cut the connection just a couple of seconds after she stopped speaking.

She had other things to do then continue a discussion that could lead back to relationships.


	12. Chapter 12: Charming Revelation

Chapter 12: Charming Revelation

Paige was out, full force, protecting another charge from an onslaught of demons suspected of being sent by the forces of Slade/Source. The charge—a young witch— had been cornered when Paige came round to save the day, sent a few objects flying in an aura of orbs in the direction of trouble before departing with her charge in an orb.

Her charge had been targeted for a reason apparently—to get Paige's attention obviously. It perturbed her to say the least, but instead of complaining she just took action.

When Paige—with her charge—had reached the refuge she had intended on aiming in the direction of, she let out a sigh of relief and let her guard down some—as well as that on her charge. They were in the safety of magic school, pretty much out of harm's way.

"You should be safe here," Paige told her charge. The young witch went elsewhere in the school's layout, while Paige went her own way on the premises. She knew her charge was familiar with the school, so she wasn't all that worried about her.

She wandered a bit, taking up a few books from the literature shelves and reading a few passages, returning each when their use was spent. She continued her wandering, meandering around passing students and faculty along the way.

She spied Leo on the other side of the large expanse of the library, a collective of characters around him, conversing with Leo or just amongst themselves. As he was the only one she recognized worth talking to present at that time, she approached him. She had to talk with him anyways, so it was fortunate he was there when she was.

As she approached, she noticed those in his company. Paige recognized the whitelighter, Kane, and his charge Raven, but a couple weren't familiar—a tall tanned girl with auburn hair standing next to a black haired guy in a mask, and a third—a woman, witch or whitelighter—which she couldn't determine. That third one was a stranger, yet oddly—somehow familiar—she couldn't grasp why that was exactly—

"Leo," Paige said aloud to alert him to her presence. Leo looked towards her, acknowledging her—and expressing surprise—odd. "I just outran some demons and brought one of my charges here for safekeeping, for the moment. So—who are the new faces you've got here?"

"Well— these two are friends of Raven—Kane's charge," Leo replied, indicating the girl and guy duo she'd noted on earlier. "Said their names are Starfire and Robin. They were just recovered from the woods outside the city after being missing the past several days. They were rescued by a whitelighter sent to go fetch them." He turned to the woman next to him—the familiar stranger. "And this would be that whitelighter—Prue."

Paige didn't really take much notice of the name of the whitelighter Leo introduced, even though the name had plagued her for a lot of the first few years of her becoming acquainted with her new destiny as a witch/whitelighter Charmed One. The name of one she'd tried to live up to the potential of when she was just a novice witch new to the craft—and to being part of the sisterhood after being an only child in her previous existence. The name had a reputation, but she'd never met the witch of legend—Prue.

"Good job on the recovery bit. I'm Paige," Paige introduced herself to this strangely familiar whitelighter. Leo was acting a bit on edge, fidgeting. Paige looked at him oddly for this. Asking him, "Uh, Leo—what's up with the fidgety thing?"

"Paige—this isn't just any whitelighter," Leo replied.

"Yeah—she braved demons," Paige said. "That makes her extraordinary. Apparently not many whitelighters I've met lately have much of a spine."

"That wasn't what I meant," Leo replied. "She's not exactly just a whitelighter per se. You might not know it because you've never met her before, but she—Prue—is _the Prue_—your _older sister Prue_."

_Prue._ She remembered. _The familiar stranger_—the name finally registered in her subconscious, and she recognized why the stranger had been oddly familiar. Besides

sharing some familiar traits with the two sisters she'd grown to know well, she had that emanating aura that practically announced that she was akin. She remembered her battles to gain an identity after being newly recruited into the family unit, trying to compete with the memories her two other sisters had of their missing sibling. The spells, dealing with Barbas on the issue, finding that niche in a place vacated by a legend—

Paige was dumbstruck. She was shocked, momentarily speechless even. Leo—she could see he acknowledged that she finally recognized Prue the whitelighter—the sister. She looked to her eldest sister, the one she'd never met—but definitely knew by reputation.

"Prue…" the word hung lone, not one other uttered by Paige. She couldn't seem to form full sentences. Or even just incomplete ones.

"Glad we finally got to meet," the dark haired Prue said, smiling. "A fellow whitelighter—and sister Halliwell."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

There were so many fears to work with—some new, some familiar—most being enticing. It was his specialty to feed off it, and for Barbas to be assigned specifically to working on some unique cases of fear; he was like a kid in a candy shop.

The girl that didn't _do_ fear; she might have thought that, but she was lying to herself. Everyone _does_ fear. No creature could exist without at least some fear. Playing on her denials had been fun—to say the least. Confidence shattered by hidden—deep—fears, to take away just some of that to break her down to crying when she never usually would—

Getting anything to feed off of from an easily fearful victim wasn't all that much of a thrill; it was just too easy. Scaring someone who just usually tended to deny it—much more of a challenge, much more satisfaction to it. Playing on the fears of one of her friends some time back had almost been as satisfying; almost—

He would have to play on the same girl's fears again; he had been instructed to do so. The girl, the Charmed Ones—any that could remotely be siding with them—working together—


	13. Chapter 13: Fearmitation Nation

Chapter 13: Fear-mitation Nation

A field, hued in deep luscious spring greens of grass blades spread splendidly across the landscape, a shimmering pond hiding behind the tall blades of green, light illuminating the landscape and reflecting brilliantly off the surface of the water.

The scene was one of a fantasy; it could very well have been one. It's beauty was one even she could find remarkable. She stood on a hilltop, overlooking it all in it's beauty and splendor, just enjoying it.

Raven knew she was asleep; she remembered going to bed, just after showing her friends in for the night and wishing them a good night. Just after she'd said goodnight to Kane, and parted company for the evening.

It was peaceful, and Raven was enjoying the fact that it was just that. Hectic times usually led to hectic—troubling dreams.

The peaceful scenery lasted for a time; there was a calming serenity that made it almost feel like she was in the Garden of Eden. It changed so suddenly she didn't have a chance to adjust, horrified as her heaven fell and broke to pieces to form hell.

The calming spring greens were traded for deep crimsons and rouges, the bright peaceful sun becoming a vast empty darkness alit with only hell's fire. She was all but engulfed by the flames; lapping close enough to feel the intense heat, yet shielded enough to not be affected by it.

Her hair was caught in a stagnant heavy breeze, filmy with condensation and the stench and presence of smoke. The flames were bright, golden hues touching the deeper rouges and oranges, flaring in some place while vacant in others momentarily.

Everything was caught in flames—except her. Her eyes darted frantically, around every which way, her head jerking as she glanced around frightened. After a time of her eyes darting around wildly, they stopped suddenly on one point on the horizon—a set of eyes glowing red, glowing bright.

Her eyes became locked with the hellish glowing eyes, not able to look away. The eyes radiated a bright crimson, fear and loathing starting to build as they grew brighter, more intense—

She screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed. She was still caught in the hell of a nightmare, and she kept screaming.

Finally the dream dispelled, and she awoke. Breathing heavy, she tried to adjust to being awake and back in normal reality. She couldn't seem to shake it; the fire, the stale heavy air, the eyes—

Normalcy didn't last; her dream started to present itself—even though she was wide-awake. The formation of flames slowly started to emanate around her, dancing slowly into reality around her.

_You fear hell, you fear being the one who could enforce it again, bring on what you were brought into existence to do_—

The flames lapped away at the floor—at her bedside. She glanced around wildly.

_You're afraid you'll be the one to bring on darkness, the end. You don't want for your dark side to be the one realized as whom you are—afraid that it might just choose your destiny after all_—

The red eyes emanated in the looming flames, she was too scared to look—but too scared to look away—

_You don't want to be what you father wanted you to be—afraid that really is your fate after all_—

Another presence aside from the glaring blood red eyes was being lapped at in the fiery engulfing the room all around her. The figure was man-like—with the inhuman essence emitting from his very being caught up in the inferno. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes and his curly locks of dark brown hair reflected the very same inferno he was engulfed in, he might have almost seemed normal—human even.

The words kept coming into her conscious. She didn't want to believe them, but it was getting hard not to.

When the figure vanished in the inferno of deep amber and scarlet, it became too much for even her to handle.

In the end, she started screaming.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He had been dreaming when he was abruptly awoken by a scream.

Kane shot up in bed, startled by the loud noise that had awoken him. At first he wasn't sure if it had just been something in his dream, or was actually real. He listened for a few moments, and determined it was real.

He grew concerned when he realized the source of it.

"Raven." He got up quickly, going off to investigate his charge's fearful outcries.

He got to the door of the room—closed. Deciding not to bother knocking, he opened it to find she was terrified, her expression of fright as she continued to cry out in fear. He moved in quickly to embrace her—calm her down if he possibly could. She responded by leaning her head on his shoulder as she sobbed.

"What-what are you so frightened of?" Kane asked her, concerned. "Rae—what's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare," Raven's voice came out sounding strained. "It wasn't just a nightmare, it was real—" She sobbed again. "A voice—in my head—it kept telling me I could reface my fate, bring on hell—I saw a vision of it, like it was a sign it could happen—"

"It's not real. They were just visions," Kane reassured her. "You won't be the one to bring on hell, I promise." He stroked her hair, trying very hard to comfort the girl; a shivering frightened body clinging to him in his arms, seeking what he was providing.

"What's going on? We heard screaming." In the doorway, the figures of the girl's two friends stood, obviously alerted to the sounds themselves by them being present. Both

Robin and Starfire had grave concern expressed on their faces, with him standing beside her companion in a borrowed nightgown. Artie had loaned the other some nightwear, since they were long away from their dwelling and it would have been pointless to spend another night in his usual daywear at that point.

"She had a bad dream," Kane told them. "Rae was scared awake by some nasty nightmares, and I came to comfort her." He continued to stroke the sobbing girl's hair. "The voice you heard—telling you your fears—its Barbas. Remember that—it's _just_ Barbas. None of that's going to happen—it won't, if you don't allow it. He's just playing on your mind—fed off your fears. It's going to be okay," He reassured her.

"He really does play off people's fears then—Barbas, I mean?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Kane replied.

"Has anyone ever been able to track how far back the alliance between Barbas and Slade goes back?" Robin asked him. "Pinpoint where exactly in time the two got together to work with each other?"

"What are you getting at? Why do you ask?" Kane asked curiously as continued to comfort the girl.

"The motive sounds oddly familiar—that's why," Robin replied. "There was a time when my fear of his return made me believe that he had, and that he was up to his usual antics. It turned out to be just a figment—anger, fear—and he really wasn't there. I saw Slade, talked to him—but he was never really there. I'd concluded on it being some dust that triggered the hallucinations, but all this talk about Barbas and his working with Slade—its made me question that."

"You think Slade might have been behind that incident—with some help from Barbas?" Raven spoke up, ceasing her sobbing abruptly to join the conversation. She remained cradled in the whitelighter's arms, not bothering to push him away or separate from him. "I remember what you went through with that—better than anyone else actually—and I guess it wouldn't be too farfetched to come to that conclusion after all I've been dealing with regarding the demon of fear."

"How far back was this incident that you're talking about?" Kane asked.

"About two years ago," Raven replied. "I guess this operation's been in the works for a while now. Longer than I would've expected." She sighed. "I'm tired. This nightmare has zapped me of my energy—as well as any potential energy I could have gained if I'd actually been able to get any real sleep during that time." She rested her head on Kane's shoulder in exhaustion.

"I think we'll leave you—two—uh…alone," Robin said. "We need rest too, especially after being in the woods for several days. Right Star?" He looked to Starfire. She stared blankly into space for a moment, obviously tired and dazed. She snapped out of it on mention of her name.

"Huh? Yes—yes, we must go and…uh—rest," Starfire said, grinning. "I am the zonked."

Robin led Starfire back to their accommodations—so to speak—leaving the other two alone.

Kane noticed Raven had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he didn't bother waking her by moving her. Instead, he just stayed, holding her until he too fell asleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

He had been sent to observe the girl while the demon of fear experimented his ploy on her. He had overseen all of Barbas' mental attacks on the girl—from the ones early on back at her tower home to this most recent one.

He had remained out of reach of eyesight every time—to remain inconspicuous to her, to keep her from noticing she was even being watched. He had been given a specific reason to observe her—one that he'd been told would work out to his benefit.

He'd been told he'd been a valuable asset to the one calling all the shots—and he'd be rewarded when the time was right.

And he'd wait and anticipate for that moment to come. Meanwhile—he'd just have to observe her until that moment came.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Who would've ever even thought it—two Halliwells that ended up destined to be whitelighters," Piper said, remarking. "Paige's was fairly obvious—but Prue—" She was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that her eldest sister—the one she idolized and had mourned the loss of the hardest some five or more years ago—was standing there, present—and very much of substance. When Paige and Leo had first arrived back from magic school with their surprise guest, she had been bewildered—clearly shocked—followed by an emotional break of sobbing and tear shed. When the emotional spell disbanded, she got to remarking and questioning.

"It wasn't obvious to me either," Prue responded. "I just know it happened, and I'm here because of it."

"Did you hear me—right after you left—the to call a lost witch spells, the moments I spent mourning—did you ever hear me then?" Piper asked. "Grams told me you were transitioning, and I just figured you had—"

"Piper, I heard every one—all the spells, all the calls—all the mourning," Prue responded. "The transition was just me getting set up with my new destiny. I couldn't answer because I was learning how to be a whitelighter. Don't think I ever didn't want to answer; I just couldn't." She looked to her sister, a bit mournful. "I'm here now though, Piper."

Piper embraced her sister, sobbing as she did. Prue held her sister reassuringly, all the while Paige watched, feeling suddenly like a stranger.

"Nice to have family reunions and all, but—we can't keep this up all day, there's stuff we've gotta do and work on," Paige pointed out. "We might not get to enjoy this later if we don't work on the matters at hand right now. There's that threat—and then there's that set of allies we've got that we're just starting to understand, among other things. The sisterly love can be put on hold till we get to working on that."

"Speaking of these allies—the two that were MIA for the past several days have been recovered—thanks to Prue," Leo said. "The girl of the two said she had an encounter with Barbas and the threat firsthand, which really confirms the two are working together."

"That girl—Starfire I think she said her name was—is definitely odd," Prue said. "She gives the most excruciating hugs, and she seems very oddly familiar for some reason—"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire meandered through the unfamiliar hallways of the house that had become their sanctuary for the moment.

She had awoken after a fitful night's sleep; it wasn't that the accommodations were uncomfortable; she was still trying to adjust after her week long scare in the woods. Robin had slept beside her to try to comfort her and make her feel secure through the night, but not even he could prevent the ghastly nightmares that demon had left imprinted on her.

She wandered into the study—a brightly lit space, sun filtering in through gauzy window hangings to illuminate the comfortable open atmosphere. She wanted to find the kitchen in her search, hoping to find it just beyond the study. She hadn't eaten in several days, and hadn't even bothered to conceive of asking the previous day after being recovered. She was famished—and couldn't wait any longer.

"What are you looking for, Star?" Robin asked her from behind, taking her a bit off guard.

"I am looking for the kitchen," Starfire replied. "I did not want to be rude and inquire last night—but I can no longer put it off."

"I'll help you look," Robin told her. "I've gone just about as long as you."

"Do you, by chance…know where to even begin?" Starfire asked him. "These are unfamiliar grounds, and when I checked in—Raven and her whitelighter where still in slumber. I did not wish to awake either, especially after the terrifying nightmare she had in the midnight hour."

"I looked around last night, and I know that past this study there lies another hall—and some more living space," Robin told her. "I suspect it's that way."

"If you lead—I will follow," Starfire replied. Robin just nodded and took the lead.

They were just reaching the other side of the study towards the hallway Robin had mentioned—when they spied a presence that wasn't familiar to either. The mysterious visitor had apparently been watching them, but didn't realize they'd end up spotting him.

His dark curly locks caught the sunlight at an angle, his face unusually in shadow from the side facing away from the nearby window where the shafts of light were originating. He wore on his face a well-trimmed arrangement of facial hair—a light touching around the rim of his chin and a defined mustache to suit it. He didn't blink an eye; rather, in just a matter of a blink of an eye—he faded from view, into the shadows that seemed to consume him—which in turn were consumed by sunlight themselves.

"Robin—was it a figment of my imagination—or was there just a figure standing before us a moment ago?" Starfire asked after the figure had long faded into what seemed more like a dream.

"Star—that wasn't a figment," Robin replied. "I saw him too."

"Did you by chance—recognize him?" Starfire asked him.

"I don't think so, Star," Robin told her. "I've never seen him before; I think I'd remember if I had."

"Should we ask Raven and her friend if they might possibly know who he was?" Starfire asked. "See if possibly—they know him?"

"Probably," Robin replied. "And in the process—we can ask them where the kitchen is."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sunlight filtered in through half parted blinds, leaving the room half in darkness, half in light.

She opened her eyes, adjusting—one beam of light aimed directly into her eyes as she awoke—slowly to daytime. When she managed to open them fully, she looked around.

She shifted, readying to get up, when she realized she was slightly pinned down. There was some weight weighing down one of her legs, which—to her astonishment—she realized was another person. She heard soft, steady breathing not far away; confirming that she wasn't at all alone.

She shifted enough to recline, see who it was that shared the space with her; shocking—it was Kane.

Raven started to wonder how long exactly the whitelighter had been there; why exactly was he there to begin with—

"Kane, uh—Kane??" Raven spoke, shaking him gently, trying to wake him. Slowly he awoke, groggy and half aware.

"Huh? What?" Kane replied groggily. He looked to the culprit of his sudden awakening, acknowledging slowly who it was. "What Rae?"

"What exactly is your excuse for falling asleep on my bed—right next to me—when I was asleep in it?" Raven asked him. " I awoke to discover you were here, and—it's probably the closest case scenario I've been involved in that could remotely be described as sleeping together. Fortunately it was just the literal meaning of it, because the other meaning wouldn't have been appropriate at this time—or whatever."

"You fell asleep while I was still trying to comfort you from that nightmare you were screaming over last night, and I didn't want to bother waking you," Kane replied. "I guess I fell asleep in the process."

"Oh, okay," Raven replied. "I guess that makes sense."

"Did you sleep better?" Kane asked her.

"Yeah, I did," s Raven replied, smiling slightly. "I had peaceful dreams after I fell asleep in your arms."

"Good, cool," Kane responded, also smiling slightly. _Peaceful in my arms_—"Those nightmares—visions—still bugging you at all?"

Raven played with a strand of hair with one hand, passing it between her fingers and thumb.

"Not at the moment—completely," Raven replied. "I mean—I'm not being bothered by them now, but there's still an inkling of them that could bother me sometime later. There's still a chance they could affect me later."

"I'll make sure they don't bother you like that again," Kane replied. "I promise you." He grasped her hand toying with the stray piece of hair in his, catching her attention instead as he positioned himself closer. "Okay?"

Raven was caught in his gaze, off guarded still by his maneuver, startled by the strange clarity she felt gazing back. She stared, transfixed with orbs of blue, which gazed back into her own of amethyst.

"Is there anything possibly in existence in the kitchen that could suffice as a breakfast meal?" a voice suddenly spoke, that of her friend Starfire. Sounding like she had made an error in speaking up, she continued. "My apologies, I am in error of disturbing you two. I did not realize you were caught in a moment of necessary privacy. I did not mean to intrude on you. I will leave now so you can presume with the kissing if you will."

_The—kissing?_ That word definitely shocked Raven back into reality. She realized just why Starfire had made that assumption; she was in fair close proximity with Kane—closer then she'd even realized. She had been so transfixed in his gaze she hadn't realized how close he'd gotten.

And apparently—neither had he.

"Wait—Star," Raven said. "You didn't intrude on anything—because nothing was going to happen. You misinterpreted. Nothing—was about—to happen between us."

"I could have sworn that I was in error of intrusion. It was misleading to me apparently," Starfire replied. "I apologize for the jumping to conclusions based on what sight has provided. It was my perceptive error."

"I guess it did appear that I was going to—kiss him," Raven replied. "I can't blame you for jumping to conclusions—I guess." She blushed momentarily. "So—what exactly did you come back here for again?"

"Presumably at first, for breakfast arrangements. But also to make mention of something else as well," Starfire replied. "There was a man here momentarily just previous to my inclinations of inquiring on meal options. I believed it to be just a figment; he was here but a few short moments and then not. But it was confirmed when Robin assured me I was not at a misperception on seeing the male figure. He described seeing the very same, as I had."

"Was it Artie?" Kane asked. "You know—the other whitelighter here? Did he disappear in a shroud of blue-white light orbs?"

"It was not," Starfire replied. "It was his disappearance that made his presence appear almost surreal. He just—faded? Would that be a proper word?"

"Faded?" Raven exclaimed.

"Faded?" Kane said. "Kind of like—shimmering? The slow fading out in a rippling effect?"

"It could be described as that," Starfire said, sounding a bit uncertain. "Is this another variation of good angelic beings, or those being known as witches of which were mentioned as of previous? I really could not tell, nor could Robin. Without scanners or sensors to pick up information on physical signatures, it is near impossible to make determinations on manifestations alone."

"I don't think so," Kane told her. I don't think it was anything good." He held extra emphasis on the word good.

"Projection, Spectral—or possibly a ghost? Or possibly—" Starfire inquired.

"No, not anything good—bad; Warlocks, Darklighters, or possibly…demonic," Kane said. "Could've possibly been a spy, or an informant. Either way, whoever it was, it wasn't good." He shook his head disdainfully.

"What would they want—here of all places?" Raven asked him.

"You're involved, and because of that arch nemesis of yours, you're a target," Kane replied. "You—your friends—all probably should watch your backs, be extra careful. This world of magic is much more then I'm sure you bargained for, and it's better to be safe then sorry."

"What are we to do on this intrusion?" Starfire spoke up. "What could be the possibilities?"

"I'll get out the crystals," Kane said, with a regretting sigh. "The non technological—magical—demonic alarm and protection system."


	14. Chapter 14: Shimmers Pale

My first Author's not for this particular story. I usually tend to post chapters late in the night---when my mind is only at a portion of its potential when it comes to fanifcs. I thought I'd finally get to adding one, and this one is to thank those who have reviewed/favorite this story this far..

**crazy guard girl**: I really apreciate the compliments, and hope you're still enjoying this read.

Anyways, this is chapter 14. I just wanted to note---if anyone reading this hasn't seen my profile info on this story, it's a 42 chapter deal. Yeah---that's long, but iut took 2+ years to finish this.

Again, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Shimmers Pale

—A demon alarm system involving crystals, and without one shred of technology to support it in the least. The trio wasn't at all used to the concept of protection lacking high security devices or technically powered devices. Raven was the most adapted of the three, and even she wasn't completely adapted to it.

Kane assured them, reassured them, and even had Artie back him up that the system actually worked. It wasn't like they were powerless in the least; two out of three had inborn abilities at their disposal after all.

Paige stopped in for a routine check in, filling that party in while at the same time they filled her in. Phoebe had fallen ill with a bug, and Piper was still getting over sister rediscovery shock; Raven relayed the reoccurring Barbas episode. Paige frowned at the mention of the demon of fear, recalling her own experiences in her mind.

"Surprising he hasn't targeted one of us yet," Paige commented. "His main focus in the past was always to get back at me and my sisters at any cost. Instead though, he's putting a lot of attention into you, and I have to wonder why that is."

"I really don't know," Raven replied. "But I really wish he'd stop."

"We'll get him, don't worry," Paige assured her. "We usually do eventually. It's not good to let Barbas run free for too long. He could move on to bigger ventures that could make it much worse."

"Thanks." Raven told her

"Ugh, charge's a ringing," Paige said, suddenly sour. "I've got to look into it. If anything new crops up, either just give a holler of my name or come visit via your whitelighter. Till then." Paige orbed out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A couple days passed; not one new development cropping up of any substance.

Bumblebee had made a few more trips into the above ground enemy territory, but her efforts as a spy didn't prove to be profiting. She reported back tidbits, but nothing of real use.

Grudgingly the Robin and Starfire returned to reside back at the tower; both were homesick and not adjusting to the 'demonic security system', really seeking the technological security much more. It hadn't been either of them that had been grudging their return; it was Raven instead.

She could have easily joined them, but she chose not to. Why—she didn't know. She had not wanted the other two to leave, but yet she couldn't gather herself to return with them. She couldn't explain it, and she dared not even try.

It was possible she couldn't—even if she did try.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Billie was still young; hip, cool. All terms that could apply to the criteria, she was.

It wasn't too odd for her to do joint efforts—collaborations so to speak—with some of those friends of that young charge of that whitelighter named Kane; Raven had powers, and most obviously had theirs, nothing too odd there right?

She met the main Raven team; the shape-shifter in a hue of green, the tall girl literally from another world, the man of half technology/half humanity—a hybrid, and the leader lacking powers of his own but equaling with other areas of expertise. A few others had been introduced; ones not directly from team—affiliates really.

She had taken especially to working aside the green shape-shifter, finding his company and comical demeanor refreshing and a nice retreat from reality on a momentary basis. He'd oddly taken to her company as well; maybe he was reminiscing a bit—

A current mission the pair was on started in the city itself; the meeting-place the nearby park, which would branch towards the intended locale on the city's outskirts. Sunlight shined bright downward upon them as they came to meet up by a particular park bench to start off.

"Where exactly do we aim for this time?" the changeling—Beast Boy—asked the honey blond Billie. "That last place in the caverns with the spooky bats and the creepy cannibalistic freaks underground just about made me spew and want to gouge out my eyes. I sure hope this next one will not involve sights like that again. It's just tolerable that I live with a couple of meat lovers." He shuddered at just the thought of it.

"In most of the reports I've done in the past on sightings worth reporting, it was deep in the woods just outside of this city of yours," Billie replied. "Since we've had little luck elsewhere—like the underworld for example, I figured it would be better to start at where the strengths of my investigations have always laid."

"The woods shouldn't be so freaky," Beast Boy commented. "I'm down with that."

A short time later the twosome was in the further reaches of forest, not more than within walking distance from the entrance of a labyrinth of caverns. The mission would be exploring that labyrinth, from its entryway to its darkest depths, in hopes of finding some activity, or possibly something else more crucial.

"Did you bring a flashlight?" Beast Boy asked his blond witchy companion. Billie nodded, pulling two flashlights out of a small knapsack she kept handy. She threw one to him.

"Catch," Billie said as the flashlight became airborne. He easily caught it.

"So…do we stick together, or do we split up?" Beast Boy asked.

"For now--stick together," Billie replied. "We'll only split up if we really have to."

"Okay, I think I can settle with that fairly well," Beast Boy responded, giving a sigh of relief.

They started to make their way, reaching the cave's entrance in a few minutes.

"Time to put the flashlights to good use," Billie said. Shortly after saying that, two beams of light reflected off the walls of the dark cavern, along with the crunching of pebbles and loose underfoot debris.

A few short moments trek inward they were met with another presence. A friend or foe was yet to be determined, at least until the sound of buzzing from gossamer wings was apparent.

"Bumblebee?" Beast Boy exclaimed in recognition. "Is that you buzzing around?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee replied, resuming her normal size from her previous miniature version. "What are you doing out here? Did Cy send you out?"

"Nope, its just me and the witch girl Billie; we're out here exploring for clues and stuff," Beast Boy replied. "What about you?"

"The same thing," Bee replied. "Don't bother going in further, I've already been down there."

"Did you find anything?" Billie asked.

"As a matter of fact---yes," Bee replied. "I was just going back to the tower to report."

"What did you find?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Stuff," Bee replied. "Which I'll fill you in on when we get back to the tower. I don't feel like relaying it all more then once."


	15. Chapter 15: La La L'amour

Chapter 15: La La L'amour

Raven had been spending the little free time she had acquired that one afternoon to enjoy a novel she'd picked up at the magic school library earlier; a good read about magic she figured she might enjoy. She was in the living area lounged on a couch, just reading and enjoying the peace and quiet.

The mood was ruined when her communicator's signal came to life; the sound of its tune made her regretfully put the novel aside and grab for the device to answer it.

"What is it?" Raven said, slightly bitter as she answered the call.

"We need you here, Rae," Beast Boy replied from the other end. "Bee's discovered some new tidbits you should probably hear."

"What did she uncover?" Raven asked.

"She hasn't said yet," Beast boy replied. "But the way she's carrying on, it must be something big at least."

"Anything else?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should see if one of those Charmed Ones can make it as well," Beast Boy Replied. "It might be worth having one of them sitting in to make sense of whatever Bee's gonna say."

"Isn't Billie there?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but apparently she hasn't been at this gig nearly as long as they have been, and they might be able to make out things much better then she could," Beast Boy replied. "On a separate note---I'm digging hanging with Billie on these missions. She actually likes my jokes, and has said I've helped to brighten her day a few times."

"That's interesting," Raven said. "Glad to see you're getting something good out of this whole situation." She smiled.

"Yeah." Beast Boy fell silent for a moment. "So…are you getting anything good out of this yourself?"

"What are you implying?" Raven asked particularly.

"I better get going. Hope to see you soon." Beast Boy cut the connection without even giving her an answer. She just rolled her eyes.

"Kane!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kane had been busy elsewhere, so Raven had to rely on another whitelighter for the same purpose. Thankfully, she hit two birds with one stone when she got Paige for the job instead.

Kane hadn't bothered to tell her why he couldn't help; he just said he was busy. Raven was perturbed, but didn't bother to push it.

"Thanks for bringing me," Raven said to Paige. "You can be the informant and listen in on the discussion, since Billie said she'd like to have a veteran here in case we needed one."

"My schedule's open this afternoon anyways, so I'm available," Paige replied. "So…where to?"

"Titans Tower," Raven said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Okay, I'm only going to relay this once, so listen well," Bee said to all gathered. Cyborg was reclined on one section of the sectional, Starfire and Robin took up the inner segment, and Billie and Beast Boy filled out the segment opposite of the half robot. Raven and Paige found themselves sitting on the floor. Bumblebee was standing.

"I'll record it for future reference," Cyborg spoke up. "So you wouldn't have to repeat it---even if you'd wanted to."

"Okay," Bee replied. "Well, here's the specs of my travels in those caves: I went in there pretty deep, probably a couple miles in. The way was pretty dark, but I was able to navigate well enough. Anyways, about two miles down I came across a small gathering, probably three or four individuals. I eavesdropped from an outcropping above their heads, listening in on their conversation. Most of what they said I zoned on, but about ten minutes into their conversation it started to get more interesting." She took a moment to think. "Actually, I think it'll be easier to just relay what I heard from what I managed to pick up with the recording device I had handy." She pulled out the device, and played its relay feed.

"…Is there something particularly special about this girl the prophecy mentions?"

"She plays a key role in its development, a pivotal role that could determine the fate of all that's in her future. For light: she'll be awarded, for dark…an end to all she holds dear."

"Will she be the one to bring upon the threat of eternal darkness?"

"No—she'll only be the one who'll have to make the decision for the true bearer of that burden."

"I didn't get anything more then that, cause they moved out of range. It sounds a bit cryptic, but I'm sure somebody here can decipher what it all means," Bee said after the recording had ceased. She looked around at the group gathered. "Any clues on what they meant?"

"I recognized that one of the voices was Slade's," Robin said grimly. "He was the one going on about the girl." he looked to Raven. "Which I think he was referring to you."

"I'll be making a decision for the bearer of the burden?" Raven exclaimed. "What does he mean with that? And about his concepts on the outcome—"

"No clue," Paige shrugged. "On the outcome thing—I'm sure he's referring to the praise you'll receive for helping win. Outside that…I'm not sure."

"I'm just curious whom the bearer of the burden is," Billie said. "Find out who that is, help them, problem solved."

"It's not that easy Billie," Paige replied. "It never is." She turned her attention to Bumblebee. "Good investigating. Any scrap of news is appreciated."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kane had made a visit with Danielle, the Elder he was particularly close with. He had hated to leave Raven high and dry like he had, but he had to speak with Danielle, and he'd talk to his charge about it later.

Danielle had called on him, a last minute alert that had very much been the reason for his leaving in such haste. She had to speak to him about something, and apparently it was urgent.

"What did you need to see me about Danielle?" he asked the woman whose back was turned to him. She turned to face him on notice of his arrival, acknowledging him fully.

"It's about your charge Kane," she replied. "I am sure you have noted a few occurrences here and there of spies and such in her presence---both as mental attacks and strange demonic disturbances, am I correct?"

"Yes, Barbas had been especially harsh with his toying with her, and there have been a couple demonic intruders from time to time," Kane replied. "What about it?"

"Be careful of these," she advised him. "Her being in danger puts you and everyone else in danger. Don't allow her to crack, whatever you do."

"I have her well-being as my highest priority, Danielle," Kane assured her. "She's my charge, my responsibility--my life. I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know that, Kane," Danielle said. "When the time comes, please disclose all you hold secret from her. It is vital she know of those details before too long."

"Yes, I'll inform her," Kane replied. "As I get to know her, I get closer to her, and eventually she'll have to know all there is to know about me—like it or not."

"Wise choice, Kane," Danielle smiled.

"So--is that what you called me up here to speak about, or is there more?" Kane asked.

"That is all," Danielle told him. "You can go now."

"You're always a bit cryptic," Kane said, smiling. "But—I love you."

"I love you too," Danielle replied. "Now, go off now."

"Okay," Kane replied, orbing out and leaving the Elder in her solitude.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

An informant Kieran had been aware of had previously made an error in his own judgment that brief moment he'd gone to spy on the girl and the household she'd been staying in. He'd overheard that another girl in her company, along with her boyfriend, had spotted him, making Kieran go over his strategic plan more thoroughly for his own mission. He couldn't afford to be careless like the other had been when he'd been spotted—the very reason why Kieran had been reassigned the job in his place.

Kieran was by trade a darklighter, sent to watch the girl herself by a higher authority. He wasn't one to question orders, just to follow them. He figured he'd be rewarded if he pulled off what he was supposed to do, and that would be worth more than to work individually.

He watched her from a section of the room where he'd be inconspicuous, a strategy to make up for the previous carelessness of the recently reassigned informant.

At the moment she was alone; with the fact that he was present of course, but she couldn't see or sense him, so to her mind she was alone. She was standing before a full-length ornate mirror, taking in her reflection. Startled by the vision she saw of herself; something Kieran was seeing himself—an aura surrounded her reflected self, an aura of blue-white light. She couldn't make sense of it, but he could.

Kieran had had to put some extra effort into getting rid of those god forsaken crystals; he'd managed to sway the girl to misplace those herself without her knowledge, or her even remembering it afterwards. It allowed him free reign, and she still felt safe.

A shimmer of blue white lights manifested not far from where she stood; her whitelighter had at last returned.

"How was the meeting with your friends?" he asked her as she turned her head to acknowledge the whitelighter.

"Informative," the charge replied. "Apparently I'm going to the one to make some decisions for whoever it is that will bear the burden of bringing in the prophesized darkness."

"How so?" the whitelighter asked her.

"Fight it, or prevent the darkness from overcoming them, I guess," she replied. "So—where have you been all this time?"

"I got called on by Danielle, an Elder I have a special attachment to," the whitelighter replied.

"What for?" his charge asked.

"She told me to protect you," the whitelighter told her. "You are a target for attack, and I need to keep you from harm. I assured her that it is my life to make sure of that, and that I should trust you with all there is to me."

"Do you…by chance—see a strange aura around me in my reflection?" the girl asked her whitelighter quizzically.

"No—why do you ask?" the whitelighter replied. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do," the girl replied. "It's strange to me, and I was wondering what it meant."

"What exactly does the aura look like?"

"Like when you orb," the girl replied. "Blue white orbs of light."

"I'm not sure," he replied, uncertain. "It might be a sign."

"Of what?" she asked.

"Again—I'm not sure."

The girl turned to her whitelighter, looking at him with a strange longing Kieran couldn't read. She reached up with both hands to his face and unconsciously brought hers up to his. Kieran watched the display, the girl kissing her whitelighter without any conscious thought. The whitelighter pulled away from her abruptly; leaving the girl to think it was a negative reaction to her own actions.

"I sense something out of place," the whitelighter said, trying to explain the actions for his reaction so she'd understand it wasn't something she did. She didn't seem to buy it at first.

"Is that just an excuse of yours for why you broke away so abruptly from me?" the girl questioned.

"No-no, something's a miss," the whitelighter informed her. "I get the feeling we're being watched."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense," the girl replied.

The girl might not have sensed it, but apparently the whitelighter had. Before he could be discovered, Kieran made his exit, leaving the two alone once again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Raven had returned a while back, finding herself alone for most of that time. She found herself before a mirror, just staring at her reflection. Kane made his appearance as she was standing there, and she turned to acknowledge him when he orbed in.

He filled her in on why he'd been called away; How an Elder named Danielle had informed him specially to watch over her more carefully, and how Kane said it was his life to protect her.

She asked him about something she saw in her reflection, and he didn't give her a conclusive answer, only that it could be a sign.

_It's his life to protect me_—the thought kept running through her mind up to the point where she turned to face him. It made her feel good to hear him say that for some reason; maybe too good—

She didn't think when she reached upwards for his face, abruptly bringing her lips to his without consciousness. After a few moments he pulled himself from her just as abruptly. She was shocked by his reaction, as well as perturbed.

"I sense something out of place," Kane said, almost as if to make up for his actions. She didn't completely buy that.

"Is that just an excuse of yours for why you broke away so abruptly from me?" Raven retorted, obviously showing she was perturbed.

"No-no, something's a miss," Kane tried to reassure her. "I get the feeling we're being watched."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense," Raven responded. She still was in his grasp. "So…what exactly are you sensing that could be watching us? I don't sense anything, or see anything that could be amiss."

"I'm not quite sure," Kane admitted. "I just know I sensed something, and now it's gone."

"Are you sure it wasn't Artie, or something?" Raven asked. "He hasn't been around in a while, and from what I know about him, he isn't above doing such a thing."

"It wouldn't have alarmed me enough to pull away from you like that if it had been him," Kane told her. "This felt a bit too off to have been him."

"You've mentioned that Elder Danielle before," Raven said. "What kind of relationship do you have with her anyways?"

"It's complicated," Kane replied simply.

"In what way?" Raven inquired further.

"It's complicated," Kane repeated. "Look---Raven, there are things I will disclose with you soon, but for now, let's just keep the answer at that---complicated."

"Was she at all the reason why you pulled away from me, when I kissed you earlier?" Raven asked him. "I feel a bit of tension; I'm not sure if it's for or against---"

"She isn't," Kane replied. "And for the record---I'm not feeling the same tension as you, and I pulled away for the very reason I stated in the first place---I was alerted to something being present that shouldn't have been. In fact, I like you Rae, and I don't have any objections to your actions—you're kissing me. Please don't think you have to be offended in any way."

"Okay, I won't," Raven replied. "If, by chance you sense this thing again at any time, just let me know straight out, okay?"

"I will, Rae," Kane replied. To show his words were genuine, He kissed her this time.


	16. Chapter 16: Precognitive Intuition

Chapter 16: Precognitive Intuition

Phoebe had been under the weather lately. Late nights, working, plus the romance—she figured she'd just worn herself out. Add to the caseload the concept of a couple Big Bads out to cause chaos…It all just added up in her mind.

Coop had been an angel doing everything in his power to wait on her hand and foot while she felt ill, and she felt bad about that; she'd have to reward him for that later—

She passed out from exhaustion one evening in a living room recliner, and got caught up in wild and active dreams in her unconsciousness. They had started as romantic ventures with Coop, but the current one involved the girl, Raven, alone.

Phoebe wasn't sure what to make of it; it almost seemed like the girl was beckoning out to her. The colors of everything around were bland, save for the girl herself. Her amethyst locks were ever so vibrant, a grand contrast to everything else.

"I need to speak with you," Raven called out to Phoebe. "I'm having trouble getting some answers to some questions on my own."

"Are you projecting yourself into my thoughts?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, this isn't an ordinary dream," Raven told her. "I've heard you've got precognitive abilities, and since mine seem to be a bit out of whack at the moment, I thought I'd ask if you could help me with yours."

"Right now?" Phoebe said.

"Whenever," Raven shrugged. "I'm not going to force it."

"I'll get back to you when I wake up," Phoebe replied.

The girl just nodded and then disappeared. After that, Phoebe didn't recall any of the dreams that followed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven had projected herself into the Charmed One's dreams. She hoped that the message had reached her clearly enough and wouldn't be passed off as just another regular dream.

When Phoebe showed up with Paige the following morning, she knew the message had been received.

"What did you need a premonition on?" Phoebe asked.

"We think there was an intruder here last night," Raven replied. "But we weren't able to identify the source—or who it was. I was hoping you might be able to get some answers to that for me. I heard that your powers are triggered by touching objects for visions, so maybe…touching a few objects in this room might trigger something."

"I can give it a try," Phoebe said. "But there are no real guarantees it'll amount to anything useful."

Phoebe started wandering around the room, handling one object after another. She reached for the gargoyle resting on a coffee table nearby; vivid sets of visual relays were triggered as a response. The first were of the girl and her whitelighter engaged in a kiss; this one appeared to be recent, and in the past. The second vision she got was for that same girl, set in the future. Phoebe found herself a bit abashed about having that premonition in particular; she and the whitelighter were obviously being a bit too intimate for her to be comfortable with having envisioned like that—

She quickly put the gargoyle aside, ashamed at the unintended intrusion on privacy, reaching for something else to trigger a different response instead. She handled a lamp; nothing. Reached down to a certain patch of carpet—Phoebe caught a few fast flashes from the contact

"There was a man, standing right here, watching the two of you," Phoebe explained as she relayed her premonition. "He observed you two kiss, and then took off when one of you was alerted to his presence. I'd say he had himself barred from being sensed, but your whitelighter Kane sensed him anyways. I think you've got either a warlock or a darklighter intruding on you without you knowing, although I'm leaning more towards a darklighter." Phoebe got up on her feet and dusted off her knees. "It makes sense. You were with your whitelighter, and that's usually their main target, whitelighters and whitelighters to-be."

"You got the scene of us—kissing in your premonition?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah—and you two might want to be careful about that kind of thing," Phoebe replied. "The consequences of getting too involved with a whitelighter are not always worth it in the end."

"Do darklighters ever have a particular reason for targeting whitelighters specifically, or is it possible his presence was just a random coincidence?" Raven asked.

"They can work on their own—out for their own benefits, or take orders from a higher authority for some sort of praise," Paige replied. "It might be smart to capture this one in particular and interrogate him for an answer to that just in case."

"A friend of mine—Starfire—described seeing an unusual male figure here when she was here one morning," Raven stated. "Is it possible it's the same one?"

"Probably," Phoebe replied.

"Is it possible he'll return?" Raven asked her

"Most likely," Phoebe replied. "If he's set on your whitelighter in particular, he'll be back." She then added, "And when he does, we'll trap him."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kane wasn't sure what to think of their exchange earlier; he knew it wasn't allowed for him to get too attached to his charge, and he wasn't about to break the rules. Maybe Raven had been too overwhelmed with emotion for some reason; she had told him she had to keep her emotions stable, maybe she wasn't used to this kind or just how to express them right—

He'd gone out to the patio to just think, staring out at the tides moving on the ocean under a full moon. He was out there for hours, time seeming to melt away like ice resting atop sun baked pavement on a hot summer's day.

The moon slipped to the corner of the horizon, and slowly the rich hues of rouges and ambers announced the arrival of the sun for the coming of a new morn.

She didn't come looking for him through the night; he wondered if she felt a bit embarrassed about her actions, or his. Or maybe she just needed a good night's sleep—

When the amber orb had reached halfway up into the horizons overhead, he decided to go in. He walked around, heading to the room where she was staying; knocking three times and waited for a response.

"Come in," Kane heard her call through the door. She was up; good.

When he'd stepped in the doorway, he realized she wasn't alone. Besides Raven, two of the Charmed sisters were there, why he didn't know.

"Our intruder is a Darklighter," Raven said as Kane entered. "We think he might be after you. Phoebe got that in a premonition, along with us—uh…kissing. Apparently the darklighter was spying on us during that." She averted her eyes, obviously embarrassed.

"One whose probably been visiting this household a couple times at least," Phoebe interjected. "Which makes me suspect that he's after you in particular." She looked directly to Kane as she spoke. "I'm not sure why, but I intend to get that answer."

"Why do you think he's after me?" Kane asked.

"Darklighters usually target whitelighters, and you just happen to be his usual target," Paige replied. "A whitelighter."

"There might be more to it than just that," Phoebe said. "But we'll need interrogate the darklighter to get a more satisfying answer."

"We'll just catch him off guard--and you'll be the bait," Paige stated. "Both of you, the whitelighter, and his charge."

"Me?? Why me??" Raven exclaimed.

"He seems to like showing himself when you're here, that why," Phoebe replied.

"Maybe lure him by kissing you whitelighter again," Paige added.

"That's so not funny," Raven replied bitterly.

"I didn't intend for it to be." Paige just barely concealed a smile.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kieran found himself yet again called upon without so much as a moment's notice. An authority much higher up than he had summoned him; he wasn't given the privilege of ignoring it.

"Yes? What have you summoned me for?" he questioned. He knew who had summoned him, the new Source and his second in command, a demon not worth questioning the authority of. Kieran was one of the few filled in about the new Source's origins and just how he rose to power like he had. Though he didn't have all the details; what he did know was that the Source's essence had been absorbed into this recent incarnate during a particular journey to the gates at the depths of darkness to retrieve something else. He had been a man, but had strived for demonic dominion. The man was no more, though; his heart and soul were one with the darkness of all that was evil.

"First, a report on your progress with observing the girl Raven and that whitelighter of hers," The armor clad authority figure spoke, coolly and without traces of anything remotely resembling emotion.

"The girl has been getting rather cozy with her whitelighter," Kieran reported. "She seems particularly attached to him, and the same for him. He comforted her after that episode Barbas inflicted on her, and was fairly effective with his method."

"It was expected she would grow attached to her whitelighter," Slade/Source mused.

"What do you want me to do next?" Kieran asked. "Make my first strike—target her whitelighter with one of my arrows?"

"Yes," Slade/Source replied. "Attempt to take out the whitelighter. Make your aim deadly accurate, or pay the price if you fail."

Kieran didn't bother to ask why he was assigned to these particular targets in the first place; he just did as he was told. He took off not long afterwards to do just that: finish his assignment.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Artie came home after a busy day with a charge, only to find that two of the Charmed sisters, along with Kane and his charge, were setting a trap for a mysterious intruding darklighter. Artie had been oblivious to there even being a darklighter on the premises; but then again---he'd been gone most of the time so he wouldn't have really noticed either way.

The sisters--Paige and Phoebe--tried to be as inconspicuous as they could, while Kane and Raven sat awkwardly on the bed in the room where the girl was residing; Artie had been informed that the darklighter liked to spy on the two during more awkward moments, so that was what they were up to. Kane was stroking the girl's hair, looking at her in the awkward stillness.

Artie picked up that there was an unknown presence. It was hiding itself; he wasn't quite sure exactly where it concealed itself. Apparently Kane picked up on it as well, but outwardly didn't express this; Artie knew his fellow whitelighter so well that he could tell Kane had noticed the intrusion just by reading it in his eyes.

A ring of crystals had been arranged inconspicuously several feet from where Kane and his charge were; it was figured the darklighter would come out from hiding eventually, and when he did, the trap would be ready for him.

As if on cue, Kane made himself look distracted with his charge by bringing her closer to him. The move looked fairly effortless; not as awkward as they'd been just moments before—

Strangely, Artie was shocked when the two started to kiss each other; Artie was a hopeless romantic who had been hinting for the two to make such an exchange after all—

The previously unknown intruder stepped out from hiding and into plain view, ready to strike. Unfortunately, he was unsuspecting of Phoebe or Paige being present, and they got the upper hand over him with the tactic of surprise. Paige put the remaining crystal into place, caging the intruder into the circle, creating a crystal cage.

The darklighter made a move, but got stunned with a zap from the contact with the current running from the activated crystal ring barrier. He looked deeply frustrated, obviously not expecting to fall victim to a trap.

.

Kane and Raven parted from each other, staring at the caged darklighter, shocked.

"Is this the one from the premonition?" Raven asked Phoebe.

"Yep, one in the same," Phoebe replied. She stood in front of the crystal cage, watching their captive darklighter behind the ever-flowing current of white energy. "What are your intentions here?" she questioned the darklighter. "Are you acting alone, or are you working for someone else?"

"I will not answer that, witch!" the darklighter replied furiously.

"Again: what are you doing here?" Phoebe questioned again, not at all deterred by the previous response she got.

"I will not honor that with a response, " the darklighter stated.

"If you don't give me any answers, you're going to be in for the shock of your life," Phoebe threatened. "I'm sure your buddies have mentioned the infamous shocking crystal cage somewhere along the line, so I'm sure you know what torture I can accomplish with it."

"You can contain me, and put me through your means of torture, but you won't get any answers from me," the darklighter replied irritably.

"Okay, you asked for it," Phoebe replied. She activated the crystal's energy field, sending a current through the darklighter, sending him into violent convulsions as the current ran through him. He cried out of course; he wasn't above feeling pain when he was subjected to its extreme.

Raven watched the spectacle of Phoebe's interrogation with awe; the real pain those crystals were capable of inflicting, she hadn't expected power like that from simple crystals. She got up to investigate the crystal cage more closely; all the while the darklighter was still writhing in pain while contained inside its confines. She touched one of the crystals, expecting to get shocked as well. Instead, it moved out of its position, misaligning the ring enough to disable it.

Seeking this opportunity, the darklighter composed himself quickly and got out his crossbow. While he made that move, Raven made her own, grasping his ankle lightly. The darklighter didn't even notice her, taking aim without hesitation at his target—Raven's guardian angel.

All the while, Raven was having an intense and vivid premonition of her own, triggered by the contact with the darklighter's ankle to her hands. It shocked and overwhelmed her long enough to keep her from realizing how serious the situation was getting. When the vivid precognitive experience ceased, she looked up and noticed that the darklighter had made a move.

Not long after she came back to reality, the darklighter made his exit in an aura of dark orbs. Raven looked around to the sisters. Phoebe and Paige both shared an expression of horror, and Raven wondered why. She then looked to Kane, possibly for an explanation.

Then she realized just why the two sisters had horror written all over their faces; Kane had been shot.


	17. Chapter 17: Bring Me To Life Healing

Chapter 17: Bring Me To Life [Healing]

"Kane!" Raven cried as she rushed over to him. Not realizing how dire the situation was, she reached for the arrow protruding from his side, about to pull it out. He made a weak motion for her not to do that.

"No, it'll make the poison start to work faster then it is," Kane told her, wincing.

"Poison?" Raven exclaimed, bewildered.

"A darklighter's arrow tip is poisoned," Phoebe stated rather grimly. "It's lethal to whitelighters."

"Lethal?" Raven exclaimed. She looked at Kane. "You can't die, I won't allow it."

"If you need me to—" Paige started to say. She let the words just hang. She watched the girl, Raven, as she moved in closer to her whitelighter, taking out the poisoned arrow and pressing her palm to the wound. At first Paige and Phoebe thought she was just trying to prevent the wound from getting worse by applying pressure to it. They were both astounded when they realized she was trying to heal him.

Raven's hand had an iridescent aura of blue surrounding it as she held it pressed to her whitelighter's wound, talking as she tried to heal him.

"Please, heal, please—" she said repeatedly, apparently mostly to herself. Both Halliwell sisters watched, awestruck—and shocked. Not as much as Kane though.

Slowly, the overly excruciating burning sensation of the poison dulled to nothing, and the puncture that had been inflicted by the entry of the arrow's tip diminished to nothing. The wound was gone, as if it never even existed. When she noticed she'd fully healed her whitelighter, she embraced him.

"You can…heal?" Phoebe exclaimed. Raven stopped hugging her whitelighter, looking up at the two shocked Halliwells.

"Yes—yes, I can heal," Raven replied. "It's one of my powers that I appreciate having a lot when I really need it." She looked at Kane, asking, "Are you feeling…better at all?"

"Yes—actually, yes I do," Kane replied. He stilled expressed shock on his face. "You never told me you could heal people."

"I didn't think to," Raven admitted. "Would it have mattered if I had?"

"Probably not," Kane replied. He looked around for a moment. "Hey—where's Artie?"

"You know—I don't know," Phoebe said.

"I kind of forgot he was even here," Paige interjected.

"He must've run off," Kane said. "He might have been afraid of the darklighter."

"I get the feeling that darklighter's going to be back—especially if he realizes he didn't finish the job," Phoebe said. "It might be safer for you to take refuge at the Manor for the time being. I don't think Piper will mind."

"You sure about that, Phoebe?" Paige looked at her sister peculiarly. "Piper might object to having houseguests so unexpectedly."

"I don't think she'll mind all that much," Phoebe said. "Do you remember how she offered them a place to stay the night we actually met them—that is, if she didn't already have a place to go?" Phoebe reminded her sister, indicating she meant Raven in the process as the she.

"If Piper won't object too much, I'd be okay with spending some time there," Raven said. "If she ends up trying to blow me up though—" She left it at that.

Raven looked to her whitelighter.

"Kane, do you think you can orb at all?" Raven asked him. "If the darklighter's poison is really as dangerous as they said it is—"

"I'm fine, I can orb," Kane replied, smiling. "When you healed me, you really healed me."

"I'm very glad," Raven replied. She hugged him again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Artie had run. He'd orbed out just before the darklighter's arrow struck. He just couldn't watch his friend being attacked; he didn't know why he'd run though.

He'd orbed to the top of the spire of the Golden Gate, watching the waters below as he sorted through his racing thoughts.

Kane had been shocked just before the arrow struck, the girl, Raven, had been occupied, and the sisters—they'd been trying to act when the crystal cage had been deactivated—

Kane—he wondered if his friend was all right—or even just alive. The poison was deadly on that arrow's tip; he remembered that well, but maybe there was still a sliver of a chance that he did—

_Paige can heal, maybe she managed to save him since she was there_, he thought to himself. _I'm sure Paige would do that. She wouldn't let someone die if they weren't evil—_

"Maybe I should go back to make sure," he told himself aloud. "If she didn't make the effort, I could at least, to make up for running."

He made up his mind, and orbed out again.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"The darklighter attacked him?" Piper exclaimed slightly in disbelief. "He doesn't look like he's been through an actual attack with a darklighter's arrow." She looked at Paige directly. "Did you heal him?"

"Actually—no, I didn't," Paige replied. "His charge did."

"Huh?" Piper looked at Raven, shocked. "You—can heal? How—you're not a whitelighter, so how...?"

"I was born able to heal," Raven replied. "I was given instruction on how to use my abilities, along with my healing abilities. I just don't use it as often as my others."

"And you healed him completely?" Piper asked her.

"Apparently—yes," Raven replied. She was grasping her whitelighter tightly, like she was afraid to let him go.

"You can stay in Phoebe's old room," Piper told Raven. "The bed's still in there, so you should be set for the nighttime at least."

"Okay," Raven responded simply.

"Oh—and if the book doesn't leap out of your hands, you can check the Book of Shadows if you have any questions or are just curious and nobody's available to give you answers at the time," Piper said. "Did you at all manage to get any answers from that darklighter before he took off about why he was there to begin with?" Piper asked her sister Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged.

"He wouldn't give me any leeway on getting answers," Phoebe replied.

"He didn't even crack under pressure from the crystal cage," Paige added.

"That's disappointing," Piper said. "A whitelighter was almost lost, and we got no answers in the process."

"The only answer we got from this is that I'm his target for some reason," Kane said.

"Can I say something?" Raven spoke up.

"Of course you can," Phoebe told her. "Nobody's silencing you."

"Earlier, I think—" Raven said, pausing for a moment. "I think I had a premonition."

"You get premonitions?" Piper exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, I can, and do, have premonitions—at least, most of the time anyways," Raven replied. "Lately I've been conflicted a bit emotionally, and with how my powers are totally emotionally based and controlled—" She turned to Phoebe as she continued. "That's why I was relying on your powers of premonition instead of mine for answers earlier."

"Well, let me show you to the room you can stay in for the time being," Piper told her. She turned to Phoebe. "You don't mind if she stays in your old room for a while?"

"No, I don't," Phoebe said.

"Okay, good," Piper said. To Raven, "I'll show you to Phoebe's old room. Along the way you can share that premonition with us."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I caught several flashes in my premonition, and a couple of good, solid pieces," Raven said. "The flashes were mostly made up of different shots of a piece of yellowed parchment—a bit of what I caught from the texts suggest it might have been some prophetic scrolls. There were a few of those flashes that had Slade holding up those scrolls, observing them with a few others present."

"Looks like someone unearthed a dark version of that prophecy—probably Slade or possibly even Barbas," Piper said.

"I wonder if it's actually from the same prophecy. That maybe it isn't two different versions, but pieces from the same set of scrolls," Phoebe wondered aloud. " Have you by chance…seen the scrolls to see if it's complete or not?"

"I've never actually seen them," Raven admitted. "All I know about them, Kane has told me. Otherwise…I can't really say anything completely conclusive."

"I never thought of the possibility that there could be a piece missing," Kane said. "It would explain why it comes off a bit cryptic—besides the archaic nature to it anyways."

"The pieces I got in my premonition that were more clear and complete…he mentions targeting you specifically," Raven told Kane. "Why would Slade target you specifically?" She looked directly at him.

"Maybe he figures it's a good way to get to you," Phoebe suggested. "If this enemy knows you as well as you think he might, he probably knows you well enough to know your triggers. We've learned that through personal experience."

"That's a good point," Piper agreed. "Take out your whitelighter to weaken you, and then make his move. Sounds like a sound tactic to me."

"Yeah," Kane added in agreement. Oddly, Raven could see in his eyes that he didn't totally back that answer up, but neither of the sisters caught it. Instead they both just seemed to agree that was the answer, and didn't ponder other possibilities. Raven would question Kane about that later, when the two were alone.

Phoebe eventually left, claiming she still was suffering from the flu bug and needed to just take some time to rest. Piper had her own errands to attend to; young Chris was just learning the joys of his newly discovered powers, and being the curious toddler he was, he was testing them to their extent. That left Piper with a heavy load of stress from the clean up and chase Chris put her through.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So…your sister was a traitor?" Beast Boy asked Billie. The two were just hanging out at the local Jump City pizza parlor, enjoying some down time while they could. Beast Boy had suggested the pizza place so they could just chill and chat. He'd asked about her family life, and she'd responded with the whole story about the sister that had gone missing for so many years, Christy. Billie had been somber in her bringing it up; it was evident in her voice as she relayed everything to him.

"In a way…yeah," Billie replied. "She did want to unite with me, but in the end, she turned on me, and I defended myself when she struck out with that fireball aimed directly at me. It was like losing her all over again. I don't know what hurts more about it; that she's gone, or that she willingly accepted the word of demons as truth. She just wouldn't listen to reason."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Beast Boy told Billie. "I know what it's like to be betrayed like that on a certain level. There was a girl that did something to me, and it tore me up quite a bit afterwards. Her name was Terra."

"What did she do to hurt you?" Billie asked.

"You know that big bad that's been parading as the Source lately?" he asked her. She nodded. "Terra became his apprentice once, and worked for him until she turned on him. That's just one of the times Slade's tried to turn our lives upside down. He'd done the works on our team leader Robin before the Terra thing, and he did a number on Raven more recently. That guy doesn't know how to let things lie."

"Sounds like a nuisance," Billie replied. She started working a second slice of pizza from the pie. "Whatever happened to the girl…Terra?"

"She kinda…turned to stone for a while," Beast Boy told her. "She's free now, but she doesn't talk to me. She wants to forget that chapter in her life, and even though I'll always regret her decision…I can't blame her."

"Betrayal and loss is tough, but if she needs to move on…it's probably for the best," Billie agreed. "I've pretty much done the same; no use in dwelling on it, is there?"

"You know, I have fun just talking to you and hanging out with you like this," Beast Boy told her. "It's relaxing and not so stressing."

"You know, I feel the same way," Billie replied. "You want the last piece?" She pointed to the last sliver of pizza, dotted with green olives and slices of onions.

"Nah, you can have it," Beast Boy replied.

"Thanks," Billie said, smiling.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"For someone whose established a residence elsewhere, Phoebe sure left this room fairly well furnished," Raven observed as she gave the room a once over. The wardrobe was filled with some slightly risqué and revealing pieces, shelves with miscellaneous pieces that obviously spoke of the previous occupant's character, and one out-of-place, lone old VHS tape.

"One VHS tape—of an old horror movie," Raven mused as she took the tape off the shelf. "I kind of took her as being more of a romance, Titanic type movie fan." She looked at the case. "Kill It Before It Dies; this really is an old horror movie."

"Everyone is made of layers," Kane told her from across the room. "She might come off as a hopeless romantic, but Phoebe has more depth to her then that. The same goes for the other three Halliwells as well. The same goes for you too, I've observed."

"Speaking of which—" Raven put the tape aside for a moment and looked at him. "Earlier it looked like you outwardly agreed with the sisters' conclusion on why the darklighter targeted you specifically, but I could see in your eyes that you inwardly didn't completely agree with that. What I'm getting at is…did you really agree with what they said, or were my convictions correct?"

"You're right," Kane replied. "I don't completely agree with what they said. Why I don't agree…they wouldn't understand—they don't even know. As I was getting at before—everyone has layers, and there are layers even they couldn't even begin to comprehend of mine."

"Your dark side," Raven stated. "What I don't get is—why would you think you're being targeted for your demonic part to begin with? Nobody knows about it, so why even suspect demon assassins would come after you specifically based on that reason alone—and not me instead?"

"Normal demons wouldn't know, but higher ranking upper level demons just might," Kane replied. "Rae…I think there's more to your nemesis and his Source claim then you even believe. I get the feeling he's really legit with it---whether you or your friends realize it or not. I really believe he is the Source---in body, mind, and soul…er, the essence that accounts as a soul anyways. I get the sense he is targeting me specifically because he knows about me due to that—that he is the Source, that is."

"How do you get the sense that he is the Source?" Raven asked. "And—how could that possibly give him the incentive of knowing about your dark side to target you for it?"

"That hidden side can sense it---because I'm linked to that essence in a way that can sense it specifically," Kane told her. "My father was a higher level demon, and that essence knew who that demon was. The Source's knowing that fact means that Slade would know as well, and since I know what I sense…" He cleared his throat for a moment. "That's why I believe he's targeting me—not as a whitelighter…to get to you, but for one of my other layers."

"Oh," Raven clearly got it, but it was obvious she was still trying to register it all in her mind.

"I'm glad you're able to heal people," Kane said randomly.

"Why is that?" Raven asked him peculiarly.

"Paige wouldn't have been able to fully, and neither would Artie---even if he hadn't bolted like he did," Kane replied. "Whitelighters can only heal good—not counting demons…especially demons. It would have been a red flag if Paige had tried…but only was able to half heal me. That why I'm especially glad you were able to-—to curb suspicions."

"That would be one of my layers I look more positively on," Raven said. " Back on layers: you have still left me in the dark about a few of your other layers. The other night you said you'd get to that---and what you relationship with Danielle the Elder is exactly. All I know about her is she is an Elder and her name. You have high respects for her, and I still don't know exactly why."

"I guess you'll have to meet her then," Kane said. "I'll feel more at ease if I explained it with her there—or better yet, she did."

"When will that be?" Raven asked.

"I'll try to set up a time," Kane told her. He grabbed the VHS tape she'd just previously set aside. "Up to seeing this? That is…if you haven't already seen it?"

"I guess, and no—I haven't seen it---"

"Go relax and watch it then," Kane told her, cutting her short mid-sentence. "I'm sure today was stressful enough, and I've got other things I need to tend to just now."

He seemed to be evading her requests, or just prolonging time till he'd get around to giving her answers, she noticed. _What exactly was it about Danielle that he_—Raven just sighed and took the VHS case from him.

"I'll ask Piper first if it's okay to take this," Raven said. "I don't need to find out later that Phoebe ends up peeved at me for watching this without some form of permission first."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kame replied, smiling. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "If you need to contact me, you know the drill. I'll be here ASAP." He then was gone in an aura of blue-white orbs.

"What are you hiding, Kane?" Raven sighed as she stood there, alone.


	18. Chapter 18: Maternal Precognitive

Chapter 18: Maternal Precognitive

She couldn't believe it. One week—_one week_—and not so much as a word was heard from Kane. Was he avoiding her on purpose?

Raven had settled enough into the daily lifestyle at the Halliwell manor; it had taken some getting used to, but it wasn't too out of the norm then she was used to at Titans Tower. Instead of villains infiltrating security systems, it was demons and other dark forces intruding, only to be vanquished and leave their mark for remnants, a scorch mark on the floor or the stench of it left hanging in the air. It was interesting to see how easily Piper handled it with just blowing up minor inconveniences. And how was a toddler really capable of projecting force fields or hold the defensive like Wyatt was able to?

Billie had been by with Beast Boy, so she managed to keep in contact through that means anyways, besides by communicator that is. Apparently the changeling had grown fond of the witch girl; Raven caught how many times he mentioned they'd worked together on missions as of late, plus a few times for recreation. Hopefully Billie was nothing like Terra. She had to be—Raven was able to tolerate her from the day she met her, no bad vibes involved in her personally, unlike Terra—

It was odd to sleep in a bedroom that had been the childhood room of one of the sisters; she figured that had been the reason why her sleep had been fitful the first night. But when—even after a week—she still had the same issue, she had to rule out adjustment issues.

Between the insomnia and strange dreams that deprived her of any real quality rest—she knew it would take its toll eventually.

She—night after night—kept having that same dream, the same erotic dream she'd had some weeks before, the one with her in an awkward position with an unidentifiable companion. She didn't get it's meaning, its nagging nature pulling at her consciousness with frustrating curiosity waging war with her need for its comprehension.

Piper was around most of the day, with the exception of errands, and gone at night to operate her nightclub when she needed to. She mostly tended to her two sons needs though; Piper was mostly home for that.

Raven was hesitant to mention her agitated sleep issues; she didn't think it would be right to complain about something so trivial. After several nights of it though…she had to do something about it. Why complain about it though, when instead she could seek advice instead? It wouldn't be as weird to talk about dreams like the ones she was having to the Halliwell sisters, as it would've been if it had been Beast Boy or one of her friends—would it?

_Just deal with one more night of it_, she told herself. _If it happens again this evening, ask her directly in the morning for advice. It's late now; just put in that video, or get back into your old routine ritual. The attic would be a great place to just meditate—_

She looked out the window, out at the world illuminated in the failing hours of late afternoon. Not too long before it would be time to call it another night, and Piper was out anyways.

She again wondered where Kane was—

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The girl had been staring towards the failing sun for some time; Kane had been observing her so for quite a while.

The girl being Raven he observed, her back turned from him to face the setting sun on the horizon. Her skin was fair, her hair a few lengths longer than usual. She was dressed more casually then was norm, the whole scenario was different then the norm.

She finally turned to him after such a long time of being faced away. She smiled peacefully; emanating it so much it touched him thoroughly, leaving him to feel it as well.

"I'm here for you when you need me—like you've always been there for me," she told him. She took a few steps closer to him, within arm's reach. "I can help you through anything if you allow me to. I'm destined to always do so—for you." She smiled more peacefully than he even could have imagined.

He unconsciously reached his hand towards her, resting it on the side of her face.

"You know—you're so beautiful when you smile," Kane told her. "Beautiful beyond words."

"You've told me that before," Raven replied. "But I'll welcome it again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kane replied. He'd drawn her near—or she'd done so herself—he couldn't seem to keep track. She was close, inches only standing between them. He drew her in, only shortly after noticing the blue-white halo surrounding her—drew her in to kiss her—

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Artie had been hesitating on returning to see what fate had dealt Kane after the Darklighter attack. He was almost certain he would discover the worst when he returned; it was the fear of his friend's charge being left alone that drove him to return.

When he did go back, he found nothing. No traces of the girl, no signs of his friend's demise even. Just still silence.

But he didn't sense death; maybe Kane had survived after all. With that hope in his heart, Artie tried to sense his friend's location, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he could sense Kane.

Artie found himself atop the spire of the Golden Gate, the sun just ready to depart on the horizon. It was the very same spot he'd been at when he'd run that day Kane had taken that arrow; he was mildly surprised to find his friend up there not too long after he'd been up there—

"I see you survived," Artie noted to his friend. He noticed Kane acknowledge his presence liked he'd been shocked awake from a dream.

"I wasn't sure when I'd see you again," Kane replied, apparently still trying to shake off the shock.

"I could say the same for you," Artie said. "Did I catch you at a bad time? You look like you were shocked awake—like from a dream or something."

"I must've been daydreaming when you showed up," Kane replied.

"Oh?" Artie said "About what?"

"I can't remember," Kane replied. Artie knew he wasn't being truthful, but didn't question it further

"So—Paige was able to heal you?" Artie asked instead. "I mean…she must've, if you're walking and talking after what all happened."

"No, Paige didn't," Kane replied. "Raven did."

"Your charge?" Artie exclaimed. "How did she…?"

"She has the ability to heal," Kane replied, smiling. "Like a whitelighter, and yet—not like a whitelighter."

"She's quite something," Artie said. "So…what are you doing up here and not with her? After all that happened I thought you'd be closer to her, not up here."

"She wants to meet Danielle," Kane told him. "Among other things I promised I'd do when I could get around to it."

"You know she has the right to," Artie reminded him. "She's going to have to meet Dani eventually, you know."

"And I'll have to tell her about my parents as well," Kane replied. He sighed. "I'm sure that'll set a rift in things—or make it interesting at the very least."

"I get the feeling that girl is gonna surprise you," Artie told him. "She's done it already a few times. If you're expecting the worst—it'll most likely only happen if you put it off too long, and for that reason."

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Kane said randomly.

"Like your _dream girl_?" Artie replied. Kane looked at his friend peculiarly, then just smiled.

"Yeah," Kane said.

"How long have you been away from her, by the way?" Artie asked.

"A week," Kane replied. "I haven't been up here the whole time. I've been partially busy with other things."

"Like—"

"Trying to see if I can find proof that there's more to that set of prophetic scrolls I uncovered or not," Kane replied. "A premonition Rae had suggests there's more to it, and I'd like to be sure of it."

"Speaking of your charge—where is she?" Artie asked him. "When I returned to the house, I couldn't sense either of you, and there were was no trace of her. She's gotta be okay, or you would've said differently."

"Raven's… at the Halliwell Manor," Kane replied. "I figured she'd be safer there, that the Halliwells would protect her if need be. I guess Piper offered her a place to stay a while back, and after Phoebe made the suggestion…it just seemed like the right place."

"Well…don't take your time getting back to her," Artie told his friend. "She'll think you're avoiding her for all the wrong reasons."

"I don't intend to, Artie," Kane replied. "I never really intended to."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Phoebe just couldn't shake the bug. It seemed to want to linger on and on—

Maybe her workload had gotten the best of her—or possibly her diet. She had juggled her meal times around severely lately, between her hectic schedule at the paper and the demonic related stressors it was possible she was struggling with low blood sugar or something.

She had gone to the doctor's to find out if that was all that it was. After a needle was drawn and some blood taken with it, she waited for the results to determine if that was all it was.

Coop tried all he could to make her feel comfortable. She was very glad she was married to a real bona fide romantic.

She'd only have to wait two more days until the test results would be back in—and if she'd have to bring a candy bowl to work or not.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The girl had been lacking her whitelighter for a week—one particular observer had quickly noted in his quick visits to observe her.

He'd only chanced making visits during the dead hours of the night—to avoid the sisters spotting him, a couple of them in particular. Besides the threat his presence would obviously have—he wasn't all that eager to be recognized by any of them.

He'd been told that the girl was not all she appeared to be; she wasn't completely as innocent she as appeared. Her demonic past was particularly intriguing to him.

He watched her each eve, shifting in her fitful slumber—her figure well defined in the blending of shadow and moonlight. He would leave just before Prue would make her routine check-in at dusk—before there was even a chance he'd be caught—either by her or the girl herself.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

Piper had returned fairly late; Leo had been home long before her to watch their two children, since Raven wasn't exactly the type to play babysitter, and Piper's sisters were busy elsewhere. Billie was as well; probably out with Beast Boy, Raven figured.

Because of that, Raven didn't bother to wait up for the Charmed One to return to talk to her. She just went straight to bed instead, figuring she needed the rest more anyways.

She really must have been tired; she fell fast asleep upon her head hitting the pillows. She didn't even have time to ponder anything before she was out; she was just out—like that.

The next thing she knew, she was caught up in the intertwining of the realm of dreams—or at least what she figured was a dream. She expected to relive the repetitive dream that always seemed to plague her lately, but the dreamscape around her wasn't familiar to her.

It wasn't a repeat. It was new.

The environment was pleasant, even cheerful. The room was bright and airy, and she caught more detail then she ever had in the other dream. She was in a house—possibly a living room. A couch against one wall, recliner in a corner, an ottoman in the middle—yeah, living room.

The sweet chirping of birds she could here from outdoors; the air was sweet to breathe, partially from how fresh it was and also from the aroma of flowers caught up in it.

She went to a corner bookshelf to examine the books shelved on it, get an idea of what she had to avail. She reached for one bound in lilac, when she felt something tugging on her skirt.

How odd; she hadn't noticed she was wearing a skirt before—

It wasn't something; it was someone—a little girl. She looked excited to grab the attention she'd been trying for, it evidently shown in her big indigo eyes as they sparkled.

"What do you want?" she asked the little girl, who beamed in response.

"I wanted to show you something," the little girl replied, excited. "An art project."

"Okay, show it to me."

The little girl revealed a piece of paper she had held behind her back up till then and held it up. For a girl her age, she sure was talented. The artwork she could obviously tell was a blackbird perched on a branch. It wasn't exactly a Rembrandt or a Van Gogh, but it wasn't a doodle like most kids her age usually did either.

"It's beautiful," she commented the child, who beamed even more in response. She squealed in glee as well.

"Thank you!" she said happily. "I knew you'd find it to be special, since I did it especially for you, mom."

That hit her. She had to keep herself from exclaiming outwardly and startling the child. It took a lot to keep herself composed, but she managed. Inwardly she still remained shocked.

She looked at the girl more closely. Happy indigo eyes shining upwards at her, heavy lashes framing them—she did see a bit of herself in the girl, but who else—

"Where's your father?" she asked the girl.

"Outside," the girl replied.

"Why don't you take this artwork out to him to so he can appreciate it too? I'll go with you to see his reaction, since I'm sure he'll love it like I do," she said to the girl.

"Okay," the girl replied. "Come on."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Morning came, the welcoming rays of sunlight hinting through drawn window dressings. She wasn't sure if she welcomed it; she still felt tired upon awaking.

Raven allowed herself the time to wake up before she got up or even just moved. It was so odd how a couple dreams could drain her, even when she was asleep—

As her vision went from blurry to more clear and pronounced, she noticed she wasn't alone. Her vision, when blurred, cast the presence as a shade, but as it cleared, she realized it wasn't.

She also realized who it was—the fourth, and eldest, Charmed sister—Prue.

"How long have you been standing there, watching me?" Raven asked her.

"A bit," Prue replied. "I've done it off and on since you came to stay here."

"Do you not trust me or something?" Raven questioned. "Afraid I might be a problem?"

"No, that's not it," Prue replied. "I trust you. I've noticed the Book of Shadows trusts you, so I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Then…why spy on me then?" Raven asked.

"To keep an eye on you, just in case trouble seeks you out in particular," Prue said. "I've noticed your whitelighter hasn't been around in a while, so I thought I'd play interim for the time being for you until he returns."

"Oh, okay," Raven said.

"I've noticed you've eyed my sister's favorite movie a couple times," Prue said, holding the VHS tape up in her hand. "Phoebe was always more the horror movie type then I was."

"I've thought about watching it, but my mind's been distracted a few times when I'd think of watching it, so I haven't gotten around to it," Raven admitted.

"Phoebe has a rather…unique history with this flick in particular," Prue said. "Besides being in love with it, she got the chance to be really involved in it." She smiled, lost in thought for a moment. "It was the day the horror movies really came to life."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Raven said.

"A demon got himself stuck in the movies, bringing some of their star characters to life so that they could wreck havoc on the streets. The star from this movie, Phoebe's heartthrob back then—Billy, was one of the few that came to life that was pleasant to say the least," Prue replied. "It was like she got to meet her greatest idol or something." She looked at the tape in her hand. "I actually got this copy for her just after that."

"I might just have to see it then," Raven said. "Um…by chance are you good at giving advice, or helping someone in need of it?"

"Do you need some—is that why you're asking?" Prue asked her.

"In a way...yes," Raven replied. "I don't know how to put it, I'm not the best at asking for advice exactly—"

"Just lay out what you need to say, and we'll just take it from there," Prue said. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you completely, but we can take a shot at it anyways."

"I've been having some strange…dreams," Raven said. "Dreams I just can't explain to myself, or have the nerve to talk to my whitelighter about. They're a bit…weird to be discussing with him."

"What makes them weird in that sort of way?" Prue asked her.

"Well…one's kind of a bit too…intimate to discuss with him for one—" Raven started to explain.

"Kind of…romantic-like—is that what you mean?" Prue inquired.

"Um…yes," Raven murmured.

"Okay…" Prue said. "Was it including…anyone in particular, a friend maybe? Are you afraid to discuss this with one of your friends because it involves one of them by chance?"

"Huh?" Raven exclaimed. "No—ew. I'm close to my friends, but not like that. Besides—I don't really know who it was. I couldn't identify who it was; most of it is blurred out. All I know is that the dream is a bit…erotic."

"Is there anyone who turns you on for some reason?" Prue asked. "Maybe the possibility lies there."

"I don't tend to…dwell on that a lot," Raven replied. "This dream has been plaguing me—it just came out of the blue. It's been the same thing for too many nights to count. I just managed to have a break from it with another dream last night. Although…this new dream is just as confusing as the other, and just as unnerving."

"Another romantic venture?" Prue asked.

"No, this one goes a step in a different direction," Raven told her. She looked around. The sun coming in through the drawn curtains was fairly bright. "What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning—or just about," Prue replied. She pulled up a chair from nearby. "So—-spill. Tell me what it was about."

"I dreamt…I had a child, a daughter," Raven replied. "Or that's what the little girl in my dream stated she was. She was just a girl to me, showing me some good artwork. It was when she called me_ mom _that I realized she was supposed to be mine." She looked at Prue, confused. "I don't know if I should just take it as just a dream or as some sort of sign. I've never had dreams like these before."

"If you don't usually have dreams like these then I'd take it that they're some sort of sign," Prue said.

"What should I…do?" Raven asked. "I'm not really sure, and it's kind of…emotionally testing. I have issues others don't tend to with emotions and controlling them, so I need to figure this out at least."

"Well…find out who it is, and then decide whether or not the guy's worth it," Prue suggested. "So...is it supposedly the same guy for both dreams I take it?"

"I… think so," Raven replied, uncertain.

"Did I help at all?" Prue asked.

"Yes, I think so," Raven said.

"Do you know when your whitelighter is supposed to be back?" Prue asked.

"I'm not sure, he never really told me he'd be gone this long," Raven replied. She got up and walked up towards the window, looking out it at the street outside. "I'm starting to wonder why he's still gone—if it has anything to do with me."

"I'm sure that's not it," Prue said.

Raven didn't reply; she just sighed and continued to look out the window instead.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Phoebe had taken her work home with her, doing it there then in the office. Elise had been lenient with her; she felt sympathetic—plus, if it was a bug, she didn't want most of the office to catch it, much less her for that matter.

Phoebe knew the time was drawing near when she'd hear back from the doctor with the results; she had her cell on hand at all times.

She was reading over a letter she'd received for her column; a woman was in desperate need of advice in finding love, and Phoebe was more than happy to reply and post it in her column.

She was just about to type her advice out, when her cell phone went off. The caller ID was a number she recognized—and had been waiting for.

Phoebe took the call.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Prue had left a short time ago; she had gone to check in with one of her sisters—Piper probably. Raven just stood by the window, staring out of it.

She heard a noise behind her; she wasn't sure if she heard it for real or if it had just been her imagination. She knew she couldn't go without checking it out, so she turned around to investigate it. She was taken quite by surprise.

"Kane!" Raven exclaimed. She ran up and hugged him, taking him by surprise. He took her in the embrace warmly; glad to see she wasn't holding anything against him for his absence.

She broke herself from him and looked at him.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked him. "It's been a week, and I haven't heard anything from you—I was starting to wonder how long you were going to be gone, or if you might be avoiding me—"

"I've been several different places," Kane told her. "I was searching for proof of a missing piece to that set of scrolls for one, I watched the sunset on one night, I met up again with Artie—among other things."

"Did you find anything?" Raven asked.

"No," Kane replied.

"I missed you," Raven told him. "I haven't really slept all that well and—"

"Because of me?" Kane asked. "I'm touched."

"Well…I've been having some dreams," Raven said. "They've kept me up."

"So…it wasn't because…" Kane began to say.

"I know I haven't checked in with you yet today, but after Prue talked to me about a chat she had with you earlier, I thought I'd drop in," Piper barged in, cutting Kane off in mid sentence. "Plus...I just heard from Phoebe with some news and I thought I'd share it regardless if you're into that kind of thing." She took notice of the addition of the whitelighter in the room. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"What news?" Kane inquired. "Has she found some info that we might find interesting on the case we're working?"

"Actually—no, it's not related," Piper said. There was a note of irritation in her voice; it was fairly obvious—and it wasn't because of his inquiry. "She just got news that her sickness as of late is really due to being pregnant."

"Has she been trying for a while?" Raven asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what lengths she's gone to for this over the years," Piper replied. "I can honestly say a very solid yes to that."

"Good for her," Kane said nonchalantly.

"You would be surprised what I am open to believing in," Raven stated. "What exactly are the lengths?"

"It started with simple premonitions, a vision quest, and then a full blown intensive premonition I wish I could've witnessed for myself," Piper replied. "Her being pregnant, and then a little girl she's been wanting ever since."

"I can believe that," Raven said.

"Add the hubby search, the abuse of her powers for a time, and a hiatus of self doubt—she went on a roller coaster emotionally for the whole trip," Piper said.

"Was she the one to seek that future in premonitions, or did they seek her out by chance instead?" Raven inquired curiously.

"Just by chance—if I recall it all right," Piper replied. "Well, I'm sure you two have some reacquainting to do since he's been absent all week, so I'll leave you both alone."

"We do," Kane stated.

"Thanks for the news," Raven told Piper as she headed out the door.

"No problem," Piper replied. The door closed behind her.

"Something she was saying—" Raven began to wonder aloud.

"I wanted to tell you that I talked to Danielle," Kane interrupted Raven abruptly. She took a moment to register what he'd cut her off for, which he added to. "She's open to meeting with you at sunset. I know how you said you wanted to meet her last time we talked, so…I figured I'd get that set up while I was away."

"Okay," Raven replied. "Where at exactly?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll take you there myself," Kane replied. "Were you saying something before? I think I cut you off earlier."

"Something Piper was saying about Phoebe and her wanting a daughter," Raven replied. "How she had premonitions and the like before she started to desperately seek that destiny itself out. I was thinking about it."

"What about it?" Kane asked.

"I…" the words were caught on her tongue; Raven just couldn't get them out. "It's nothing, never mind."

"Why'd you bring it up if you figured it was nothing?" Kane asked her.

"Just a thought I later deemed irrelevant," Raven replied.

"You know---I missed you too," Kane told her. "I thought about you while I was gone, just so that you know."

"I'm glad to hear that," Raven replied, smiling. She then hugged him again.


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare Fiend

Chapter 19: Nightmare Fiend

"The instructions were clear---take out the whitelighter, clear and simple."

Kieran had been avoiding confrontation with the big bad since he'd discovered that his plan had been botched; he didn't figure until later that the girl—the targeted whitelighter's charge--would even be able to heal her whitelighter back to life. He'd been in shadow for over a week, only to find the one he was deliberately avoiding when he thought he was in the clear had summoned him.

He now had to fess up to his mistake, regardless of the fact that he'd been nearly successful. The problem was: nearly wasn't good enough.

"I did that, I hit the target with precise accuracy and deadly results," Kieran explained. "How was I to know the girl would heal him? I was led to believe only whitelighters were capable of that, and she's not exactly a whitelighter."

"Well, now you know she is capable of it." Kieran could hear the sound of ticking in his head, an incessant tick-tick-tick counting down each second's passing. He was nervous; he didn't know what he was in for. He expected the very worst; purgatory, the demonic wasteland, worse if that was even possible—

"What do you expect of me now?" Kieran asked. "Am I expected to meet my fate here and now, like many others have before me that have failed their superior, or be spared that?"

"I am not going to destroy you just yet," the armor clad being with the evil essence assured the darklighter. "I'm a strategist—it doesn't help if you destroy all your pawns before you make full use of them, and you still have some use to me."

"I've been wondering a few things about this girl," Kieran said. "What exactly is she for one, and what reasoning could there possibly be to target her or the whitelighter she has?"

"The whitelighter is the main target, the girl is not. There is a connection between his essence and mine, because he's not really a full whitelighter. He's only half. It's exposing that other half that I'm aiming for, as well as eventually destroying him, as well as the girl." Kieran picked up the mention of the essence, and figured he knew what was meant by it.

"How did it get past the Elders that there is a whitelighter in their midst that isn't fully whitelighter?" Kieran just had to ask. "Especially with such a dark past for a whitelighter?"

"That part doesn't matter. What does matter is…that it doesn't remain hidden from them for much longer."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"This is an interesting angle from which to view the city," Raven said as she viewed the city of San Francisco in the distance, the bay and the waters below the bridge's spire, which served as the observational point for it all. "Why did you bring me up here again exactly?" She felt slightly uneasy looking down from the edge, which she moved away from it a bit.

"This is the neutral place for meeting with Elders when the usual place is out of the question," Kane told her. "At least: that's the purpose it's served me anyways."

"It's a nice location for a secluded meeting place—I guess," Raven replied. Alcatraz was in shadow some distance away. She wondered what it was like up closer—"So…when is Danielle supposed to show?"

"Shortly," Kane told her. He had heard the stories of a few of the things that had happened up on that very same spire—Leo's fall from grace, a few of Paige's visits to the same spot—a few notables with Henry…relationships tested time and time again for the Charmed Ones, family—love…. He looked at the girl, his charge, wondering what relationship there was to test at that very moment—what his story would be to add to the many others he knew—

The time was growing near when he'd have to tell her everything. First though, he'd have to wait for Danielle to show. Her presence would make it easier.

It wasn't long before Danielle showed, arriving in a brilliant shroud of blue-white light orbs. Gowned in the customary robes of the Elders, she looked formal and authoritative. Her face was ageless, her hair highlighted an extra intense blond by the sun's rays, and she was in stature fairly petite—about the same as the girl who'd accompanied Kane, Raven.

The two waiting turned to face the Elder, acknowledging her presence.

"Greetings," Danielle spoke formally. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"So…I take it you're that Elder Kane's mentioned before—Danielle—right?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Danielle responded.

"What kind of relationship do you two share?" Raven asked her. "Kane's mentioned you several times, and the way he talks about you…it shows a lot of respect, but—I don't know in what way exactly."

"Kane, I believe it's time you disclosed everything with her," Danielle said to the whitelighter. "You gave me your word you would do so, and now is a better time then any to do just that."

"Kane—have you been keeping a few things from me?" Raven questioned the whitelighter.

"A few things," Kane responded.

"Why?" Raven looked at him quizzically.

"Timing---and security," Kane replied. "I didn't intend to keep them secret forever; I was just waiting for the right time."

"What—have you been hiding from me?" Raven asked him.

"First off—the truth about Danielle," Kane replied. "Danielle isn't just an…Elder I feel comfortable confiding in for the hell of it. She's also…my mother."

Raven looked at both in shock, back and forth, from the seemingly ageless woman to the more familiar whitelighter of hers. As it started to sink in, she started to understand what Kane had meant by his relationship with the Elder being complicated. She also understood why he'd been vague about Danielle up to that point; the rules and regulations he had to abide by that he'd told her about—

"You told me your mother was a whitelighter," Raven finally spoke. "I never imagined she was—is an Elder, much less the one you always spoke to."

"That's one of the reasons I trust her so much," Kane told her. "With what my past is made up of, and its secrets…I can't trust too many others up there. Besides my own flesh and blood, I only trust a few select souls, you being one, and the other being Artie. Nobody else can ever know, or I wouldn't even be allowed to exist, much less remain a whitelighter. My kind of unique isn't tolerated in any form—"

"The part of you that's…dark," Raven said. "That you told me is…demonic—right?"

"Yes," Kane replied. "That's another thing I've got to come clean with you on."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"Kane, do you really wish to disclose…?" Danielle inquired of the whitelighter.

"Yes, Dani—I mean, mom—I think she needs to know, and I trust her fully to understand," Kane replied. He turned his gaze to meet directly with his charge's, a seriousness caught in his azure eyes. "At least…I'm hoping that you will. " He paused for a moment, his gaze not wavering a bit from meeting with hers. "I lied to you when I told you I didn't know who my father was. I'm sorry I did that, but I wasn't going to lie to you about it forever—I just couldn't do that. He was an upper level demon, so it wasn't a complete lie at least."

"Why did you lie?" Raven asked him without conviction. Kane took it to be just an innocent inquiry.

"To protect you—from the truth," Kane replied solemnly. "I for some reason don't like to see you hurt—or I don't want to hurt you. Because—my father….my father was—is…the Source of All Evil."


	20. Chapter 20: Inner Self Truths

Chapter 20: Inner Self Truths

She stared at him—the whitelighter…Kane.

She thought she knew him. At least…knew him enough.

"You're not taking this too well," Kane said. "I can see it written in your eyes."

"Well, you can't exactly expect me to take this in readily and accept it just as easily," Raven told him. "It takes some time to let it settle, register, and then be adjusted to."

"That doesn't mean that you'll…hate me for this—will it?" Kane asked her. "Or at the very least…not trust me?"

"I don't hate you; I love you too much to ever hate you—no matter what you ever told me," Raven replied. She didn't even realize what she told him until after the words left her mouth. She saw the shock that they'd imprinted on the whitelighter and the Elder, but she was just starting to feel the same shock of it as well herself.

"You…love me?" Kane exclaimed, expressing shock raw and clear on his face. "Did I hear that right? Did you actually say—?"

"After all that you've done for me…and everything, I just…I guess I started to fall in love with you. I just realized it myself," Raven told him. "It didn't even register until the words came out, but I know I've felt them."

"You love me," Kane said, mostly as verification to himself. "All those times you attempted to—or actually did—kiss me…I guess, in a way…it makes sense."

"Yes, I do," Raven replied. "With how I felt after you were attacked by that darklighter's arrow, how you've made it your responsibility to protect me, and just how I feel safe and at peace when I'm just in your arms…it's a feeling I've never felt for anyone else like this."

"Protecting you isn't just my responsibility, since you're more to me then just a charge needing protection. And how you reacted when I was shot—you making the attempt to heal me…." Kane looked at Raven warmly. "How I dreamed of you, back then…I guess—you really are my dream girl." He looked to Danielle as a thought just occurred to him. "You were always a cryptic type, Danielle. I think now I'm starting to get why you said it was my destiny for me to have her set up as my charge—and not for the all too obvious reasons. But I have to wonder…how—and maybe…why?"

"I foresaw it some time ago, and only I could, as you are akin to me," Danielle replied. "I did not feel it proper to just…tell you the real purpose, as I felt it better for you two to work that out naturally amongst yourselves. You know well I do not pressure you to make decisions when I have always philosophized that you should have freedom to make them on your own. Plus, there of course was more then one purpose to you being set up with her in the first place, so it was better to just leave it at that, and just let the rest come together piece by piece as time progressed."

"I always got the sense there was something you weren't telling me," Kane said. "By the way, did you ever mention this to Artie? With the quip he made about matchmaking for the two of us some time back…sometimes I got the feeling he knew something I didn't."

"No, I kept that from him," Danielle replied. "I do not know why Artie chose to make a statement like that to you; I promise I deliberately kept him oblivious to keep him from interfering. Whatever he did…it was from his own point of view, not the grand design."

"Those dreams are starting to make sense now," Raven spoke up suddenly. Both whitelighter and Elder eyes looked to her suddenly.

"What dreams?" Kane asked. "How are they now making sense?"

"Dreams I mentioned having just after you came back from your week long hiatus. The ones that kept me from getting much sleep that week," Raven replied.

"If they bothered you…why didn't you bother to tell me more about them?" Kane asked her. "Maybe I could've helped you work through them."

"They were kind of embarrassing for me at the time, I don't think I could have talked to you about them," Raven told him. "I asked Prue for advice, considering she offered it, and…I kind of figured she was more knowledgeable on that area to begin with. I figured in general that…the sisters in general would be more able to help me, after seeing their track record…with relationships."

"Do you think you could…talk about them with me now?" Kane asked her. "As well as explain how they make sense now and didn't when you had them?"

"The first…of two was a fairly intimate one. I was embarrassed to have dreamt something like that—let alone tell Prue about it. When I couldn't figure out the identity of the person with me in it, it left me puzzled, and frustrated. When a second one came around that made even less standing on its own…" Raven trailed for a moment. "They appeared to be so random separately; the second was about a little girl with an art piece she was showing me…it wasn't until she referred to me as her mother did I even connect the two as one and not just separate random dreams. And when Prue suggested they might be a sign…"

"I remember you said you were you thinking about what Piper said about Phoebe having premonitions and everything about her own future daughter….is that the reason why you were thinking about that?" Kane asked.

"That was one of the reasons why I didn't discredit the lengths Phoebe went through when Piper brought it up," Raven replied. "I got the feeling after that point that my dreams were also, in a way…premonitions."

"And now…how do they make sense? What's the completed puzzle look like?" Kane asked her. "Care to interpret?"

"I think I finally know who the dreams are about," Raven said. "I think…they were about…you."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Piper was just taking a breather. Leo had volunteered to take the boys for a few hours, and her sisters were all occupied with normal errands and problems. The hour was late; it was getting towards the sun's setting hour, the time when the sun would fade into obscurity for the evening and let the moon operate in its stead for the arriving evening. Piper knew her sisters were busy, she knew Billie was out on a possible date or something…she wasn't so sure what their current houseguest was up to, or even if she was even in the Manor for that matter. The girl---Raven---tended to be a tossup of a brooder part time and occupied with social matters the rest. Piper wasn't quite yet sure what to expect of her young guest at the Halliwell Manor—

She had no objections with the girl; she seemed nice enough and didn't give off any indications or signals of trouble like Billie had a while back, or Billie's sister had for that matter. She was a pretty decent houseguest, Piper concluded; emotionally controlled, pretty good about taking care of her own upkeep, and she was quiet. Raven tended to be more into meditation then anything more outgoing, Piper had observed.

Prue still was debating who Raven's friend, the strange tan girl Starfire, reminded her of the last time Piper had spoken to her eldest sister. She recalled Prue going on and on about how the experience had been strangely like déjà vu when she'd gone out into the woods to retrieve the girl, how she couldn't put her finger on just why that was—

Piper was enjoying just getting caught in thought in the peace in silence of the late afternoon. She'd go check in with their houseguest, Raven, in a little while, just to keep tabs on what was going on. In a little while—

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I probably should get you back, it's getting a bit late," Kane said to his charge. Raven stood at the edge of the spire, looking downward at the landscape below, the sunset touched bay and the city's skyscrapers beyond that. She was enjoying the view, for once.

Danielle still was there; she had been the silent party while the other two had discussed and confessed a few things to each other. She had just observed, not making any comments to either one as they spoke to each other.

"Are you in a hurry?" Raven asked, looking at him as she responded.

"The sun's about to go down," Kane reminded her. "You do remember that I have some issues with the nighttime—right?"

"I-I'm not sure," Raven responded.

"The uncontrollable outbursts I sometimes get in the late hours, remember?" Kane said. "I never know when to expect them after dark, and I don't want to risk having one while I'm at the Halliwell Manor if I can help it. Plus—I don't want to risk exposing you to them until I feel it's safe to…I don't want you to get hurt."

"I remember," Raven told him. "You told me about that a while back." She walked away from the ledge toward the center where he stood. "Do you want me to go back with you—instead of back to the Halliwell manor? Back to the house outside the city?"

"I don't think so, Rae," Kane told her. "At least—not for the time being. I think it's safer to keep you there—for now."

"Okay," Raven replied simply. She looked over to the silent Elder. "Danielle, if it's okay to call you that—I have something I need to ask you about."

"What is it?" Danielle replied.

"I once saw a blue-white aura surrounding me while I was looking at my reflection in a mirror, and I was wondering—does it mean anything?" Raven asked.

"It sounds like a whitelighter's orbing," Danielle replied. "A possible sign of something. I can only partially foresee its meaning. Not enough to come to a conclusion, I am sorry to say."

"Is it significant?" Raven asked. "Or should I even be worried?"

"I am sure it is significant," Danielle told her. "I would not dismiss it by any means."

"I won't," Raven replied. "It was...nice to meet you, by the way."

"Likewise," Danielle replied.

"We should go," Kane spoke up. Raven silently noted his expression was apprehensive.

"Yeah," Raven agreed. To Danielle, "Will we ever meet again?"

"Possibly," Danielle replied. "It is time you two got going."

Kane nodded, wordlessly motioning for his charge to take his hand. The two then departed, leaving the Elder in her own solitude.


	21. Chapter 21: Al Lure

Chapter 21: [Al] Lure

Kieran had been given new instruction, the one he'd been spared to take on, and only given one last chance to make up for his past mistake.

"Retrieve him. He will be useful for my coming to full power."

The instruction was simple. Should be easy—if it were taken at face value.

Kieran knew he had a challenge awaiting him. If he played the cards right, waited for the right cues…it could be pulled off, and his life spared. He knew what he had to do.

Now he just had to wait for the right time---and then pounce.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Leo watched Wyatt as he played on the park equipment. The hyper toddler needed to burn some energy, and Leo wasn't going to argue with finding a good solution. The park was open, public, and for the most part---safe.

Chris was in the stroller, fortunately fast asleep. Wyatt was the only one Leo had to keep an eye on, thankfully, and he was enough.

The sun was starting to get low on the horizon. Darkness was soon in coming; Leo wasn't too comfortable with having two toddlers out past dark when it was just himself. He knew he'd be heading home soon, but Wyatt just needed a little longer—

Leo heard Chris awake, coughing a bit. He turned his attention to his younger son, a bit concerned.

_His cough is something serious, he could be very sick. You're defenseless to help him, since you can no longer just heal him, and you're too far away from help when you need it most_—

Chris's cough got more violent, really concerning his father. Leo rushed up to the stroller with his young son in it, gathering him up quickly. The coughing only continued to get worse.

Leo thought at first that Chris was choking; his airway was clear though. Chris was really sick.

How did it set in so quickly—

Leo continued to cradle his coughing son, trying to find a way to relieve the boy of his violent hacking. It was no use. It just kept getting worse.

Leo feared the worst. Piper would have his head if Chris came back violently ill—

_Fear_. When Leo took a moment to think about it, the ploy seemed familiar. A fear he had was losing his sons while he was helpless—Barbas.

"I know it's you playing with me, Barbas," Leo said aloud. "You can't fool me after all this. I know you too well."

Barbas didn't even honor him with a response. The coughing just ceased. In his arms, instead of a seriously ill child, Leo held his sleeping son. He felt relief as he returned the boy to his stroller.

His relief was short-lived; when he looked up, to his horror, Wyatt was nowhere in sight.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Since neither was old enough to go to the nightclubs, Beast Boy and Billie just headed out on the town instead.

They found themselves exploring the streets of downtown San Francisco, having dinner at a small cozy diner, and then on a walk in the park afterwards. The sun was about an hour from setting, and the park was peaceful and quiet.

"You know, for a guy, I don't find you to be in the least chauvinistic or irritating—unlike a couple of guys I saw in the past," Billie told Beast Boy. "I actually find you to be kind of sweet."

"And funny, right?" Beast Boy replied. "You can't leave out funny."

"Funny, and adorable," Billie replied, smiling. "I've never met a guy who could be a cute cuddly kitten or a puppy in an instant before."

"And it's not often I meet a girl who finds me funny, and not just funny looking," Beast Boy said.

"I never bothered to ask, but…is Beast Boy your real name, or just a nickname that's part of some secret identity?" Billie asked him.

"It's not my real name, just a nick," Beast Boy replied. "I don't mention it much, but since I don't get the feeling you'll make fun of me for it, I'll tell you what my real name is. It's Garfield."

"Like the comic strip cat with the obsession for lasagna?" Billie noted.

"Yeah, kinda," Beast Boy replied.

"That's cool," Billie said.

"I'm just glad you didn't mention the dead president instead," Beast Boy added. "I'm not crazy about history."

"Bench?" Billie suggested as they reached the middle of the park.

"Sure," Beast Boy replied.

"Wyatt!!"

"Hey, what—?" Beast Boy started to exclaim.

"I think that's Leo," Billie cut him short. "He must be looking for his son."

"It kind of sounded like he lost him," Beast Boy said.

"Billie!" Leo ran up suddenly, pausing momentarily to catch his breath. He looked anxious. "Have you two seen Wyatt by chance?"

"No Leo, I haven't," Billie told him. "Is he missing?"

"I think he was abducted," Leo replied.

"By who?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Not somebody normal," Leo replied grimly. "I think I had an encounter with Barbas. He tried to scare me with Chris, and while I was occupied with him, Wyatt went missing. I think somehow Barbas is responsible—and might even have him."

"Should we continue to scour the park?" Beast Boy suggested.

"I don't think it would be any use to keep looking here," Leo replied. "We need to get back to the manor so we can have Piper scry for him before it's too late."

"We'll go get Chris—you should head straight home to Piper," Billie told Leo. "Don't worry Leo—we _will_ get Wyatt back, I promise."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kane got Raven back in one piece. Raven had clung to him a little more than normal once they got to the Manor; she held his hand and just wouldn't let go.

"Are you going to hold onto my hand for all eternity?" Kane asked her.

"I find it harder to let you go since I made that confession earlier," Raven replied. "When I said…I love you."

"Regardless, you can't hold on forever," Kane told her.

"I know I can't," Raven replied. She had her eyes fixated on his. Before either knew it, they were kissing. She had moved her hands up to his shoulders.

Unconsciously they were led to Phoebe's former bed, where she found herself sitting on the edge while he leaned in. If it ever was intended to go any further, it didn't happen; Piper interrupted by abruptly intruding in on them.

"I—" Piper realized what she had walked in on, taking a moment before saying anything. "I guess this room still has some of that influence left in it." She remarked, looking at the two peculiarly as they tried to compose themselves. "You should probably just cut it right here and now; the whitelighter/charge romance isn't worth it unless you're willing to make some big sacrifices."

"Didn't you and Leo make those kinds of sacrifices to make your relationship work?" Kane asked her, perturbed with her comment.

"Yeah—and we went through a lot of hurtful times to get where we are now," Piper reminded him in an irritable tone.

"But—wasn't it all worth it in the end?" Raven asked her. "Would you ever go back—take it all back so that you two never went through all of it?"

"Well—no," Piper replied, sounding uncertain about her the comment she had made to them. "I wouldn't."

"Well—considering that fact—Do you think you can give us some privacy for a bit?" Kane asked her, sounding impatient to get Piper to leave.

"Okay—I'll give you that," Piper replied. "But—I think I should say this—don't do anything irresponsible to hurt your charge." She looked towards Raven. "She doesn't deserve that kind of thing—especially from her whitelighter."

"I promise—to both you and Raven—that I won't," Kane told her. Piper didn't respond, instead just sighing before she made her exit.

"Kane—why were you so impatient for her to leave like that?" Raven asked him when the two were alone again.

"I don't want her to be around—just in case I have one of those outbursts while I'm still here," Kane explained to her. "She wouldn't understand about my past—and I'm not really prepared for them to find out just yet."

"I understand Kane, "Raven replied. "With how she reacted to us just kissing—I don't think she'd be quite as together with it if she witnessed _that_."

"Thanks for understanding," Kane told her. He leaned in to continue where they'd left off before Piper's intrusion.

Not long after the two had resumed however—Kane pulled himself away from her, taking her completely by surprise. Before Raven could exclaim about his actions, she realized with horror why he'd done so in the first place.

A fiery orb had started forming in one of Kane's hands, while his usually azure eyes had momentarily transitioned to an opaque black with just a quick flash of flames reflecting against the dark blankness. Raven stared at him, utterly speechless as he struggled to regain control of himself.

Raven put both hands on the sides of Kane's face; her unconscious effort to calm him and her concerned eyes watching him gave him the strength to fight back and regain total control of himself. His previously fireball occupied hand dropped to his side, and his eyes resumed their normal azure shade once again.

Kane let his head droop—looking down and away from Raven as he began to sob. Raven embraced him as he struggled to come to terms with what had just happened.

"I didn't want you to have to witness this," Kane said to her, as she held him near. "I never wanted you to witness me having an outburst like this. I could've—if I hadn't regained control—"

"Don't worry about that—you got control of yourself before it could get worse," Raven reassured him. "At least Piper wasn't still here to witness it too."

"Yeah," Kane murmured.

"You comforted me when I was dealing with my nightmares—now I'm returning the favor for your nightmare," Raven told him. "Kane—look at me. I don't care that you have these outbursts; as long as I can keep them from ever happening in front of anyone else—I'll be here every time you have them to try to comfort you like this."

"The reason Artie and I know each other in the first place is because my mother assigned him to watch over me just in case I had any outbursts that got out of control," Kane told her in a low voice. "She was worried I'd eventually lose the battle—and I'd need somebody with a fairly lighthearted personality to keep me from completely slipping. Artie started out being just my caretaker—but we ended up being close friends. If it weren't for him—I probably would've caved to this years ago."

"I'll make sure that you never do," Raven assured him. "So—that's how you two met? Your mother introduced you to each other out of necessity?"

"Yes—Danielle did," Kane replied. "She also managed to obtain the house where we reside for us so I'd have a place to have the outbursts were nobody would witness them every time I'd have them. There are a couple of marble gargoyles placed randomly around the house to help warn me whenever I was about to be struck with one of those outbursts. In a way—they were like those dogs that are specially trained to detect seizures in their owners; they would alert me each time an attack like that was imminent."

"I wondered what that gargoyle in my room was there for," Raven replied. "I just figured it was a decorative piece."

"I put it there the first night you came to stay to protect you from myself," Kane told her.

"You don't have to protect me from yourself," Raven reassured him. She rested her palms on the sides of his face yet again. "I'm sure I can handle things myself."

Kane gazed directly into Raven's eyes, a few stray tears dripping down his face from their origins—his sorrowed eyes. She wiped them away with her thumbs before she brought herself to kiss him again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Did you just come back from visiting Raven in Phoebe's old room?" Prue asked her sister as she noted Piper's descent down the flight of stairs between the first and second stories. She was standing in the conservatory when Piper arrived.

"Yeah—I caught her and her whitelighter making out up there when I went to check on her," Piper told her sister, her tone sounding slightly agitated. "Speaking of Phoebe—did she say anything to you about her premonitions of those two kissing by any chance?"

"No—but Raven did mention she was having some erotic dreams lately that she was trying to figure out," Prue stated. "I guess she managed to figure out who those dreams were about then."

"Maybe that's why she and her whitelighter are so engrossed in each other right now," Piper remarked. "Why _did_ she tell you about those dreams, Prue?"

"Raven was having trouble sleeping because of them—and they were conflicting her emotionally," Prue replied.

"Why didn't she mention that to me?" Piper asked her sister. "If I would've known she was having trouble sleeping—I could've helped her talk this one out so that she wouldn't have had the problem repeatedly."

"Well—with how complicated your past is with Leo—_and _the fact that you sounded agitated when you just mentioned them making out a moment ago…I'm guessing you might not have been levelheaded enough to discuss it without some sort of biasness," Prue made a point of reminding her sister.

"Yeah—well…maybe now would be the right moment to go discuss this with them," Piper told Prue. Prue just raised an eyebrow.

Before Prue could provide a response, Leo came in through the foyer. He looked like he'd been in a hurry to get home for some reason, but Piper didn't take notice. Instead she looked towards him, grateful he was there for a notion she'd need him for that had just come to her mind.

"Oh Leo—I'm glad you're here, there's something I need your input on," Piper told him as he came to stand beside her.

Leo looked at her blankly for several moments, like what he was thinking about previously had all but completely escaped him. He finally managed a simple reply of, "What, Piper?"

"Raven and her whitelighter are starting to express themselves to each other like we did back when I first found out you were a whitelighter—and I figured together we could have a chat with them about just that," Piper told him.

"Billie and her friend Beast Boy should be here shortly with Chris—" Leo began to tell her.

"We should be done before they get back," Piper assured him. "This won't take long—I promise."

Leo looked at her—just shrugging his shoulders. He sighed and managed yet another simple reply, "Okay, Piper."

"I think I'll go hang out somewhere while you guys are at that," Prue spoke. She orbed out before either Piper or Leo could bother to respond.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I wonder where Barbas took Wyatt—and what he needed him for in the first place?" Billie wondered as she and Beast Boy picked up the stuff Leo had left behind.

"No clue," Beast Boy replied with a shrug. He took Chris from the stroller, making funny faces in hopes of entertaining him. "Want to compact the stroller—and I'll just carry him instead?"

"It would be quicker," Billie agreed. She started to compact the stroller, hoisting it under one arm while she carried the travel pack with the stuff Leo had left behind in the other.

"Let's just hope they're able to find him," Beast Boy Told Billie as they made their way out of the park.

"They always were able to in the past—I'm sure they will again this time," Billie replied.

"If it gets desperate enough—I'll send out an alert to my friends to keep an eye out for him," Beast Boy told her.

"If it gets to that point, Gar—I'm sure Piper would appreciate the extra help," Billie replied, smiling. She took his hand in hers as they made their way back to the Manor.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Piper and Leo silently made their way up the stairwell. Leo was silently being eaten up inside by what he was regrettably holding in from Piper while she was one some sort of mission of her own. He knew she'd probably blow a gasket when he finally did mention Wyatt's disappearance. He also knew Billie and Beast Boy would turn up soon—and the cover would be blown sky high.

They reached the door to Phoebe's old room. Piper was about to reach for the handle—or knock, Leo wasn't sure of which—when they heard footsteps downstairs and the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"I guess we'll have to make this quicker than I thought," Piper stated. She opened the door, exposing the fact that the two in the room beyond were indeed as Piper had mentioned to Leo.

They didn't take well to this intrusion any better than the last, both taking quite a while to get fully composed.

"Okay—do you have a reason for making a second intrusion like this?" Raven exclaimed when she managed to get a voice to speak.

"Don't tell me you came up here because you still don't approve after catching us the first time earlier—are you?" Kane added irritably.

"It occurred to me that I heard from Phoebe earlier about the two of you being a bit touchy-feely in a couple of her premonitions, and I'm not talking in the psycho-babble way—plus I also learned that you had a little chat with Prue about some dreams you've been having. I thought I'd come up to see if you would want to discuss those," Piper said. "Plus—I thought it might be good to have Leo here to give you both advice concerning your interest in a relationship outside the professional whitelighter charge kind."

"Wait—Phoebe told you she had more than one premonition about me and Kane?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah—she did," Piper told them both. "She didn't give me specifics—but she did say something about having two of them."

"I don't know if we really need to discuss our relationship all that much," Kane said, holding Raven close to him in his arms as he spoke. "I appreciate that you're concerned—and I know that you—both you and Leo, went through quite a bit to get to where you are—"

"Hey—we heard voices up here," Billie and Beast Boy suddenly showed up in the doorway. "Leo—have you told Piper about Wyatt yet?"

"What about Wyatt?" Piper looked at Leo particularly. She suddenly got the sense something wasn't quite right; concern started to grow inside her consciousness. "Leo, is something wrong? I get the sense something's wrong. Has something happened to Wyatt?"

"Wyatt…He…" Leo stuttered.

"What about _Wyatt_?" Piper said.

"He's—gone," Leo managed to tell her.

"What do you mean—gone??" Piper demanded.

"He means Wyatt's was abducted," Billie said. "Someone took him while Leo was being distracted."

"How could you let yourself be distracted when you were watching our boys??" Piper exclaimed angrily at Leo. "You know that—"

"Piper—ease up on Leo, it's not his fault," Billie told her. "He was dealing with a scare with Chris when Wyatt went missing. Barbas played him to his advantage; I guess the demon knows the right pressure points to use on you guys to distract you all."

"Is Chris alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Leo told her.

"I've got my eye on him right now." Beast Boy added.

"At least he's safe," Piper said, sighing deeply. "Billie, you and your—friend should keep watch over Chris while I go find a way to search for Wyatt."

"If he's somewhere surface side, he'll be traceable with my laptop scryer," Billie noted. "My laptop's downstairs, I'll run down and get it."

"I'll go with you," Beast Boy said.

"Don't forget Chris," Piper told the two of them.

"I won't," Billie assured her, and immediately headed downstairs to retrieve her laptop with Beast Boy right behind her. Before he left to go join Billie downstairs, Beast Boy caught a quick glance of Raven, noting how close Kane was holding her to him in his arms in particular. Before he could question it in his mind, Billie grabbed his hand and he followed her downstairs.

"Fascinating how she took to your green friend," Piper observed aloud to Raven.

"Yeah, it is," Raven agreed.

"Should Phoebe and Paige be filled in?" Kane asked Piper.

"I can do just that," Prue suddenly decided to make a reappearance. "I can also get a search started. Track down my nephew by all means necessary."

"Could your friends possibly be able to help?" Kane asked Raven. "I know they're techno-savvy, and they probably have some tracking technology that might help us out."

"Cyborg has a state of the art system for that," Raven replied. "I can also have an alert sounded for all my friends and associates to be on the search for him if it's even possible. I know that'll cover the global awareness factor anyways."

"Get them in on this," Piper told her. " Magic can only do so much. We've even relied on conventional methods in the past when magical means wouldn't do."

"I'll get on it," Raven replied.

"I'll be off to alert Paige and Phoebe," Prue said. She was then gone in a shroud of orbs.

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time for you to leave, huh?" Raven said to Kane. She added in a whisper, "Are you going to be okay with that?"

"I don't think I'll have the chance," Kane replied. "I'm probably going to be needed—especially for you." He also added—in a whisper, "Hopefully I'll be able to keep control over myself with you helping me to keep in line."

"You will," Raven replied in a whisper. She smiled, and then continued in a louder tone. "I guess…I'll just have to keep an eye on you." She kissed him quickly, and then went in search of her communicator.


	22. Chapter 22: Daemonic Interference

Chapter 22: Daemonic Interference

Billie inputted the information she needed for her laptop scryer to work. The map juggled around the coordinates, not settling on just one solid location. Billie found it peculiar; usually it would pick one spot almost instantly.

"That's odd," Billie remarked aloud.

"What?" Beast Boy said from not too far away. He was trying to entertain Chris at the moment.

"The map's not working like it's supposed to," Billie replied. "It just keeps jumping from place to place."

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Billie stopped the attempt, and then tried it again. She got the same results. "What's up with this thing???" This was the first time the laptop scryer had frustrated her like this.

"Are you sure where you're looking for can even be found on that thing's map?" Beast Boy stated.

"I'd think it could be." Billie retried it a third time, hoping that old saying would give her some added luck. Unfortunately, it wasn't her luck for the third time to be the charm for her just then.

"Argh!!" Billie let out in pure frustration. "I really wish Phoebe were here to get a premonition off of right now. They'd probably be more reliable then this hunk of junk." Billie set aside the laptop.

"Raven might be able to get a premonition---if that's what you're really needing," Beast Boy replied. "I believe that's one of the things she capable of anyways."

"If she is, it'd sure save us some time since she's here, and it'll take some time for Phoebe to get here to do it," Billie said. "We should go ask her about it, if she's still here."

"I think she should be," Beast Boy replied. "I couldn't think of a reason for her not to be. It's not like she's in love with that guardian angel dude or anything."

RRRRRRRRRRR

"My laptop's being a bit screwy with me," Billie reported as she and the changeling returned upstairs with little Chris in tow. Prue had just left; the shrouds of whitelighter orbs were just dissipating.

Beast Boy just caught part of the conversation about alerting the other titans. Raven noted she could get in contact with them. After she said that, the changeling made the observation that caught him by surprise; he thought maybe he was seeing things. His teammate had just kissed her whitelighter, and not in a way that friends or siblings would even dare to attempt. It was starting to dawn on him that maybe she had some real affection for her guardian angel—more then even he could have suspected. The way they had been holding each other before he and Billie had left was really starting to back up that theory more than he'd realized even at that time—

"The scryer on the laptop just kept bouncing from place to place, just not able to settle on one location," Billie continued. "Like as if his location kept darting from place to place to throw me off, or that even my laptop's map doesn't have the geographical coordinates to cover the real location."

"He might not even be above ground to be found," Piper said, expression grim. "That could be why."

"Hey, Raven—" Billie said to Raven. "Is it possible for you to pick up premonitions on things like Phoebe can? We figured it'd take too long to get Phoebe for this, and I've heard you're capable of that sort of thing."

"Not as precisely as Phoebe, but I can see if I can," Raven replied.

"Hey Rae…did I just see you—kiss your guardian angel dude, or was that just me?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"I—uh…" Raven stammered.

"Let's not discuss that right now," Piper said. "Let's find my son first."

"I managed to get Phoebe in the hasty situation we're in, but I still have yet to get in contact with Paige," Prue made a sudden entry yet again, this time with Phoebe at her side. "I'm dropping Phoebe off until I can reach Paige." She then was gone as quick as she came.

"I just heard the news," Phoebe said to her elder sister. "I'm sorry Wyatt's a pawn in this type of thing again. I promise you though---this will be the last time, and we will get him back safely, like we always do." She hugged her sister Piper.

"Great, you're here Phoebe," Billie said, obviously relieved. "We could really use you powers right now."

Raven was silently relieved that Phoebe had shown when she did as well; it took her off the spotlight of trying to get premonitions when she wasn't sure she even could.

"I'll go contact my friends at the tower while you're trying to pick up a premonition," Raven said.

"We can use my communicator for that," Beast Boy said. "I have mine right here on me. I'm sure yours is lying around here somewhere, so mine's more handy."

"Let's take it out of the room, if you insist on using yours--and to get out of the way," Raven told him.

"Take it downstairs," Piper told them. "It'll be less hectic there."

"Seeing as I'll just get in the way up here, I'll go with you both," Billie interjected.

"I'll meet you down there," Kane told Raven. "I'm taking the quicker route. If you care to join me—"

"I'm going with Kane," Raven said. "We'll meet you two downstairs."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin and what there was of his team presently at the tower were taking some down time, enjoying some time to themselves that didn't involve any fighting.

Starfire and Robin were still getting reacquainted after that scare in the woods; Starfire still found it hard to let him go, or just let him walk into possible danger. She didn't want Barbas to play that trick on her again, only to make it come true.

The two were enjoying a dinner just for two; for all either one of them knew, Cyborg was working somewhere in the tower, his whereabouts yet to be determined. Maybe he'd purposely made himself absent just so that they could be alone—

"Would you care for another slice?" Robin asked his alien girlfriend. "There's still plenty of pizza left, and I can add the mustard for you if you'd like me to fetch you another slice."

"I would be most grateful to take that offer," Starfire replied. "Please, can my selected slice be from the bunch that includes the onions and the chicken?"

"Yeah, Star, I can get you one of those slices," Robin responded happily. He grabbed one of those slices, put it on a plate with mustard topping it, and then headed over to her and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Starfire replied, smiling warmly.

"You're welcome, Star." Robin took the space next to her on the couch.

Instead of taking up the mustard slathered pizza slice and eating it immediately, Starfire gazed at the Robin with her gaze transfixed with his. They grew closer, just about to close the gap, when a loud bang alarmed them.

"Right now's not the time for the two of you to be getting cozy with each other, the tower's under attack!!" Cyborg shouted at the two, showing up in the common room without warning.

"What do you mean the tower's under attack?" Robin exclaimed. "The alarms haven't sounded."

"I don't think they would've—whoever's running the show managed to get by the sensors," Cyborg told him. "Like it's an inside job."

"What is meant by this, Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"They just started showing up out of thin air is what I mean Star," Cyborg replied. "You two better get down there and salvage what you can until I can get the alert out that we need help."

"We'll get right on it," Robin replied. "Come on, Star."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"BB contacting Robin, BB contacting Robin, come in oh great leader," Beast Boy spoke into the communicator as he tried to get the transmission out to the team back at the tower.

"What is it, BB?" Robin finally replied. He sounded a little stressed out, and not because of Beast Boy's call.

"Is something up there?" Beast Boy asked. "You sound kinda stressed, unless it has something to do with Star—"

"The tower's under attack by some of Slade's new minions," Robin reported back to the changeling. "Yeah, I sound stressed out because we've been trying our hardest to fight them back. Star and Cy are the only real firepower at the moment, but we did sound the alert for backup. Hopefully it's enough though; these guys are pretty tough."

"Do you need me to come back there to help?" Beast Boy asked. "Me and Raven?"

"If you can," Robin replied. "That's up to you."

"I can't," Raven said.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I need to stay here—for the Charmed Ones," Raven told him.

"If that's what you feel you have to do, okay," Beast Boy said. "Stay."

"Well, if you still need an extra set of powers, I can fill in for your friend if you want me to," Billie said. "I know how to handle this kind of baddie well, so my knowledge of this might be useful to you guys at least, plus what I can do with my powers."

"That'd be great," Beast Boy replied, grinning.

"We sure could use your help," Robin agreed.

"We'll be on our way as soon as we can," Beast Boy told the boy wonder. He turned his attention to his present teammate. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay here, Raven?"

"I'll be fine," Raven replied. "I will have Kane here with me—and the sisters as well for that matter."

"Are you going to need a lift?" Kane asked Beast Boy.

"Why?" Beast Boy replied. "You offering?"

"I can't, but I can get Artie to," Kane replied. "He'll do it for me if I ask him to."

"How're you gonna get in contact with him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Like this," Kane replied. "Hey—ARTIE!!"

"You didn't need to shout," Artie made an abrupt appearance in an aura of blue-white orbs. "What do you need me for?"

"Transportation," Kane replied. "I need you to take these two back towards Titans Tower. There's a skirmish there they need to attend to."

"Beast Boy and Raven—is that who you want me to take to the tower in Jump City?" Artie asked his friend.

"No—Beast Boy and Billie," Kane corrected him. "Raven's staying here, with me and the Charmed Ones."

"If you say so," Artie said. He looked to the two in need of transport. "Ready to head?"

"Yes," they both replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Artie left with the Billie and Beast Boy, leaving Kane and Raven in charge of young Chris. Raven still wasn't much of a babysitter, but she took to it more then she used to. Plus, Chris at least was a special child—who wasn't really that much trouble.

"Sorry to have to have you burdened with the kid, Rae, but it's better then having him caught in the middle of the crossfire while in Billie's care," Kane apologized to her. She just smiled slightly, shrugging.

"I can deal with it, I've been dealt worse," Raven replied. "I'm sure one of Piper's sisters will take him eventually. Until then, I can watch him. We can watch him."

"You had to add _we_, didn't you?" Kane joked.

"Why is the tower under attack just now--do you know?" Raven asked him.

"It must have something to do with Wyatt's disappearance," Kane replied. "Which means the Slade/Source must be up to something."

"What would he want Wyatt for?" Raven asked. "He's just a kid. A powerful one—but still a kid."

"You are underestimating it a bit there," Kane advised her. "He's never really been just a kid. He's been coveted since the day he was born. He's pure raw power, and almost any demon will—or has—bent over backwards just to get him."

"We'll just have to find him then," Raven replied. "Find Wyatt."

Unaware that Chris had even been listening to their conversation, Raven was taken by surprise when she found she'd been orbed to another location—and not with the help of the whitelighter she'd expected.

She hadn't expected that Chris was even capable of orbing; she had not taken into consideration that by birthright the boy was half whitelighter himself—like his aunt Paige. She'd know to expect it next time.

When she realized it was Chris's doing—and not Kane's—she looked at the small boy particularly. He just smiled.

"Do you know where you just brought me to?" Raven asked the small Chris. She looked around her, at the caverns that surrounded her from all sides. The lighting was dim; it was like she was deep in the bowels of the earth, a deeply embedded cave with torches only to light the way.

Chris didn't give a response, instead just grinning at her.

Raven just rolled her eyes and started to look around—with caution, of course.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Thankfully a lot of the equipment and the tower itself was flame retardant There had been so many attacks made inside the tower that Cyborg had made some adjustments to better the tower's security system in its entirety.

Fireballs and energy balls were flying everywhere, singing whatever they possibly could. Several had been redirected to their original keepers by Billie's telekinetic powers, but some still managed to roam free and cause some damage.

Starfire's star-bolts managed to cause some casualties among the intruding ranks; when she struck them directly, each one hit would explode in a display of flames before disappearing completely. Cleanup would be a little easier later—

Cyborg managed to keep some back with his sonic blasts, and Beast Boy's many morphs slowed the enemy advance a bit, but it was still tough.

Beast Boy managed a short break huddled behind a piece of furniture when he noticed his communicator was active. He reached for it and answered the incoming call.

"Raven—did you need something?" Beast Boy asked when he noticed it was his long distanced teammate.

"Is Artie still there at the tower with you guys?" Raven asked him.

"I think he's still around here somewhere," Beast Boy replied. "He said he'd stick around a while longer if we needed him. He said he couldn't really fight though. Why? Do you need him?"

"I need him to do something for me—and I need you to ask him to do it for me," Raven told him.

"Where are you anyways? You don't look like you're at that Halliwell house anymore. It's a bit too creepy and dark to be their place," Beast Boy asked her.

"I'm not sure," Raven replied. "About that task I asked you about—"

"What do you need me to ask him?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Have him take one of the spare communicators—or one of you guys'—over to Kane at the Manor for me," Raven told him "I can't reach him wherever I'm at, and I need to get in contact with him."

"I can get that taken care of for you," Beast Boy assured her.

"Thanks BB," Raven replied. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Rae," he replied, just before the connection was cut. He closed the device and went in search of the whitelighter, hoping he'd find him still in one piece.

"Artie??" Beast Boy shouted. "Hey, ARTIE!!!"

"Beast Boy, right?" Artie suddenly showed up without warning.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said.

"My mind's a bit frazzled at this moment, the result for my memory slip just now," Artie said, grinning. "What'd you call me for anyways?"

"Raven needs you to do something for her," Beast Boy replied. He handed his communicator to the whitelighter. "She wanted me to give this to you to give to Kane. She needs to get in contact with him, but she can't right now where she's at."

"Isn't she with him?" Artie asked him.

"No, she's actually in some deep dark cave she doesn't know the location of, and she can't seem to reach him—I guess," Beast Boy replied. "That's why she needed to have this taken to Kane—to communicate with him."

"I'll take care of it then," Artie said. "Are you guys gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, we should be able to manage," Beast Boy said. "We've been dealt worse, and still managed to recover."

"Well, if you do need me, just know to shout my name—I'll come in a jiff," Artie told him.

"Will do," Beast Boy said. "Get this to Kane in one piece, for Rae's sake—and mine."

"Why yours?" Artie asked.

"That my communicator—that why," Beast Boy told him. "And I'd like it back in one piece, cuz I'm going to need it."


	23. Chapter 23: Illusionary Je Ne Sais Quoi

Chapter 23: Illusionary Je Ne Sais Quoi

"Piper? Piper?"

Kane stood in the doorway to the room in the attic, just where Piper and Leo happened to be at that moment. The small space was alive with activity; Phoebe—who was also present—was working on a conventional means on Scrying, while Piper and Leo were busy working on some spells and potions just in case they'd need them. Prue had managed to find Paige; she had been at magic school. She figured while she was there she'd search for further help.

Piper noticed Kane calling for her, and looked up to him from what she was doing.

"Do you need something?" Piper asked him. "Where's your charge, Raven?"

"That's what I came up here for," Kane said. "Apparently, your son Chris can orb elsewhere, because he took my Raven somewhere with him—and I can't track either one. It's like they're both off the radar completely."

"Chris is missing now?" Piper exclaimed, shaking her head discouragingly. "This is just not my day."

"He's safe at least—in the hands of my charge," Kane assured her. "I will keep trying to contact her to know if they're really safe—and their location as well."

"He better be," Piper said. "I do not want to lose either son if I can help it."

Artie orbed in just then, looking around until he spotted his friend.

"Kane—I've got something for you," Artie told his fellow whitelighter.

"You found Chris?" Kane asked him.

"No," Artie replied. "I brought this communication device. Apparently your Raven contacted that green changeling friend of hers, and told him to tell me to give this to you so that you'd be able to contact her." As an afterthought he added, "I didn't even realize Chris was even missing."

"Little Chris took Raven on a joy ride," Kane replied. "Problem though is: where."

"Just contact her with this doohickey and see for yourself where she could be at," Artie told him, throwing the device in Kane's direction. Kane managed to catch it.

"Doohickey?" Phoebe remarked.

"I'm technologically illiterate," Artie said, shrugging.

"How does this thing work?" Kane exclaimed.

"Just open the thing up," Piper said. "I've seen her use that thing a few times, and that's how she used it."

Kane opened it, looking at the blank display. He pressed a few random buttons in hopes of getting it to work. Luck was on his side for once; the third button he pushed was the right one. It really was the charm—

"Kane?" It was obviously Raven exclaiming from the other end.

"Yeah, it's really me," Kane said, smiling.

"Beast Boy must have gotten the communicator to Artie like I'd asked him to," Raven said. "I'll have to really thank him for that later."

"Artie got it to me in one piece," Kane replied. "So…where are you exactly? I can't track you, and besides this—there's no other form of communication I could achieve to reach you with otherwise."

"To be truthful…I don't really know," Raven replied. "All I can figure is that it's a cave, somewhere deep underground. That's all that's around me, that—and a labyrinth of tunnels."

"I think you're in the Underworld," Kane told her. "It's the only answer that makes sense. It's deep underground, and it's the only place like that where I couldn't keep track of you."

"The underworld?" Raven exclaimed. "Why would Chris orb me here in the first place?"

"Why did he orb you elsewhere in the first place?" Kane asked.

"I think he mistook my stating '_find Wyatt' _as literal, and literally went looking for his brother," Raven said. "It's the only explanation I can come up with at the moment."

"You're probably right about that," Kane told her. He looked to Piper. "I think both of your sons might be in the Underworld. I'm not sure why, but it's starting to piece together that they're down there for sure."

"Is Chris okay?" Piper shouted so that Raven could hear from the other end of the line.

"He's fine," Raven replied. "I might go as far as to say that he's content."

"She says that—" Kane began to relay back to Piper

"I heard what she said," Piper cut Kane off. To Raven, "Can you keep a careful eye on him—protect him at all costs if you possibly can?"

"I'll use my powers if I have to in order to do just that," Raven replied to Piper's request. "I have telekinesis on my side—plus I can project a force field if it's really needed. I won't let anything happen to him, promise."

"Thank you," Piper said, somewhat relieved.

"Is there any way someone can find me down here?" Raven asked. "I'm uncertain of what to expect down here, and I'd much prefer some company."

"We can try to locate you, but up here, it's near impossible," Phoebe said. Raven managed to pick up what others were saying in the room well enough to understand what they were saying. "We'd have to go down there ourselves to do that."

"We'd need a whitelighter for that—or a sister that just happens to be able to orb," Piper said, hoping the emphasis on _sister _would be enough to travel through the expanses of space to be heard or felt by one of the ones she was subtly making reference to. When that didn't get a response, "I said, a sister that just happens to be able to—"

"Piper, I can take a hint, but I can't react that fast," Paige said to Piper as she materialized. "Plus, I was also in the middle of a few things when I caught the sisterly intuition thingy in the air."

"Well, Paige—now that you're here, do you think you could go on a hunt to find his charge and my son in the underworld for us?" Piper asked Paige.

"Alone—or as the Charmed Ones?" Paige inquired.

"Should we all go together?" Phoebe asked.

"No—not yet," Piper said. "Take Kane with you, and I'm sure if you need the firepower, his charge will have enough to help out. Right now, we have to prepare ourselves with all we can, and then stand as the Power of Three when we're at our greatest."

"Okay, I'll head with the whitelighter," Paige said. "Maybe you should talk to Prue about helping. You guys used to call her super-witch after all, so she should start living up to her own rep."

"Just get going Paige," Piper told Paige.

"Okay, Okay," Paige got it. "C'mon," she said to Kane. "Let's just get going—get this over with."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Several tunnels of the labyrinth held side-lying chambers to them, Raven discovered as she explored the dark expanse cautiously, and in some of them horrors beyond what even she could stand to witness occurred that she had to make efforts to avoid them if she possibly could---to prevent little Chris from witnessing them for the most part. At least—that's what she kept telling herself.

As she got lost further into the deep dark labyrinthine chaos, she noted the little toddler she was temporary guardian for the time being was not bothered with scenery in the least, he probably was fairly used to the chaos by now, she figured.

She heard voices at the end of one tunnel, which she followed until she got close to their origins. Not wanting to give away her location, she was cautious when she reached the last stretch of the current tunnel, just before it's opening.

"Got the boy," she heard one familiar voice say.

"Good." It was just one word in response, but the voice that spoke it…t nearly froze her blood right then and there. She clutched the toddler in her grasp tightly to her. Very cautiously she peered around the corner to confirm her convictions.

"What is the next step you intend to take?" It was that same darklighter that had struck Kane with his arrow. That's why she recognized his voice. It left her blood boiling. It froze again when she saw what company he was in.

No, no, no, no—

She quickly pulled back, standing closely against the wall of the cavern. She couldn't have seen whom she thought she saw, she just couldn't have—

"Retrieve the book, by getting the only one capable of doing just that."

She just couldn't stand there any longer. She ran down the same way she came, sheltering little Chris in her arms as she ran. She didn't want him to overhear—or see—what was going on in that cavernous room back there; he might be too young for even that—

She huddled in a side cavern, clutching the boy tightly in her lap. She was very fortunate she hadn't been spotted yet; the place was crawling with demons—

"I wish I knew a way out of here," Raven told the child in a whisper. "I don't think I could just teleport us out of here when I don't even know where here is." She put up a small force field when a gathering of demons grew too near for her comfort. She released it when they passed. "I really wish your mother was here right now. I really wish Kane was here."

"Raven?" She heard her name voiced just above a murmur. It got her full attention. "Raven, are you anywhere around?"

"Who is it?" she voiced in an equivalent tone. "Whose out there?"

"Rae?" The voice was filled with emotion. "It's Kane."

"Kane!" Raven exclaimed, no louder then a harsh whisper. "I'm over here."

"Is Chris still with you—safe?"

"Yes." Around the corner, Kane appeared, along with Paige.

"Raven," Kane said softly, rushing to her and embracing her, with Chris still in her grasp. Paige approached quietly, waiting for the embrace to break so she could retrieve her nephew from Raven to release the responsibility from her.

"I'm glad you found me," Raven told Kane. "I wasn't sure when you would—if you would."

"Well—I did, with help from Paige," Kane told her.

"Have you pretty much stayed put in this tunnel in particular the whole time—or have you wandered the expanse of this place some, possibly…spotting anything of interest perhaps?" Paige asked Raven.

"I wandered, I wasn't originally in this spot the whole time," Raven responded. "I was just down a few hundred feet from here actually." She paused briefly. She eventually added, "I spotted the dark lighter that had been spying on us down there…along with Wyatt—and Slade."

"Did you overhear anything?" Paige asked, her need for a response coming off as urgent. "Did they say at all what they needed him for?"

"All I can recall is that the darklighter had gotten Wyatt like he was told to—and that the darklighter was instructed to go fetch someone else to retrieve some book," Raven replied. "Someone who is the only one capable of retrieving that book."

"What book?" Paige questioned, pondering to herself. "I'll have to look into that one with my sisters' help."

"Should we go fetch Wyatt?" Raven asked Paige. "Do a full on attack and hopefully get him back and out of here safely?"

"I'd love to, but—" Paige sounded uncertain. "—I'm not sure it's completely smart. I'm sure there are more demons on beckon call if needed, and even I don't have the firepower to stand up to that many without endangering Wyatt—or Chris." It was apparent the choices weighed heavy on Paige, but she'd been in the game so long, she knew enough to be able to strategize well enough. "First off, we need to get Chris out of here, and then we can come back and rescue Wyatt—with more firepower to back us up."

"You should take Chris back then," Raven told her. "I can keep watch down here until you return. Inform your sisters of the situation, and let my teammates know what's going down." She handed Paige the spare communicator Kane had previously been the keeper of. "Return this to him in the meanwhile. I'm guessing he's going to need this to get in contact with my friends."

"Are you sure about this?" Paige questioned her. "Are you going to be okay down here by yourself?"

"For now—yes," Raven replied. "I know it won't be forever. I've been in worse."

"We won't be able to reach you upside," Paige informed her. "Scrying doesn't work down here, and whitelighter sensing doesn't either. You'll be a sitting duck until one of us shows up."

"That's what the communicator is for," Raven replied. "Apparently it works down here—or Kane wouldn't even have been able to find me down here to begin with. Nobody would've even known we—Chris and me—were even down here."

"If you say so," Paige said, taking the communicator from Raven's outstretched hand. "I'll return as soon as I can." She then orbed out, with Chris in her arms.

"I think you should go too," Raven told Kane.

"Why? Don't you want me—" Kane began to protest.

"It's not that I don't want you to be here with me, it's just—" Raven looked at him sadly. "With Slade being so close, and your fear of your father—the Source…I just…don't think it's safe. I don't want you to get hurt, or…worse." She smiled a sadly ironic smile. "You once told me your worst fear was to face you father, and I don't want you to have to face that fear…especially when it's just down the way."

"I really don't want to leave you here alone," Kane objected.

"But I don't want you to suffer—or even be killed," Raven countered. "Don't think you have to show bravado and think you have to protect me when I'm capable of doing it myself. You're not the only one who has to protect the other. I have to protect you sometimes too. Like right now—from the darkness that is/was your father." She looked at him very seriously. She then added firmly. "Please—just do as I say."

"Okay," Kane said simply. "But if anything happens to you—"

"It won't," Raven told him, kissing him quickly. "I promise."


	24. Chapter 24: “Jinxed”

Chapter 24: "Jinxed"

It had been a while since Paige had been to the tower—probably since that sit-in with Raven and her friends. Unlike how she remembered it, the place was a mess—trashed. Singed carpet and consoles, burnt side tables and window dressings, all around her something reeked of smoke in some form or another.

"Duck!" came a voice out of nowhere, and she was glad she took heed of the warning. She just avoided having a run-in with an energy ball.

Paige took shelter behind a large side turned black sectional, finding she wasn't alone there, but in the company of Starfire instead.

"I heard there was an attack going on at your tower here, but I wasn't quite expecting this," Paige told her. "So…where's the rest of your team?"

"On other levels, I believe," Starfire informed Paige. "In this unexpected attack upon our home, we have lost track among each other as we just fight to hold back this threat."

"Is it just gonna be the four of you—plus Billie fighting all this?" Paige exclaimed.

"We are expecting backup to arrive at anytime—it has just been delayed," Starfire told her. "Even though this array of enemies is tough, I believe we are surprisingly able to keep them at bay just enough to withstand their attacks."

"Hopefully the delay will let up soon—" Paige started to say.

"Watch out!" Starfire shouted, catching Paige clearly off-guard. Starfire stood, throwing some neon green lit assaults at an unknown assailant. Paige turned just in time to see the demon go up in flames.

"Good…aim," Paige said.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Robin had lost track of his teammates a while back. He knew Cyborg had headed to the main console to protect the tower's security system. As for Beast Boy and Starfire…he had no clue.

Billie he did know the whereabouts of. She stayed with him and teamed up in attacks. His arsenal didn't really have an effect on the hordes coming in, so her firepower was welcomed.

"BB, Rae, Cy, Star—anyone out there that can report?" Silence. "Team—is there anyone that can—"

"Not part of your little team, but I read you loud and clear," the response he got was from Jinx. Not someone he was expecting in the least. "I'm sure I'm not who you're expecting but, since I just happened to activate this device I just happened to recently acquire—" She looked off-screen for a moment. "—And your usual backup hasn't shown themselves yet, we're ready to step in and help."

"You're right, Jinx—I wasn't even expecting you to answer my call," Robin replied. "Who do you have with you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Just me and Kid Flash---at the moment," Jinx said. "I don't exactly keep up with the circuits, and I haven't contacted anyone else for that matter yet."

"Robin?" It was Starfire from another connection. "Where—perchance—may you be?"

"Lowest level, Star," Robin replied, adding happily, "I'm glad to see you're still okay."

"I as well," Starfire replied. "The one known as Paige is seeking directives for approach. What should I reply with?"

"Is Paige a new recruit?" Jinx asked, obviously eavesdropping.

"No Jinx—she's not," Robin replied. "She's helping us with this crisis."

"Did I hear the pink haired girl's name right—Jinx?" Paige exclaimed from off-screen. "Is it just a nick name, or does it actually mean she's bad luck?"

"Yeah—the name's Jinx," Jinx confirmed irritably from her end. "My powers bring bad luck to others—jinx things up for them, in other words."

"Do you think you could jinx a few flame throwing individuals by chance?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, that's not even something I'd have to stress over doing," Jinx replied.

"Well—get here as fast as you can then," Paige said. "I think I have the perfect project for you."

"Paige is right, we could use your help—and Kid Flash's," Robin agreed.

"Signing off now then," Jinx replied. "We'll be there when we'll be there."

"Does that girl really have the power to jinx people?" Billie asked Robin as she diverted another attack.

"Yeah, so whatever you do—don't get on her bad side," Robin said. "It's never fun to deal with it first hand—so I'm glad she's on our side."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven kept spying on the gathering where Wyatt was being held. The Charmed One's boy was being kept in a invisible cage with a blue electric current circling around to mark the boundaries of his confinement. A couple demons stood guard over his cage, Slade and his small group gathered not too far away.

The darklighter was still in attendance, along with some unfamiliar, plus one that left her mixed. She didn't visually recognize him, but she could sense that she did in fact know who he was. His dark essence and sense of being left her feeling sick inside.

Barbas—Demon of fear. The way he'd imprinted her with those living nightmares had given off the same sense of dread as seeing him first hand. He didn't look like he'd be someone who'd normally be frightening; it was the sense she got from him that made him frightening. The entry in the Book of Shadows had a drawing next to it—to represent him—and as she recalled it, she noticed it was fairly accurate.

She couldn't overhear any conversation being made in the large cavernous chamber just beyond where she was; all that she received from where she was came to her garbled at best. After a point, she couldn't stand to watch the gathering, and backed off to another tunnel.

She leaned herself against the tunnel wall for a moment, just waiting—waiting for something she didn't even know.

She turned to face the tunnel from the direction she'd come into it, just watching for any signs.

_What am I waiting for? _She asked herself particularly in her mind. _Why did I choose to stick it down here all by myself anyways? Why did I have to chase Kane away—_

She felt darkness looming near; she shrugged it off, it was running rampant everywhere around her. When she was grabbed from behind she realized that the darkness really had been closer then she'd expected.

"We finally meet on my terms," a voice whispered in her ear. "Your whitelighter isn't here to protect you."

She recognized that voice. How had he known she was there—

"Let go of me!" Raven struggled in the grips of the darklighter. "Who are you really—why do you keep coming after us…me?"

"The witch was right—I'm a darklighter," he replied. "I can't hint even at what I've been after you for—instructions were given to me not to, but I can give you my name if it'll mean you'll stop struggling."

"Do you even know my name? Or am I just another case given you by a superior without one?" she questioned, trying to reach for her communicator while she had him distracted.

"Of course—you're Raven, your so-called whitelighter—Kane," the darklighter answered. "To get these formalities out of the way—I'm Kieran, how do you do, and stop struggling—you're coming with me."

She finally managed to find and grab the communicator.

"Kane!!" Raven tried to get a signal with him. "KANE!!"

"Stupid girl," Kieran had an arrow tip lodged just under her throat. "One false move—you'll regret it."

"Raven?" there was a communication from the other end. "I got your call. Is everything okay?"

"Don't…even…answer," the darklighter warned. "I've got this so close to your throat that—one wrong from you, and your jugular will be sliced—and you'll bleed to death."

Raven didn't dare answer; she could feel the arrow's tip as confirmation. Instead she tipped the communicator enough upwards so she knew Kane could see why she didn't answer, and enough to not alert Kieran to her attempt. Kane made every attempt to keep him from outwardly expressing his shock and alert the darklighter himself, but he couldn't help feeling helpless and stare in horror.

_Kane…I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I really wish I had._

_I hope you can hear me._

_For all there is in life for us—I really hope you can._

A few tears visibly fell from her eyes before he lost the connection.

He could have sworn he heard her apologize to him—without her speaking one word of it.

Like telepathy—


	25. Chapter 25: Witness In Silence

Chapter 25: Witness [In Silence]

Kane lost the connection. It just …went dead.

He tried countless times to get online with her again—no luck. He was at his wits end. That last scene of her, with the darklighter's arrow just short of lodging itself in her throat—the darklighter holding it there, threatening her—

"I can't take this!!!" he yelled, screamed. "I should never have listened to her. I know she's a very strong-willed person, but she doesn't need to show that she's brave all the time." He collapsed to his knees with his face buried in his hands when Phoebe walked in.

After Raven had told her whitelighter to leave, he'd been staying at the Halliwell Manor. Paige had given him back the communicator, figuring he'd need it more than she would. When he figured he couldn't go elsewhere, he stayed there.

"I heard you in the hallway," Phoebe said.

"Oh—sorry," Kane said. "I didn't mean to be so loud." He looked up at the Charmed One.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty about it," Phoebe told him. "I heard what you were saying in the hallway, and—I could tell by your tone and what you said that you're distressed. I didn't become an Empath at one point because I don't recognize when someone is in pain. I'm very in tune with the heart, and try to give advice to soothe others' hearts when they need it." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me how I can help you with yours."

"I never said my troubles were from the—" Kane started to say.

"You didn't have to," Phoebe interrupted him. "I know you love her. Unlike anyone else, I can see it." She shook his shoulder gently. "And I'm not talking from loving gestures or how concerned you are about her. I've had some premonitions about you two, and I know the relationship between you two doesn't just run whitelighter/charge deep, but much deeper. I mentioned some of this to Piper and Paige, but not all of it in great detail. I just glossed over it a bit with them—since they don't always need to know all the details."

"What—premonitions?" Kane stammered.

"One about your first kiss for one," Phoebe replied. "Another about you two—um, being a little more into each other. It's not that I want to pry into your private affairs, but sometimes I'm not given the choice."

"Well, um—that one hasn't happened—yet," Kane said.

"You do love her though—right?" Phoebe asked him. "Is that why you're being harder on yourself for leaving her down there?"

"Yeah—I love her, and I might have left her to die," Kane said, sounding very remorseful. "She just contacted me but she couldn't answer. She was ambushed—by that same damn darklighter that almost killed me."

"Is he seeking revenge—do you think?" Phoebe asked him.

"No, I think it goes deeper," Kane replied. "I'm sure she's needed for something, and my guess is—that something has to do with the Source."

"Probably leverage—I'm sure they know she's necessary in this prophetic scramble somehow," Phoebe said.

"Unfortunately," Kane replied, tone coming off deeply embittered. _Kane…I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I really wish I had. I hope you can hear me. For all there is in life for us—I really hope you can. _He really was hoping those wouldn't be the last words he'd ever hear from her. He just couldn't seem to stop relaying those words over and over in his mind.

_Kane…I'm so sorry—_

"We will get her back safely, I promise you that," Phoebe reassured him. "I can see how much she means to you." She gave his shoulder another gentle shake. "I've witnessed this kind of thing firsthand before, so I understand how you're feeling from experience. When Piper and Leo…I'm sure you've heard about a lot of the stories. I can tell from what I picked up from their story is this—don't give up, don't look down, and always have hope. They were hit with so many obstacles neither ever thought they'd recover through together—but they did, and now they're together, for good. If there's anything that can be learned from the example of their ultimate love story, it's this—always remember love."

"Thank you Phoebe," Kane replied softly. "I guess there was a reason why you once ended up as a goddess of love, an Empath, an advice columnist expert on the subject of love, and even married an ultimate being of love—a Cupid. That's who you are, and it's what you're good with."

"That why—" she touched his shoulder again, freezing in mid sentence. Kane turned to her, wondering why she froze up. Phoebe's eyes were wide.

"What? What are you—" Kane paused halfway into what he was saying. "Did you see something? Premonition?"

"Do you want me to help you get her back—now?" Phoebe asked him.

"What—? Did you have a premonition…about Raven?" Kane was struggling to keep his mind straight.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied, still sounding a bit dazed from the spell she goes through during her premonitions.

"Why the urgency to do it now?" Kane asked. "Are they going to hurt her??"

"It's more the urgency of getting her out of there so they can't use her then that she's going to end up hurt," Phoebe told him. She looked at him with urgency. "It's imperative we get her out of there immediately—to have any chance of even rescuing Wyatt at all."

"Can you at least give me a reason why that is?" Kane questioned. "I need to know what danger I set her up for. And Wyatt for that matter."

"They want her to resurrect the grimoire." Phoebe said. "She's apparently the only one who can retrieve it from where its been cursed to lie for all eternity, and its best to prevent her from having to be forced to take on that task. It could kill her—and bring on much worse." She looked at him very grimly. "So—if you want to have any chance of saving her, I suggest we go now."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bumblebee finally showed with backup. Jinx had showed up before that with Kid Flash.

Paige was intrigued by Jinx's admirable abilities. For the wrong person—those kind of powers could have been used for real damage; for the unfortunate type of bearer, it could've been thought of as a curse upon them to only bring others misery by it in itself bringing themselves bad luck; in this case—they were an advantage to wield.

"So—what exactly are you planning for me to do anyways?" Jinx asked after Paige had simply laid out her game plan.

"Curse a few demons underground," Paige replied. "Distract them with their own misfortune, and then manage to work our way to our main objective—getting my nephew back, and putting an end to this once and for all."

"This kind of tactic I approve of," Jinx said approvingly. "So—how do you propose we get to this underworld environment you're proposing we invade in the first place? Any place to infiltrate that's best?"

"It can't be really reached from above ground," Paige replied. "It requires teleportation—or orbing to reach it. I've got that covered though."

"How many need to go with?" Robin asked Paige. "Some still need to remain here to protect the tower, but that won't require that everyone here will have to stay."

"Your auxiliary forces can stay above ground," Paige replied. "I'm just going to need a few confidants with me—some back up support." She looked at Billie. "You up to going with?"

"Yeah," Billie replied. "I didn't intend to miss it out."

"Since Billie's already thrown her cards in, I'm gonna have to throw mine too," Beast Boy spoke up. "I'm going too."

"How about you?" Paige looked at Starfire. "Star—"

"Starfire," Starfire said. "I must contemplate this over some before I make a choice or not."

"I'm dragging Kid Flash into this with me," Jinx spoke up. "He's more useful then he looks."

"Looks like we're getting some plans set in motion," Paige stated. "I'm going to go check in with Piper and Phoebe—and possibly Prue, and get this all into motion." She orbed out.

"Until she gets back, keep up the fight on the forefront," Robin ordered. "Keep the forces back—as much as they possibly can be kept back."


	26. Chapter 26: Intervention

Chapter 26: Intervention

"Grab a few vials, potion bottles, and weapons—I'll handle the spells," Phoebe told Kane. She ran off to quickly look over the Book of Shadows for inspiration, leaving a note on the cover she was sure would be noticed. Kane gathered a few of the vials like she'd asked; putting them in a small nap-sack he found just lying around. She came back not too long after, a few sheets of paper in her hands.

"Not exactly Power of Three spells, but they should do," Phoebe said. "Got enough bottles and vials ready?"

"What do we need all these for exactly?" Kane asked her.

"For firepower—my powers are not active powers, we're going to need it," Phoebe told him. "Ready to head?"

"And not inform your sisters first?" Kane exclaimed.

"Don't be silly," Phoebe replied. "I left a note."

"I guess if I need to contact anyone I'll have this thing at least," Kane said, looking at the communicator still in his hand. He sighed deeply. "Okay—let's get going."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The darklighter—he'd identified himself as Kieran, but she didn't want to know him on a personable level, so it was better he was just referred to as the darklighter—had brought Raven unwillingly with him, the arrow's tip still pressed a bit too close for comfort right by her throat. She struggled a bit, but not enough to encourage the darklighter to use his weapon against her and spill her life at his own hand. She knew he wanted to, but he didn't do it.

"I got her—just like you wanted me to," the darklighter spoke to his master. "A bit of struggling—but not enough to risk her life for the sake of escape."

"Good." Slade's tone was satisfied. It was always hard to read him otherwise.

"Do you want me to keep this arrow tip lodged near her throat, or do you have another preference?" The darklighter asked.

"Until she's needed—keep the arrow tip where it is." Raven knew the dark evil man was contemplating something, pleasantly musing over his options at her own discomfort. "I so much prefer working with henchmen that are willing to go that extra step without need of morals."

"What do you need me for??" Raven demanded.

"Fetch something for a certain coronation I'm inviting you to attend." Raven didn't grasp any of what he was speaking about; _Fetch what? What Coronation?_

"I need you to grab a certain book—and you're the only one in existence that can even attempt to get it from where it is."

"You know I won't do it," Raven snapped. "I don't care that you helped with striking my father down. What you've become since then—I just can't conceive of the thought of paying you back for what little bit you did back then. I just can't."

"To protect your whitelighter—you will," The dark evil menace turned to face her. _He wasn't even the same man_, she realized. _He was harboring much more evil then she ever remembered him capable of possessing. _"Protect your whitelighter, save Wyatt, save yourself—_get the book_."

Could she chance it? Could she give in—for whatever reason she was being asked—just to save him? Or was she being handed an empty promise?

Raven really didn't have many options open to her. The arrow could be driven upward at any moment, ending her life right then and there. She knew the darklighter was anticipating it. Only one thing held that choice in the air, she knew that. Her decision.

She saw the little boy in his cage not far away. Wyatt—who'd been lured down for a reason she still didn't know, who watched her being held captured in her juncture for a decision with sad knowing—yet understanding eyes—

He was watched over by the demon of fear, which—she figured—must have been responsible for his capture. Barbas showed no set emotion, expression set in utter neutrality. He just watched and waited; it wasn't his cards at play at the moment—

His eyes weren't on his captive, they were on something—someone elsewhere; where all others' eyes presently already were. Raven wondered if Wyatt was capable of producing a distraction if she asked him to—silently.

_Only one chance,_ she silently told herself, _only one way to find out_.

Wyatt might be her only hope. She didn't know who else to rely on there. Everyone else there was a demon. They would rather kill her then help her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Do you know your way around here?" Kane asked Phoebe. "Do you know where they might be keeping her hostage?"

"I was once the Queen of the Underworld—of course I know my way around here—enough," Phoebe replied. She began leading. "C'mon, this way."

"How did you become Queen of the Underworld again?" Kane asked. "I only have what I can rely on from rumors I've heard over time."

"Let's just say…through Cole," Phoebe put it bluntly. "A chapter in my life I both regret and yet wouldn't take back."

"Got it," Kane said.

"So—how did you come to fall in love with your charge in the first place?" Phoebe asked him.

"I dreamt about her before I even met her," Kane replied. "I just got to know that I can trust her unlike anyone else I've ever had as a charge, and she's unlike anyone else I've ever met."

"That's so sweet," Phoebe told him. "So—does she love you back the same?"

"Actually—she's the only one whose stated aloud that she's in love," he stated. "I haven't told her yet—in words, that I love her too."

"Aw," Phoebe gushed for a moment, but changed her tone almost immediately. "We're getting close, we should probably be more careful." She motioned him into a side tunnel. "The chamber we're looking for isn't far, but I'm sure it's being heavily guarded so we better keep quiet so we can get close."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Shush, shush, it's okay Chris, it's okay," Piper cradled her youngest son like she was afraid to even to let him go in fear of losing him. Paige had made a hasty drop-off with him earlier, and then had taken off to god-only-knows-where. Leo was on the sidelines, talking on the phone with Coop. The Cupid had lost track of Phoebe, and the two men were discussing her possible whereabouts.

"Hey Piper—I think you need to see this," Prue suddenly orbed in, taking her younger sister cradling her child completely off guard. "A note I found that Phoebe left."

"Where did you find this?" Piper demanded, taking the note from her eldest sister's grasp. "Leo and Coop are trying to find her right now."

"It was on the Book," Prue replied bluntly. "I went to check it out a moment ago, and found this scrawled—in her writing."

Piper read over the notation, cursing under her breath.

"Swearing isn't very becoming of you," Prue said disapprovingly.

"I don't really care about that right now," Piper snapped. "Phoebe's on her own mission down in the Underworld with that girl's whitelighter—and all she left to remind us of that fact is a note on a piece of paper. Without active powers, and her only backup a whitelighter and possibly some potions and a few spells…she doesn't stand a chance down there. Plus, she's not being rational now that she pregnant—"

"Wait—what?" Prue exclaimed. "She's pregnant? She's being reckless when she's _pregnant_?"

"Yeah," Piper replied.

"I guess that's still our Phoebe," Prue said. "What should we do about it then—go after her?"

"You can—I'll wait until I hear from Paige," Piper replied. "We need to keep one sister topside for her—just in case she shows up looking for one."

"Speaking of which—" Prue pointed out matter-of-factly as orbs started to appear.

"We're ready to set things in motion from the other end," Paige said as she materialized. "Hey—where's Phoebe?"

"Starting her own rescue party?" Piper remarked.

"Huh?" Paige just looked at her perplexed.

"What she means is—Phoebe's already ahead of us," Prue replied. She grabbed the note from Piper's hand and handed it to Paige. "Just read this."

Paige took the sheet from Prue and looked it over.

_Prue, Piper, Paige—or whoever finds this:_

_Headed to the Underworld with Kane; had a premonition that was too important to ignore; going to save his charge Raven—-whose been captured. Matter of urgency—she's being forced to retrieve the grimoire. Our efforts are to prevent that. _

_Sorry for just leaving this note, but as I've stated—this is too important to wait on. If they get the grimoire…nothing good would come of that. Raven is in real danger with this—and Wyatt possibly worse._

_Please hurry and get down here when you can. Gonna need the firepower—that's for sure._

—_Phoebe_

"So—Raven was the one they were after," Paige noted. To her sisters, "She mentioned something about overhearing a conversation about retrieving some book. I was gonna research that—or just ask you two about it. I guess Phoebe beat us to the punch. The grimoire…ouch."

"I must've missed out the importance of the grimoire," Prue stated. "Is that something you guys have dealt with as the Power of Three?"

"It's the evil version of the Book of Shadows, an ultimate Bible for demons," Paige told her famed rep eldest sister. "Leo had that thing put away deep a while back after we defeated Cole as the Source to prevent it from returning to Evil's grubby little hands ever again."

"And we've got to keep it from being returned to those grubby little evil set of hands as much as we possibly can," Piper added.

"I think I get why Phoebe was in such a hurry to rescue Raven that she decided not to waste any time and just left this note," Paige noted. "If she's gonna be forced to fetch that book—then there's gonna be a coronation to follow most likely—to bring the Source to full power—which means that they're gonna need everything set for the ritual initiation—"

"You're rambling," Prue noted. To Piper, "Is that a normal Paige thing?"

"Yeah," Piper answered. "Get to the point Paige."

"I think there's another reason why Phoebe was in such a hurry—besides to rescue Raven," Paige said. "The initiation requires a sacrifice, and I think…Wyatt is that sacrifice. " Piper gasped in utter horror.

"My baby," Piper moaned. "My Wyatt…"

"Okay—maybe Phoebe isn't being too reckless for being pregnant," Prue commented.

"Phoebe's pregnant?" Paige exclaimed. "Really?"

"I haven't told you yet?" Piper said. Paige shook her head. "She just got the news recently from the doctor's, and she told me about it this morning. She didn't tell you?"

"I've been kind of—out of touch most of the day," Paige replied. "It's about time. I'll have to congratulate her when we meet up down in the Underworld—if we survive this, that is."

"You were saying something about having things ready on the other end," Piper said to Paige. "Were you referring to Raven's friends and their backup forces?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for me to get things in motion," Paige replied.

"Well—go get things set in motion with them then," Piper said. "Because we're going to need all the backup we can get."

"Are you coming with me?" Paige asked.

"No, you set this up on your own, we'll meet you down there," Piper told her. "We've got a few things to take care of first though."

"Okay," Paige replied. "I'll see you down there I guess." She orbed out.

"While you're clearing things up with Leo and Phoebe's hubby, I'll go check in on our other baby sister—just to make sure she okay," Prue said.

"Don't take too long," Piper reminded her. "I'll need you to get down there."

"Don't worry, I'm not going down there fully," Prue replied. "I still have my powers. I'll just astral project down there. I can just sense where she is, and project myself there."

"Did I ever tell you I'm glad you ended up as a whitelighter, Prue?" Piper said, grinning.

"You kind of did when we got reacquainted," Prue replied. "As well as get to remarking, start questioning, start sobbing…."


	27. Chapter 27: Astral Projecting Telepathic

Chapter 27: Astral Projecting Telepathic

Prue astral materialized in the dark depths, not knowing exactly where to head to follow Phoebe's trail. She looked from left to right, in front and behind her.

Shuffling not far from her; two sets of feet shuffling, trying to move as silently as they could to avoid detection. Prue followed the sound, trying to see if she could track the culprit, and prayed it wasn't demons.

Fortunate for her, she'd landed directly near the path Phoebe was treading when she had astral projected there. She followed them and approached. Prue caught Phoebe so off-guard that she almost got a show of her martial arts skills used on her.

"Prue?" Phoebe exclaimed, caught in mid stance. "Why'd you sneak up on me like that? What are you doing down here anyways?"

"I didn't think I'd take you by surprise like that," Prue replied. " And I'm not really down here—I astral projected myself down here."

"You guys must've found that note," Phoebe said. "How pissed off was Piper when you guys found it?"

"She was really peeved," Prue replied. "Paige is getting some of those friends of Raven's together and is bringing them down as reinforcements, so there should be backup for you guys in a bit."

"That's a relief," Kane said.

"How far are you two from ground zero?" Prue asked. "I can't remember that much about how it was down here, and you've got more knowledge then I do."

"Not too far," Phoebe replied. "We're actually fairly close. We should be there in a moment or two."

"I hear voices in the distance," Kane reported. "Just down that tunnel I think."

"From what I can recall from my premonition—there'll be an open cavern up here where the ceremony will be held," Phoebe said, pointing in the direction Kane had reported hearing voices. "Your love I believe is being held up there."

"Love?" Prue looked at Kane, perplexed. "Are you saying your charge is your—that you and her…are an item?"

"Yeah," Kane stated. "Why?"

"I'm taking a wild guess that those dreams she was telling me about the other day _were _about you," Prue said. "So…the one she had the hardest time discussing the erotic fantasies in her dreams to was really the one that was the object of her affections. Go figure, she sure was concerned when you stayed missing for so long—"

"So that's what you two discussed the other day," Phoebe said. "Piper said she talked to you about something the other day—some heart to heart chat or something. She didn't have all the details from what I gathered though Prue."

"You have premonitions about my love life and you had a deep discussion with Rae about it," Kane remarked. "I guess nothing is secret or sacred in your family—is it?"

"Within the family—no," Prue said. "Outside the family—we don't leak secrets."

"It's against our code," Phoebe added. "We're really going to need to start being more careful and quiet from here on out," she warned as they reached the end of one tunnel way. "We don't want to alert them to our presence."

All three silently approached the doorway to the cavernous space, peering through with caution.

"There's Wyatt," Phoebe pointed out in a harsh whisper.

"Barbas," Prue seethed. "He just _never stays dead_."

"I concur," Phoebe said.

"He's a demon who likes to make repeated offenses," Prue added. "I know from experience," she pointed out to Kane.

"He's the one I'd like to avoid," Kane said. "I've got fears I'm not all that ready to face just yet."

"Wouldn't be fun when you're trying to save your girl to be struck down by a phobia," Prue agreed. "We'll keep him occupied so he doesn't notice you to take advantage of your fears."

"Thanks," Kane said.

"Speaking of which—there she is," Phoebe said, pointing. Kane followed the direction her finger was aimed; there she was—Raven. She was being held against her will by the very same darklighter that had made the attempt on his life, the arrow's tip still embedded close to her throat. She looked very uncomfortable and uneasy. She also kept eyeing Wyatt, without any present really taking notice of it. It was probably just interpreted as something she did in fear. They never could have thought it was intentionally something else—

"Is it me—or does she keep looking at Wyatt?" Phoebe whispered to Kane.

"She is," Kane whispered back. "I think—she might be communicating with him."

"Is she telepathic?" Prue inquired.

"I…think so," Kane replied.

"Would Wyatt be able to understand commands if they were given to him?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"He's almost five, and I know for a fact that he can," Phoebe told Prue.

"I'll take your word on that," Prue replied.

"Too bad we can't get any closer without alerting them," Phoebe whispered.

The cavern suddenly echoed with the sound of a tunnel cave-in. It caught their attention, as well as the grouping gathered in the vast coronation chamber.

"Where'd that noise originate?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I just overheard the orders given in the cavern where the demons are gathered to go investigate it," Kane said.

"Should I go investigate it?" Prue asked.

"Only if you can keep from being caught," Phoebe, advised her.

"I'll be right back," Prue said. "—And I won't get caught." She dematerialized, leaving the other two alone.

"Should we just stay here?" Phoebe asked Kane. "It's your call."

"For now—"Kane hesitated for a moment. "Let's just stay."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"That should get their attention," Jinx said. "If that doesn't—they're deaf."

The roof of a side corridor collapsed inward, a result of misfortune brought on by Jinx herself. The crash resonated through all the tunnels and passageways. In the distance, voices could be heard, made by those alerted to the crash and sent to investigate it.

"So…Rae's been taken hostage, and should be located somewhere up there?" Beast Boy asked. Paige nodded. She'd managed to get the group down to the underworld, with the help of Billie's powers.

"This place gives me the chills," Starfire mumbled. "Such a concentration of evil—" She shuddered.

"Okay—what now?" Billie asked.

"We try to locate Phoebe and Kane, and then—try to rescue my nephew and Raven," Paige said.

"Would a spy be handy right now?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you could find somebody capable of pulling it off—have me introduced to them," Paige said.

"You're looking at one, and we've already been introduced," Beast Boy told her, grinning. "I could just morph into something that'd go unnoticed, and spy on them and get the lowdown. I could then report back what I find."

"I forgot you're a shape-shifter," Paige replied. "If you're up to it—go ahead."

"Already going." Beast Boy shifted forms before he could even give a further response, and was out of sight just as fast.

A little while later, Beast Boy returned, resuming his usual form.

"Did you manage to find anything and remain undetected?" Paige asked Beast Boy.

"A couple tunnels down, there's a big open space where a large concentration of activity is—and Rae is being held with the concentration," Beast Boy reported. "Your nephew too—with the fear demon hanging around guarding him. They didn't notice a green fly buzzing around—which was good for me. I did catch a glimpse of your sister and that guardian angel of my friend's hiding out in a tunnel nearby all the activity. They were watching the gathering—apparently waiting for the right moment to strike." He looked at Paige. "Speaking about that guardian angel dude—what's up with him and Rae anyways? I keep getting the feeling there's more going on then just guardian angel biz between those two…with how they were kissing earlier, unless that's normal activity for whitelighters and charges to practice—"

"Well—that's not part of the job memo, I can tell you that much," Paige told him. "Unless my sisters know something about that that I don't—I'm not sure how to explain it exactly."

"I believe she holds affection for him," Starfire spoke up. "I myself noted this once when we were housed in a sanctuary after being retrieved from the forest. She claimed it was nothing at the time, but I made the observation of her and he—unconsciously willing them towards an exchange. I believe that if I had not intruded in on them at that very moment—they would have—kissed."

"Okay—how long ago was this?" Beast Boy asked Starfire. "A week ago—a couple days?? I just caught her doing it earlier—"

"Our retrieval from the woods at the hands of Prue was about a month ago, so—" Starfire thought to herself for moment. "It would be a month—I believe."

"Your friend's in love with her whitelighter," a voice they weren't expecting joined in on the conversation. All eyes turned to this new presence—Prue. "She told me that, and Phoebe's got confirmation—both from the words of the whitelighter himself—and some of her premonitions."

"Why would Rae keep that kind of thing from us?" Beast Boy said.

"She was unsure of who to talk to—and I think she just started to realize these feelings to begin with," Prue stated.

"Okay—Prue, what are you doing here anyways?" Paige asked. "And where's Piper?"

"I'm…not really here…so to speak," Prue replied. "I'm really still with Piper."

"Okay—I'm guessing you're an astral projection," Billie stated. "So—what did you come to tell us exactly?"

"I came to investigate that big bang we just heard from across the way—and then I came across this little gang," Prue stated. "I wanted to assure Phoebes that it's not demonically related, and then get back to her. So—anyone care to give me the low-down on the exact cause?"

"She jinxed the cave-in to distract the demons," Paige replied. She gestured to Jinx. "I'm hoping her range of bad luck can benefit us some."

"Do you need me to hit another tunnel to get even more attention?" Jinx asked. "I'm getting antsy waiting around while you guys just stand here discussing away perfectly good striking time."

"That would be a good plan," Prue said. "That last distraction was good, but not effective enough."

"How do we go about getting in there to rescue those two from the throes of the whole demonic congregation without them getting hurt—or killed?" Billie inquired.

"Keep providing distractions until we can form a real feasible plan," Prue suggested. "Break into smaller groups—or pairs, and distract from different angles. Disperse as many of them with as many distractions as you can throw at them. Less demons to deal with at one time in one place—the better."

"Good idea," Paige agreed.

"Me and Kid Flash only work as a duo, so we'll pair up," Jinx said.

"I'm teaming up with Billie," Beast Boy said. "Unless that's not what you want—that you wanted to work with Paige instead."

"I want to pair up with you," Billie told him. "Sorry about that Paige."

"No sweating it, Billie," Paige told her. "No harsh feelings. I'll just work with Starfire."

"Hey—I think now I remember why you're so familiar to me," Prue suddenly stated to Starfire. "With Barbas being on my mind just recently—and just down the way—I recall what has been plaguing me about you since the day I rescued you guys in the woods. You remind me of a witch-practitioner I met the last time I dealt with the demon of fear as Ms. Hellfire. You're just as optimistic and cheerful as she was the day we met her, and oddly like her in other ways I just can't seem to grasp—"

"That one must've been before my time," Paige said. "I don't remember anyone like her." She motioned that she was referring to Starfire.

"I'll go let Phoebe know you're down here, and then get back to Piper," Prue said. "And yeah, that was before your time." She disappeared.

"Everyone know their pairs?" Paige spoke up. She got all nods. "Then let's get distracting."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven wasn't sure how much longer they'd wait for an answer before the decision to just end her was ultimately inevitable. She got the sense the darklighter was getting antsy to just lodge that arrow upwards right then and there. She knew Slade could be patient, but even his patience could wear thin.

She just needed enough time to communicate thoroughly with Wyatt what she needed him to do, and make sure he understood it thoroughly—

A large crash hit out of nowhere, the sound of a tunnel cave-in from not too far off. She could feel the sweat accumulating on her forehead from fear that the noise would cause the darklighter to flinch and unintentionally jab the arrow tip upward as a result. A few murmurs were made amongst the gathering crowd.

"Go investigate," a few of them were instructed. A group of five headed to do just that. The tension lifted just slightly; the threat of that arrow tip lodging itself upwards lessened as she realized the darklighter wasn't going to make that slip-up.

_Wyatt, I'm not sure if you understand a word I'm saying to you like this, so show some signs that you do after I go over this once more to show that you do by doing as I say_, Beast Boy projected outwardly to the young boy_. What I need you to do is this—conjure up something—or do something, with you powers that can distract these demons enough so that I can get free—and so that I can free you. Okay._

Just as she was telepathically relaying her instructions to the five-year-old boy, Raven heard a slight buzzing noise. She looked up and noticed not far overhead a green fly was buzzing around.

_What is a green fly doing down—_she caught herself in mid thought, realizing who that green fly just happened to be. She didn't show any signs of the shock she felt inwardly; she knew she couldn't afford to.

_Beast Boy_, she thought. _Then, that means that—they can't be far off. Kane must've gotten my call fully._

The green fly buzzed out of her perspective range, down towards a tunnel she couldn't track while remaining undetected. All the while, Raven relayed the same telepathic message to Wyatt another time.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"What exactly are your powers labeled as anyways?" Beast Boy asked, making small talk with Billie as they made their way down the tunnel way. "I'm only vaguely sure of what you can do—beside move things with your mind like Raven anyways. "

"My other powers—besides the telekinesis—are called projection," Billie told him. "It's pretty much like this—if I will something to be a certain way with my mind, it'll just…just be whatever it was I wanted it to be willed to be. Phrases I can say literally, things I just desire so much and just naturally…under stress I can have certain phrases I could say as just a simple reference and nothing literal end up literally happening, and if I desire it enough, I can be at any place in time I wish to be."

"That sounds awfully—powerful," Beast Boy said. "That phrases coming out literal thing—do you mean you could say something like my friend Cyborg is a walking tin can, and then he ends up actually being a real tin can—that can walk?"

"If I intended for it to come out that way…probably," Billie replied. "I accidentally turned my parents into cold-hearted assassins when I was first learning about that power to begin with—while under some stress on top of that."

"I guess I should be glad you haven't used those powers on me like that then, huh?' Beast Boy said, grinning. Billie stopped walking and looked at him.

"I really haven't found any reason to use my powers on you like that," Billie told him seriously. "I don't think I'd even want to anyways."

"You… haven't?" Beast Boy stopped. Noting her serious tone, he turned towards her.

"I really like you," Billie said. "I really_, really _like you. You're special to me, Gar."

"Really?" Beast Boy eyes lit up.

"Yeah—really." Billie smiled. "You're funny, sweet—and unique."

"I feel the same way about you," Beast Boy admitted. They both fell silent; his emerald eyes fixated with her own of cobalt blue, hands clasping in an unconscious gesture of unspoken commitment momentarily, only to be led astray in the instant following—

The dark dreary surroundings of the underworld might have been dismal enough to bring down even the most optimistic of people and their intentions, it wasn't enough to destroy the moment of their first moment of coming together. Not even the darkest of the darkness could prevent them from kissing.

After a moment, their mission came back into their conscious minds, and they solely parted as a result of it.

"Okay—this is the weirdest place for this to have happened," Billie stated. She was blushing slightly. "Plus—we're supposed to be doing something else, and this isn't that _something_ else."

"You're right," Beast Boy said. "My friend is in trouble, and I just can't let her down. Especially if it could mean the end of the world."

"Yeah, we can make confessions and be all lovey-dovey later on," Billie agreed. She let an awkward silence fall in before she continued. "Let's go help your friend out so that she can be reunited with the whitelighter she's just happened to have fallen in love with, and then we can deal with our sitch after that."

"Okay. So…what kind of distraction do you suggest we try?" Beast Boy said.

"A play on words," Billie stated, grinning. "It's time I put my projection powers to good use—the right way."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Another crash was audible in yet another tunnel far off, and yet again another team was sent off to investigate it. A third followed not long after the last, louder and closer then the last had been. A third party was sent out to investigate it.

Raven was starting to come to the conclusion that the loud crashes were made by her friends as distractions before they made their move. She knew just from Beast Boy's presence that it was a real possibility.

She didn't bother to even utter a thing about it. Besides, she was too busy trying to coax Wyatt into helping her that she didn't even have the mind to bother thinking about it anyways.

The boy looked almost confused by the words being relayed in his mind, but somehow Raven knew after a little time had passed that he understood what she was sending his way telepathically. He was apparently just trying to figure a way in his own mind to apply what she said to the situation and make it work. He was just a five-year-old boy, but also a fairly intelligent five-year-old boy at that.

Wyatt looked at a few on-looking demons specifically, specifically at one in particular. Instantaneously that one he'd targeted with his eyes went up in flames and disappeared. He immediately targeted another, with the same results. A third followed, meeting the same fate as the two before him. Other present demons were startled by their comrades' sudden demise, causing a bit of a commotion amongst the crowd.

None came to the conclusion that Wyatt had been in any way responsible for the demise of three demons, at least amongst the demons anyways. Raven got the hint it was Wyatt just from watching him, where his eyes just happened to land when each of the three demons met their fates unexpectedly in a shroud of flames before they completely disappeared.

A fourth crash from yet another location undetermined left the crowding of demons already confused in a frazzle, moving ever which way in disorder.

"Order!" the familiar, yet unfamiliarly haunting voice bellowed to his minions, trying to achieve some form of calm amongst the crowd. "Acting in panic will only lead to disorder—and the opportunity for any intruders there are to get the upper hand. _GET SOME ORDER_!!"

The gathering froze at Slade's orders, instantaneously complying without thought or objection. The space became very silent.

A fifth crash occurred from not very far away, much closer then just the last. Another party was sent to investigate. None of the previous parties had returned to report, Raven observed. She was starting to wonder if they even could.

_Maybe they were eliminated—_

"Have you made up your mind on my proposition? Will you retrieve the book—or risk the boy being annihilated and your whitelighter being put in danger—and for that matter, you as well?" Raven realized her sworn enemy, the vile man who no longer emanated anything remotely human, was addressing her. She could only turn her eyes to him, not even able to risk turning her head, as the darklighter still had the arrow tip closely held up to her throat.

"No, I haven't." Raven knew the situation was growing desperate, that he wouldn't wait much longer for her decision. _ I really wish this darklighter would disappear_, she thought. _If only he could just go away so I'd at least have a chance to escape—_

Not knowing that she'd projected that thought outwardly so that someone else could even hear her plea, she didn't expect to have her wish granted. When the darklighter suddenly went up in flames, just like the four other demons had, she knew somehow that thought had been unknowingly telepathically sent and received.

The darklighter writhed in pain and agony in the flames for a moment, only to be replaced with a scorch mark and a pile of ash where he once stood. Raven got one quick glance at Wyatt to note that he was looking directly where the darklighter once stood, and she knew he must have received her plea. In a quick instant, she managed to escape by teleporting herself out of there.

Raven appeared in another corridor somewhere else, far from the terror of the main coronation hall. She collapsed to her knees, shaken and in shock. She brought one hand to her throat just to make sure she didn't receive any cuts from that arrow tip; not even a blemish. She started breathing hard. The sound of footsteps brought her breathing to an abrupt halt.

"I think she's over here," she heard a voice. "I can sense that she's very near."

"Are you sure?" Another voice, female.

"Yeah."

That voice sounded…familiar.

_Kane?_

"Kane?" Raven murmured. "Are you there? Kane??"

"Raven?" Kane came around the corner, Phoebe just behind him. "_Thank god you're okay_."

"How did you find me? How did you even know—"

"We were spying on you while you were being held captive," Kane told her. "I got your message, and we came. When you made your escape after the darklighter went up in flames, I just tried to sense your location, and I managed to find you here." He smiled, expressing definite relief.

"Kane." Raven rushed up to him and into his arms. She was so relieved to be out and away from the turmoil that she embraced him tightly.

"Rae." Kane returned the gesture, putting his arms around her tightly as well. He was so relieved to have her close and safe, the warmth of her body clinging to him validating it.

"Kane." Raven murmured it, it was just a relief to say his name and be there with him at the same time.

"I love you." She looked at him after he said it. "I wanted you to know that—since you already said it to me, that I felt obliged to state the same in return."

"Oh Kane…" She raised her face up and abruptly brought her mouth up to his. He held her closer, as a few tears rolled down her face. Phoebe quietly and patiently just observed the two, not bothering to disturb them.

"We should probably get moving," Phoebe reminded them when they parted. "I'm sure they're going to come looking for you after you escaped—especially if he's still intent on having you go retrieve the grimoire."

"What is the grimoire anyway?" Raven asked her.

"A book that Slade's going to need if he expects to ever become the full Source of All Evil," Phoebe replied. "Its necessary for the coronation to bring him to full power, and finalize his conversion—so not a good thing."

"He threatened to hurt Wyatt and Kane if I didn't get it for him," Raven said in a low voice. "I was running out of options and time."

"Yeah, we overheard," Kane said.

"If it hadn't been for Wyatt providing that distraction when he did—eliminating that darklighter…I'd probably still be back there—being interrogated," Raven said. "Or worse."

"So—that was Wyatt that did that," Phoebe observed aloud. "I kind of thought it might've been him."

"With a little bit of help."

"Yeah, I did manage to coax Wyatt into helping…" Raven paused. When she realized it wasn't a voice in her head that stated that, and that it hadn't been either Kane or Phoebe—she started to look around for another culprit. A man that hadn't been there before—one she didn't recognize or know if she could even trust. Acting defensively out of instinct, she had him hanging in midair, entwined in the dark energy she had created.

"Who are you??" Raven demanded of her captive. "What exactly are you doing here—just sneaking up on us??"

"I didn't exactly sneak up on you," the stranger replied. "—And I'm not here for what you think."

"Oh really?" Phoebe remarked unexpectedly. "And what reason exactly are you here for anyways?"

"Phoebe—I'm honestly not here for you for once," the man replied. "As I said before—she had a little help getting Wyatt to cooperate—and I'm the one who lent that helping hand." He had nodded towards Raven as an indication. Phoebe looked stern, arms crossed over her chest.

Raven looked at the guy she held up in midair, and then towards Phoebe, and then back to her captive again.

"Do you think you could set me down?" the guy asked Raven. She looked at Kane and Phoebe.

"Should I even bother?" Raven asked.

"You might as well," Phoebe replied regrettably.

"Okay," Raven said, uncertain. She released the guy. "I get the feeling…you two—know each other?" she said.

"Yeah—a long time ago," Phoebe replied. "A very long time ago."

"Phoebe…"

"Am I missing something?" Raven said.

"Rae," Kane set his hand on her shoulder. "That guy…is Phoebe's former love interest I was telling you about—the half demon, Cole."

"Are you telling me…?" Raven looked at Kane. "I thought you said she vanquished him a long time ago."

"I thought I had too," Phoebe added. "I guess after a point you couldn't even be vanquished completely." She looked particularly at Cole as he got up to his feet again. "What has brought you back into my life again… after all this time?" she asked him.

"I've always been in your life—even since you _vanquished_ me the last time Phoebe," Cole told her. "I just didn't want to interfere in you life anymore. I just want you to be happy—believe it or not. Making sure you're okay, keeping an eye on your new friends—trying to help protect Wyatt—I do it to make you happy. That's all I want for you."

"The last time you came back into my life, you tried everything under the sun to win me back…why should I believe you when I gave you so many chances that you ended up blowing?" Phoebe questioned.

"If I was going to bother doing that all over again, I would've just done that a couple years ago, when I sent Drake to do it instead," Cole stated. "I could've prevented your union with your cupid for that matter—but I didn't. I've moved past what I did to you, and all I would want from you is forgiveness—if I could ever even get that."

"You sent Drake?" Phoebe exclaimed. "I thought he came on his own to be a professor. I never even suspected you were behind that."

"Remind your sister Piper to tell you about the day Leo lost his memory because of the Elders from her accounts sometime," Cole told her. He looked to the whitelighter and his charge. "You know—those two remind me of how we used to be."

"Are you sure you don't mean Piper and Leo?" Phoebe corrected him. She looked at Kane and Raven as well.

"Nah, I mean you and me," Cole corrected her. "I'm otherworldly now, life beyond death so to speak—and I have been able to obtain knowledge in this existence that I couldn't have dreamed to have been able to obtain about this universe—some of which was about her past and where she came from. She came from another place called Azarath, her name is Raven—and like me, had the misfortune of being born half an innocent and half demonic. Where she came from was destroyed, and she fled here as a result. Unlike me though—she's always believed she could be good. That's probably what saved her. If I'd had my father's influence from the start, I could've fared better. Oh well." He sighed mournfully. "She knows the struggles like I had—the inner demons—reason being why she reminds me of you and me, Phoebe." He was looking directly at Phoebe. As an afterthought, he added, "Oh—and the fact that she's dealing with the Source directly and rather personally."

Raven stared at Cole, stunned. She wasn't sure exactly what he was referring to when he'd added that afterthought; he knew her past—so he obviously knew what her ties directly to Slade were and possibly the story to go along with it—but was it even possible he knew more then that—

Cole looked back at her. In his gaze, it almost seemed like he was indicating something specific, like he knew something that was supposed to be a secret that he just happened to be aware of, that Phoebe wasn't. He didn't smile at her, his expression markedly solemn specifically because of her.

She looked up at Kane. Is it possible…?

_Does he really know Kane's connection to the Source?_

Cole didn't say anything to Raven about it, but she knew in her heart that he knew.

"I think Piper mentioned once to me that Leo said something about Raven mentioning that bit about her past when they first met at magic school," Phoebe instead spoke up. "I guess with that twist, they are more like you and me then Piper and Leo." Cole noted silently that Phoebe hadn't been informed about Kane, at least from what Raven was able to perceive anyways.

Kane hadn't said a thing throughout the whole thing, just playing observer.

"I think they're going to come looking for you," Cole said to Raven directly. "They still think you're a valuable asset for getting the grimoire back, and I don't think they're just going to give up just yet. I'm sure they know you couldn't have gotten very far, so they could be looking around here at any moment. You guys really should get moving."

"Yeah, that might be smart." Phoebe came up beside Raven. "With the premonition I received that brought us down here in the first place…I don't think they're going to stop until they can get you to retrieve the grimoire—either by force or by you succumbing to it yourself. We need to do what we can to prevent that at any cost. We can't have you end up forced to do that."

There was a crash from a distance away, resonating through the hallways.

"What was that?" Raven said.

"Distraction," Cole confirmed, looking upward. "Paige has gathered some forces to divert some attention with distractions. A girl named Jinx has been dishing some bad luck out around this place, and a few others are causing some cave-ins. It's working a bit—for now. There's still some danger though."

"Can you give us some directions around that can keep us from running into trouble?" Kane asked Cole. "Avoid running into some demons at least?"

"I can guide you," Cole said. "But that's about all I can do, sorry."

"That'll be good enough," Kane replied. He brought Raven close. "We can get through this. I promise you we will make it through this. There's so much left we have yet to do, and I'm not about to let you go just yet."

Phoebe smiled at Kane's promise to his charge, looking then at the man who'd been her first true love without any of the previously expressed rancor towards him.

"You've also got to make it through this Phoebe," Cole said to her. "You have priorities—-and a vision to live for. The daughter you've always dreamed about, that was never meant to be one of my own. My promise is to help you so that you can live out that dream—and make up for all the wrongs I've done to you if I possibly can."

"Thank you, Cole." Phoebe smiled at him, the first she'd done for him in a very long time. She returned her attention to the other two. "Let's get moving, we have a future to save."

* * *

[Side note: With how Starfire seemed oddly familiar to Prue---that witch-practitioner from the episode **Ms Hellfire** was actually played by the same actress who voice acted the character of Starfire in Teen Titans (Hynden Walsh), for those that didn't know or catch it. A twist I added to the story for the fun of it]


	28. Chapter 28: Supernaturally Miasmic

Chapter 28: Supernaturally Miasmic

"She escaped," Jinx reported to Paige promptly.

"How did you manage to get close without being spotted?" Paige asked.

"Kid Flash moves too fast for them to detect his presence," Jinx stated plainly. "He got in there, stopped long enough to see the kid take out the guy with the arrows holding Raven hostage and have him go up in flames—and see her make her exit in the process, and then he was out of there." She grinned wickedly. "I crashed their parade literally with a cave-in in their main gathering place, throwing the whole crowd into disarray for the time being. It should take them some time to gather their nerves at least."

"That must be the crash I heard not too long ago," Paige said. "Have you kept tabs with Billie and the changeling at all?"

"We kind of caught them—uh, in a spot a little while ago," Jinx said. "Are you sure it was good to pair them off in this? They seemed kind of—I don't know—distracted to me."

"What do you mean Jinx?" Starfire asked the misfortune enchantress.

"I caught a quick glimpse of them making out in one corridor—I know it's none of my business what goes on in you private lives, but don't you think it's just not a good time for that kind of thing?" Jinx said. "Aren't we supposed to be trying to distract some demons or something?"

"I hope they're not keeping that up," Paige said, a bit disapproving. "I think Billie should be rational enough working with him—even if she is attracted to him. I know her; Billie is too persistent on missions to let temptations take over. I won't worry about it—for now anyways."

"I did not perceive that there was any affection between the two of them to be honest," Starfire spoke. "I did not even make observations that Beast Boy had even thought of Billie in this manner. My misperception perhaps."

"So…should I zap Slade with some bad luck?" Jinx asked. "Keep him distracted?"

"Yeah—go do that," Paige said. "Just don't get caught."

"Ok, I'm outta here." Jinx was gone again on her own mission.

"The crash was down here," A voice said from not far off. Around the corner came a small group of demons, four individuals unaware that a witch and another were ready to ambush them.

Paige and Starfire came out from hiding momentarily, only long enough to set their strikes against their oncoming foes.

Starfire struck with a few loosed star bolts. Her aim was accurate enough to take out two of the demons.

"Rocks!" Paige called for the up cropping above the two remaining demons, taking one out of place to cause the others that it had held up to crumble downward on the unaware fellows standing below it. She called for the athame that one of them had been carrying, sending it on a collision course back towards it original owner on through to his companion. Both went up in flames.

_I wonder where Phoebe is right now?_ Paige thought to herself. _Probably looking around for wherever that girl escaped to in this labyrinth—"_Let's get moving," she said aloud to Starfire. "This isn't over yet."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Piper?" Piper was released from her nervous funk to acknowledge that Leo was trying to get her attention. "Piper?"

"What Leo?" Piper asked her husband.

"I just got off with Coop," Leo said. "He's coming over. Henry also called, wondering where Paige is."

"What did you tell him?" Piper asked.

"I told him she's in a tough spot, and that we'd get in contact with him if we heard anything," Leo told her. "Unless he heard from her first—of course."

"Leo…my nerves are on edge," Piper told him. "I didn't think either of my boys would be in danger like this until they were older, and I just…I just am at my nerves end worrying that something will happen to Wyatt. If something were to happen…"

"Don't let it get to you Piper. You know that dwelling on things always makes it harder for you to concentrate on them—so that you can fix them," Leo reminded her. "Your sisters won't let anything happen to him, and you know that."

"I just wish…" Piper hesitated for a moment. "I just wish I knew what to do."

"I wish I could actually help," Leo said somberly.

"You could hold me—comfort me," Piper suggested. "That would actually help me anyways."

Leo drew his arm around her and brought her close. Piper felt comforted, like she suggested she would. Leo felt comforted as well.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Prue needed to make one more visit before she went back upside. She had a bit of a hard time relocating who she was looking for, but she managed after a time.

Phoebe and the whitelighter Kane had made their way to a location a distance from where they originally had been staking out, with Raven now accompanying them. Prue had heard a commotion coming from the main gathering area earlier, now knowing the reason behind it.

The whitelighter and his charge were holding each other close. Prue could see that the two deeply cared for each other. When her eyes were distracted from the two to her sister Phoebe, she was shocked to discover she missed a presence in their party

"Cole??" Prue managed to choke out in her shock. "I-I—what are you—?"

"Prue?" Cole turned to notice her newly added presence. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Prue demanded. "I thought you were dead, or at least that's what I was led to believe anyways."

"I am—kind of," Cole replied. "Look—I can give you all the details and have us all get caught in the process—or we can get on our way to where we need to be to figure the next good strike. What do you wager is the best option?"

"I'll save the questioning for later," Prue said. She looked towards her sister and the rest of their company. "I came to check in with you guys—but you'd moved from where you originally were, so I had to go looking. I figured—what with the commotion in the main chamber and all—that you had made a getaway and you two had gone off looking for her. I also wanted to fill you guys in on the situation so far. Paige managed to gather

a party together to cause some distractions that would be what the crashing sounds are coming from. So far, for the time being—it's been pretty effective. They broke up into groups to spread it out a bit."

"Who exactly did Paige manage to gather for this mission?" Raven asked Prue.

"Billie, that changeling—Beast Boy, you bizarre alien friend Starfire, and some girl who can hex people and a guy friend of hers that moves too fast to keep track of," Prue reported. "The Hexer is one I don't think I've met—but I think I like her. Her fighting abilities are definitely effective enough for my approval."

"Sounds like she managed to recruit Jinx and Kid Flash," Raven replied.

"What do you guys plan to do next?" Prue asked them. "Paige has got some plays set in motion—but she can't keep that up forever, and I need to know what the next move is so I can report back to Piper, fill her in on the plan—and then bring her down to set the plan into motion."

"It's been mostly just play by play shots. We really haven't come up with a plan just yet," Phoebe admitted. "Our main objective thus far was getting her away from Slade before his plan could be carried out with the grimoire, and I guess we just figured we'd just take it from there after we achieved that goal."

"Maybe you should focus on trying to figure out the main focus of this new Source incarnate and build up a strategy around that," Cole suggested. "I know there's more to it than just the ploy of retrieving the grimoire. I've been in the position before—so I know there's more to it than just fetching that book and reciting incantations." He looked at Raven directly like he was aiming that suggestion specifically at her—like she knew the answer to that. She had no doubt in her mind that Cole _**knew**_. "If you can find out that answer, you can put an end to this—and save yourselves."

"While you guys go looking for that answer—I'm going to head upside and get Piper," Prue said. "Whether you guys come up with a plan by the time I get back or not—I think it's time to get Piper down here and get things set in motion." Her astral self thus vanished, leaving them yet again.

"So—do either of you have any clue what exactly that main objective _is _that Cole's suggesting?" Phoebe asked. She too looked at Raven specifically, but not in the same way Cole had. "Did you learn anything useful while you were being held captive by chance that we can use?"

_If you can find out that answer, you can put an end to this—and save yourselves_. Cole's message kept insisting on repeating itself in Raven's mind over and over. His attempt on trying to suggest—indirectly—that they clarify the obscurity—he obviously knew they were hiding—occupied her mind so much she almost didn't realize that Phoebe was even asking her about something to begin with. She had to make a quick effort to try to make it appear that her mind hadn't wandered off and that she'd been paying attention the whole time before any suspicion could even arise.

"Just—that he wanted me to retrieve the book to spare Wyatt and Kane—that's all," Raven glossed over the truth. She could see the disapproval In Cole's eyes, but he said nothing. She really wasn't sure if covering up the truth was the best option or not, but she did know that protecting Kane was her highest priority. She knew what kind of impact his secret might have if anyone else ever did find out—

Even though she knew Cole disapproved of what she was doing, she couldn't reveal the truth about Kane, knowing what she knew—because she loved him.


	29. Chapter 29: Standing at the End—

Chapter 29: [I'll Be] Standing At the End of the Earth

The reverberating of near and distant cave-ins continued even as the small party consisting of Phoebe, Raven, Kane and Cole stayed put in one area while they went over strategies amongst themselves. The reverberations were growing more frequent, noting just from the increasing rate that things were growing more desperate.

Kane had wandered a bit while Phoebe had Raven's attention as they had a discussion amongst themselves. He was in his own world, just pondering his own thoughts.

"I know there's more to who you are than what you appear to be," Cole confronted him where he currently stood—which was just far enough away to be out of the range of other two's hearing. Kane was taken away from his own inner world to take notice of the serious figure standing there with arms crossed and a discontented expression.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Kane asked in reply.

"I know who you are—and that's she's covering for you," Cole responded, his expression remaining unchanged. "I know that you're not just a whitelighter—like you've got them all believing you are. I recognized the signs long before anyone else did. I know that distinct connection—I've had that distinct connection. It's not one I can forget easily."

Kane looked at the former half-demon questioningly, finding his eerily startling statements hitting a bit too close to home. He wasn't sure how to answer back—how to even try covering his tracks when it was plainly obvious Cole could see right through any lies or cover ups he could produce.

Cole didn't smile, nor alter his serious expression any. He just kept staring at Kane like he was about to bring down a harsh sentence on him, convict him of something of the same nature—"I know your father was the Source."

Kane realized the statements Cole made not only hit too close to home—they were right on the mark. He'd never told anyone about his past outside of Artie and Raven, so it was a shock to know that Cole had even an inkling of knowledge of it. He ended up just staring at Cole in shock.

"How did…you even know that?" Kane said.

"I know a lot about you—just from the position I'm in," Cole replied. "Just like I know about your charge's past—I know your past." His expression changed from serious discontent to just pity. "I know you want to protect the girl by keeping it all a secret from everyone else, that somehow you can put that past behind you and you'll never have to worry about it—but in the end you won't be able to do either the way you think you can. The past is a part of who you are—like it or not—and you're going to have to face that fact eventually. You won't be able to run from it for much longer."

"What do you think I should do about it?" Kane demanded. "The only thing I know how to do to deal with this is cover it up and run from it. I wasn't ever allowed to do anything else. Nobody else was ever supposed to even know."

"Fight it—and for what it's worth—don't let it consume you," Cole told him. "If you really love the girl as much as you say you do—don't make the same mistake I made with Phoebe. If you don't want to end up losing a chance to be with her like I lost my chance with Phoebe, don't repeat the same errors I made. I let the evil of the Source take over me, and it darkened everything I touched that I cared about. Don't let it darken everything for you—whatever you do. That's the advice I can offer you."

"Should I stand up against the new incarnate myself to end it once and for all—to protect her from having to end up facing him herself? Am I the one who'll be standing up to the ultimate evil—with the inspiration I've gained from my charge and the Charmed Ones—to defeat him before he can bring in that eternal darkness that's mentioned in the prophecy?" Kane asked.

"I'm not sure if you're the one in your prophecy that going to fend off that eternal darkness or not," Cole admitted, shrugging. "I just know where to give advice—and that you should follow your heart."

Kane overheard Phoebe from a distance away mention something about Barbas. At that moment, Kane knew just what he needed to do.

"It's time I faced down my worst fear," Kane stated firmly. He looked directly Cole. "If Raven comes looking for me, can you tell her something for me?"

"What?" Cole asked.

"Tell her…tell her to remember that passage of the prophecy we figured out together the very first day we met, and think about it long and hard," Kane told him. "Also—tell her my absence has something to do with that passage. I think she should know what to do from there."

"I'll do that," Cole replied. "If you're going to go through with it—you should probably go, before she comes looking for you—and you're still here."

Kane didn't say anything, instead just nodding and orbing out. Cole stood there, somber and silent, just waiting for the moment when he'd be needed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I wonder how the others are holding up in the Underworld," Robin wondered aloud to himself mostly.

The tower was quiet for once since the reinforcements arrived to help take it back from the incoming demonic forces. The invading party suddenly and unexpected had seceded without putting up much of a fight. Robin and his group had felt victorious, but for a few of them, it was short-lived.

Robin—of course—was one of those few.

"Are you worried about Star, man?" Cyborg asked him, going around trying to pick up the pieces of the recent carnage of the common room.

"Yeah—as well as about our other friends as well," Robin replied. "I have to wonder how they're standing up to a more supped up than usual Slade right now. It kind of makes me wish I could be there to help. Slade's always been my biggest foe—and mostly just mine—and yet I'm not there to be able to lend a helping hand."

"I get what ya mean man," Cyborg replied.

"If you want a role in the fight, I can get you there," Artie said while just orbing in.

"You can get us to the fight then—I take it?" Cyborg ceased his clean-up duties to acknowledge Artie's presence in order to question him.

"I'm a whitelighter—yeah, I can do that," Artie replied.

"You can take us to the fight—but that'll mean you won't join in, right?" Robin asked Artie. "Cause what I've gathered from the Halliwell sisters—and Raven herself—whitelighters are supposedly pacifists."

"I'm just a chicken," Artie said, grinning sheepishly. "I'm more of a lover than a fighter. It was love that made me a whitelighter in the first place—not outward fighting."

"How do people become whitelighters anyways?" Robin asked curiously.

"By devoting their lives to helping others without looking to gain something from it in return—besides the satisfaction of helping others, that is," Artie replied.

"What did you do that earned you the right?" Cyborg inquired.

"Keeping a secret that could've cost those I loved most their lives if I'd spilled it to the wrong people—even if it cost me my own life in the process," Artie stated vaguely. "Protecting the ones we love the most is what we're all out to accomplish, wouldn't you say?"

"And that's why you're worried about Star, right—Rob?" Cyborg asked his long time friend. "Ya don't like it when you two are separated by big margins like this since that scare with that demon of fear dude a while back—right?"

"Barbas made me realize how much I'd hate myself if I'd let anything happen to her back then—or now," Robin said. "And that's why I need to get down there to fight—so I can make sure that doesn't happen."

"Hey if you guys are heading downward—maybe you could use a little extra backup," Bumblebee spoke up unannounced, showing up suddenly in the doorway to the common room with her own team beside her. "With that threat all cooled down up here, it's time we took it to its source and got to work. We're all up to it—that is, if you'll have a need for us anyways."

"Y'all just might, and I know it would be impossible to try to argue with you about it otherwise, Bee," Cyborg said. "I know you're up to whatever's thrown your way, but is the rest of your team up to the challenge for real?"

"Speedy's got his arrows and bow, the twins have their speed, and Aqualad's—got whatever. I assure you—they're up to it." Bee winked. "And I've got my spark, right—Sparky?"

"Sparky?" Artie said quizzically.

"I told you not to call me—"

"I think I'll ask about this later," Artie said. "Right now—if you're all intending on going—we should get a move on. Time's not something I find myself wanting to waste."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Prue again was her whole self, not just a wandering astral projection in the underworld. She was where she'd left herself previously—slightly bowed over the Book of Shadows up in the attic. She leafed through the tome a few pages quickly, and then rushed off to find out wherever Piper just happened to be camped out.

She made her way down two stories of staircases, finding her way through the foyer and into the living room on the first level.

"Piper!" She called as she moved quickly from one room to the next. "Piper—where are you?"

"Prue—I'm upstairs." She heard her sister's voice carrying from the stairwell she'd just descended a few moments before. Instead of taking the long way again, she orbed upstairs to where Piper was located.

"What have you been up to?" Prue asked as she fully materialized.

"Gathering spells, gathering potions, gathering materials—and gathering nerves," Piper told her eldest sister. "You?"

"Keeping an eye on the progress that's going on down below," Prue replied.

"How are things?" Leo asked.

"Paige has that group spread out—providing some form of distraction, and Phoebe's working out a plan with Kane, his charge—and Cole," Prue responded.

"Cole?" Leo exclaimed, shocked.

"Yup—Cole," Prue confirmed. "Trust me—I was just as shocked seeing him there as you sound." She turned her attention fully to Piper. "So—you ready to head down there and put up the good fight?"

"I don't think I'll ever really be ready, but—I'm as close as I'm ever going to get," Piper replied. "I can't leave my son in danger. I'd be a horrible mother if I just sat and did nothing." To Leo specifically, she said, "Watch over Chris for me, and try again to get in touch with Coop, because he might come in handy if you can't reach me and need me for an emergency. When you talk to him, tell him to keep Phoebe in mind—and let him know she's got a surprise for him when she returns." As an afterthought, she added, "I could've sworn you said he was coming over earlier. I wonder what happened with that—"

"I'll go check on Chris now, and get in contact with Coop again after that," Leo told her. "He might have just gotten sidetracked—or possibly occupied with something else that was pressing along the way. I'm sure he'll show eventually." He brought Piper close. "Be careful."

"I will," Piper assured him. She then pulled away from Leo and stood up, turning her attention back to Prue. "Help me get a few things hammered out, and then we can head."

"Sounds good," Prue replied, smiling.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I think that plan might just work," Raven said to Phoebe. "Let me just talk it over with Kane first to see what he thinks." Raven looked around; taking note for the first time Kane wasn't right beside her. _Strange, he must've wandered off_—

"Kane?" Raven called out aloud. She started walking around, looking for him. "Kane, where are you—can you hear me?"

"He's not here." Cole took her off guard from behind. Raven abruptly turned to face him.

"Where'd he go?" Raven asked him. "Do you know where he went?"

"There was something he had to tend to," Cole told her. "He told me to tell you to remember a passage from the prophecy you two managed to piece together the very first day you both met, and think about it long and hard."

"Passage to the prophecy—" Raven tried to think back to that passage, see if she could remember it word for word.

—_Power of one other of another realm who acted as a gem for evil shall be of a strong enough force for stopping the arrival of eternal darkness—_she recalled the passage.

"He also reminded me to inform you that his absence has something to do with that passage," Cole interjected.

—_I'll be the one to make the decision for the one who'll be burdened with bringing that eternal darkness—_what Cole had decided to add just started to register in her mind. She stopped in mid-thought, eyes widening. "_No_." She turned to stare at Cole, fury burning brightly in her eyes. "_Why did you—how _could you just_ let him leave_??_"_ She had him suspended in midair yet again—like before. The environment around them came alive—as if in response to the anger she was all too openly expressing. Phoebe had to brace herself against the instability in the environment, knowing all too well the source of the physical manifestations around her when she noticed the tears streaming from the purely livid girl's eyes. "Do you even know _what you just let him do???_"

"He had to go," Cole stated, unusually calm. "It was something he needed to do."

"But—he could get hurt, or worse!" Raven cried.

"Raven—Raven, calm down, it'll be okay—he'll be okay," Phoebe tried reassuring her, approaching her in the meantime. "I'm sure he's going to be fine. We'll just go—find him."

"He thinks he needs to protect me," Raven murmured, calming down just enough to get control of her emotions once again. Tears still streamed down her face. "But I'm not the one who needs protection though—he does." She let Cole drop harshly to the hard earthen ground, while she herself sunk to her knees on the same rough surface. Phoebe stepped over towards her, kneeling beside her.

The situation was growing more and more perplexing for Phoebe. She looked from Cole—who'd just regained his footing and was dusting himself off, none the worse for wear, and unusually calm—to Raven whom she knelt by—who on the contrary to Cole was reacting like she'd been stricken hard by a sharp blow. She couldn't grasp why Cole seemed almost nonchalant—not even bothering to offer a comforting word in the least—

As a reassuring gesture, Phoebe extended her hand out and rested it on the distraught girl's shoulder—not expecting as a result to pick up a premonition in the process.

Startled by the sensation of a hand resting unexpectedly on her shoulder, Raven focused her attention on Phoebe next to her. The expression on Phoebe's face was of pure astonishment.


	30. Chapter 30: Dark Progenies

Chapter 30: Dark Progenies

It was all starting to become clear to Phoebe. Her telling vision explained Raven's distress, Cole's unusually calm attitude towards the girl's need to lash out at him. Its clarity was so pure that the shock she was overcome with left her utterly speechless.

"I never could have ever suspected the truth," Phoebe said, sounding dazed. She wasn't sure if she should feel anger, pity, sorrow—sympathy—all she knew was what she saw. "Did you both know about this? That he's—_your whitelighter's_—progeny of _the Source_?" The last part came out shrilly. Raven flinched in reaction, while Cole registered no reaction whatsoever.

"He just told me," Raven murmured. Her eyes were downcast.

"How about you—Cole?" Phoebe questioned him. "Did you know as well? Is that why you're so calm?"

"Yes—I knew." Cole looked at Phoebe with a somber gaze, turning his gaze then to Raven with marked sympathy. "Phoebe—don't be angry with her. She's just out to save the one she loves. Don't judge her decision based on our own past mistakes."

"Okay—I won't," Phoebe said. "But I'm not sure my sisters will be the same way. They're gonna wonder why his past was kept a secret in the first place. I'm kind of wondering that myself actually."

"His mother is an Elder," Raven spoke suddenly. "I'm not sure if that might have played a role in it, but I do know for sure that he told me it was something that would've been terribly frowned on—and scrutinized—if it ever was disclosed publicly. I think…more than anything else—he was just scared about that part of him. That part of him doesn't automatically make him a bad person—I know for a fact that he isn't."

"An Elder?" Phoebe exclaimed. "That might explain the secrecy thing."

"He doesn't want it to be a part of him," Raven stated. "I know for a fact that he never did—and I know because of a passage in the prophecy that we figured out together—that I'm meant to save him from being consumed by his dark side." Phoebe looked at her quizzically, so in a method to clarify what she meant, she thought over the whole passage once more, and then recited it aloud. "_A world of darkness will come to pass. Only a triad of three representing all that is good working with the power of one other of another realm who acted as a gem for evil shall be of a strong enough force for stopping the arrival of eternal darkness_. That's the passage that helped piece together your involvement in what was to happen—and helped to clarify my role in it just recently. Another piece of information I learned later on specified that I'd be the one who'd save the person burdened with bringing in that darkness—that I'd be the one who'd be left with a decision." She looked at Phoebe with pleading eyes. "Please—believe that I can save him… help me please…before it's too late."

Phoebe looked at Cole, remembering the struggles they went through to make their relationship work—only to have it fail in the end. She then remembered the struggles her own sister went through with Leo…so many times they all at one time at least thought it wasn't going to last—even Piper herself had questioned her own faith in it.

Piper and Leo had _endured_. Through all the hardships—affected by the purest of dark and light: his stretch as an Elder, his time spent being an Avatar, even his fall from grace—their relationship endured. Unlike what she and Cole had went through, Leo and Piper's relationship had been meant to last.

"Raven—I believe you," Phoebe told her. "Unlike everyone else—I have an in-depth advantage of understanding how deep your relationship with your whitelighter—with Kane—runs. I have my foresight, my visions, my premonitions—my gift. It'll take some coaxing to get my sisters to understand, but I'll help you out. I have also personally seen how much each of you cares for the other; Kane was torn up by his decision to leave you down here when you were first captured—I could plainly read from his reaction that he really loves you. I haven't mentioned this to anyone besides Kane…I had a premonition right after that one I got of you two kissing that one time, one that has you two being very intimate with each other. I took it from Kane's reaction when I told him about it that it hasn't happened just yet." Phoebe then smiled wryly. "Then—incidentally, I learned from Prue that you've been having dreams about something of that same nature."

"Apparently things like that still aren't held as completely sacred within the Halliwell family," Cole commented offhandedly. The turn in conversation had Raven's face turning deep scarlet.

"I need to get to him," Raven said, obviously trying to divert attention away from that awkward moment. "I need to get to him fast—and I'm really going to need your help."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kane knew what he had to do—what he had to face. It was time to face his fear—and prevail.

Or so he thought.

He always thought his biggest fear was facing the monstrosity that had sired him, and he was ready to face that to keep Raven safe. He'd do anything [well almost—within reason] to protect her.

He had his back pressed against the wall in the corridor that separated him from the main coronation hall. The entry to the hall was just a mere few feet way; he could almost hear everything that was going on in the next room over clearly.

Kane attempted to psyche himself up enough to go in there and confront his fear face to face. His nerves were a bit ragged and rattled, but he just kept telling himself who he was doing it all for. Eventually he got enough nerve to do it.

He moved to stand in the open entryway, not bothering to conceal his location anymore.

"You don't have to bother with continuing to look for Raven," Kane declared aloud from where he stood. "—Because I'm the one you're really after."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Is it me—or did the demons just get loud again?" Billie asked Beast Boy. From not too far off from where they were, the coronation came alive after it had been fairly quiet. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Yeah—they did." Beast Boy trained his ears to listen more carefully. "From what I'm able to pick up, it doesn't sound all that good," he added.

"Let's go investigate—see what's up. Maybe the sisters or your friends met up with trouble, and they'll need us," Billie told him. He nodded in agreement; she led the way through the twists and turns. He got into battle ready mode just in case, taking on the form of a vicious tiger.

Before they could reach the location where the commotion was originating from, a shroud of blue white orbs formed—and in the shroud forms started to take shape. When the orbs of lights ceased, in their place stood some familiar faces.

Robin was there—along with Cyborg, Bumblebee with her team, and the one who'd provided their transportation—Artie.

"What're you guys doing down here?" Beast Boy exclaimed after making a quick transformation back to his normal self. "Is the tower threat over?"

"Yeah—they just upped and left without giving us a reason," Cyborg replied. "So—what's going on down here?"

"Dunno, we were just going to investigate that," Beast Boy replied.

"There's some kind of commotion going on not far from here that we were about to go investigate," Billie said. "It sounds like trouble—and it's great we'll have backup now."

"What is the commotion originating from?" Robin inquired.

"From the coronation hall—where I know for a fact that fear dude is hanging out—as well as Slade," Beast Boy replied.

"I've got a score to settle with the Demon of Fear for what he put Star through—and with Slade for everything else," Robin replied bitterly.

"Dude—I think we all do," Beast Boy replied.

"I think—before we charge into there, we should locate the sisters and the rest of your friends first." Billie reminded them. "Demons are not the type you just charge in on. It'd end up just being a suicide mission."

"I second Billie's motion," Artie spoke up. "If we just—"

"Kane!!" The cry carried through the corridors and reverberated all around them. It left the party befuddled momentarily. The sound of commotion ceased unexpectedly after the cry rang out, making them question its importance—and its bearer.

"That sounded like—" Beast Boy began to say.

"Raven!" Robin finished. "What made her cry out like that??"

"It sounds like it's starting," Artie said, sounding distant and unusually detached.

"Huh?" Artie's comment made Cyborg look at the whitelighter quizzically, as well as everyone else for that matter.

"What's starting?" Billie asked. "Is there something going on here that I'm not aware of?"

"I'll explain once we've found the sisters," Artie replied. His marked expression was very serious, and just very slightly etched with worry. Under his breath—or so he believed—he added, "I sure hope you're okay Kane."

"I sure hope Raven is okay," Robin said. "That cry didn't sound good."

"If you want to make sure that she is—then _we have to hurry_," Artie said with some urgency.

"How do find them in this place in a hurry?" Beast Boy asked him. "This place is vast—they could be anywhere!!"

"I should be able to track them." Artie closed his eyes for a moment. "I sense them," he said when he opened his eyes again. "They're down here—and not that far away." He looked towards one dark corridor and urged them to follow him down it. "Prue and Piper are down this way. Follow me—I can lead you to them."


	31. Chapter 31: Enigmas Stigmas

Chapter 31: Enigmas [Stigmas]

Cole had led the two to pretty much the same cavern Raven had just escaped from, the trip pretty much done in silence. Cole suddenly stopped at the mouth of the main corridor, motioning for them to halt and stay out of view.

"Raven, I think I might have a strategy you could use to save your whitelighter, but I have a few questions I have to ask first," Cole said to her.

"What questions?" Raven asked him.

"I know you have a dark side—and you wouldn't be forced to retrieve the grimoire if you didn't," Cole began. "What I need to ask you is this—are you capable of using spells and reciting incantations?"

"Yeah," Raven told him. "But, why—"

"There's a spell in the grimoire that can transfer the Source's power from one host to another, and I thought—if you retrieved the grimoire and found that spell—maybe you could use it to remove the Source's influence from your whitelighter and transfer it elsewhere," Cole told her. "It would free him from that burden—so you could save him—and the sisters can banish it back to the demonic wasteland where the Source really belongs. I found that spell in the grimoire once myself—and I know it works."

"Cole—in order for her to recite that spell, she'd have to use dark magic," Phoebe pointed out. "It could be dangerous. And that's just the least of it."

"Yes—it would require using dark magic," Cole replied regrettably. "But it could be the only way for her to save him."

"But it could have adverse effects on her," Phoebe pointed out. "The last time I used dark magic, I almost lost myself." She looked at Raven. "I don't advise that you do this unless you really feel you can handle this."

"The last time I used dark magic, it left a mark on me," Raven stated, recalling her encounter with Malchior. "I almost hurt an innocent—and I had my heart torn to pieces when I was betrayed by someone because of it." The memory left a bitter note on her personally, but she knew that was just part of the past. "But I also didn't know I was even using it at the time—the one who taught me the spells forgot to inform me of their real origins." She looked up at both Phoebe and Cole. "Plus—he was just using me. Kane—Kane never has used me. Never has told me to turn to my darkest side to do anything for him. Instead he's done everything in his power to protect _me_." She stood up. "I have to do it; I love him. His loss would hurt me more than using dark magic ever would."

"Are you certain about this?" Phoebe questioned her.

"Yes—I am." Just after Raven answered Phoebe, they heard the pounding of confident sounding footsteps make their way into the coronation hall just yards from where the three just happened to be hiding.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Paige had been reunited with her two sisters when they finally managed to make their way to the depths of the underworld. Starfire had still been in her company when they managed to bump into the aimlessly wandering Halliwells. Not long after their reunion, Jinx joined up with their gathering.

Not long after that, they ended up bumping into Billie and her party. Both groups were in battle ready mode when they ran into each other; when they realized that neither group was a threat, they all relaxed their guard.

Robin embraced Starfire as they were reunited, while Billie and Beast Boy relayed what they knew to Paige—who in turn did the same. Concluding that they should all investigate Raven's plea for her whitelighter, they did just that.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

"You don't have to bother with continuing to look for Raven—because I'm the one you're really after." The announcement took them by surprise.

Cautiously Phoebe, Raven, and Cole approached a spot where they could safely observe the hall and it's activity. Raven gasped when she realized—to her worst fears—that it was Kane who stood there defiantly confronting the gathering demons and her archenemy himself, announcing aloud to all that were present that he was there. Even with the demon of fear obviously present at the side of Slade, Kane didn't even falter. Without even thinking, she called out to him.

"Kane!!" Raven cried out, desperate to get his attention and get him to pull away from the oncoming threat she knew he'd set himself up for.

"Raven—what are you doing here??" Kane exclaimed. "You shouldn't be here! It's my job to protect you!!"

"No, Kane—it's my job to protect you," Raven stepped away from where she'd been hiding and into plain view. Before she could even get close enough to Kane, her path was blocked. She gasped in surprise as she came face to face with Barbas. Barbas was about to weave his own enchantment when he was struck suddenly and unexpectedly by the whitelighter trying to protect his charge from the demon's wrath. Kane didn't realize his error when the demon of fear again arose and focused his attention on the culprit who had struck him down.

"Finally, I get the chance to see you face your greatest fears," Barbas stated with some satisfaction. Not allowing himself to be deterred, Kane faced the demon bravely.

"I'm ready to face my greatest fear—that's why I'm here," Kane told him. "I'm not going to run from it anymore."

"You think your greatest fear is still your dark secret heritage—that it's the greatest thing that still haunts you and brings you the deepest chills in fear," Barbas said. "You seem to forget that deep down, there are other things that instill an even bigger sense of dread in you—that there are other things that are far greater fears for you than your own demonic past." He turned his attention abruptly away from Kane. He turned—right towards Raven. "Your real greatest fear is seeing her—in danger." Raven shot a wide-eyed stare Kane's way.

Kane realized his error at the mention of Raven. He shot a glance her way, and what she read in his eyes was shock and horror. Slade had her arms pinned down to her sides with his own iron grip. She tried to struggle, but the strength of his sudden yank on her arms from behind sent her bowing forward and halfway to her knees. She gasped and cried out in pain as she was forced to kneel.

"Raven!!" Kane cried out. "Please!!" he pleaded. "Please—don't hurt her!!"

"I will let her go free—if she agrees to retrieve what I asked her to retrieve," Slade stated. "If she refuses—she dies."

"Raven!!" another voice cried out in shock from elsewhere. Robin—in the company of the rest of their team and the three remaining Halliwells, stood, dumbstruck at the chaos being played out right in front of them. Robin had been the one to cry out, the rest had their mouths agape.

"I see you've returned one more time to put up a fight with me, Robin," Slade said to his former apprentice. "You, the rest of your team—and your new friends."

"Let her go, Slade," Robin grated.

"I've already stated my terms for her release," the armored man stated. "To her whitelighter here."

"She doesn't have to comply with any of your—" Robin started to say.

"I will do it," Raven said in a low tone. "I'll get this book for you—on one condition. After I get it—and you let me go—let Wyatt go—and let Kane go."

"Raven, you don't have to—" Kane started to protest.

"Yes—I do," Raven replied. She looked directly at him. _I have a plan_; he heard her voice silently in his mind. _It involves_ _getting the grimoire_. She then added aloud to the one holding her captive—"Well—do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Raven was released and allowed to get up.

Robin and her friends were staring at her, perplexed. They obviously weren't sure what to make of the situation; they didn't know what was really gong on. She felt bad for dragging them into yet another mess.

Phoebe was lingering in the shadows, silently trying to get her sisters' attention without being noticed. She managed to get Piper pulled aside. When Piper came back into view, her face was twisted a bit in anger for only an instant. She silently walked up to her two sisters, whispering in each of their ears. Paige's eyes widened suddenly as Piper whispered in her ear, staring at Raven in shock. Prue didn't have quite the same reaction as Paige, but she still showed a fair amount of surprise when Piper got around to her.

_Phoebe must have told Piper about the plan—and Kane's past_, Raven thought to herself as she stood there. _I hope they won't resent him later_. She turned to her tormentor to stand face to face with him.

"Where is the grimoire located?" Raven asked. "Where do I have to go to find it?"

"It is embedded in the Andes Mountains," Slade told her. Piper looked thoroughly flabbergasted that Slade knew the location; it registered in the expression on her face. "My sources and scanners have traced it there. It's embedded deep—too deep for me to retrieve it myself, but you…with your powers…you should be able to get it."

"I should be able to," Raven replied with a somber note. She hung her head as if in defeat for moment, and then turned her gaze towards Kane. "I should be back soon," she told him. "When this is over, there's something we need to do together."

"Okay, Rae," Kane said, pretending to understand what she said. She smiled slightly at him, and then she was gone, her soul-self transporting her far away from there.

Kanee hoped she really knew what she was doing. He sensed she had a plan; she'd presented one and Phoebe seemed to be in on something. Problem for him though—he was clueless on what it was.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After Raven had been apprehended and cornered, Phoebe shifted back into the shadows, joining Cole—who already was there, waiting.

"What should I do for the time being?" Phoebe whispered to Cole.

"Wait here for a moment," Cole responded. "Your sisters are approaching—and they should be here very soon. When they get here, inform one of them of the plans—and try to remain unnoticed. You don't want anyone who doesn't need to catch wind of our plan ending up doing so."

"Okay," Phoebe replied. The two waited in the shadows, watching as the whitelighter was confronted by the demon of fear as his charge was physically pressured to her knees against her will by Barbas' accomplice while he pleaded for her not to be harmed. Phoebe heard the sound of footfalls from a short distance away, noticing it was her sisters and Raven's friends.

Phoebe silently went up to Piper—who was the closest of the Halliwells to her—and tried to get her attention without raising any attention to her in the process. She quickly pulled Piper off to the side where Cole still was hiding out.

"What's going on in here?" Piper questioned her sister, who motioned silently for her to keep it down. In a more hushed tone, she added. "Can you tell me what's going on in here—and why you left and only left us a note?"

"Slade wants her to retrieve the grimoire for him so he can go forward with the initiation ceremony to become the full Source, and I thought it was too urgent to delay," Phoebe informed Piper. "We originally came down here to prevent her from being put through having to do just that, but ironically—thanks to a suggestion made by Cole—"She indicated him nearby. Piper acknowledged him, and not gratefully. "—It might just solve our problems."

"Huh, what??" Piper exclaimed. "Whoa—wait, you lost me at it might be good to have the grimoire retrieved. Are you both crazy?!?"

"Piper, there's a spell we might just need in it that could be proved useful that Cole knows about," Phoebe tried to explain. Piper's eyes were bulging.

"Are you suggesting we use that thing??" Piper exclaimed. "That the Charmed Ones use…black magic?? We can't even touch that thing without us being evil first!"

"No…Raven's going to have to," Phoebe told her.

"Why?" Piper questioned. "Why subject her to that?? She's not evil."

"She's volunteered to do it—to save her whitelighter," Cole said.

"Kane?" Piper looked at the whitelighter. "Save him—from _what_?"

"This is where it gets complicated," Phoebe said. "You see…Kane's kind of related to umm…the Source."

"What?" Piper had to do what she could to keep her shock from coming out too loudly. "How'd that happen? Why weren't we informed about this??? We could've been endangered because of this!! Why didn't Raven herself ever even—"

"Apparently the whole thing's been kept secret for quite some time," Phoebe told her sister. "I don't know the whole history, but apparently an Elder was seduced by the old Source, and he was the result. Raven didn't even know about this herself until fairly recently. I just know that she wants to save him—and she needs a spell from the grimoire to do just that."

Piper was dumbstruck for several long moments, trying hard to register it all in her mind to the point where she could think it over rationally and didn't feel the need to argue. She then just sighed mournfully.

"What do we have to do?" Piper asked her. "You do have a plan beyond just getting the grimoire and finding that spell I hope."

"Yeah—we do," Phoebe replied. "It involves writing a Power of Three spell."

"Do you have any idea what that spell is?" Piper asked particularly.

"I've got it half hatched out," Phoebe admitted. "I just need to get the rest hammered out."

"You do that," Piper said. "Ill go tell Paige and Prue the grueling details so they don't end up being in the dark." She had a sour expression when she left to rejoin with Paige and Prue.

"She took that better than I was expecting her to," Cole commented.

"I think the years have taken a toll on her attitude's edginess a bit," Phoebe said, shrugging. "I just hope she's not saving it for later."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kane's—what?" Paige exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "You can't be serious." She turned to stare wide-eyed at Kane in utter disbelief.

"I'm dead serious," Piper replied "And I'm also dead serious about her getting that book in order to save him."

"I never would've guessed he was the Source's kid," Paige said. "He seems too—uh, nice."

"I'm gonna go fill Prue in. You let Billie know what's going on so she can fill in her new _friend_ and his friends," Piper told her.

"Okay, boss," Paige replied. Piper slowly made her way over towards Prue while Paige moved on towards Billie.

"Prue," Piper called out to her sister in a harsh whisper.

"What?" Prue replied. "What's going on? Did you talk to Phoebe?"

"Yeah, she tells me they have a plan, "Piper told her.

"So—what's the plan?" Prue asked.

"The abridged version: Raven's going to retrieve the grimoire because Cole suggested to her and Phoebe that there's a spell in it that'd be useful, and—" Piper paused for an unintended dramatic effect. "—She's gonna use it to save her whitelighter because he's the kin of the Source."

"Wow—now that's news to me," Prue said, sounding slightly surprised—but not overly shocked.

"You don't sound all that shocked," Piper accused her sister. "_Why_ aren't you all that surprised??"

"Just call it a hunch," Prue shrugged. "I always just figured there was something he was struggling with, I guess."

Raven just told Slade she'd give in to his demands, on a couple conditions. Piper and Prue listened together. When the mention of the Andes Mountains caught Piper's attention, Prue noticed a marked reaction from her.

"How did he know where to look?" Piper exclaimed to Prue.

"What's so shocking about it?" Prue inquired.

"Leo specifically hid it there—and didn't tell anyone beside us and the Elders about its whereabouts," Piper replied. "I have to wonder just how he managed to gain access to that info."

"It doesn't really matter how; all that matters is that he does," Prue replied.

They noticed the look of defeat Raven expressed as she bowed her head before she left to the task she was being forced into. They had to wonder how genuine the action was—or if it was a charade. Either way, she left without protest, leaving her whitelighter alone in the middle of the demons gathered.

Off to the side, Piper noticed her son Wyatt in captivity, gazing austerely at her. It broke her heart that she couldn't just rush over and rescue the boy from his confines and bring him to her without risking both their lives and everyone else's in the process. All she could do was just watch and wait.

Oddly enough though—she could read from his expression that he somehow understood.


	32. Chapter 32: Black Magic

Chapter 32: Black Magic

Raven couldn't help but process over and over in her mind the plans: Retrieve the book, bring it back—search for the needed spell. It kept her from thinking about what Kane might be going through back where she'd left him, about how she'd left her friends clueless without any real explanations, about how the other three Halliwells were handling the news about who Kane really was. She couldn't let those thoughts trouble her; they might get in the way of her being rational and jeopardize her mission.

She tried sensing for a concentration of evil when she reached the Andes mountain range, scoping out all the possible places the grimoire could be and ruling them out one by one as possibilities.

Eventually she found a place to target directly. She went in, searching deep in the fissures and phasing through deep layers of solid matter. She was hundreds of feet deep in solid material when she finally found what she was looking for.

It had been embedded deep in the earth, inside a small cavity in the rock hundreds of feet deep. The small space was large enough for her to stand in; it was about the size of a fair sized bedroom closet.

There was no opening to speak of—it was complete and utter darkness that enveloped everything it touched in the small expanse. Fortunately, she didn't need any light to see by to know this was the exact whereabouts of the grimoire itself; she could just sense its very presence from the evil it gave off.

She was hesitant to even reach out and touch the grimoire, partially in fear from the warning Phoebe had given her about the book's nature itself. She feared to touch it would mean that she would emanate pure evil through and through herself, something which she feared—if she ever was touched completely with, there would be no return from it for her.

She shook of the hesitance she had—and reached out for the grimoire. Like when she had first come in contact with the Book of Shadows—there was a static sensation that ran through her palms for just an instant, and then—nothing. She wondered why it had that same reaction—and then she understood.

_Like the Book of Shadows—it's testing me to see if it can trust me_, she thought to herself. She didn't like that this book trusted her; it's _evil_.

She stood motionless with it in her grasp for a few moments—until she realized the oxygen level was quickly depleting itself with every breath she drew in. Her breathing started to become more labored, and she knew it was time to depart from the premises.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"How did you get caught up in this trade anyways—Slade?" Robin questioned his arch nemesis. "Last I heard—you went back to just being mortal, not a demon. How in hell did you end up becoming this demonic being—_the Source of All Evil??_"

"It dates back to the days we worked together to take down Raven's father—Trigon," Slade responded. "The day the world ended—for a short time anyways. It was when I went to retrieve the _something_ Trigon had promised me that I met up with my glorious new destiny. Apparently, he and I share a lot in common—and he was drawn to me because of that. His and my relationship is completely symbiotic; unlike a past host—who was unwilling to completely cooperate—we already share and strive for the same goals and have a mutual agreement with each other."

As Robin continued to question his arch nemesis, Paige filled Billie in about the plans. Billie looked at Paige in astonishment when Paige finished filling her in.

"The whitelighter's related to the Source—really?" Billie exclaimed in a low tone. "Hey Gar—" She attempted to get Beast Boy's attention. "Did you know your friend's guardian angel BF is half demon?"

"Kane's a—what?" Beast Boy looked at her in confusion.

"Half demon—like your friend," Billie replied.

"That's different," Beast Boy said, shrugging. "At least he didn't turn out to be a dragon—I guess."

"Huh?" Billie shot him a perplexed expression.

"The last guy she had a thing for ended up hurting her pretty badly—after destroying a part of our home _and_ turning out to be a dragon in the process," Beast Boy replied. "I didn't make it any better by being insensitive to her feelings earlier on. Maybe she wouldn't have been feeling so alone if I'd just tried to at least understand her better from the beginning."

"I guess you guys lead pretty interesting lives—for not being particularly witchy," Billie commented. " Maybe you should inform the rest of your crew about what's going on so they won't be so clueless."

"Make sure when you're telling them—that none of them leak any info on the real reason why your friend is retrieving the grimoire—or for that matter that you all know what's going on," Paige informed him. "It might be best if we have something up on Slade and Barbas themselves—so we can keep the upper hand and possibly even beat them with it."

"I'll keep it in mind." Beast Boy replied. He turned to watch his teammate continuing to question the villain's antics. "I think I'll wait on telling him and go to Cy or Star first. Uh, by chance—any of you know how long it'll take Rae to get that book at all?"

"Not a clue," Billie shrugged.

"Hopefully not too long," Paige said. She turned her attention away from the two, not even noticing a very short moment of affection between the two before Beast Boy slinked off in another smaller form. She had turned her attention towards one lone figure who looked so alone and sad in the whole crowd blend of demons, witches, and teenagers with powers—the whitelighter prisoner, waiting for his charge to return—Kane.

Paige really had to question just how he came to the misfortune of what he was—why he'd been kept a secret to begin with.

"It wasn't his choice you know," Artie's voice took her off guard momentarily. Paige turned to notice he was standing right besides her—watching her, reading her. "It wasn't like he wanted to hold that all in from everyone to deceive them."

"What?" Paige exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you looking over at Kane," Artie told her. "And I'm pretty sure you and your sisters are questioning his actions—plus some. I just wanted to let you know the facts so you don't have to do that."

"You've known this all along then, I take it," Paige replied.

"Yeah." Artie stated simply.

"Tell me then—what's the real story behind all the secrecy?" Paige asked him.

"A very long time ago, his mother—who's an Elder—was seduced by a charming yet mysterious being who later turned out to be the Source. She was assaulted, and later was discovered unconscious by another Elder by chance. She was given urgent treatment by the rest of the Elders, but they were too late to help her out with everything—he was already conceived." Artie was looking directly at his friend, his expression somber. He continued. "She's always been a particularly delicate type—but it didn't help that she'd been fooled by such an evil as she was. That of course doesn't make her resent Kane—she deeply loves him even though she had to suffer. I'm getting a bit off course…okay, the reason why none of you was ever informed about Kane's real existence in the first place was that nobody outside a special circle of Elders even knew about it. This happened five hundred years ago—Elders have come and gone a bit since then. The only thing most of them do know about this is a rule that was set in place because of this—one I'm sure you and your sisters are pretty familiar with: the one about how witches and whitelighters are forbidden from falling in love with each other."

"That's the reason why that rule was enforced in the first place?" Paige commented. "I always just thought the Elders were being stingy sticks in the mud. I guess there was more to it than I ever thought."

"Yeah—the Source posed as a dear friend of hers that just happened to be a male witch at the time," Artie replied somberly. "They never found out what ended up happening to him. I figure he met with the worst of fates. Danielle grimly accepted that as his fate as well. With the Source involved…"Artie just shook his head.

"How is this going to affect the relationship your friend has with his charge? If they get through this okay—will they be forbidden from being together after all this is done with?" Paige asked.

"I'm not sure what the Elders intend to do about—" Artie stopped in mid-sentence. His attention had turned from their conversation to something new—the return of Raven—with the grimoire in tow.

"I retrieved the grimoire," Raven stated. "Like I promised. Now—keep you word and let Kane go."

"Not so hasty. You have to keep up your end of the bargain fully before I honor mine." She sneered as a response, but Raven had been expecting that from him since the beginning.

"At least let me have a moment with him before I just hand over this book to you then," Raven requested. She got a simple nod as a response, and the follow-up with the somewhat release of Kane to her. He looked at her, grateful and yet confused. He also looked concerned—even slightly uncertain.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kane asked her. "You do know what he plans to do with this once you release it to him—right?"

"Yes—I do," Raven replied. She looked down at the tome in her hands long and hard for a moment, and then she looked back up at him. She smiled slightly, and he just started to notice her face was tear stained. She didn't even try to explain why she'd cried to him; she just brought herself to him without even a word's explanation. He was wrapped in utter confusion why she'd chosen that moment to kiss him—until he heard her voice in his head. _I told you I have a plan_, he heard her say silently. _There's a spell in here I'm going to use to save you—one Cole suggested. I looked it over before I returned, so I know what I need to do to use it_. She gripped his shoulder more tightly with her one freed hand. _ Don't take my next actions wrong._

Before he could question what she even meant, Raven pulled away from him regrettably. Next, she held up her hand, conjuring a wealth of black energy until it engulfed her fist. She then looked up at him sadly, holding up her other wrist. She slid her sleeve down to expose the flesh. Before he could question her actions, she used the black energy shrouding her other hand with precision to slice the skin nicely. She winced as the blood flowed, but uttered no complaint. She just looked at him, a tear in her half smile.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Raven told him. She reached for his hand; with hers still caught up in black energy, she made the same motion she just had made on herself on the palm of his hands. "I'm sorry—and I love you." She looked at him, her eyes speaking of her sincerity.

_In order for the spell to work, blood had to spill_, Raven explained silently. _It's the least painful option we have_.


	33. Chapter 33: The Dark Union

Chapter 33: The Dark Union

Phoebe read over the piece of parchment with her handwriting scrawled on it, double-checking that her work was precise and looked like it would be effective. Cole was hovering over her shoulder, observing her as she proofread without so much as a word spoken of encouragement or criticism.

"Cole, do you think you could stand just a little farther away?" Phoebe remarked irritably. "I can't concentrate with you hovering over me like that."

"I'll go over there," Cole replied. "Observe everyone else—if that'll help."

"That would, thank you," Phoebe replied.

A few moments after he'd moved on to a more comfortable—and less awkward—place to make observations, he was back.

"She's back with the book," Cole reported.

"What's she doing with it right now?" Phoebe asked him.

"She's got it gripped under one arm—and she's kissing her whitelighter as we speak," Cole told her. "Gotta respect the passion," he commented.

"Can you get Billie and one of my sisters over here?" Phoebe asked him. "I think I have this worked out—and I've got an idea."

"Billie's the blonde one—right?" Cole asked her.

"Yeah," Phoebe told him.

"What's her thing?" Cole asked curiously.

"Her power is projection," Phoebe explained. "Which I figure might just come in handy for once."

"I think I get why," Cole said. "I'll go try and get their attention."

"Thanks again, Cole," Phoebe told him gratefully.

Billie showed up a short time later, with Prue and Piper accompanying her.

"Is there something in particular you needed me for?" Billie asked Phoebe. "Cuz I always got the drift that this was gonna be a Power of Three kind of deal—and the rest of us are just here as distraction."

"Yeah, I need you for something crucial," Phoebe told her. "I think you might just be able to enhance our Power of Three spells to a level we haven't been able to reach before."

"Are you suggesting Billie should use her projection powers to help us?" Piper asked her younger sister. Phoebe nodded.

"She used them to enhance her sister's powers back in the day, so why not?" Phoebe responded.

"You might be on to something there, Phoebe," Piper told her approvingly.

"If you're planning on doing something, you might want to get to it soon," Prue spoke up. "Raven looks like she's ready to start up that spell Cole suggested she use from that book."

"I've got the Power of Three spell written out; it just needs approval from the rest of you," Phoebe said. "Once it's been approved, then I'm ready."

"I'll look at it while you figure out whatever you need to figure about the plan with Billie here," Piper suggested.

"Okay," Phoebe replied, handing her the parchment with the spell on it. She then turned her attention to Billie. "Come on—we have to talk."

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Raven began to recite a few lines of Latin, repeating the same phrase in the foreign tongue a few times over. She concentrated as she began to recite the chant the fifth time round, taking a step backward from Kane, and then another, and another. When she stopped, there was a three feet's distance separating them. Kane reached his hand out to her, but she just shook her head, all the while continuing into the sixth repeated verse.

When the last syllable had slipped free of her tongue, he started to feel a tingling sensation. He didn't understand why at first; he just knew it intensified as each second ticked by. It wasn't until she made a commanding motion with her hands did he realize what she was really up to—and what the tingling sensation really was from. He stared at her wide-eyed as he came to the realization—wanting so bad to make her reconsider. But he knew his protests would be meaningless; it was too late.

"Raven…" Kane trailed.

She was concentrating so much on the spell she was weaving she didn't respond. Her amethyst eyes transitioned to an opaque white. She slowly raised herself above the dirt floor, hovering in place with her cloak flowing around her. She raised her arms upward, motioning sharply towards herself. Kane started to feel faint, and the tingling strengthened ten times what it had just been a moment before. He felt like a part of him was slowly being dragged out of him, away from his body and transported elsewhere.

When the extraction was complete, Kane fell to his knees, overcome with an unexpected wave of exhaustion. Raven too crumpled to the ground as a response; overcome with the burden she'd just inherited. Beast Boy—concerned for his friend—hurried over to make sure she was okay, with Billie accompanying him to lend a hand.

"Raven—are you okay?" Beast Boy knelt down besides his crumpled teammate.

"Yeah, BB—I'm okay, enough," Raven replied. She tried to shake off the disorientation clouding her mind.

"Need help getting up?" Beast Boy offered.

"Yeah," Raven replied, taking his offered hand. "Thanks BB."

"Kane looks fine," Billie confirmed. "A little disoriented, but I think he's coherent."

"Kane," Raven murmured. She shakily made her way over to him. She placed her palm on the side of his head. "You're free."

He looked up at her, remorse caught up in his sadness-laden eyes.

"But you aren't," Kane told her. "You just inherited the burden."

"I know," Raven replied with a regretful note. She turned her attention directly to Slade and the demon of fear. "You'll have to set him free now, because you no longer need him. I've got what you want."

"Fine," Slade replied. "Let the whitelighter free without any resistance. He's no longer useful," he declared to the present factions under his rule. He sounded none too happy by Raven's move, but he let it slide. "Instead—restrain the girl and bring forth the Halliwell boy."

Raven gathered the grimoir from the ground where she'd dropped it into her arms and stepped back a few paces. She started to levitate off the floor, her eyes taking on an eerie red glow as she moved upward.

"If you're intent on gaining the full powers of the Source—you're going to have to go through me," Raven challenged in a voice that was not her own. It was loud and booming—and a little deeper.

"I'm not about to back down," Slade declared. "In fact—you might have just played to my benefit."

"How is that?" Raven remarked.

"One of your biggest fears is letting evil take you over," Barbas came into focus once again. "You have just gained a vast concentration of evil—and you are only stable to handle just so much. Just one slip—and your fear could be fully realized." Barbas grinned viciously. "Do you really wish to risk everything you love to be lost to yourself—enveloped in the evil you have taken in?"

"I have control of my emotions—and I'm able to keep myself stable," Raven stated. "I'm not going to let it take over me."

"We'll just see about that." Barbas took several strides towards her; he raised his head up to watch her as she levitated. He still wore the very same grin from before, and as he raised his hand to level with his eyes, it became more pronounced. "Your past still haunts you, even though you feel you've triumphed over him. You know deep down that you can't ever completely escape it. Those same red eyes still haunt you dreams—you know that they still watch, and wait. You know you cannot escape that fate which still awaits." Flickers of light danced around him as he spoke, flames materializing from the sparks of those flickers. Raven gasped as the flames licked at her heels—at the warmth they emanated as they came so close. It shocked her enough to send her stumbling to the earthen floor below. Barbas hovered over where she'd fallen, a maniacal grin on his face as he continued his banter. "You know those same flames will consume you—that you will falter to his demands yet again. Your father is just waiting for you to falter—and that time is coming near."

She couldn't help but watch as the flames danced behind and around him. Behind him, lingering in the shadows of the flames, she saw a pair of red glowing eyes watching—waiting. She tried to blink the image out of existence—but she couldn't. They remained—and she started to realize her eyes were also still aglow with a blood-red illumination.

"No," Raven murmured, looking around. Everything was becoming engulfed in flames. Even Barbas was nearly consumed in them himself. She looked around frantically, looking for any signs of hope. She slowly felt like she was losing control.

Slade walked up to her through the raging flames, taking her head in his armored fist. Her courage had all but vanished as she knelt there, vulnerable. He bent down and reached for the tome she clasped so tight, forcing her to give it up to him. The book seemed gracious as it was welcomed into another set of hands.

"You never could handle the fact that you were born of evil's fire," Slade casually remarked to her, still grasping her face in his armored hand. He seemed to grin with the one eye that she could see taking in the sights of her misfortune. He let go of her face and walked away, taking the grimoir with him.

Kane appeared right beside her out of nowhere. He had tears in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done this," Kane murmured.

"Kane—I'm scared. Everything's caught up in flames—and my father's eyes—" Raven paused as she noticed the red eyes again.

"The flames…Raven—they're not real—and neither are your father's penetrating eyes. It's all just an illusion—like those times before," Kane assured her. "Just—an illusion."

"I'm not so sure," Raven murmured. 'The evil…the Source—it's all inside me. It won't be long before…"

"Sh," Kane said. "It won't be for long."

"What do you…" Raven started to question him.

"Believe me—it won't," Kane assured her. He looked up; Paige, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe were all gathered close. Phoebe was clutching one piece of parchment in her fist.

They began to recite in unison, their voices blending into one.

Their chant empowered the environment all around. Their words broke the barriers of the world consumed in her fears. They cut through the flames and doused them. Raven managed to stand on her wobbly legs, but again collapsed as she felt something transfer out of her and elsewhere to another bearer. She felt overwhelmingly fatigued as she managed to kneel. Kane was hovering over her.

"They freed you," Kane assured her. "They transferred the burden away from you to your nemesis."

"Isn't that just giving him what he wants?" Raven exclaimed.

"They're working on it," Kane told her, smiling. "With what they're planning it's better to have the bearer of that evil be concentrated all in one place—not scattered between individuals." He embraced her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Raven leaned her head against him, exhaustion still overwhelming her. He rested his fist on top of her head.

"Let me give you strength, "Kane said. In the background, the chorus of four started up again, this time the words sounded different from before. As the words continued to harmonize in sync, Raven felt some of the strength that had been zapped from her begin to return. She lifted her head away from Kane's shoulder and looked up.

Cole stood, his figure transparent while caught up in a frosty luminescence. He stood right beside Slade and the demon of fear, but it was obvious neither even acknowledged his presence. Cole turned his attention to Raven, mouthing a few words silently, incoherently.

She watched as he returned his gaze to her enemy and his accomplice—and the trapped Halliwell boy in their custody. Wyatt had remained unchanged, not even showing signs of fear in his confines.

The words Cole had been trying to say that she could not understand began to resonate in her mind with an echoing quality. _Save Piper's son before he becomes the sacrifice. The coronation ceremony requires one._ Cole was again watching her—waiting. He was expecting her to understand—relying on her to.

"Raven—is there anything we can do to help out?" Raven realized Robin was kneeling besides her and Kane. "We're getting edgy standing on the sidelines—and I'm not used to not putting up a fight when we have our confrontations with Slade. For me—this is unnatural."

"You know the child they've got trapped over there—Piper's son, Wyatt?" Raven asked him. Her gaze fell in the direction she was indicating. Robin nodded.

"Yeah—I know who you mean," Robin responded.

"Well…he needs to be rescued from Slade's clutches," Raven told him. "Before they can use him as a sacrifice for their evil bidding."

"You're serious?" Robin looked shocked. "Slade actually has stooped to the level of sacrificing children?"

"He's done it before," Raven replied grimly. "Do you think you guys could attempt to free him? Right now…I'm still trying to recoup."

"We'll give it our best shot," Robin assured her. "Star's got her starbolts, Cy can use his sonic cannon—and Jinx is still down here—just itching to use her hexes on somebody. I don't think she'd mind giving Slade another round of it."

"She has Kid Flash with her—doesn't she?" Raven asked. An idea started to sprout and form in her consciousness.

"Yeah—I think so," Robin replied.

"Good," Raven replied. "—Because I think I have an idea."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"I owe him a good direct strike," Jinx said. "I'm still a little peeved with him from way back when."

"You have issues—with Slade too?" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah—he hired me once, and the whole experience left a lasting aftertaste," Jinx replied. "So…you're out to save the kid out there—right?"

"That's the goal," Raven replied.

"I'll try not to target the kid then," Jinx said.

"I'm sure Piper will appreciate that," Raven said.

"I'll relay to Kid Flash what the plans are," Jinx said as she walked off. "He's around here somewhere."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Barbas handled the grimoir as if it were some prize to be won. The demon of fear was the officiated Dark Priest to see to the ceremony, Slade's most trusted confidant.

Both had made a pact long ago, while meeting under most unusual circumstances. Slade was between life cycles; Barbas was between his cycles of circumstance. After Slade had inherited the essence of the Source, the two put their pact in active motion.

A number of the demonic factions had been decimated by the so-called distractions, but the hall was still fairly active with demonic onlookers and the ceremonial necessities.

Slade had made sure to make allies with factions the previous Source had overlooked—to make up for past mistakes, and strengthen his backup. In the process of making allies, he managed to gain some great advisors. One in particular had been very valuable to him, one that had been mentored by the likes of the Triad themselves and had proven to be a great asset. Beside that background knowledge, that same individual had helped to rally the support he needed, and would be rewarded in the end for those efforts.

As a precaution, he had reserved his usual as backup—something he would tap into once the ceremony was in motion.

He could feel the force of the essence within him strengthen as the Halliwells chanted their first spell, and he noticed distinctly that Raven showed signs of weakening as she faltered and collapsed to the earthen floor. He concluded that their spell had released the burden from Raven and had passed it on to him as its new bearer. It satisfied him that the Halliwells had to resort to writing spells to free her from the burden without any other options to turn to—and in the end benefited him.

Now he only had to conduct the ceremony to gain full control. He could feel the essence within reeling at the concept that they were _that close_. It was ecstatic that the two entities would soon become one.

Barbas clapped the book down on the stone podium, the sound of its impact echoing throughout the cavernous space. The demon of fear leafed through to the section he desired, laying it flat on its spine and exposed.

"Get the child ready," Slade advised one of his demonic guards. He got a quick nod from the burly demon, a hopeful more than eager to fulfill his orders. "Make sure he does not escape. Take all the necessary precautions to prevent it—or it'll be your head." He looked at the weakened girl then with satisfaction; she had a few of her friends gathered near her, but she didn't appear to have the strength to will herself to stand. Instead, her whitelighter still clutched her in his arms.

Her friends backed off, leaving her alone in the middle of the chamber with just her whitelighter there as company.

"Cease the girl and bring her here," he advised another, who was more than willing to obey. "Keep the whitelighter at bay, and if there's any opposition from him—finish him off."

"Yes sir." Without any real hesitation, the demon he'd ordered to do his bidding hastily grabbed Raven from where she was and dragged her to where he'd been ordered to. In the process, the same demon knocked Kane aside with a striking blow that sent him across the earthen floor several feet. Raven cried out to him while he lay motionless and unresponsive.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Raven cried, looking at Slade accusingly.

"When did you start believing I kept my promises?" Slade told her pointedly. "I thought by now you'd know better than that—silly girl!"

"What do you want me to do with her?" the demon that'd made Raven his unwilling captive spoke up with his curious inquiry.

"Bring her to me." Raven struggled as she was dragged, but still didn't have enough energy to completely fight back. Robin showed the nerve to want to resist, but the sudden fiery manifestation in the palms of his archenemy caught his attention and kept him at bay. The rest of his team was just utterly dumbstruck by the fire the villain was able to summon.

Beast Boy and Billie had gathered around Kane, trying to revive him. The Halliwells had slunk into the shadows, devising their own strategies. Jinx was hovering somewhere in the background, waiting for just the right cue to strike.

The demon captor shoved Raven to the ground right in front of his master. Slade forcibly got her standing on her feet. The demon that'd brought her over backed off to stand back with his fellows.

"Apparently—with how unique your past is, with whom your father was—you've become a desirable commodity," Slade told her. "In exchange for the valuable efforts made by one in particular, I offered you up as a prize to him—before the opportunity could be ceased from me. I can't allow for you to escape with your whitelighter by any means, because it messes with my grand design I have set up for you." His grip on her wrists was tight; as he spoke to her, he turned his attention to another. "As we agreed—the girl is yours, Nomed."

Raven also turned to acknowledge whom Slade was speaking to—and was shocked. She _recognized_ him—a figure she'd only once seen caught up in an inferno in one of her Barbas-induced nightmares. One she'd only thought was a fabric of that waking nightmare. The dark curly locks, dark eyes—just lacking that same fire as before, but no less menacing.

"She's a fitting prize," the dark haired Nomed replied. "I've been really anticipating this dark union."

"Let the ceremony begin with that dark union—followed up with the main event," Slade looked squarely at Raven as he spoke. "The coronation."


	34. Chapter 34: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 34: The Beginning of the End [Is The Beginning]

—Dark _union_?

The words shocked Kane awake and alert of his surroundings once again. His head still throbbed from the strike that had been inflicted upon him, but that didn't stop him from trying to get up.

"Kane—what does he mean by dark union exactly?" he realized Beast Boy was right there beside him, inquiring out of concern. Billie was with him as well.

"He means—he wants to unite her in a ceremony with that demon he's trying to hand her off to," Kane replied, his voice seething anger. "The demonic equivalent to a marriage proposal. Something I _won't_ _allow to happen_—for her sake or mine."

"I recognize him!!" they heard someone gasp—Starfire. "He was the one I briefly saw at the sanctuary of the whitelighters' Kane and Artie!"

"He's that same demon that helped us get the Hollow to defeat the Triad!" Piper suddenly exclaimed. "I thought you stated that you wouldn't be powerful enough to challenge us anytime soon—that your generation probably would have to wait for our next generation to come into power before it could rebuild itself. What changed those stats all of a sudden?"

"An opportunity that just suddenly popped up," Nomed stated to the Halliwells. "One that I could reap benefits from. It's nothing personal really—it's just business as usual."

"I can't allow you to have the girl," Kane spoke in a demanding tone. "She's not yours to own—or control. Or horribly take advantage of."

"If you resist whitelighter—you'll be destroyed," Slade stated matter-of-factly. His one visible eye became caught up in an inferno within, all the while the same inferno was manifesting in his one unclenched fist. "You no longer have you dark side to back you up—and I would be satisfied with you going up in flames at my own hand—if you tempt me."

"You can try—but you'll only end up missing," Kane replied. The armored villain raised his fist to launch his fiery assault at the whitelighter—but he orbed out and avoided being hit completely. He orbed in again only briefly to grab Raven before orbing out yet again. This time—he didn't return.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Jinx got the cue to strike. Her opponent was distracted—with how his target had been stolen out from under him by Kane himself. When Kane had completely dematerialized with his charge, Raven, Jinx knew it was just the right moment to inflict her worst.

The magenta static of Jinx's hexes struck with a vengeance, disarming the villain of his senses momentarily as the roof caved slightly in on him.

Barbas just observed with a nondescript expression. Nomed was shocked and bewildered while the rest were all in a bit of disarray. Jinx struck yet again, throwing everything into even more disarray. Energy and fireballs filled the air, along with orb entrapped assaults, arrows, starbolts, and static.

Jinx gave Kid Flash the signal from across the way to put his role into action; meanwhile, Artie was starting to grow concerned about the safety of some of Raven's friends and allies.

"Hey—I think we need to withdraw some of your friends from the scene," Artie said to Robin. "The environment's getting a bit too unstable—and it wouldn't be smart to endanger them all."

"That might be a good idea," Robin agreed. "Cy—tell Bee to gather her team up so that they can head ASAP. I don't want to endanger them if we can help it."

"Got it Rob," Cyborg told him. "Bee's not gonna be happy—but she'll listen."

"By the way—do you know where your friend took mine off to?" Robin asked Artie. Artie shrugged.

"That one…I don't have a clue," Artie replied.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kane orbed in, with Raven in his grasp, in a location that apparently wasn't anywhere near the underworld. They had ended up in some sort of hall—a hall of white ambiance. Figures garbed in white hooded robes moved about around them silently.

"Where are we?" Raven asked Kane. "I don't recognize this place."

"This is where all whitelighters and Elders meet up," Kane told her. "I've only been up here a few times—and it's been a while."

"Why don't we return to help my friends and the sisters?" Raven asked him. "I can't just leave them in danger when I can—"

"I can't bring you back there," Kane told her. "Not now anyway. It's too dangerous for you right now."

"Kane—wait," Raven took his hand and halted him in his tracks. "Why can't we return—why is it too dangerous for me to be there right now??" She watched his expression very closely. His face clearly had anxiety written all over it. His eyes spoke volumes of an anguishing fear he dared not even conceive the thought of in his worst nightmares.

"Rae—do you realize what kind of fate you would have if you ended up recaptured, forced to go through with that dark union—and I was helpless to prevent it?? Kane exclaimed distraughtly. "To let you fall victim to that—to me that would be a fate worse than death. I couldn't bear the thought of you ending up being repeatedly forcibly raped just to bear that demon's progeny. I need to make sure that won't be a possibility before I can take you back there."

"Kane…I—" Raven couldn't seem to form the words to speak. Eventually she managed to regain the ability to speak. "I didn't know."

"In order to find a solution, I have to keep you away from there—and keep up you up here," Kane told her.

"How will you find a solution up here?" Raven asked him.

"I plan to ask the Elders for a favor," Kane replied. "So stay close—and just follow my lead."

Raven didn't say a word in protest, instead she allowed him to lead the way through the unfamiliar halls, trusting that he knew where he was going and what he was doing. He eventually brought her to a gathering of Elders—which included Danielle.

"We've received word of what's going on," one Elder reported. "We've learned of your past from you mother, Elder Danielle—as well as the fact that you no longer house that Evil you were burdened with at conception. Not all of us were all that thrilled at that particular news, but we are content that you no longer pose a threat from within yourself."

"I'm content with that fact myself," Kane replied. He paused momentarily, starting up again nervously. "Is it possible that I can inquire about a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" another Elder asked him.

"I want…I want to ask if you can…unburden my charge of the past she was born into—remove her father's influence from her life—and free her from it," Kane stated. "I don't want her to suffer from it any longer, and—you are the only ones I can ask that are capable of providing this—if it'll be allowed."

"Is this girl here that charge?" the same Elder asked him. Kane nodded. "What benefit would she get from this—if this favor was to be carried out?"

"She would no longer be useful to the Source—or his minions," Kane replied. "Her usefulness is crucial for their cause."

"I see." Raven wasn't sure what to make of the other Elders besides Danielle; they seemed rather formal, and not quite as friendly. She was starting to see why Piper wasn't all that fond of them.

"Is there possibly another reason _you_ particularly want this burden lifted from her?" Another Elder inquired—a woman with short locks of honey hued hair this time. This Elder seemed to be more like Danielle in demeanor than the other two, Raven noticed. "Is it possible you are asking us for this also—because you love her?"

"Yes," Kane replied simply. "I know I'm not supposed to—that it's not _allowed_…but either way—if it were or not—I can't stand to see her end up as a tool of her enemy—or possibly _even worse_." His face darkened on that note in particular. He continued in a more pleading tone. "I can't allow her to become a victim of circumstance…it would go against the whitelighter code—and all that I believe in as one."

"We understand that," the same Elder spoke. "It was because of your case long ago that relationships were forbidden between whitelighters and their charges. We wanted to prevent that from happening to any of our kind ever again—a safety precaution of our own accord. We thought it would protect both whitelighters and their charges if things were only kept professional—until the Charmed Ones came along anyways and challenged that." She looked to Danielle. "I knew your mother in the days before she had you—we have been friends since before then."

"Sandra—I didn't realize that rule was written especially because of me," Kane told that same Elder. "So—is it too much to ask for this favor? Would it be also too much to ask if that rule could be lifted—so I could be able to have a relationship with her outside the professional one?"

"Kane—no, it is not," Danielle told him. "We agree that it would be more of a benefit to us than naught to grant your request. That is something none of us have to debate." She turned her attention partially to Raven, continuing, "It is more about the outcome that will follow that we've been more at odds with in regards of agreement. Some feel just to simply honor your favor is enough—while others debate whether there should be some form of compromise of sorts."

"Compromise?" Kane exclaimed. "Exactly what kind of compromise are they suggesting?"

"The possibility of an exchange—your status as a whitelighter to supplement what will be extracted from her being," Danielle told him.

"Making your charge a whitelighter while you sacrifice your own right to being one," Sandra clarified. "Your charge has the potential to be one—if it weren't for that one part of her heritage, she'd be qualified for the opportunity. She already showed signs of it when she healed you."

"Are you suggesting I should be—?" Raven exclaimed, pausing. "Me and Kane—you want us to reverse our roles? Make me the—guardian angel…so to speak?"

"As I said—you have the potential," Sandra said. "It's up to you, of course—if you'd want that."

"I think it might be my destiny," Raven said. "I've been receiving signs here and there of a halo surrounding me made up of blue-white lights—like orbing lights. At first it didn't make any sense; I asked Danielle about it—she didn't know. Now that I think about it though…it does."

"I think…I agree," Kane said. "I keep having visions of the same thing myself—and I did promise I'd make it my life to protect you. And personally…I think you'd make a better whitelighter than me."

"But—would you want to give that life up—your life as a whitelighter??" Raven exclaimed. "I know you want to protect me—but that's a lot for you to give up…for me."

"I don't think I was cut out to be one," Kane told her. "I've been debating that with myself for five centuries. My dark side left a mark on me I don't think I'll be able to recover from—as a full whitelighter anyways."

"Are you certain you want to make this compromise, Kane?" Danielle asked him.

"I'm more than certain," Kane replied.

"Raven—the transformation will be like being reborn; you'll feel renewed—revitalized," Sandra told her. "You'll still be the same for the most part, but inwardly you will feel somewhat different—more at peace. It's a very rewarding feeling."

"Kane, if you're definitely sure about this—" Raven trailed. She turned towards him, standing face to face with him—eye to eye. "If there's no way I could convince you otherwise—I'll accept what you're willing to give up. I won't feel overjoyed with the prospect—but I will accept it."

"Rae—have you ever wished you could be free of you father's influence—free of the evil instilled in you from just being akin to him?" Kane asked her. "Be free of it—and be happy?"

"Yes, too many times to count," Raven murmured. Kane placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"You did that for me—the least I can do is return the favor," Kane told her, smiling. He hugged her. She sighed as she tightened her grip on him.

"Okay—I'll do it," Raven said. Her expression was somber, but she immediately flashed a smile to contradict it. "Let me know what I have to do—and I'll do it." She centered her attention solely on Kane. "For you."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Where'd those sisters go in this mess??!" Beast Boy exclaimed to Billie. She just barely heard him above the noise in the background.

"I don't know!!" Billie shouted back. "I just know things have gotten ugly."

"Let's head somewhere where it's not so—out of control," Beast Boy suggested. Billie just nodded in agreement. Beast Boy shifted into a form that wouldn't be as noticeable and vulnerable—that of a fly, and hightailed it out of there. Billie made her way through the chaos separately, using her powers to repel enemy assaults that just happened to head her way.

Eventually both met up again in the shelter of a much less chaotic side tunnel. They were joined shortly after they arrived with another presence—Cole.

"Need a little help finding your way around?" Cole asked the two. "I know this place fairly well—and I can take you to where the Halliwells are—if that's who you're looking for."

"We'd appreciate it," Billie replied gratefully.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Have you got the new spell figured out?" Piper asked Phoebe impatiently. Phoebe looked up from her progress, irritated.

"You can't rush this Piper," Phoebe told her sister. "I need to concentrate. Go see if you can find Prue—or Paige. I'll be right here, working on this."

"Paige said she was headed up—she said she needed some supplies," Piper said. "I don't even know where Prue went. When things started to get chaotic—I lost track."

"Well, honey—go look for her then," Phoebe told Piper. "And when you do—bring her here."

"What about Raven—and her whitelighter?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"What about them?" Phoebe replied.

"Where did they end up going?" Piper asked.

"I have no clue honey," Phoebe replied. "I'm sure—wherever they went—they'll be back."

"I'm just hoping they didn't run off and leave us high and dry," Piper remarked. " This is not the time for them to be catching some action together while everything else is going to pot."

"Where did you get that idea from?" Phoebe questioned her sister.

"I caught them once in your old room—making out," Piper said. "I'm betting if I hadn't interrupted them when I did—it probably would've ended being much steamier."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Phoebe looked at Piper particularly.

"He's her whitelighter for crying out loud!" Piper exclaimed. "I think she's a nice girl—and she doesn't need to get caught up in the same kind of fiasco Leo and I went through. She doesn't need to end up getting hurt—it's not always worth it. Look what mom went through with Sam."

"Honey—you're now happily married to Leo, and he's off the Elder radar for good," Phoebe reminded her. "Sometimes love just—isn't logical. Just take me and Coop. Maybe the Elders will be lenient with them like they were with Coop and me. Maybe it's just—destined for them."

"How would you know that?" Piper looked at her sister peculiarly, her eyes widening suddenly. "Oh Phoebe—you didn't!"

"I wasn't really given a choice in the matter," Phoebe replied. "Like love—the way my premonitions work isn't always logical."

"Hey, Piper—is that you I hear?" Billie appeared from just around the corner, Beast Boy right there with her. "Hey—we've been looking for you guys. Where are Paige—and the rest of them?"

"Paige's getting some reinforcements, that one whitelighter—Artie, headed up with a few of your green friend's teammates to get them out of danger, and I haven't seen or heard a thing from Prue, Raven or that whitelighter of hers—Kane," Piper replied. "I think a few of your teammates are still down here," she told Beast Boy. "That girl with the bad luck—Jinx—is still down here, settling some kind of score, and that couple and your half mechanical friend insisted on staying down here. Where, however—I've got no clue."

"Paige said she'll be back shortly," Prue suddenly orbed in. "I've been looking all over for you guys. When the hall got overridden with flying fireballs, I lost track of everyone. I just managed to get in contact with Paige."

"Does anyone know if my son is okay?" Piper asked worriedly. "In all the chaos—I hope he's okay."

"I've got him." I sudden blur, a figure of a teenage boy appeared with the toddler in question. Piper didn't even bother to question this new face; she just grabbed her son and hugged him tight. When she finally stopped fawning over her son, Piper looked up gratefully to her son's savior—realizing she hadn't met him yet.

"Thanks for retrieving Wyatt for me," Piper told him. "But—who are you?"

"Didn't Jinx mention that she brought Kid Flash down with her?" Beast Boy spoke up. "He's the one she teamed up with when she came down."

"I remember hearing the name, but I never put a face to it," Billie admitted. "I guess he just—zips around too fast to be noticed."

"Kid Flash—or whatever—thanks for getting Wyatt back for me," Piper told him again.

"No problem-o," Kid Flash replied. "I'm off to go help Jinx, so—if you'll excuse me—" He disappeared in the same blur as he'd arrived.

"I think it's time we had an old-fashioned Source broiler," Paige orbed in abruptly, a satchel slung over one shoulder. "Just like old times—with the crystals and the Power of Three spell."

"Have you got it all there?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yeah: crystals, candles, spell—I think that's all we need." Paige removed the satchel from her shoulder and set it on the earthen floor. "I grabbed a few vials of the same potent stuff we used on Barbas the last time, and potions strong enough to handle the upper level demons that Piper's powers can't handle." She stopped fishing through the bag and straightened. "I couldn't find anything strong enough to destroy the grimoire with though—sorry. I looked through the library at Magic school—but I came up with nothing there."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Piper said. "Right now—our biggest concerns are the demons, Barbas—and our main objective—Slade."

"I'll go search out any that are still down here and gather them together—so that nobody ends up getting lost in this place," Prue stated. "Anyone have a list of those that are unaccounted for?"

"Starfire and Robin are still out there, my friend Cyborg is too—and I haven't seen Raven or Kane around for a while," Beast Boy replied. "Jinx and Kid Flash are too—but I don't think we'll have to worry about those two for now."

"I'll go look and see if I can find those first three," Prue said. "The other two—I think they went elsewhere. I can't even faintly sense them anywhere down here."

Piper scowled at that concept. Prue noticed.

"What are you making that face for?" Prue asked her.

"Nothing," Piper replied. "—Just go look for those missing three and bring them back here when you do."

"_Okay_…Piper," Prue replied, not bothering to question it any further. "I'll be back in a few." She then orbed out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"The transfer is complete," the Elder—Sandra proclaimed. "You are now freed of your burdened past—and you are free of your former whitelighter duties." She approached Raven. "Do you—feel any different?"

"Yes," Raven simply replied. She felt strange—like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her. She felt lightened—and unusually inwardly peacefu.l "Uh—what should I know about these new capabilities? Anything useful I should know about?"

"You're already fairly well tuned with your sensing ability—except that yours are now improved upon what you were previously already capable of," Sandra told her. "The others will come to you with time—and Kane can help fill you in as you learn. He should be a very effective mentor."

"You can also ask Paige or Prue for help if you need it," Kane told her. "I'm sure they'd help you."

"Kane—how do you feel?' Raven asked him. "Do you feel like you're—lacking anything…at all?"

"I feel—different, but not lacking," Kane told her reassuringly. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay." Raven looked at her former whitelighter with a somber expression, and then she smiled at him. As her mood and expression lightened—so did the garment she was wearing. The cloak and the rest of her attire continued to lighten until it was hued an ivory white.

"Rae—why did your outfit just go white?" Kane questioned her curiously.

"It's the stabilizing of my emotions that's causing it," Raven told him. "I'm emotionally secure without that one influence plaguing me."

"It's an interesting look for you—the exotic angel," Kane commented.

"Kane—can you help me out with this orbing thing?" Raven asked him. "We need to return—but I'm not sure how to do it right."

"It's just like the first time I took you out—concentrate on where you need to go, and then send yourself out to that location," Kane advised her. "I'll help you to get it right."

"Kane—I wish you well, my son," Danielle said to him. "I will always watch over you—even if by chance we never meet again."

Kane looked at his mother with sorrowed eyes.

"Farewell, Danielle," Kane replied, his voice catching a bit. "I'll always be thankful that you were there for me mom. I'll miss you." The two embraced one final time.

"I will see you again, Raven," Danielle said to her. "Until we meet again—be well, and keep an eye on him for me."

"I will," Raven said. "I promise." She turned to face Kane. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Rae—I am." Kane extended his hands out to her. She took his in her own. She concentrated, trying to think of a place—a location to head to. She tried to remember the layout of the underworld—a specific location in it that she'd recognize. She concentrated all her thought on that location, and was amazed when the bright white world of the Elders shifted into the shadows of the realm of the demons.

"I actually did it." Raven murmured softly. She looked up at Kane. "It worked." She smiled.

"I knew you would," Kane told her.

"Now—how do you sense presences with this ability?" Raven asked him.

"Focus on a particular person you want to locate, and then orb yourself to their location," Kane instructed her. "It's that simple."

"I'll try focusing on one of the sisters," Raven said. "Probably Phoebe in particular." She tried to concentrate her thoughts on sensing Phoebe's presence in the vast labyrinth, at first coming up short. She eventually picked up on the Halliwell sister's location. "I think I found her."

"Good," Kane replied. "Now—take us to her."

"Okay." Raven put all her concentration into finding and going to that one location.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I think the spell's complete," Phoebe told Piper. "It's similar to our original Source vanquishing spell—except enhanced somewhat." She showed the piece of parchment to Piper. "All we have to do is get the crystals arranged, hit them all with what we've got—and hope it sticks."

"With my projection powers enhancing you spells—it should work," Billie said.

"I found Starfire and Robin—and your mechanical friend," Prue abruptly made an appearance as an astral projection. "I'll be bringing them over in just a sec." She then vanished as abruptly as she arrived.

"That's a relief," Beast Boy said. "Now—I just wonder where Rav—"

"We're back." Raven suddenly orbed in with Kane. Beast Boy didn't bother to ponder his thought further out loud; he instead was surprised by his teammate's sudden appearance.

"Raven—is there something different about you? Your outfit's all white, and it usually only does that when you're emotionally sure of yourself," Beast Boy curiously asked her. His expression suddenly changed as he looked at her peculiarly. "Wait—you haven't been up to something with Kane—you were absent for a while with him—"

"No—we did not get intimate while we were absent—if that's what you're getting at," Raven replied bitterly. "We went to consult with the Elders, and—they made me a whitelighter."

"Huh—what??" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're a—and he's still—?"

"No—unfortunately Kane opted to be made human in order for me to be transformed," Raven informed Beast Boy.

"They switched you guys around?" Piper exclaimed. "What about your past?"

"They freed me from that burden," Raven replied. "That part of me is no longer there."

"And him?" Piper pointed to Kane.

"He's completely human—he doesn't have one shred of his demonic past still left in him." Raven exchanged glances with Kane, smiling all the while.

"That's a good thing at least," Phoebe said encouragingly. "Now that you two are back—do you think you're ready to make the final stand against you old foe and his demonic following?"

"I think—I think…I am," Raven stated. "It's time Slade was extinguished permanently."

"I concur," Piper agreed, and the others voiced their agreement.

"These three are now accounted for," Prue just decided to show up with Raven's other three teammates. "Now I think we just have to get situated because everyone's accounted for—apparently." She just noticed Raven and Kane had returned. "A new statement?" She asked Raven, indicating her lightened garb.

"No—a transformation," Raven told her. Prue looked at her—perplexed.

"I'll ask about it later," Prue stated.

"Raven—you look…happy," Robin commented. "Whatever transformation it was that you went through—it looks like it was a good choice for you." He smiled at her.

"Thank you—Robin," Raven said, approaching him. Starfire was right by his side, with Cyborg nearby.

"I'll have to ask ya later what the transformation was," Cyborg said. "Right now—it's just good to see ya smiling."

"She became one of those guardian angels," Beast Boy told his friend. "What they call a whitelighter."

"Rae—is that true?" Robin asked her. She just nodded, smiling.

"It is apparent that it is most fitting for you, Raven," Starfire said to her. "It almost seems as though you are aglow."

"And now—Slade doesn't have me to use as a pawn," Raven added. "His biggest ploy against me was using my past against me. He no longer has that option—because it no longer haunts me. He can't pawn me off to that confidant of his either—because that past that intrigued him is no longer there for him to take advantage of. And Barbas—" She pause, momentarily glancing at Kane with some concern. "I'm not going to let him get to me anymore. He can do his worst—but I won't let myself fall for his ploy ever again." She approached Robin, standing face to face with him. "Thank you for giving me the hope I needed to get my life back in order. I'll always treasure what you've done for me. It's allowed me to search out my own destiny—separate from my father's." She then embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Robin."

"Ready to kick some demon butt?" Phoebe spoke up. "Give that arch foe of yours his final just deserts?" Raven had pulled away from Robin, and both looked at Phoebe, smiling about that prospect.

"I'll be more than glad to see him go down," Robin stated. "For my sake—all our sakes."


	35. Chapter 35: What Are You Scared of Now?

Chapter 35: What Are You So Scared of Now?

Jinx moved around agilely, finding dark corners to snipe her unfortunate victims from with her hexes without ever being conspicuous. She blended well with the shadows— something she knew she had to her advantage. Her traipsing around as a villain had actually been a plus for her, she'd come to realize.

Kid Flash had kept her targets occupied by using himself as a distraction. His speed allowed him to just miss being captured, and allowed Jinx enough opportunities to strike without warning.

Both knew they couldn't keep up with this ploy forever though; Kid Flash was eventually bound to tire out, and Jinx would be more vulnerable when he did.

"Where are those witches and the titans?" Jinx muttered to herself irritably. She snuck around another corner, trying hard to stay inconspicuous. "We can't keep this up too much longer." Kid Flash stopped abruptly beside her, showing signs of early wear.

"They're coming," Kid Flash informed her. "I just contacted them to be sure. They should be putting their method into play any time now."

"You look like you're tiring out," Jinx pointed out to him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah—I should be," Kid Flash replied. "I just need a moment to catch my breath."

"Glad you're not completely worn out yet," Jinx told him.

"Thanks, Jinx." Kid Flash smiled. "You and me both."

"You guys can take a break if you need one. We can handle it from here," Robin stepped out from the shadows. "And—thanks for your help. We appreciate it."

"I needed the opportunity to give Slade a piece of my mind," Jinx stated matter-of-factly. She grinned. "And it felt good to use my powers on the bad guys. It was actually…refreshing."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Robin replied approvingly. "I'm going to go back up Star and the rest of them. If either of you two need anything—just come and ask."

"You go do what you have to do—Boy Wonder," Jinx told him. Robin just nodded, and then disappeared yet again into the labyrinth of the underworld.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I hope their plan works," Kane whispered to Raven.

"It should," Raven told him. "We went over everything—and it seems solid."

"I don't know, Rae—" Kane began to protest.

"I'll be fine," Raven told him. "Just stay with Star and Robin. They promised they'd keep an eye on you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Kane told her. "—It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about me then," Raven told him. "I'll be fine."

"Okay—I'll listen to you for once," Kane replied. He then brought her close. "Good luck out there—I'll be rooting for you."

They exchanged glances for a moment before she knew she had to leave him behind. She was going solo—right into the heart of danger—yet again. It was her first solo attempt at orbing, and inside she was slightly concerned she might mess up. She didn't want to concern Kane with it, so she just left him standing in the presence of her alien teammate.

_I so hope I'm right about this plan being solid_, Raven told herself silently. She re-emerged in the middle of the coronation hall—right in the middle of the enemy territory. Her sudden presence took several demons off guard, but apparently Slade was prepared for her arrival.

"I see you've returned," the villain greeted her coldly. "Did Paige transport you here?"

"No—I transported myself," Raven replied "I'm the one who orbed myself—on my own accord. It's something I just happen to now have at my disposal."

"Since my original sacrifice managed to slip away from me—" there was an obvious pile of ashes to indicate what had happened to the unfortunate who'd failed at that particular task. "And I can't apparently pawn you off anymore due to your new status—you'll just have to be my replacement."

"You'll have to catch me, chain me—and slit my throat yourself—if you even expect me to be your sacrificial lamb," Raven told him. "Because I won't be that for you willingly. I'm not going to be intimidated by you like I was when you first came back—at my father's summons." She grinned fiercely. "Catch me if you can—I dare you." She then orbed out without another word.

"Barbas—Watch over the grimoire," Slade ordered the demon of Fear. "I'll do my own personal search for that girl myself."

"Now things are starting to slip into an uncertain set of circumstances," Barbas managed to mutter to himself under his breath. In Slade's absence, he took charge of the situation. "You—" He indicated to one particular demon. "—Gather up your forces. Apparently there is going to be a witch hunt."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven tried to recall random places she'd been in the underworld in her mind—trying to visit as many as she possibly could, as briefly as she possibly could. Each hallway looked the same as the others, so her memory couldn't keep track of distinct locations—distinct passageways. She just knew she was trying to outrun her nemesis before he could get the chance to catch up with her.

She eventually stopped in one particular spot—the location where she had first met Cole Turner. She looked around for something—left to right—up…down—

"I finally caught up to you," he appeared in a blazing fury—suddenly and without warning. Raven turned abruptly to notice her nemesis there, watching carefully every step he took towards her. She started to back away as he took each stride closer to her. "You shouldn't even bother to run—I would only end up finding you, wherever you go."

"I'm not going to run away anymore—but you're not going to catch me—either," Raven said to him. "Instead—you're going to be the one caught." As if on some cue from her, a crystal quadrant formed around him, each placed evenly in a shroud of orbs. "It's time we said our final farewells to each other—and it won't be me—or any of my friends—who'll be doing the departing."

"It's time we reigned in your parade," Paige spoke, stepping into view with her other sisters following her.

"Time to put you back into your place," Piper piped in.

"Back where you belong," Phoebe added.

"Where you can't haunt any more souls," Prue stated, adding to her sisters' already addressed statements.

"It's time you were finally put to rest—for good," Robin spoke up. "No more coming back, no more attacks on my team—and no more take over the world plots. It ends here Slade—here and now."

The confident villain made an attempt to move outside the quadrant's confines—but was shocked with an intense current. His confidence started to wear, and he knew he was nearing defeat. He wasn't about to bow down graciously though.

"Nomed—" he called for the demon he'd tried pawning Raven off on. Nomed appeared instantly. "Since the girl has gone and foiled our original agreement, it is only right that you get the opportunity to get your revenge with her by destroying her former whitelighter. You'll be heavily rewarded if you can carry out this deed."

Nomed glanced over at Raven in unrequited anger. He then turned to where Kane stood—more than ready to lodge an energy ball his direction. Before he could even muster the beginnings of the velocity of his swing, Raven had him wrapped in black coils of energy.

"I can't allow you to do that," Raven snapped. "I can't allow you to hurt him. If you walk away from this—I won't banish you to an unspeakable horror, but if you refuse to—you won't give me the choice." She gazed at the demon with a very serious expression. "You can live—go back to what you knew before, or you can try to continue doing what you were told to do—only to end up having me stop you. It's your choice."

"Banishment's only a privilege that the Source and the Triad have," Nomed stated.

"So—you don't believe me? You're still going to make an attempt to annihilate my boyfriend?" Raven questioned him.

"Pretty much."

"You really should have taken me up on that offer," Raven replied, with only a slight hint of regret in her voice. Her eyes took on an ivory white luminescence, and she began to chant the words that had become her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!" A vortex of swirling dark energy slowly started to emerge from the space just below where the demon Nomed was suspended in the air. The swirling mass began to form a ring—a dark opening to an undetermined location. Tendrils emerged from the newly devised portal, reaching up for the ensnared captive dangling just above it. The tendrils cloaked him in a cocoon of darkness and slowly started to drag him downward. Without even being given a chance to protest, the suspended demon was dragged down into the vortex. It soon closed after he'd vanished into it.

"Whoa, now that was pretty cool!" Billie stated in awe.

"I'm glad I never tempted her enough to do that to _me_," Beast Boy commented.

"Now that your demon helper is gone—it's time we separated you from your evil essence—and banish the Source once and for all," Raven told her imprisoned nemesis. She looked to the sisters. "Is you spell ready?"

"Yeah, it's all hammered out," Phoebe replied. "Billie—get ready."

The four sisters gathered together, chanting in unison from a piece of parchment perched in Phoebe's hand.

"What has come together

In darkness spun

With these words

Shall come undone.

The host of evil

From where the essence lies,

Will separate in two

And sever all ties.

With the power of the Halliwell line's grace,

We banish this evil from time and space"

Dark dust started to whirl around Slade in the confines of the crystal quadrant that still imprisoned him, concentrating until it massed into a vortex of dark matter. In the instant it had formed, it was gone.

"Now that you and that essence are permanently separated—it's time to put an end to this, Slade," Raven spoke up. "We have dealt with your terror long enough. You started with Robin, and then moved on to almost annihilate Terra in the process of trying to destroy my friends—and then you followed that up with the death sentence my father had sent you to deliver. And now you've also left an imprint on the Charmed Ones in your plot for world domination. It's time you were stopped—once and for all."

"Now that you don't have the essence of the Source to back you up, you should be as easy to deal with as any other ordinary demon I've used my powers on," Piper remarked. "It's time to finally put an end to this." She raised her hands and made the usual motion with them that she'd done so many times in the past. Their prisoner in the quadrant of crystals was obliterated as a result. "Now that—that was the best use I've ever put those powers to." Piper stated afterwards.

"Is he really—gone?" Robin exclaimed.

"They don't usually come back from that," Piper replied. "I'd say your old nemesis is finally toast."

"Now—we just have Barbas to send back to where he belongs, and an evil book to either destroy or banish—and a little gathering we need to break up," Prue said.

"If you can take care of the demon of fear—I think I might have a solution for the grimoire itself," Raven said to the sisters. "I can relocate it to place where it would be out of the reach of anyone who might desire using it again."

"We still have some of the same vanquishing potion that we used on Barbas the last time," Phoebe replied. "—And I'll be more then happy to use it."

"If you're going to go after the grimoire—you're going to need a specially enchanted cover to pick it up with this time," Piper pointed out. "You probably won't be able to even handle the thing—especially after that transformation you went through."

"I'll help with that," Billie piped in. To Paige— "Give me that satchel." When Paige handed her the satchel, she said to Raven. "We can use this."

"Let's go fetch the grimoire," Raven told Billie.

Billie nodded, and the two made an exit together by orbing.

"Let's go take care of Barbas," Phoebe said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Okay—this party's officially over!" Paige announced to the coronation hall full of demons. "There' not going to be a celebration here today. The guest of honor's been blown out like a birthday candle on the birthday cake. So—if you all don't want to join him—I'd suggest that you all go on back to your usual business."

The hall grew loud with the sound of alarmed murmurs. A few in the crowd seemed to take heed of the advice; here and there a demon shimmered or made their own unique exit. Those that remained appeared certain that they should.

Barbas all the while was standing over the grimoire still—it still resting on its spine with its pages open before him. His concentration was focused on that tome—but apparently not completely.

"It appears you have taken out my cohort in the plot to unify the underworld," the demon of fear noted, looking up from the evil tome with a quick turn of his head. "That does not matter however—I'll just take his place instead."

"Dude—that's not gonna happen," Beast Boy spoke up. "You're not taking his place; you're just gonna join him."

"The witch hunt begins," Barbas announced to the remaining demons. "The one who can bring the Charmed Ones down will be heavily—**rewarded**."

"I don't think so," Piper said. A few demons that had been ready to strike met their demise at a motion of her hands. A few others were struck with starbolts, either to be stunned or meet the same kind of fate that their fellows had at the hands of Piper. A few potion vials flew in unison with the energy balls that managed to be lobbed by a few still standing demons—with most of their creators meeting the same kind of demise as the vials struck and they were in turn vanquished.

A darklighter made an attempted strike at Paige with his crossbow, loosing the arrow from it. But its predetermined destination was thwarted, as the arrow found itself being redirected by the target herself to be returned to the one who had sent it. It struck the darklighter who had loosed it, and he went up in flames—writhing in agony before he became just a pile of ash.

"I have a score to settle with you for what you did to Star back in the woods," Robin grated as a took a successful strike at Barbas—his strike connecting with Barbas and sending the demon tumbling to the ground. "I might not be able to take you out myself—but I can at least give you a piece of my mind before somebody else does it." He struck the demon as he tried to re-stand, knocking him again to the earthen floor. Barbas attempted to get up again—with the same results repeating themselves.

"I should have had you finished off back when you believed you were fighting an illusion," Barbas remarked. "It would have been more satisfactory to see your demise at the hand of your own haunted past. It's too bad you figured it out before your fear of your nemesis's return could finally claim you."

"So—you _are_ the one responsible for those hallucinations!" Robin shouted angrily. He took an even harder swing at the demon of fear, striking more harshly then any of his previous attempts. The connection sent Barbas flying a few feet in the air before reconnecting with the earthen floor yet again.

"Do you want to be the one to do the honors of sending him back to where he belongs?" Phoebe asked Robin as he stood over the fallen Barbas, panting.

"How can I do it? I don't have the powers to do it—and apparently it take powers to strike down this kind of foe," Robin told her.

"You don't have to have powers," Phoebe assured him. "All you need is a vial with the right potion in it." She held out her outstretched palm. "Here."

Robin looked at the contents of her open palm presented before him, perplexed.

"Just take it and strike him with it," Phoebe instructed. "That's all there is to it."

"Okay," Robin said, taking the vial from her. "I will." With all the anger within empowering him, he thrust the vial down at the demon of fear as hard as he possibly could. "Say 'hi' to Slade for me when you see him again," Robin remarked with a snide grin as Barbas was engulfed in a swirling inferno. The fury ensnared the demon in its grasp—a grand explosion resulting as an after effect. Dust settled to the floor where the demon of fear had previously been.

"It's over," Phoebe shouted to all that could hear her. "If any of you still want to cause an uprising—you'll have the Charmed Ones to answer to."

Instead of putting up a resistance, any remaining demons that were still there decided not to bother and instead made an exit before they could become the next targets.

Raven orbed in with Billie just then.

"I think we've got this satchel ready to be used for its purpose," Raven said. "Billie used her projection powers on it."

"I guess we'll just see if it'll work," Paige replied. "Can you call for it yourself—or do you want me to do the honors?"

"I'll handle it," Raven told her. She made a motion with one hand, shrouding the evil tome in dark energy. With another motion, the tome levitated up off its stand and made its way towards the open satchel she was clutching in her other hand. She held the satchel open, willing the book into it. It obediently obeyed, and she closed up the satchel completely after she had it stashed. There was no resistance from within the satchel.

"I guess my powers worked on that bag," Billie observed. "That's a good thing."

"What are you going to do with that thing, Rae?" Beast Boy asked her curiously. "I know you like your creepy old books, but I don't think this one's even going to be useful for you—if you have to be evil to use it."

"I'm taking it off to a location where it'll never be found," Raven told him. "A place where no demon from Earth has ever gone—where it'll be safe from ever being accessed again." With a mournful note, she added, "A place that I once called home—Azarath."


	36. Chapter 36: Bittersweet Homecoming

Chapter 36: Bittersweet Homecoming.

Prue and Paige transported most of the party back above ground. Phoebe, Billie, Beast Boy, Raven, and Kane remained behind.

"You all don't have to come with me to do this," Raven insisted. "I can do this on my own."

"We don't have to—we just want to," Phoebe told her. "Plus—I want some kind of confirmation for myself to know where that thing's going to be sent off to—so I don't have to worry about it ever coming back."

"I'll also be going with you," Cole suddenly materialized.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe curiously questioned him. "I actually was starting to think you were done here—and left."

"No—I was just waiting around," Cole replied. "I want to see for myself that the grimoire is put somewhere where it'll be out reach—for good."

"I'm not sure if I can transport everyone there," Raven said. "I've only usually transported myself there—without anyone else tagging along."

"If you can give me enough details—I might just be able to do it for you," Billie told her. "Give me a good idea—description—of it's location, and I think my projection powers might be able to handle that issue for you."

"I guess it's worth a try," Raven agreed. "Here's what I can tell you about Azarath—"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They stood on an island floating in the sky—a vast city with no planetary support to speak of. It floated in its solitary existence in its isolated location in the cosmos, just a shadow of its former glory.

The atmosphere was silent—almost tomb-like in its stillness. A few doves fluttered somewhere above, but no other signs of life or anything resembling it presented themselves to the party.

"This was once my home," Raven said solemnly. "It was destroyed because of me—because of who my father was. Azarath was once thriving—now all it is an abandoned island of earth floating in this particular dimension—so to speak." She turned to face the party. "I'll lead the way."

As they made their way, their footsteps echoed as the sounds bounced off the walls of the long vacant building surrounding them. They observed everything around them in a silent awe.

"Did anyone survive the carnage here?" Billie asked curiously. "Besides you—I mean?"

"A few did," Raven told her. "Where the survivors went though—I don't know."

"Did your mother survive?" Kane asked.

"She was here the last time I was here," Raven replied. She stopped. "I think the best place will be the temple. At least—that's what I believe would be the right place anyways."

"Where's the temple?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll—just lead the way," Raven responded. She continued on, with them following.

Their trek through the abandoned city felt more like a funeral procession; in a way—it almost was. It was their service for taking the grimoire to its final resting place.

They reached a building hanging on an outcropping at the edge of the floating city. It was suspended on the corner of a never-ending cliff. Raven silently noted that this was their destination, showing them in to the confines beyond the entryway.

Amber rays shone through windows vacant of glass or protection from the elements. Remnants of glass shards glimmered in the amber hued rays, bathing the room in fractured golden light. The light unusually centered itself strongly on a stand that stood in the middle of the room Raven made her way up to the gold illuminated platform standing solitarily in the middle of the expanse. She set the satchel down at her feet, unzipping it to expose its vile contents. Using her powers, she levitated the tome out of its confines and onto the stand's surface. She let it rest there, stepping away from it and back towards the party that had accompanied her there.

"Is it really going to be secure here?" Phoebe asked. "Are you sure nobody will be able to access it here? It just seems so—open, unprotected just sitting there."

"Not too many souls come around this way anymore," Raven said. "After it was annihilated, Azarath was pretty much abandoned. Very few people on earth have even heard of this place—let alone demons. I think it's safely out of reach from them anyways." As an added note, "I can have an enchantment put on it—to prevent it from ever being removed from that stand it's on. That will make it more secure from any thieves that might just wander into this place by chance."

"That would be a good idea," Phoebe replied. "It would help me sleep better at night if it was."

"I think I'll stay here and guard it," Cole spoke up.

"Is that really a good idea?" Phoebe questioned him particularly. "Would you be able to prevent yourself from being tempted to using it? You weren't afraid to in the past."

"I'm past that stage in my existence Phoebe," Cole reminded her. "I've put that part of me in the past. Besides—I don't have anything to really devote myself to anymore, and I think this place is suited for me. I don't really have a place to call home anymore."

"If you can promise me that you won't go back on your word—" Phoebe paused for a moment. "I have no issues with you staying if you can keep your word."

""I'll stake it on the love I still hold for you," Cole told her. "That's the one thing that's kept me going all these years—and I'm not about to betray that in myself."

"I'll take your word for it then," Phoebe replied.

"Do we have to head back immediately—or is there a chance that we can explore the place before we go?" Billie asked.

"I guess—if you want to…we can stay long enough to explore the city," Raven replied. "I've got one errand I need to make anyways, so you can explore while I'm making it."

"Gar—up to exploring the sites with me?" Billie asked Beast Boy. He just nodded, and the two took off.

"If you're going to be staying here for a while—I might as well see what you'll be staying at," Phoebe said to Cole. "Care to take me on one last _date_ before I leave?"

"It would be my pleasure, Phoebe," Cole replied. The two walked off together.

With the other four out wandering on their own, that left Raven alone—with just the company of her former whitelighter there with her—Kane. He had hardly spoken a word since they arrived; he'd been fairly quiet for a while. She approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Raven asked him.

"I'm doing well," Kane told her. "So—this is really where you're from?"

"Yeah—what's left of it anyways." Raven looked around at the environment cloaked in dead silence.

"You said your mother survived the devastation," Kane said to her. "But—is she still alive? You didn't really say."

"I think she might be," Raven told him. "That was the errand I mentioned earlier to Phoebe—finding out if she is, and if she's here."

"Do you know where to start searching?" Kane asked.

"I should be able to sense her," Raven replied. "I just—haven't tried that yet."

"Give it a try," Kane encouraged her, smiling at her. "I'm confident you will be able to find her."

"Okay—I will." Raven closed her eyes and began to concentrate all of her thought on the one she was searching for. After a moment, her eyes popped open, growing wide. "I sense her." She sounded shocked. "I think I _actually __**sense **_her."

"Take me to her then," Kane told her. "You've met my mother—it's time I met yours."

She didn't say anything, she just grabbed his hand and orbed out with him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The white doves fluttering about above at first seemed to be moving about aimlessly. When one would observe their patterns of migration and behavior more closely—one would have to take note of how their nature didn't mark them as a flock without a caretaker.

Raven recognized this fact as she watched the birds flutter to and fro—and she knew all too well that there was a caretaker—and who that caretaker just happened to be.

She followed the migration of the doves—knowing that they would lead her to where she wanted to be, to the one she was searching for. Her instincts on this decision didn't betray her; when a few doves came fluttering down to the earth below, they flocked around one lone figure that was standing there—tending to them.

The solitary figure stood cloaked from head to toe in an ivory robe, it's hood masking the bearer's true identity. One dove braved landing on one shoulder of this robed figure, with no protests made by that person about the actions of that particular dove. The robed figure's back was facing the direction of the two onlookers, but Raven didn't need to see a face to recognize who the figure was.

Kane noticed the tears welling in her eyes as he turned his gaze to her. He recognized immediately that Raven knew who this stranger was.

"Arella!" Raven called out to the solitary figure. "Mother—It's me. I've returned."

The figure didn't turn. Raven made a second attempt.

"It's Raven!" Raven cried. "Please—just show that you acknowledge that I'm here!" The tears started to spill from her eyes. Kane rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I acknowledge that you're there," the figure turned to face them—revealing just how much of a resemblance there was between the mother and her daughter. There were the differences, of course, but they paled in comparison to the similarities. Both shared the same amethyst hued locks, deep amethyst eyes—even the sense of demeanor emanating off both was near identical. "—And I am glad to see you're well."

"Mother—the prophecy was wrong—earth wasn't doomed with the same fate as Azarath," Raven told her mother. "I saved it—because my friends gave me the hope to fight for it."

"I apologize for the fact that I didn't believe it was possible," Arella said to her daughter. "I should have believed that the prophecy was never set in stone—that it could be changed." She turned her solemn gaze from her daughter to the one who stood beside her—Kane. "Who is this with you?"

"Mother—he's…Kane's someone I've fallen in love with," Raven told her mother. "I came here—to introduce him to you."

"Is he good to you?" Arella asked.

"Yes," Raven replied. "Even with his past—he's only been good to me."

"What is his past?" Arella inquired.

"Similar to mine—but that's been resolved," Raven responded. "For both of us—actually. I'm no longer haunted by father—he's no longer a part of me." She smiled. "I went through a transformation to free myself from him permanently." She looked to Kane. "His mother and some others helped me to transform."

"Do you love my daughter?" Arella suddenly started to aim her questions at Kane.

"Yes," Kane replied.

"Do you promise to never take advantage of her, harm her, or betray her in any way?" Arella asked him.

"I'd never intend on hurting her, Arella," Kane replied. "After all that she's done for me—healed me, stood up for me…rescued me—I don't even think I could muster up the nerve to even attempt it." Kane's expression became serious. "She saved me—and I could spend a lifetime just trying to make that up to her."

"Mother—his mother is a guardian angel—he was raised to be one himself. Up until recently—he _was_ my guardian angel." Raven looked at her mother directly. "Now I am his—his guardian angel, literally."

"Kane—welcome to Azarath," Arella told him. "I apologize for the questions; it is in my daughter's interest that I asked them. After what I went through with her father…I just wish for a different route for my daughter—so that she doesn't have to suffer or feel shame when her life has already been hard."

"I understand," Kane replied. "Probably more than you could even know."

Raven finally embraced her mother, expressing her exuberance at being reunited with her. Arella returned the gesture, holding her daughter lovingly in her arms.

"Has there been anyone else here since it was destroyed?" Raven asked Arella after she'd stepped back to join Kane at his side. "Or have you been alone here—all this time?"

"Nobody has been here since Azarath fell—outside of myself, and you," Arella informed her daughter. "I have been here all alone for quite some time—with just the doves here as my company."

"I brought an evil tome here to be safe-guarded—and I had to make sure it was secure," Raven said. "I also brought some friends with—who are out exploring the city at this moment. There's one in particular among them that's intent on staying here." She focused fully on her mother. "Would it be okay if he stayed—or would it be a burden?"

"If he 's not intent on causing trouble here—this friend of yours is welcome to stay," Arella replied. "If he's not going to be trouble—I could use the company."

"I get the feeling he's not going to be," Raven said. "His name is Cole Turner—another one unique to the cosmos trying to make up for his past. His dark side changed when he fell in love—for the better."

"I will have to meet this Cole Turner to determine that for myself," Arella said. "Maybe hear his story from him—in his own words."

"Are you—okay with my choice with Kane?" Raven curiously asked her mother.

"As far as I can tell—I have no problem with Kane," Arella said "If he will make you happy—that will be enough for me."

"Thank you," Raven replied. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You know—this place is hauntingly eerie," Beast Boy said to Billie as they explored the remnants of a civilization.

"Yeah—its eerily beautiful though," Billie replied. "It's so silent—but it's a peaceful silence, not an uncomfortable silence."

"It's definitely on a different level than the underworld was—that's for sure," Beast Boy noted. He looked skyward. "Cuz at least there's light—and no demons."

"Those are big pluses," Billie said. "Speaking of the underworld—"

"What about it?" Beast Boy stopped and turned to face her.

"Gar—remember that something happened down there?" Billie reminded him. "Something—between us?"

"Yeah—I remember," Beast Boy replied.

"Is this the right time to discuss it?" Billie asked him.

"Probably as good as any," Beast Boy replied.

"Gar—I just…I just wanted you to know that I'm glad it happened," Billie told him. "It might not have been the best place for it to have happened—but who's to say where the best place for that really is?"

"Billie—me too," Beast Boy replied. "You're the first I've felt like this for since—Terra. In a way—you kind of remind me of her. In a good way—that is."

"I love how the only noise we hear around here is the sound of our own voices," Billie observed. "It almost seems—I don't know…surreal."

"Yeah—like a dream almost," Beast Boy agreed. "But—I know it's not a dream."

"No—it's not." Billie stepped towards him until they were face to face. Her hair shone a brilliant gold in the amber light, he was notably aware of that. It was one of the qualities he admired about her that reminded him of Terra. But Billie wasn't Terra—and he didn't expect her to be. He admired her for being somebody separate—maybe even possibly loved her. He was unsure of that fact at the moment—both of them were, in fact.

But that didn't keep them from yearning to learn if it was possible that they could end up falling in love. The magic of the dead silence around them drove their desire to find that out—in the exchange of a kiss. This time there were no restraints—nothing to cut the moment short in haste

They had nothing to worry about—beside themselves.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Phoebe found the atmosphere unusually peaceful around them. The air was still—there was no breeze, no sound to even carry if there even was one. It felt like they were frozen in time—and they were the only ones still caught in motion.

Phoebe could sense death in the air. She managed to catch some premonitions of the havoc that peaceful place had gone through at one point in it's past. Flames, fury—building being lapped by rising flames in an extreme inferno; citizens fleeing as the fires engulfed them alive—the cries of their pain and torment—as they were boiled alive.

Phoebe wasn't all that enthusiastic about being presented with visions of such extreme tragedy and desolation—but it wasn't as if she were given the choice to ignore them. Her gift had its blessings—and its curses.

Cole observed every cringe she made, every moment she expressed sorrow when she would abruptly pause—caught up in what he believed were her receiving premonitions.

"There was a lot of pain and death in this place—wasn't there?" Cole asked after Phoebe had another episode.

"The people here were burned alive," Phoebe replied, her expression grim. "I can hear their screams of agony as they died slowly in the inferno that overtook them." She turned her gaze to Cole, eyes filled with sorrow. "This place might seem peaceful now—but it had a violent past. What remains here is a reminder—a tomb for the memories of those that suffered in the carnage."

"It's a metaphor of my life," Cole stated. "Who I was up until I met you, the turmoil we went through trying to make our love work, the last vanquish I was put through at your own hand—and the shade I've become in the aftermath, a soul at peace—but no longer the glorious whole it once was."

"That does seem to fit," Phoebe noted.

"I'm suited for this place—and it's well-suited for me," Cole said.

"If you want to think of it like that," Phoebe told him. She watched as a dove flittered overhead, observing it until it flitted out of view. "I wonder why the only life that remains here is those doves I keep seeing."

"That one—I can't explain that one," Cole replied. "It's possible there is no explanation."

"Have I mentioned that I'm expecting?" Phoebe asked him.

"I don't think so," Cole told her. "Is he good to you—your cupid, I mean?"

"Coop's everything I ever wanted," Phoebe replied, feeling bad that she had to tell Cole that of all people. "I love him—like I loved you—still love you. The difference though—the love I hold for him isn't ill-fated."

"I understand," Cole told her. "No harsh feelings—I can't hold onto a past that won't allow me to." He smiled warmly at her. "I just hope that he will always be the right one for you—that he'll never hurt you like I did. I'm sorry Phoebe for all I dragged you through. I hope someday you can come to forgive me."

"Cole—I already have forgiven you," Phoebe replied.

"I think it's time you went back home," Cole said. "We should probably look for the rest of your party."

"You're right—Cole," Phoebe replied, smiling. "It's time to go home."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Raven and Kane managed to catch up with Billie and Beast Boy again—they caught them in an awkward moment. Raven would have to question her teammate later about it—just like he had done to her before.

"Is the silence really good for a make out session?" Raven inquired curiously when as she approached them. Apparently—even with the silence being as dead as it was around them—the two hadn't even been aware of any other presences up to that point.

She grinned as the two tried to compose themselves after being caught in a moment they thought had been private. Kane just watched in amusement.

"I've had a feeling for a while that you two liked each other," Raven said. "Let's just say—after you caught me and Kane earlier and had to question it—that we can call it even."

"I've been hearing from all these different sources—those sisters in particular—that you're in love with your former whitelighter, Kane—" Beast Boy paused momentarily to think. "Is what they've been saying true?"

"Yes, BB—it's true," Raven told him. "I am."

"Why didn't you say something about it to us?" Beast Boy asked her.

"You should know me fairly well by now," Raven reminded him. "You know I have a hard time discussing my emotions with others when I'm troubled by them."

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy replied. "I still can't believe that I caught you and Robin that one time just after you creamed your father." He grinned. "It took a lot of adjustment—and a few awkwardly spent weeks—just to clear that one from the air. I think you had yourself convinced for a brief time that you were in love with him or something—especially after all he devoted into saving you in particular. I think Star's just happy that feeling passed."

"That's something I'd rather forget," Raven stated, her face momentarily rouged.

"So—where'd Phoebe go?" Billie asked Raven.

"She took off with Cole—I guess to sightsee," Raven replied. "I haven't seen her since."

"Where have you two been?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"I was off searching for my mother," Raven simply replied.

"She's still here?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes—she's the caretaker of this place," Raven replied. "I wanted to see her again—and get her approval for Kane."

"She takes care of the doves here," Kane pointed out. "I'm sure you've seen a few of them flying about from time to time."

"Do we get to meet her?" Beast Boy asked. "Or is that not an option?"

"I can introduce you," Raven replied. "First though—I think we should find Phoebe."

"Good idea," Billie said.

"I think I can sense her location out," Raven said. "I'm still getting used to all the changes that transformation put me through—but I think I'm getting a handle on that one in particular." She closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate. "She's on the corner of town." She then added with a note of surprise, "Very near to where my mother just happens to be."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Phoebe and Cole had spent some time trying to find the others they'd come with. Even with the silence being as dead as it was—they couldn't locate any of them.

Instead—they accidentally came across another solitary figure accompanied by a flock of many of the doves Phoebe and Cole had spotted flying overhead on several occasions. They couldn't see the robed individual's face, as the person had their face turned away from them.

Curious to see whom this presence was, Phoebe approached the figure. When she got close in range, the figure turned to face them.

"I have been—" the figure began to state, but abruptly cut herself short. "You are not who I was expecting."

"I didn't know there was anyone else here," Phoebe said. "Who were you expecting?"

"My daughter and her friends." Phoebe looked closer at the hooded woman in white, noticing her eyes were deep violet, her face was framed by deep violet locks of hair— and her face had an eerily familiar shape to it—

"What's you daughter's name?" Phoebe inquired curiously.

"Raven."

"I _knew_ you looked eerily like someone I'm familiar with!" Phoebe exclaimed. She focused even more closely on the woman's features. "If it weren't for the fact that your skin tone is off—and you are older—I can really see her in you." Phoebe watched her in silence for a moment. "I didn't think anyone lived here. The only signs of life I've seen have been those doves—and then there's you."

"I stay here for the doves," the woman replied. "I'm the only caretaker they know."

"How long has this place been this still?" Cole spoke up. "It's silent and peaceful now—but somewhere in it's past—this place was ravaged to utter ruin. You can sense there was death here just in the air."

"It was several years ago." Both Cole and Phoebe noted that the reply came from another source. When they both turned to acknowledge where the reply's source had originated from, they saw Raven standing there—with the three others from their party. "Azarath was much like Earth—a plane thriving with life and culture. When it was annihilated though—this was the only remnants left of that civilization I once called home. All that's left is a city floating on an island of earth in an abandoned part of the galaxy."

"To me—it's a tomb," Phoebe said solemnly. "Everywhere I went, premonitions were triggered that showed me death, carnage—and people being burned alive. After what I saw in them…I couldn't find myself feeling comfortable living here."

"That's one of the misfortunes of possessing the powers to see visions of the future or the past," Raven said. "You see and sense more things about a place than anybody else ever could."

"Even with this place's past in mind—I want to stay," Cole said. "This place's story defines who I am as a whole."

"Are you the one that has chosen to stay behind here—one my daughter mentioned with the name Cole Turner?" Raven's mother asked him.

"Yeah," Cole replied.

"My daughter mentioned you have a story to tell with the unique makeup of your past," Raven's mother, Arella, said. "If you're intent on staying—I wouldn't mind hearing the story you have to tell."

"If you can tell me about the story of this place's past—I think I could agree with that," Cole replied. "From what I've heard and seen—I'm intrigued to learn more about the past this civilization had before it was destroyed."

"Those terms sound agreeable," Arella replied.

"I hate to say it, but…" Raven began to state, her voice coming off a bit remorseful. "I think it's time to go home."

"I agree," Phoebe replied. "I need to get back to Coop—there's something I haven't told him yet that he needs to know."

"We're ready," both Beast Boy and Billie said in unison. Raven focused her attention on Kane for his opinion.

"It's time," Kane said. "We did what we needed to here, and it's time to just go home."

"Arella—mother…I'm sorry to cut this short, but—my life back home beckons for me, and I can't ignore it," Raven told her mother. She approached her mother and embraced her. "This is goodbye—although I'm not sure if it's for the last time."

"If I see you again, I'll be happy," Arella replied. "If not—at least I know that you'll be happier than I once imagined you would end up being."

"Before we go though…" Raven focused her attention on her teammate and his witchy companion. "BB, you asked if you could be introduced to my mother. This is my mother—Arella. And mother…these are my friends—Beast Boy is my teammate, the one next to him is Billie, and the other one next to Cole is Phoebe."


	37. Chapter 37: Show Me Love—

Chapter 37: Show Me Love [In This Wheel of Fortune]

Phoebe returned to Coop after they all got back from their journey to another world. Billie and Beast Boy both headed to the tower—and Raven took Kane back to the house she'd spent her night at the after the first day they'd met.

Artie was waiting there, impatient for their return. Neither was sure if Artie had been informed about the transformations they both had gone through, but they knew they'd have to discuss it with him regardless if he did or not.

"Long time, no see," Artie commented at their arrival. "I was starting to wonder if you both were ever going to return."

"You should know I wouldn't leave my friend hanging high and dry," Kane replied. "We had a few things to tend to first before we could return."

"Raven—is there something different about you?" Artie asked her curiously. "You oddly seem, I don't know—aglow." Artie suddenly grinned wickedly. "Did you two end up doing something together—"

"Artie—shut it," Kane warned him. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a dirty mind—or are just a too deeply invested romantic." His expression lightened. "There is something that has happened with the two of us that you should know."

"Oh?" Artie showed interested. "Like—?"

"Raven's now a whitelighter," Kane told him. "And—I'm just human."

"What made you come to this decision?" Artie exclaimed.

"When I asked the Elders for a favor—they asked for a compromise," Kane replied. "In order for them to agree to remove her father's influence from her life—I had to make the sacrifice of being a whitelighter for her. That dark past was a part of her, and she wouldn't be whole if she didn't have something to fill the gap with."

"You made the ultimate sacrifice—for your charge?" Artie looked clearly shocked. He then suddenly became excited. "I always knew that you loved her."

"Now—how did you—" Kane began to question him.

"I've always had a hunch," Artie interrupted him. "Since that day you told me you'd met that dream girl of yours, I just knew there was something more to it then it just happening by chance. Dani never told me a thing; I just—knew."

"Are you going to be okay with the fact that I'm no longer a whitelighter though?" Kane asked his oldest friend.

"I think I can adjust," Artie replied, grinning. "I can teach you about the whitelighter biz—if you need any instruction that is," Artie told Raven. "Whatever Kane can't help with—I can fill in for him."

"Thanks Artie—I think," Raven replied. "I think first I need to just take a break before I embrace my new calling. Like—take some time just to spend some alone with just Kane. We haven't really had the chance to have a moment alone while we were dealing with that threat."

"I'll gladly honor that request for you," Artie told the two. "If you need the place to yourselves for a while—I can find somewhere else to go for a few days."

"Artie—that won't be necessary," Raven told him. "I've been away from my original home for so long—I forgot what my room is even like. I think I want to spend a little more time there before I even consider moving on—or moving here."

"If that's what you want—"Artie said. "—I'm not going to pressure you to change your mind."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Phoebe made an entry into her loft. The place was quiet and dark. She started to wonder if he was even home.

"Coop—I'm home!" she called out. "Are you here?"

"Phoebe," Coop materialized right in front of you. "How did things go? Are you okay?"

"Everything went well," Phoebe replied. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad," Coop embraced her. "When I talked to Leo earlier, he informed me that Piper said you had something to tell me." He separated from her. "What is it?"

"We're expecting," Phoebe said happily. "I'm pregnant."

"That great news Phoebe!" Coop congratulated her. "That would explain why you've been down with a bug lately."

"Yeah—it's just the morning sickness," Phoebe replied. "I hope you're prepared for the responsibility."

"We both will be—together," Coop replied. He then moved in to kiss her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Raven—welcome back," Robin greeted his teammate. "It's been a while since you left."

"It seems like a different lifetime," Raven observed. "In a way—it almost is."

"What does your new status as a guardian angel mean for you in general?" Robin asked her. "Will you be taking on other responsibilities to go with it?"

"Right now—I don't know," Raven replied. "For now, I just need to adjust to it—and my life with Kane. I'll worry about those responsibilities later on."

"What does Kane intend to do with his future now that his former life as a guardian angel is no more?" Starfire asked.

"I intend to spend it with Rae," Kane told her. "I love her—it's what I intended—whether I remained a whitelighter or not."

"And I thought you said you didn't have time to make romantic connections," Cyborg said to Raven, grinning goofily.

"I didn't think I did at the time," Raven replied defensively.

"I guess I could've made the same comment about you BB,' Cyborg teased his changeling friend, nudging him in the shoulder. "Looks like you hooked up with that cute witchy blond—from what Raven's told us anyways."

"Yeah-yeah—let's not make a big deal about that," Beast Boy replied irritably. "I already promised Rae I'd keep shut about her little fling."

"Let's all just be grateful we've managed to pull through this mess in one piece." Robin reminded his team. "We can get on each other's cases about things later."

"You already had the love of your life before this all started—so we didn't need to rag on you for it," Cyborg replied. He grinned wickedly. "But—that doesn't mean we can't do that to ya now."

"Don't even think about it—Cy," Robin warned his friend, and then he too grinned.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"It's been so long since I've been up here." Raven opened the door to her room. She switched the light on as she entered. Kane followed her in, and she closed the door behind him.

"This is where it all started," Kane noted. "Where I first told you I was a whitelighter, the first time you met Artie—and where we first discussed that prophecy that brought us together in the first place."

"We had a lot of firsts here—didn't we?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah—I guess we did."

"Kane—come here," she told him. She stood in front of her dresser—in front of the mirror that was mounted above it. He complied, making his way over towards her. "Do you see my reflection?" She indicated herself in the mirror.

He leaned in to look.

"Yeah—I do." He looked closer at it—at her in it. She had a halo of blue-white orbs surrounding her. His eyes widened in shock.

"Are you—doing that?" he stammered.

"I learned how to manipulate the orbs in a way I see fit," she replied. "What do you think?"

"It's stunning," He replied. She turned from the mirror and stood right in front of him.

"Is it different for you to be kissing an angel instead of being the angel that does the kissing?" she asked him. She rested her palm on the side of his head.

"Only slightly," he told her. "Mentally—I'm still adjusting to being a man whose in love with an angel." He looked into her eyes. "You?"

"I'm getting used to being able to be more free with my emotions," She told him. "It's new to me; I spent a lifetime not being able to."

"Let me help you get used to that," he told her. He brought her close, his lips coming into contact with hers. She pulled him towards her bed in the middle of the room, laying her back against its surface. He separated from her for a moment to look down at her, hovering just above her.

"Is it okay to even go beyond kissing at this point?" he asked her.

"I'm not really sure," she replied. "I'm not sure when it moves on from that to making love. I've never even gotten that far before."

"I know eventually that we do," he said. "Everyone seems to keep telling us that we do. Even your dreams tell you we do."

"I wonder if Phoebe got around to telling Coop about the baby?" she wondered aloud to him.

"I'm sure she did." He sat down next to where she lay. "In one of those dreams you had, you said we had a daughter of our own," he said to her. "Is that something you're looking forward to—or is it something you're dreading?"

"I'm eventually looking forward to it," she replied, sitting up. "I don't want to rush it like she did though."

"Did you want to start our life here—or did you eventually have plans to go elsewhere?" he asked her.

"I just—wanted to spend a little time here—since I've been away from it for so long." She glanced around her room, at the décor she hadn't seen in a few months. It oddly felt unfamiliar to her—even though it had been her room for several years. "Stay a little while for my friends' sake—and then move on."

"Getting nostalgic?" he asked.

"Yeah—oddly enough for me," she admitted.

"Now that I'm human—I'm going to have a lot of time open," he stated. "I think I might fill some of it with writing a novel or some poetry or something."

"You mentioned once that you write—in particular poetry," she said. "I still have yet to read any of your works."

"I'll have to show them to you," he told her. "I've kept a log of them over the centuries—they're stashed over at the house."

"When we go back—you'll have to pull them out and show them to me," she told him. "Maybe you can even get them published."

"I promise I will," he replied, smiling. He fished for something in his pocket—pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "In my spare time—I wrote one for you. I want you to read it—and tell me what you think."

"Okay—hand it over to me," she replied. "And I'll read it."

He handed her the piece of paper, and she took it from him.

_Cometh by dream_

_Enchanted Maiden,_

_Thy dream spanning many ages—_

_Unbeknownst to one for so many of them,_

_Centuries spent long in seclusion_

_Passages of time gone without connections_

_—Unaware of thy maiden's existence._

_One day's passage,_

_Thine's heart envisioned thee_

_By form of dream finally—_

_Thy maiden was fabric of fantasy_

_My maiden's vision,_

_Occupied mind it conjured,_

_Until a quest comes to pass_

_Where genuinely she was met._

_Meant to guide,_

_The purpose of Thee for Thy maiden,_

_Her angel to watch—_

_To her—thy devotion to protect._

_But soon—_

_The angel became the protected,_

_The protected—thy maiden—_

_Became the angel._

_Thy be now but a man,_

_And thy maiden be mine angel—_

_Yet mine heart union yearns—_

_To become one, in souls united_

_Perchance it be possible_

_Thy maiden hears thy plea_

_In words written from the depths_

_—Of the heart of mine to thee?_

"Do you tend to have a flair for archaic style in all of your poems?" she asked after she'd read what was written on the crumpled sheet of paper.

"Not all of them—no," he told her. "Did you read the last couple of verses carefully?"

"I think I did," she said. "Why—is there something about them?"

"Apparently you didn't—if you have to ask why," he told her. "Read them over again—but this time more carefully."

She reread the verses just like he told her to, reading each line—and taking in each word by word. She reread it a third time, even more carefully. Her eyes grew wide.

"Kane—am I interpreting these lines correctly?" she exclaimed. "Are they suggesting what I think they might be??"

"Rae—what do you interpret them to mean?" he asked her.

"That you're—" she paused momentarily. "—Proposing."

"Well—?"

"Are you?" she asked him.

"Yes," he told her.

"Um—"

"And your answer?" he asked her. He was watching her intently, taking her hands in his and squeezing them tenderly. She was speechless for several long moments; he was patient—he waited for her to recover her nerves.

"Kane—" her eyes were fully focused on his. "My answer is—yes."

"If I had the ring to give to you Rae—I'd have it offered to you in a heartbeat," he told her, sheepishly grinning. "I left it back at the house though—so it's going to have to wait."

"You—already have a ring?" she exclaimed.

"It's an heirloom a dear old friend gave to my mother," he told her. "Someone she was once close to—and told me she lost a long time ago."

"I wonder if Danielle would talk about that friend if I asked her about it," she said to him.

"She might," he replied. "She never really told me that much about him—although I never really bothered to ask either."

"I never bothered to ask before, but—" he momentarily paused, looking around before he again focused on her. "How much privacy do you get up here? Do your friends respect that this is your personal space—or do they tend to barge in whenever they feel the need?"

"It depends on which one of them you're talking about," she replied. "Some are better about it than others are."

"I hope they won't bother to invade your privacy this afternoon," he told her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"We haven't really had a moment of privacy since we met that was really all that worthwhile," he told her. "Whether it was missions, interruptions made by your friends—or just Piper barging in—we were always either occupied with other things or were unintentionally intruded on during moments we thought we did have."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Now that it's all over with—will we ever see you again Prue?" Piper asked her sister. The two were overlooking the Book of Shadows once more—just for nostalgia's sake.

Prue looked up from the family inherited tome to her younger sister, noticing she was standing around, anxiously pacing.

"Piper—I don't have any reasons to avoid you guys anymore," Prue told her. "The Elders have given me the green light on interacting with my family—from now on. They figured after all that they put us through—all four of us, plus Leo and your kids included—they owed us big—and this was one of the rewards they're able to offer. I'm here for good—whether you'll enjoy it or not."

"Thank god for once," Piper said, releasing a dramatic sigh. "After all those times they swindled us—it's about time we got something out of them."

Prue closed the Book of Shadows and let it rest on its stand. She'd read over her sisters' entries in it; now she knew she'd have to add one of her own.

"Besides all of your high duties as a whitelighter all these years—what did you do with the spare time you had?" Piper asked Prue. "I can't imagine you just spending all those hours alone and bored."

"I spent them with Andy," Prue replied, turning to the attic window, watching the activity outside on the street below.

"Andy??" Piper exclaimed. "As in—_the_ Andy? How—? I thought he was—dead."

"Apparently…the Elders thought his sacrifice for us was a good enough reason to make him a whitelighter," Prue, stated. "Which is something I can't argue with. Our _afterlives _have been more rewarding for us together than they ever were when we were both still living normal lives. He doesn't bother with _the house with the white picket fence_ crap anymore. I guess not being normal anymore has opened his eyes to other options."

"I'm glad you had somebody you knew to comfort you all the years we couldn't communicate with each other," Piper said. She had a thought. "Hey—you'll have to have him stop by. It's been a while since I've seen him—and it might be nice for Paige to see she's not the only Halliwell who's had a boyfriend sacrifice himself and end up as a whitelighter."

"So—who did Paige lose to the Elders?" Prue asked Piper, turning away from the window and towards her sister.

"Federal Agent Kyle Brody," Piper replied, smiling wryly. "Who was killed while he was trying to save the world."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I have heard from Phoebe that you were the one to strike down the demon of fear," Starfire stood in the doorway of the boy wonder's room. He was looking over some old newspaper clippings and criminal paraphernalia for old times' sake. He looked up from his examinations to notice her standing there.

"Yeah—she handed me the vial, and I gave him what was coming to him for what he did to you back in the woods." Robin got up from his studies. "Any particular reason you ask?"

"I felt I needed to verify it for myself by inquiring directly with you about it," Starfire replied. "What I must ask is this—was there a particular reason Phoebe gave you the rights to strike him out of existence? Why did she not feel the need to do so herself, I have been wondering to myself."

"After what Barbas did to you in the woods, and after I found out Barbas really was responsible for that episode I had from my culminated fear of Slade's return way back—I figured I had every right to strike at him," Robin told her. "And when Phoebe presented me with the opportunity, I figured it was suitable payback."

"The demon of fear truly was the one responsible for that?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah—he told me straight out that he was—that he had deliberately been behind it all," Robin told her. "I guess we can put the theory to rest on what triggered that dust from outside the tower. We finally got the answer—from a demon's lips."

"I am thankful you finally got closure on that, Robin," Starfire approached him. "I remember how it plagued you so—so many tireless nights pondering the reasoning—investigating theory after theory with no fruit to bear for results. So many days you overworked yourself over an adversary you personally felt you were battling with—even in his apparent demise."

"Well, Star—I don't think I'll have to waste any more time overworking myself over Slade anymore," Robin replied. "He's really—finally…gone."

"And I am grateful for that fact," Starfire smiled.

"Instead—I'll have more time to devote to you," Robin told her, all smiles.

"I am grateful for that fact as well," Starfire replied. They both stared at each other—fixated for a moment. And then they kissed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Billie was doing catch-up work on her college studies—something she'd let slide while she'd been busy helping the sisters out. She had a lot to catch up on; she hadn't concentrated on her studies like she should have been in months.

She had one textbook cracked open, a binder filled with notepaper sprawled open right beside it. She had a pencil in one hand, taking notes in the binder as she read over the passages in the text. Exams were coming up, and she knew she'd have to cram to be prepared enough for them.

"Catching up on homework?" a voice inquired that Billie wasn't expecting. Jumping and reacting in utter shock, she tried to gather her nerves as she realized her unexpected intruder was Paige.

"Don't scare me like that!!" Billie exclaimed.

"A little edgy—are we?" Paige asked her.

"No—you just shocked the hell out of me—showing up unannounced—while I'm trying hard to study," Billie replied, managing to gather her nerves enough to look at her uninvited guest irritably.

"I'm kind of surprised you're studying," Paige noted. "I was kind of expecting you'd be camped in with that changeling beau of yours or something instead."

"Exams are coming up—I _have_ to study," Billie insisted. Staring at Paige peculiarly, she noted, "How did you know about me and Gar??"

"Jinx caught you two making out or something in the underworld," Paige replied. "Take into account the amount of times you've recently hung out with him, going on what appeared to me to be dates—it's pretty obvious."

"You're not going to rag on me about it—are you?" Billie questioned Paige.

"Nah—I'm not your mother, and I don't plan on pretending to be," Paige stated. "Besides—I just came to check in with you, ask you if anything new has been going on with that changeling or the rest of them lately."

"They're mostly just getting settled back into their usual routines after all the excitement they went through with us," Billie told her. "Oh yeah—I was supposed to mention to you that Raven's been asking for you to come round. Something about adjusting to the new responsibilities or something—and she could use some help from you."

"It still seems different that that girl ended up being a whitelighter while that whitelighter of hers was made human," Paige noted. "If you see them before I do—tell her I'll stop in sometime and give her a few pointers. Has she been assigned to anyone yet—or is she still taking a break?"

"So far as I know…not yet," Billie replied. She looked at Paige particularly. "Uh, do you mind…leaving? I really need to catch up with my studies. I'm already far enough behind as it is."

"I need to go see Henry anyway, so I'll head," Paige said.

"Good—go, orb on out to Henry. I need to study—now," Billie told her impatiently. Paige didn't protest, instead orbing out without further comment.

"Thank god," Billie breathed a sigh of relief after Paige had finally left her in peace. She got back to work taking notes—until she had a knock at her dorm room door. She got up from her studies to answer it. On the other side stood the changeling, waiting to be let in.

"You're right on time," Billie said, smiling. "I've been waiting for you to show up."


	38. Chapter 38: Storybook Lifetimes

Chapter 38: Storybook Lifetimes

_Nine months passing—_

Piper had officially sold her nightclub to open the dream establishment she had always wanted of her own—a restaurant. Opening day was fast approaching; if it hadn't been for the helping hand she'd received from Billie, Beast Boy, and a few others—the place wouldn't have been ready for the scheduled date. When the door finally opened to the service of the public, a line had formed outside the door of patrons waiting to be the first customers.

Piper kept true to her form and ran the place as she had always dreamed; all the recipes were ones she'd saved for just that purpose. It was apparent to her after a time that that decision had been a good one.

While Piper had been working tirelessly trying to get the place ready for opening day, Phoebe was dealing with her own developments. Her pregnancy progressed with no complications, and after the long, yet expected wait—she had the baby girl she had foreseen so long ago.

Raven and Kane prolonged announcing their engagement; there were so many things the two still had yet to work out before they could set their plans in motion. It wasn't like they were running out of time; she was only just reaching the age of nineteen, and he was just getting used to actually aging normally.

All the while—Prue brought Andy around and introduced him. He was just like Piper and Phoebe remembered him—except maybe a little happier. Paige had never met him—never even heard of him; when she finally got the honor to, they got along right from the start.

Without any knowledge of there being any previously made engagements—Robin and Starfire announced their own plans of engagement. Raven wasn't surprised—but she knew that when she finally got around to announcing she had plans of her own, she'd have everyone else shocked.

Especially if they knew the proposal had been made prior to her teammates'.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"When are you going to get around to telling them?" Kane asked her. Raven was standing in a corner of her room, just poring over an old novel, slightly distracted by it. She turned her attention away from the literature in her hands and towards him.

"I don't know," Raven admitted. "With having to deal with my new responsibilities, Piper's restaurant opening, and everything else…I just put all thoughts of it on the back burner. I wasn't completely expecting my teammate to pop the question to my other teammate quite this soon—although it has been a long time in coming." She looked at him, setting the book back up on its proper shelf space and then sat right beside him. "I'm sorry if you're angry at me about delaying it."

"I'm not angry at you Rae," he assured her. "I know you've been busy."

He had eventually gotten around to giving her the ring he had told her about; she wore it on a short silver chain underneath her cloak just out of view. She was fingering it between two fingers on one hand anxiously. She'd been debating the day she'd officially take it off the chain and wear it the way it was supposed to be worn—she knew that day was drawing near. She also knew she'd have to say something to everyone else before she would.

"It's probably going to have to be soon that I tell them," she told him. "I'm sure they've been jumping to conclusions on what I do with my time up here—when I _am_ here—with you. They don't exactly know we haven't really _**done**_ anything yet up here."

"They don't need to know what you do or don't do privately—that's none of their business," he told her. "Plus—you said you wanted to wait, so we are. You said it wasn't private enough here—too awkward, too many chances for interruption. I've honored that decision, and just kept busy with other thoughts and things. I've got a novel near completion, and I'm hoping the sales will be satisfactory enough to cover a few costs—including our future plans."

"I'm thankful you've been respectful about that," she told him. She leaned in and kissed him. When she separated from him again, she added, "Is that a novel of your poetry works—or an actual literary novel—a story with a plot, characters, and a beginning and an end?"

"An actual novel," he replied. "An old medieval tale I just concocted after the adventure we had together. The poem I wrote for you got me thinking of fair maidens." He caressed her cheek. "I just have a few details to hammer out on it—and I'd like your approval before I send it off to be approved for publishing."

"Show me the manuscripts, and I'll look it over," she replied, smiling. She again leaned in to kiss him, but this time she departed just as they came in contact with one another in a shroud of blue-white lights. He sighed when he realized she had left him, but he was fairly used to her orbing out by that point.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Phoebe was watching over her newborn, standing over the cradle of the daughter she'd envisioned having so long ago. The child was beautiful; she knew she'd grow up to be a true Halliwell. Coop had gone out to do some of his own errands, leaving her alone with their infant daughter for the afternoon.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe was suddenly aware of a visitor showing up unexpectedly, calling for her. She turned her attention away from her slumbering infant daughter to her unexpected guest. She recognized her guest standing there in the corner—Raven.

"Need something?" Phoebe asked her. "Another premonition perhaps? Or did you come for something else?"

"I came—to ask for your advice on something," Raven replied. "Besides knowing from personal experience—I've read your column, so I figured you'd be the right one to ask about getting advice on a certain subject."

"What do you need advice on?" Phoebe asked her. Her expression suddenly became concerned. "You're not having problems with Kane are you? You're not fighting or anything—are you?"

"No—Kane and I are getting along just fine," Raven told her. "In fact—the advice I've come to ask has something to do with how well it _is _going."

"Are you seeking advice in intimacy?" Phoebe asked. "I recall having that premonition involving that with you two—"

"We're—not active with that just yet," Raven replied. "We decided to wait. What I did come to ask about is—how to tell everyone else that he's proposed to me. I haven't bothered to tell my friends just yet, and…I'm not sure just how I should go about doing it."

"You're definitely _not_ a Halliwell, because we almost always started our relationships with intimacy—with a few exceptions, and most always had it happen before the proposal," Phoebe said. "So…he _proposed_ to you? Can I give you my congrats?"

"Yeah, and—thanks," Raven replied. "So…what should I do?"

"Before I get to that…can I see the ring?" Phoebe asked curiously. "He did present a ring to you—right?"

"He did—I keep it on a chain I wear out of sight," Raven told her. She reached for the mentioned chain, unclasping it from around her neck and handing it over to Phoebe. "He told me his mother had a friend from way back that made it for her—so it has some special meaning to him and his mother in particular. I was surprised with how well it actually fits—and I do like the craftsmanship that was put into it."

Phoebe held the ring close up to examine it.

"That's a beautiful piece," Phoebe told her. "You're lucky his mother's friend had a good eye. It would be a shame if it had turned out to be shoddy work—and you had to wear it like that."

"The thing that makes it harder for me to show my friends that ring is the fact that one of my teammates just proposed to another teammate, and it would be weird to announce that I'm also secretly engaged so soon after they got engaged," Raven told her. "Even though Kane asked me a long time before they even conceived of the thought—it might seem like we were copycatting them—and I really don't want it to come off appearing like that. I just don't _do_ copycatting; I do my own thing _individually_."

"How long ago did he pop the question to you?" Phoebe asked her.

"Several month ago," Raven replied. "Is that relevant?"

"No—probably not," Phoebe told her. "Let me see, what advice can I give to you…" She began thinking of different concepts, trying to play them out in her to see which worked the best in her mind. "Maybe you should just tell them that Kane asked for your hand—but you were too afraid or just unsure on how to present them with the info. I recall you having a hard time talking to them about something else that was personal to you before—you asked Prue for advice on it instead of telling them about you problem."

"I should just—tell them straight out?" Raven asked, trying to clarify it in her mind.

"Sometimes the best answers are the simplest solutions," Phoebe told her. "The more complicated you make something sometimes—the more difficult it tends to become."

"Maybe you're right," Raven replied. "If I wait too long—eventually Kane _will_ be mad at me, and I don't want that."

"I wish you luck in telling them," Phoebe said. "Oh—after you get through telling them, can you fill me in on how it went afterward?"

"Yes—I can," Raven replied. There was an awkward silenced that followed; Raven fidgeted with the ring Phoebe had handed back to her. "Um—do you think it would be okay if—I held you daughter?"

"I wouldn't have any issues with that," Phoebe replied. She reached down into the crib to pick up the infant. "Are you thinking you might want children of your own?"

"I think it's inevitable that I will," Raven replied. "I kind of—like you had…a dream that I would eventually…have a daughter myself."

"Apparently we have more in common than I thought," Phoebe noted. "Here, she's peaceful right now—but be careful with her, she's very sensitive as to how she's held and will scream if you don't hold her just right." She carefully handed her daughter over to her guest, who in turn was just as careful in cradling the infant—treating her like she was very fragile. "Is that the reason why you're waiting until later to be intimate with Kane?"

"Uh—one of the main reasons," Raven replied, cradling Phoebe's daughter carefully in her arms. "It took me a while to adjust to even liking kids; a certain responsibility I had put onto my shoulders taught me a lot about discipline and patience with kids—as well as appreciation. Now—I wouldn't mind dealing with them—especially if they're my own." She looked down at the infant. "She's very quiet and peaceful. Phoebe—so far I'd say you're raising her right. I hope—when I eventually have my own—that mine will be like she is right now."

"I'm sure they will be," Phoebe assured her. "If you will raise them with the right amount of nurturing and structure—they should turn out good."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven left Phoebe with her infant daughter, going off on her own to think over what they had discussed. She went up to the spire of the Golden Gate to think, much like Kane used to when he was still able to. Now it was her sanctuary for thought—alone.

She didn't have any company show up to bug her; Artie had kept his distance for a while after Kane had his wings clipped, Paige didn't bother to go up there very often, and the Elders were too occupied with their own affairs to meddle in hers. She only had the faint noises of the bustling city below to occupy her sense of hearing, the sights of activity of that same city below to busy her sight, and whatever else was carried on the breeze to occupy her other senses.

Her white cloak billowed around her, the ambiance of the dying rays in the distance etching its outlines in hues of amber and gold.

She knew being up there was just delaying the inevitable; yet—she needed to have some peace of mind before she could return home to deliver—in words—what she needed to tell her friends. She sighed, as she thought about what she'd say, knowing she couldn't procrastinate any longer.

Gazing one last time at the failing light in the distance, she sighed again and then left.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When she got back to the tower, Raven realized all of its occupants were ironically located in one location like she needed them to be. The common room—the main hub of activity, recreational or otherwise—was active with the presences of her friends, plus a few others that normally didn't reside in the tower in general.

Raven hesitantly waited in the hallway just outside the main entryway, nervous about going in and saying what she needed to say. She psyched herself up enough after a few moments of inner pep talks to finally get up the courage to enter the common room.

She slowly entered the room; nobody seemed to take notice of her arrival. Cyborg was busy with his own thing, Starfire was busily caught up in some discussion with Robin, Beast Boy was entertaining Billie, and Kane was off to his own side concentrating on some paperwork spread out before him on the counter top. Artie was there beside him, helping him with the paperwork. Prue was busy at one of the consoles, obviously taking advantage of the computer systems database for her own research purposes—possibly something relating to a charge or something for one of her sisters—

"Um…can I have everyone's attention?" Raven spoke up, not very effectively. In a louder tone, she added, "I have something I need to say."

Heads turned and looked up from what they were doing and towards her; she had managed to get their attention. All eyes were on her, and she could feel her nerves starting to wear.

"What's up Rae?" Robin asked her. "Something wrong?"

"Actually—nothing's wrong," Raven replied. "What I need to say isn't startling—or bad news."

Kane silently acknowledged what she was going to say; she could read it in his eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to say for a while—but have been hesitating on actually saying anything about," Raven spoke. "With some recent developments though—I think it's time I said something about it."

"What do you need to tell us?" Beast Boy asked her. She was fidgeting with the ring again under her cloak out of view; it was all she could do to keep from giving into her nerves completely.

"Several months ago…Kane—proposed to me." Raven stopped fidgeting with the ring, instead gazing down at it resting in her palm. She held it up by its chain—in plain view of all those present. "I've been keeping this concealed under my cloak for several months now—not sure when the right time would be to spring this on everyone. With Robin and Star—I didn't think it was good to wait any longer."

Starfire was the first to approach her—along with Robin beside her.

"Congratulations on your news," Starfire told her in her usual cheerful tone, embracing her unexpectedly, Robin didn't go to that extreme; he stood on the sidelines smiling.

"Congrats Rae," he told her as Starfire stepped back to rejoin him by his side.

"Is there some reason why you suddenly decided to pop the question to her?" Beast Boy asked Kane particularly. "You didn't by chance get her pregnant or something—did you?"

"Huh?" Kane exclaimed, wide-eyed and innocent. "No—of course not. We haven't even gotten that far with each other for that to even be a possibility. I proposed because I wanted to—for the right reasons, like love."

"All this time…you two haven't slept together?" Billie exclaimed. Raven averted her eyes as her face went red. This was partially what she was afraid was going to happen.

"I wanted to wait," Raven replied defensively.

"Rae—that's your choice—and I respect that you made the decision you're comfortable with," Robin told her. Prue was paying attention from the console across the way—not saying a word. She didn't have to say a word—she understood.

"Billie—that's not a place where you can make judgments," Prue told the young witch disapprovingly. Billie expressed regret for her statement, as she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry—I was out of line," Billie apologized.

"So, Raven—when were you thinking about planning your big day?" Beast Boy asked her curiously. "Rob and Star already have their date set. Have you considered a day for yours too?"

"I've been too occupied to really consider it," Raven admitted. "I'm still get used to juggling my usual responsibilities with my new ones as a whitelighter."

"I'm sure—if you need help with that—I can discuss with my sisters different possible plans and run them by you," Prue suggested. "With all the weddings that have taken place in the family—I'm sure we could give some helpful input."

"I'd appreciate that," Raven told Prue.

"Oh yeah—you might want to remind Coop that one of his accomplishments is really bearing fruit—if you get what I mean," Prue said to Raven, indirectly indicating what she meant with a side glance to two of her teammates—Robin and Starfire. Raven got what she was aiming at, but she was surprised Prue even knew about that.

"The next time I see Phoebe—I'll see if I can talk to Coop about it," Raven replied.

"Good." Prue turned her full attention back to her research on the computer console she was working at. Raven made her way towards Kane and his stack of paperwork.

"Is that stack of papers the novel you told me was near completion—the one you wanted me to read before you sent it off?" Raven asked Kane as she looked over his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah—this is it," Kane replied. "Do you want to read it now?"

"Sure," Raven replied. "I have plenty of time right now."

She took a seat right next to him, and he handed over the stack of paper—which was bound by a piece of ribbon run through the three hole punches of each sheet, she realized. He leaned on her as she took it from him, his head resting against hers as she began to read through his work.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"They took it mostly like I suspected they would," Raven spoke as she took a sip of warm herbal tea. Phoebe too was sipping a cup of her own brew, listening. "The surprise, the congrats—the awkward questions."

"Was it good that you took my advice then?" Phoebe asked her.

"It did lift a heavy burden off my shoulders," Raven admitted. "It was better just getting it out instead of just continuing to delay it." She looked down into the steamy brew clasped in her hands, watching the steam rise from it. "Phoebe—is it really _that_ bad that I—um…waited?"

"Waited on what?" Phoebe asked her. "On telling your friends about the proposal?"

"No—the comment that I told you Billie made," Raven, replied, continuing to make eye contact with the steamy brew before her. "Is it _really_ that bad that Kane and I—" She looked up at Phoebe. "—haven't had sex yet?"

"That nobody else's call but yours," Phoebe told her. "If you feel you yourself are ready for that—then don't keep waiting. Don't let comments like Billie's pressure you guys into that kind of commitment prematurely." Phoebe was reassuring. "Believe me—when you're able to see portions of the future—it's not always good to rush things for that moment." She recalled an episode of one particular love interest that came before Coop—Dex. For a time anyways the relationship had existed on that concept—because of that rush to fulfill a certain premonition. She didn't relate that thought aloud out of embarrassment to herself though.

"You've had many love interests—steamy romances…what's it like to…just do it?" Raven asked awkwardly.

"If you're with the right guy—it can be one of the greatest experiences," Phoebe told her. "An experience for the senses—physical, emotional." Her expression became critical. "But don't let me talk you into it. You really should decide for yourself."

"Oh—I forgot to mention that I wanted to tell Coop that his love match was successful with my teammates," Raven changed the subject.

"If you're done discussing intimate topics—I can call him up so you can do that," Phoebe suggested. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear the news."

"I think I'm done discussing that topic," Raven stated. She took the last sip of the now lukewarm tea. "I should be going soon, so—it'd probably be good to just call on him now so I can tell him personally before I need to head back."

"Coop!!" Phoebe called for her cupid. He showed up immediately in an aura of rouge that he took form in.

"Phoebe, what do you need?" Coop asked. He acknowledged Raven, their guest. "Oh hey! I didn't know Phoebe was entertaining company."

"Our company has something she wanted to tell you in person," Phoebe told her cupid. "Something I think you'll be happy to hear."

"What did you need to tell me?" Coop asked Raven.

"The teammates you paired up a while ago just got engaged," Raven told him. "Your work with my friends Starfire and Robin turned out to be successful—and I thought you might like to hear about it."

"That's awesome," Coop said. "I always knew, somewhere deep in my heart—that those two were soulmates. They just needed some guidance."

"Apparently—that guidance worked." Raven smiled. "You didn't—by chance…ever influence my relationship with Kane—did you?"

"Whatever happened between you was outside the realm of a cupid's capacity," Coop told her. "You two fell in love without any help from my kind."

"That's good to know," Raven smiled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kane had sent his work out to the publisher, and now was just waiting for a response. He was just resting up in Raven's room—the room that he partially called his as well. Raven had been gone most of the afternoon; she'd just orbed out without telling him where she was heading—why she was heading wherever she was heading. The room was quiet without her there—and he was feeling oddly lonely.

Instead of really doing anything—he just lit some candles to illuminate the room enough to his liking and then just rested on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about whatever came to mind; would his work be approved or need improvement? Where in hell did Raven go—and when would she be back—

Just when he got caught up in thought about the girl, he felt a sudden weight just materialize beside him. He shifted his head to the side to acknowledge his dream girl had returned, the orbs of light just starting to fade.

"I was really starting to miss you," Kane said. "You _really_ are here—and not a figment…_right_?"

"Yes—I'm really here," Raven replied. She moved closer to him. "So…did you get your work out to the publisher?"

"Yeah," Kane replied.

"And—?"

"I haven't heard back yet." Kane turned on his side to get a better angle with her. "What have you been up to all afternoon?"

"Chatting with Phoebe," Raven told him. "Kane—she made me realize that I can't wait anymore."

"Wait for what?" he asked her.

"For you to go all the way with me," she stated. She rested her palm tenderly on his cheek. "I think…I think I'm finally ready."

"Rae…" he gazed into her glittering amethyst eyes, trying to make sense of her request. He knew he probably couldn't. All he could do was just admit something aloud. "I love you." He told her. "And I know I always will."

She vaguely recalled hearing those words in the first dream she had; the surprise made her eyes widen slightly.

"Kane…" she murmured, emotional. She brought her face to his, her body shifting closer to him in her move. When she finally released him, she was resting atop him—looking downward into his eyes. Neither had to speak a word to understand what either one wanted or needed next.

She began to undress him, without hesitation. Her fingers on his skin left him with a strange sensation. He wasn't sure if it was awkward or pleasurable, but he didn't let it stop her from continuing.

When she had stopped working on him, she started working on herself. Her cloak fell away, and eventually everything else did too.

"Kane…" she lay herself against the surface. She turned her head to gaze at him. "This dream girl is ready to fulfill a dream of her own—if her dream guy will allow her that privilege."

"Rae…" He reclined to view his angel fully. She watched him intently with every move he made. She quivered slightly, but not out of awkwardness. He moved closer to her, resting one palm on the side of her head, raking his fingers through her hair. She had one hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile playing on her lips. Her body was warm, comforting—inviting.

He rested his other hand on her leg, and then leaned in to kiss her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She awoke with her head resting beside his—his arm sprawled across her unclad shoulders. He only slightly stirred; not enough to alert his arousal from slumber. She moved his arm gently from where it had rested, and got up. Trying not to rouse him in the process, she moved as silently as she could.

She bent down to gather her garments from where they were strewn; wrapping the cloak around her shoulders until she could dig through her wardrobe for something else. She pulled out a simplistic blue dress from one of the drawers, and got dressed.

He was still asleep when she left the room. Before she closed the door behind her, she looked at him, still asleep—and smiled.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was still early; the sun was just halfway toward reaching its mid-morning goal. Raven stood beside the glass pane window in the common room, just watching the water reflect the sun's rays on its bay.

She apparently was the first one up; not another soul stirred as she prepared her tea and breakfast. She had eaten in silence, with the sun and city sounds being her companions in an otherwise quiet living space.

She wondered who would be the first to stir—if it would be a teammate or her love. It didn't really matter; she was just getting restless waiting for someone to awake and fill the silence gaps.

"Rae—you're up early." She turned away from the glass to see Beast Boy across the way. "Is there a particular reason you're up this early? Does Kane even know you're up?"

"No—I let him sleep," Raven replied. "I was just—restless. I couldn't sleep any longer."

"Did you already have breakfast?" Beast Boy asked, making his way towards the counter to search for something for himself in the kitchen.

"Yeah—I finished up about twenty minutes ago." Raven remained standing by the window—watching him.

"I'm guessing you don't want to join me with something then?" Beast Boy stated, looking at her.

"I can sit with you—but I'm not hungry for anything," Raven replied. As he continued to scour the kitchen for a suitable breakfast, she moved away from the window and made her way towards the table to sit. He eventually joined her.

"I hope the comments that Billie and I made yesterday didn't lead you to make any rash decisions," Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him particularly.

"Why are you telling me that?" Raven questioned him peculiarly.

"Your room isn't that far away from mine," Beast Boy told her. "You're usually pretty quiet, but last night—you were a little more noisy than usual. The cause of the noise—the activity that's the culprit is pretty obvious." He took a bite of his breakfast, and then continued. "That why I made that comment in particular. I don't want you to think you had to make a decision to do it based on our criticism."

Raven blanched, and then turned bright red.

"You—you heard stuff from my room…in your _room_??" Raven exclaimed.

"Not whatever you were talking about or anything—just some slight other noises I'm kinda familiar with," Beast Boy replied. "I thought you wanted to wait. Did our criticism really hit that close to home?"

"No—I just…decided I couldn't wait, after all," Raven mumbled. "I admit—something did happen last night—and no, it wasn't because of what you or Billie said. It was my decision, mine and mine alone. You might have made me consider it more—but in the end—I just made up my mind."

"Are you gonna keep active with it?" Beast Boy asked her curiously, only half aware of his half finished breakfast apparently.

"Apparently—no," Raven stated. "I was right before when I thought there would be no privacy here. I think I'll wait until after the ceremony—and we're off in our own place, just the two of us—alone."

"Rae—you're thinking of moving out?" Beast Boy exclaimed, dropping his spoon on the floor. When he was able to, he responded with, "Ugh, now I'm going to have to get a new spoon. That spoon's been somewhere where I wouldn't even consider sticking it back in my mouth again." He got up and fetched a new spoon, and proceeded to eat his breakfast. "Are you seriously considering moving out of the tower?" He again began questioning her.

"Yes," Raven said. "I'm not the same person I was anymore—and I need my privacy. Now that I've got Kane to take into consideration, and my new whitelighter responsibilities—I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with the team responsibilities as much as I used to."

"I just have one question about last night," Beast Boy said. "Were you free to be emotional with him—or do you still have to restrain yourself from expressing a certain amount of emotion like before?"

"Becoming a whitelighter meant that I was freed of that burden," Raven reminded him. "I was—and still am—free to express as much of it as I see the need to. I can be emotionally satisfied with worrying about any bad effects."

"I'm glad about that," Beast Boy told her, working on finishing his breakfast in silence.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Phoebe had mentioned to Raven that the overseer of the nuptials—the one who would initiate the ceremony itself—didn't have to be a minister or preordained for the ceremony to be legit. Phoebe's own union with Coop had been overseen by an Angel of Destiny, and Piper's had been initiated by her own Grams—in spirit form as high priestess. If it was kept among friends and family and remained simple—Phoebe suggested that hers could be done in the same manner.

Raven wasn't up for anything extravagant, Starfire had already planned for hers to be fairly elaborate, and there really was no need for there to be two on that scale. Her biggest conflict was finding someone to fill the role of officiating the ceremony.

Phoebe again made a suggestion—the same Angel of Destiny that had handled hers and Coop's ceremony. Raven politely turned it down, stating it was just too impersonal—considering she'd never even met the Angel of Destiny before.

Raven had been trying to work it out in her head, the confliction frustrating her as she overlooked the San Francisco Bay from her usual post. She couldn't seem to work it out in her mind, and it was driving her mad.

A visitor came by to pay her a visit; an Elder she knew fairly well by now. Danielle had kept her word by keeping in touch with her; she'd been the Elder who had assigned her first charge.

"I could sense you're troubled," Danielle noted as she stood beside Raven. Raven turned her head to Danielle. "Is there something on your mind you need to discuss and work out?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble with one thing," Raven admitted to her. "Considering you're almost like family—I think you might be able to give me some insight."

"What seems to be troubling you?" Danielle asked.

"It's something concerning my wedding ceremony with Kane," Raven told her. "There's one vital detail I need to figure out that I just can't seem to—the one who'll initiate the ceremony for the two of us. Phoebe suggested an Angel of Destiny—but I didn't think that could work, and I can't do the same thing Piper did for hers. Plus, my union isn't all that conventional—and I don't think a conventional ceremony is an option."

"May I make a suggestion?" Danielle inquired.

"I'd appreciate it if you did—actually," Raven told her.

"If you would be up for the suggestion—I could possibly be the one to oversee it for you," Danielle suggested. "That is—if it would not be too awkward for either of you to have the Elder—the mother of the groom—performing the rites for you both."

"Are you officially able to do that legitimately?" Raven asked her.

"My status qualifies me—yes," Danielle replied. "Have you worked through all of your other concerns regarding the ceremony itself—dress, other traditional options?"

"I have a dress," Raven stated. "Although I'm not fond of them—I know how important it is to have a dress for the ceremony itself. Everything else is arranged otherwise."

"Give me a precise timing—and I can adjust my schedule duly," Danielle replied. On a side note, she asked. "How is Kane doing?"

"He's doing—well," Raven replied. "I think he's happy. He just put out a novel and successfully had it published. Now we just have to see how well it sells."

"He always had an interest in becoming a writer," Danielle said. "It was always an aspiration of his to do so as he was growing up during the Renaissance period."

"Um…we had sex one time recently, and I was wondering…" Raven blushed as she paused momentarily. "Can you tell if something will result from it—or am I safe—for now?"

"If you are concerned about becoming pregnant from that one experience—do not worry," Danielle replied, smiling. "Nothing was conceived during that one encounter."

"Do you foresee it happening eventually?" Raven asked her.

"I am not at liberty to say," Danielle replied. She smiled mysteriously. "Yes—eventually."

"Kane told me you tended to be cryptic," Raven said. "Can you not do that with me though? It irks me."

"I promise not to," Danielle told her. From that point, the two were silent, just taking the moment to enjoy the sun setting in the distance.


	39. Chapter 39: Plans

Chapter 39: Plans

Kane was waiting around—like he usually did. Raven would disappear for hours on end on some days; it was to the point where he was getting used to her absence—but not too used to it.

He spent some of that free time just wandering the city, trying to get to know the surroundings—considering he'd probably be there for a little while anyways. The book sales were faring well; he spent some of his time in the city putting some of the profits towards special stuff for his busy girl.

He rested on a bench in the park, watching time go by and recollecting moments all but lost to their passing.

"_Are you still satisfied with the decision you made not to wait_?" Kane remembered asking her that night, when the two were just laying there in each other's arms. He recalled her looking at him with weary yet peaceful eyes.

"_Yes_," Raven had replied. "_But—I think we should wait before we consider doing it again. We were just lucky we didn't end up intruded on. I'm not willing to take the chance of that happening_."

They really hadn't discussed that night much since then; he knew she wasn't avoiding the topic—or him. She'd just been busy.

She had been gone when he'd awoken the following morning. He had figured she'd probably gone off to take care of a few errands and didn't want to wake him. He'd found her later that day—alone on the roof. She'd been in good spirits when he found her up there, which didn't change with the marking of his presence to her consciousness.

A few days had passed after that; she'd been kept busy with preparations for their ceremony—conflicted with one issue in particular even he couldn't give her an answer to. He'd recalled that she had spent much of the day contemplating over that conflict, going away from the tower to think it over to herself. He later found her on the roof—just like that day following their night of intimacy—in the same kind of spirits as that previous time.

Kane remembered approaching her.

"_Did you manage to get that detail worked out_?" he'd asked her. "_You don't look like you're still frustrated—trying to come up with an answer_."

"_I did manage to find a solution_," Raven had told him. "_Kane—your mother has opted to do it for us. She told me, when we talked, that she could_."

"_That's good news_," Kane had replied. "_How is Danielle—by the way_?"

"_Good_." Raven had turned her attention away from the sea and solely to him. "_She asked about you too—and I told her you're happy_."

"_That's true_," Kane had replied. He'd taken her hands in his. "_Question from me is—are you still happy, with me_?"

"_That never changed_," she'd looked him in the eyes. "_Even after the other night—I'm still happy_."

"_You don't regret that night—do you_?" he'd asked her.

"_Of course not_." They had kissed just after that; he sighed as he recalled the images in his mind, a thoughtful contented sigh.

"Are you caught in thought or something?" a voice came from behind him, a familiar voice. Kane was sharply taken away from his thoughts and back into the present—in the park. He looked up—over. Artie had been standing beside the bench Kane had been occupying for a good portion of the early afternoon. Artie took a seat beside his friend. "Daydreaming—possibly?"

"How'd you know I was out here?" Kane exclaimed.

"That friend of Rae's—Beast Boy—told me you'd be out here," Artie replied. "Besides—you should know by now that you're clearly on my radar. I can track you wherever—whenever. We've been friends so long—I can sense you anywhere—doing almost anything."

"Was there a reason why you were looking for me?" Kane asked him.

"Can't a friend just check in on his bud from time to time?" Artie asked, innocently. "By the way—how is your angel doing anyways? I haven't seen her in a while. Has she been keeping busy or something?"

"She's trying to get the ceremony all organized," Kane told him. "She's doing fine; we're both happy still."

"Have you two had a chance to be alone at all?" Artie asked him. "Just enjoy each other's company without anything else getting in the way?"

"We did have one night the other night," Kane told him. "You'll be happy to know we finally had the time to be intimate with each other. She stated fairly clearly that she wanted it—even though she'd previously planned to wait until after the ceremony."

"If she originally planned to wait—what made her change her mind in the end?" Artie asked him.

"She said something she was speaking to Phoebe about earlier that day made her realize she didn't want to wait anymore," Kane replied. "I didn't ask what the two discussed—I figured it was girls stuff. Whatever it was though…I guess it involved that subject somewhere along the line."

"Are you sure it wasn't pressure from those comments her friend and the young witch made when she announced you two's engagement to the group?" Artie pointed out. "She seemed pretty unsettled by their comments from my perception."

"I hope to the gods that it wasn't _that_ that was driving her," Kane told him. "I don't think she's the type to give into pressure like that. I get the feeling she just made up her mind on her own accord."

"So—is your angel as exotic as you made her out to be when you first mentioned her in that dream of yours way back when?" Artie asked his friend curiously. Kane rolled his eyes.

"You're a perverted bona fide romantic, Artie, you know that—right?" Kane told his friend. "You also know that I never intend to divulge intricate details about her—like anything about her breasts or anything else you don't need to know about. I'm going to leave that only to your imagination—and I'm hoping for my sake and yours—that you don't go there."

"Touchy, touchy," Artie commented, grinning. "I didn't think I'd end up with an objection quite this strong from you." His expression became more serious. "Seriously though Kane—you must feel very strongly about your girl if you're that protective of her privacy—even from me."

"She's the first person in five hundred years to make me feel completely whole," Kane explained. "Not just focused on one part of me—for light or dark—but on the whole of me. I'm sorry you could never make me feel quite that way buddy; you and I just weren't meant to be quite in the same way she and I were. I hope there are no hard feelings about that."

"Did you—just make a joke?" Artie exclaimed, laughing. "Kane—I didn't think you had it in you! You and me—an ill-fated couple! HA—that's a good one!"

"Yeah, I did," Kane replied, laughing as well. "We were made to be good friends—but we were never meant to be a romantic duo. This duo consisting of a romance deprived soul and a perverted bona fide romantic are just not a match made in heaven—or hell."

"I hear you man," Artie said. "But who'd think it'd be the romance deprived soul of the duo that'd end up being hitched?"

Kane looked at his friend of too many years to count with a smile.

"A long time ago I'd be one of those critics debating that very theory," Kane told him.

"Speaking of that theory—"Artie stated. "Here comes the one who totally contradicts the sheer debate-ability of that very theory."

"Huh? What do you mean Artie—" Kane began to question him about his statement.

"I'm surprised you didn't just orb in," Artie commented to someone else in particular. He turned his head to further that response more pointedly. "Trying to keep a handle on your old powers—or just being nostalgic maybe?"

"No—the people of the city are more used to me making an entrance in the way I originally used to. They probably wouldn't quite grasp the concept of the new method all that well. Plus—I know there are too many people out there in the public right now that aren't supposed to know whitelighters even exist." Kane acknowledged that his friend had been addressing Raven—and that her arrival was what he meant with his comment.

She joined the two on the bench, on the opposite side of Kane from Artie.

"You know—we were just talking about you before you decided to grace us with your presence," Artie said, grinning.

"Okay…should I feel gracious, angry—or should I be blushing right now?" Raven asked him particularly.

"It depends on what one's perspective is in particular," Artie jested. Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I want to know," Raven said. She turned her attention solely to Kane. "So—what have you been up to this afternoon—just sitting around in the park?"

"Pretty much," Kane replied. "Did you come looking for me for a specific reason?"

"I wanted to ask you—if you'd come back to the tower," Raven told him. "I need to show you something—and discuss a few other things—in private."

"I'm guessing I'm not welcome to join you guys in this venture," Artie spoke up. "I've got some other pressing things to do this afternoon, so I'll just leave you two alone." He got up off the bench, adding in particular to Kane, "Enjoy whatever it is she wants to show you alone." He winked and then made his way down the path leading out of the park.

"Sometimes I get the feeling he has a dirty mind or something," Raven remarked when Artie was out of hearing range.

"You have no idea," Kane replied.

"Do you want to walk the whole way back—or have me transport you back along with me—the faster way?" Raven asked him.

"By orb or your version of teleportation?" Kane asked her.

"The latter," Raven responded. "It's not as alarming as the other would be apparently."

"The faster route—regardless of the method," Kane replied.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Rae—what did you need to show me—and what did you need to discuss in private?" Kane asked her as they entered her room. Raven got the room illuminated before she closed the door behind them.

"I wanted to discuss the final details for the wedding," Raven told him, taking a seat on the bed. "A few small details I've discovered are actually pretty crucial. Traditions—that kind of thing; something old, new, borrowed, blue."

"What did you have in mind in particular?" Kane asked, sitting right beside her.

"For something blue—I decided on a necklace with a blue pendant I've had in my collection forever," Raven said. "For something borrowed—Phoebe lent me a necklace she told me was her mother's. I haven't figured out just yet what the other two should be." She focused directly on Kane. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I have been out shopping lately—using some of the profits I made on my novel on a few special things for you," Kane told her. He got up and reached for the top drawer of the wardrobe. He pulled out a small decorative bag from beneath some articles of clothes and reclaimed his spot right next to her. "For something new—I guess this in particular should work." He unwrapped a small object encased in several layers of tissue paper. "A hair accessory with little blue detailed flowers and a blackbird on it—to hold your hair up during the ceremony—and clip a veil onto if you wanted to have one—that is." He handed it over to her. "It was the closest creative representation I could come up with for your name in particular that covered a couple aspects—like your love for blue for one."

"This will work—and it's really nice," Raven told him as she it held clasped in her hands. "Any suggestions for something old?"

"I picked something up downtown that I thought I lost forever at an antique show," Kane told her. "During the eighteenth century I did some jewelry crafting in London—a cover while I was watching a charge at the time. I tried my hand at crafting a piece for the queen of that time—a piece she particularly loved if I recall right. After she purchased it I kept track of whom it got passed down to for a few generations. After the fourth though—I lost track of it." He got up again, reaching for something behind a text on a top shelf in her bookshelf unit. "It was a piece I particularly loved and regretted selling when it went missing—and was overly thrilled when I found it at that antique show. It was just fated to return to me I guess. I had to shell out a bit for it—but to me—it was worth it. To me—it is priceless." He again joined her on the bed. "Rae—this is at least a couple centuries ancient, so it should count—if you like it, anyways."

Curiously she looked over at what he had grasped in his open and extended palms. A blooming rose brooch rested between his palms, hued in transitioning petals of silver and gold and with leaves detailed with a different gold inlay. At the center rested one single stone—an unusually hued and cut diamond.

"I didn't think you were artistic," Raven told him, admiring the piece. "I just thought you were an aspiring writer."

"I'm not," Kane admitted. "This is the only piece I ever really concentrated on—and cheated a bit on." Kane smiled sheepishly.

"You used magic on this?" Raven exclaimed. "Were you even allowed to do that?"

"This was a special case," Kane replied. "That queen was one of the most kind-hearted souls in the royal family that I've ever met or known of in my existence. The Elders especially liked her."

"This will work perfectly," Raven said. She took it from his grasp and then hugged him. "Now I'll show you what I told you I needed to show you." She pulled something out from under the bed—a gift box. "You mother has been holding onto this for you—and she gave it to me…to give back to you." She handed him the box.

"What is it?" Kane asked her.

"Just open it and see," Raven told him. Deciding not to question it any further, he did as she suggested, removing the lid from the shallow box on his lap. He took the layer of tissue paper out and set it aside, and then reached for the true contents. When it was fully unfolded, he recognized it as his old whitelighter robe.

"Danielle held onto to this for me?" Kane asked her.

"Yeah, she figured you'd still need it," Raven replied. "Since I'm going to be dressed formally, it's just tradition that you should as well. I hope you won't mind that I had help picking out the Tux to go with it."

"Who helped?" Kane asked, curious.

"Coop," Raven replied.

"Did you find a dress?" Kane asked her.

"Yes—and you can't see it until the big day," Raven stated. "It's tradition."

"Two more days—huh?" Kane told her.

"Yeah—just two more days," Raven responded, sighing. "Two more days left for us here—and then we're off to start our lives in a new place."

"So…what exactly did you and Artie discuss in the park?" Raven asked him after a long pause.

"Parts of your body," Kane replied.

"Are you serious??" She exclaimed, staring at him—wide-eyed and red in the face.

"No." He was grinning. She just looked at him disdainfully and rolled her eyes.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven was all by herself up in the room Phoebe had called her own when she was growing up—as a youth and a witch. She had just managed to get past the point of adjusting the dress and the finishing added effects to go along with it, requesting a few moments of privacy just to herself.

She had managed to get her hair clipped up in the blackbird clip Kane had given her, with a few short strands left dangling to frame her face. She hadn't seen for herself whether everything was properly in place on her; she'd been reassured that she looked beautiful before she'd been left alone.

She began pacing, just a bundle of nerves. She wanted to see for herself what her reflection could say to her, but she'd have to travel down the hall and chance being seen by the very person she wasn't ready to have see her just yet.

She fidgeted with the brooch, unsure if it was pinned in the proper place. She knew if she played with it too much—she'd probably break it.

So as not to be seen, she took the shortcut to the bathroom. She cautiously stepped up to the mirror, careful not to trip on her shoes' heels or the edge of the dress itself. She felt so awkward and out of place in such dainty shoes and attire. It just wasn't who she normally was.

She stared at her reflection, trying to note any errors that needed correction. Apparently, Phoebe knew what she was doing when she handled the finishing touches and the hairstyling—everything looked to be in place, perfect.

The only thing missing was a piece she had debated on even using—a veil. Kane _had _told her the clip he'd given her would support one's weight if she opted for one—but she wasn't sure if she wanted one.

_It might be too much_, she thought to herself about the concept of a veil. _Just do without it. It won't be necessary._

She orbed herself back into the room she originally was in, taking a seat on the bed, sighing.

There was a knock at the door; her bundle of nerves almost sent her skyward. She managed to keep enough of her composure not to jump.

"Are you doing okay in there?" Phoebe's voice came from the other side of the door. "Hopefully you're not getting cold feet."

"I'm just—doing some final touch-ups," Raven replied.

"Need any help with those touch-ups?" Phoebe asked from the other side of the door.

"Probably," Raven replied. "When you come in—do you think you could just come in alone? Nobody else following you in?"

"Sure," Phoebe said. The door opened, and Phoebe entered, quickly shutting the door behind her. "What do you need to touch up?"

"I'm not sure," Raven responded, uncertain. "Probably my nerves."

"Nervous?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yes," Raven replied. "Is that—normal?"

"Of course it is," Phoebe assured her. "I've gone through this twice—and I was nervous before and during both, Piper was a basket case of nerves during her ceremony, and Paige had her own nervous issues with Henry—which lasted even a little bit after the vows were said."

"Is everything ready out there?" Raven asked her. "Everyone else on cue?"

"Everything's ready—except you," Phoebe told her. "We're just waiting for you to be ready to get things set in motion." She rested her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Question is—are you ready?"

"I think so," Raven replied.

"Let's get you down there then," Phoebe told her encouragingly. "There's someone down there who's waiting for you."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

An agitated hush hung over the gathering in the Halliwell Manor's conservatory. The room was brightened with intense rays of sunlight. The room was decorated with the appropriate theme: white over hangings, a couple aisles of lined up chairs, an archway standing just in front of the rows of chairs—aligned right in the center, bouquets of roses here and there—in several colorful hues, including some especially hued blue for the occasion—the usual sort of thing. Waiting patiently in the room decorated for the occasion were the guests—and the ones with specific roles in the ceremony in particular.

And of course—Kane was amongst those waiting for things to start up. He stood by the altar constructed from the archway, waiting for when his angel would finally make her appearance. He was anticipating seeing her in her dress—considering he hadn't been allowed to see her in it beforehand, and he'd never seen her in a formal dress before.

He was also anticipating the beginning of the ceremony, recite their vows—and finalize the ceremony with the expected traditional exchange.

As Raven had requested—the attendance had been kept to just her friends, the Halliwells, and of course—Artie. Danielle was late to arrive; Kane believed her delay was on purpose. Raven was apparently not ready, so Danielle's absence wasn't concerning quite yet.

Kane glanced around at those seated in attendance, noticing a few were shifting in their seats, or trying to find another outlet for their impatience. Paige was just looking around—trying to keep her mind occupied. Billie was telekinetically levitating a few random objects in the air—in a juggling motion that didn't involve any contact with her hands. Next to her, Beast Boy watched in fascination as Billie demonstrated her telekinetic skills for him. Most everyone else was just fidgeting normally.

Kane returned his focus on the stairwell, where he suspected Raven would descend with Phoebe sometime soon—or so he hoped. He anxiously wondered if her delay was due to cold feet. He hoped she wasn't reconsidering—

Danielle finally made her entrance in an aura of blue white orbs of light. Kane focused fully on his mother, overjoyed to see her again, tears welling in his eyes.

"It is good to see you again, Kane," Danielle addressed him. She smiled warmly.

"You don't know how much it means to me to see you again," Kane told her.

"You look especially handsome right now," Danielle complimented him. "Where is Raven? Is she not quite ready?" She asked him

"She's—doing some final preparations on her look—I think," Kane told her. "I'm hoping that's it—and not that she's getting cold feet."

"I believe she is just doing those final touchups," Danielle reassured him.

"I thinking we're ready up here finally!" Phoebe called down from the entryway to the second story stairwell. She made a quick entry down the flight of stairs. "Is everyone else ready to roll?"

"Everything's set on this end," Kane replied.

"Okay—she'll be down in a sec," Phoebe assured the gathering as she entered. "She's just trying to keep her balance walking in those heeled shoes she's not used to."

Several moments later—Raven finally made her entrance—slowly and cautiously making her way down the stair well. When she finally entered through the sitting room, her presence literally took Kane's breath away.

Her amethyst locks were neatly arranged in the clip atop her head, a few strands freely framing her face in loose ringlets. Her dress was made of ivory satin that flowed past her feet with simple straps holding it on her. The upper corner near her right shoulder was adorned with the brooch he'd given her—a beautiful ensemble piece to compliment the simplistic beauty of the gown itself.

To him—she looked like an angel just descended from heaven. The fabric of bright ivory shone brilliantly in the intense light filtering in from outdoors, giving the effect like she was aglow.

"Rae—you look gorgeous," Kane commented as she took her place beside him. She smiled bashfully, blushing just slightly.

"Thank you," Raven replied in a soft voice. "Are you ready for this?" She asked him.

"I am—now that you're here beside me," Kane told her. Turning his attention to his mother, "Danielle, I think we're ready to begin—if you are."

Danielle prepared herself for the formal speech she'd prepared beforehand.

"In life, we often find that we face many obstacles. Many we sometimes feel we cannot overcome. In the midst of such dark moments, a light shines and guides the way back to fortune and happiness. Sometimes this light brings two people together who were otherwise wandering aimlessly in the darkness they feared they would never escape—loneliness. When this light brings these two people together—the bond that results is very strong and more likely to endure all the tests they are put through as time passes them by." She paused briefly. "This sacred bond of two lives united in matrimony is the reward time gives to those willing to withstand its tests. We are gathered here to witness the uniting of two souls that have successfully endured time's tests on them—and the reward time has allowed them as a result. Love has brought them to this point—and shall be honored with their exchange of vows."

Kane stood face to face with Raven, looking her directly in the eye.

"I vow that I will always—in times that are good or bad, moments of good or ill health, and all the other moments of my life—love and cherish you for all that you are, and never anything less." Kane spoke.

"I vow to love, cherish, and hold dear my love for you through all the moments of my life," Raven spoke.

They both had agreed to have Wyatt be their ring bearer. They watched as Piper sent him off down the aisle. The boy was peaceful and smiling happily as made his way towards them.

Each grabbed a band from the pillow Wyatt presented. He held her hand in his, sliding the band on the appropriate finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kane said.

She then took his hand in her own, and did the same as he.

"With this ring—I thee wed," Raven was soft spoken. She aimed her gaze directly into his.

"Now that the vows have been exchanged—and the rings as well exchanged, you are now united," Danielle announced. "You two may now kiss."

They both just stared at each other for a long moment, eyes just fixated on the other's. They then leaned in close until the gap between them was nonexistent, a ring of dark energy formed around them as they came into contact. It dissipated as they separated from one another.

"It's done," Kane murmured.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Phoebe shouted. Raven looked at the cluster of roses neatly bundled in her hands.

"It's a part of the tradition," Kane murmured to her.

"Okay—if it's part of tradition—" Raven turned to face their friends. "I'll toss it then."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Raven had been drawn out to the yard behind the manor after the ceremony was over. She stood, a solitary figure in the small courtyard, just watching as time elapsed. She could hear soft sounds of the neighborhood from a distance.

"Sure is beautiful out here—isn't it?" she realized Kane was right behind her. She turned her head to him, and smiled.

"It's also so serene out here," Raven told him. "So…what is everyone else up to?" She asked him. "Is Danielle still here?"

"They're busy cleaning up," Kane told her. "Danielle left a short time ago."

"Did you get a moment alone with her at all?" Raven asked him.

"A few moments—yes," Kane replied. "So, Rae…are you glad it all over? Or do you wish you could turn back time?"

"Of course I'm glad," Raven informed him. "I don't regret a thing." He extended his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned in on him.

"Hey—you guys gonna come in for cake or what?" Beast Boy questioned from the patio entrance. "Piper said she slaved for hours to make the thing for you two—and it _is_ for your celebration after all."

"We'll be there in just a sec," Raven told the changeling.

"Well—don't take too long," Beast Boy told them. "Wyatt looks like he's tempted to take that cake all to himself, and Star's just getting antsy to have a piece."

"Hungry for cake?" Kane asked her.

"As long as you don't push it my face," she advised him.

"But that's part of the tradition," he told her.

"Whatever," she replied. They then both headed in.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Later that evening, Kane catalogued the events of that day in his journal. He sat at the desk he hadn't used in so long. Poring all the words out on paper, basking in the memories those words provided.

_Rae wasn't all too thrilled when I went against her advice concerning the cake,_ he noted. _Indeed—she took some pleasure in getting back at me. She'd taken a stray piece from the serving tray with her powers and aimed it at me for sweet revenge. I recall she had a wicked grin on her face as I tried wiping the frosting off of my own. That is one of the drawbacks of just being human while she's the one with all the powers._

_Everyone had laughed at my misfortune, but I didn't take it to heart, _he added. _I just found myself laughing along with them_.

_When it was all over with, Rae said her farewells to her friends_, Kane noted further. _She'd told them beforehand that she would be living elsewhere after the ceremony, so there wasn't too much sorrow in the parting. She informed them that she'd still be a part of their lives; she couldn't walk away from the only family she'd known in her life. She promised Starfire that she would still plan to play her role in her friend's upcoming nuptials that she'd previously been asked to do_.

_I'd said my own farewells to the only family I knew before hand_, Kane wrote. _Danielle and I had our heartfelt farewells, filled with tears and sorrow—for the fact that I might not ever see her again. Her departure was bittersweet—but I don't regret what I gave up to get what I received in its place. Danielle of course understands that; she told me that plainly in words_.

_This probably wouldn't be the last time I'd see the Halliwells,_ Kane added. _ Rae seems to have taken to them—especially Phoebe. It's my guess that she feels like they can relate on a certain level—which I only slightly suspected would happen. Piper still seems to not be particularly taken with me; I guess her own past regrets left their imprint. At least she and Rae seem to get along. As for the rest of the Halliwells—with their experience as whitelighters, they've been beneficial for Rae in her growth of becoming one._

_The next thing to look forward to was Rae's friends union,_ Kane wrote. _ Which was going to be something in itself. Coop—Phoebe's cupid, insisted on coming. Boy—were those friends of Rae's shocked when they learned the truth for the exact reason for that. They didn't realize it was Coop's job in particular to bring couples together._

_And, of course—we also had our homecoming to look forward to_, Kane wrote. _Our first night together as a married couple—and whatever plans she had set in particular._

He set his pen down and closed the journal. He rested his elbows on the desk and leaned his head on his hands, staring out the window that stood just beyond that, sighing contently.


	40. Chapter 40: Mercy Mercy

Chapter 40: Mercy Mercy [Wanna Be Free 'N Happy]

The dress had been put in storage—along with it his former whitelighter robes and the other catalogued wedding memories—in a closet in one of the bedrooms.

Raven hung the protective bag on the rack, closing the door afterwards. She was glad to be out of it—even with all the compliments she'd got out of it.

"_Rae—you should dress more girly more often_," Beast Boy had told her. "_You look good like this. It's not so…you_."

She had felt mixed about his compliment. It was nice to have him say she'd looked good—but she wasn't all that taken with that last added bit.

"_Ya know—as much as you might not like it—white really suits you_," Cyborg's compliment had been more encouraging. He in a lot of respects was a joker like Beast Boy, but she also knew he spoke from the heart when he gave compliments. But then—she also had always respected him more than the changeling—

Robin and Starfire had both said pretty much the same thing to her—she looked beautiful in the dress—unexpectedly so. She'd been glad that she took Phoebe's advice on picking out the dress—and not Starfire's. She cringed at the thought of how the ceremony would have turned out otherwise if she had taken Starfire's advice.

She was going to miss her friends, she realized with a sigh. They invited her to come by anytime, she was always welcome.

She found Kane in the study, just gazing out the window.

"What are you up to?" Raven asked him as she stood in the doorway of the study.

"Just staring out at the scenery," Kane replied.

"It's getting late," Raven told him. "Which bedroom have you settled on using?"

"My old one," Kane replied. "I hope the bed in it will be comfortable enough for you."

"I'm sure I can adjust," Raven said, shrugging.

"Is Artie going to be around all that often?" Raven questioned. "If he really does have the dirty mind I suspect he might have—do I have to worry?"

"He's going to be more focused on his charges, he told me," Kane said. "I _know_ he can come off a bit like a too overly invested romantic—but I _do_ trust his word when he gives me it."

"That's good to know," she replied, sounding relieved. "Kane—it's getting late. Should we head to bed?"

"Are you tired from all the excitement today?" he asked her.

"Kane—I'm not really all that tired." She remained in the doorway—just watching him.

"Then—why do you want to go to bed?" he asked her.

"We're now married, Artie is conspicuously absent—and we're confirmed alone," she told him, feeling the need to remind him. "Does that indicate anything?"

"Yes—that indicates a lot," he replied, finally getting the hint. "It'll take me a while to adjust—this is all new to me Rae. I'm sure eventually I will."

"I'll just keep reminding you until then," she told him. She stood next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "It's time for bed."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It would take a while to adjust to waking up each morning—in the same bed, together—in a different environment on top of that. They knew eventually that they would though.

While Raven and Kane were getting used to life elsewhere, there were a couple others adjusting to a few changes of their own.

Beast Boy was getting pretty serious with his relationship with Billie—so much so that he'd almost all but completely forgotten the girl that was trying to forget him—Terra. He wasn't going to dwell on a girl from his past who regretted his existence because of their shared past when he had a girl who appreciated him in the present.

The two were hanging out at the Pizza Parlor in Jump City, just enjoying a carefree day after the big events of the day before. They ordered one pizza to share—the same kind as they'd ordered before.

"Sure has been a busy last couple of days," Billie commented as their pizza arrived, fresh and hot.

"Yeah—sure has," Beast Boy agreed. He took up a still simmering slice, placing it on his plate to cool. "I didn't think I'd ever see Rae in a dress like that—or just a dress period."

"Not a girly girl—or something?" Billie asked before taking a bite of her slice.

"Star's the girly girl," Beast Boy reminded her. "Rae's the dark, likes everything casual and gothic type of girl. The type who doesn't like to fuss too much over looks, yada-yada."

"In that dress—she sure looked girly," Billie stated.

"And pretty," Beast Boy added.

"Starting to get jealous—crushing on her or something?" Billie questioned him.

"No—it's not like that," Beast Boy protested, waving his hands around in front of him. "I just—that was the first time I really thought of her _as just a girl_—and not just as a _teammate_. I guess…I never took the time to realize that she was attractive as one—cuz I concentrated too much on her just being a teammate."

"You don't have to defend your statement," Billie told him. "I was pretty much just joking with you."

"Oh," Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

They continued to eat, talk and laugh the afternoon hours away. Sometime later, a girl made an entrance to the dining area of the pizza parlor, taking a seat at a nearby-vacated table. Normally he wouldn't have paid any attention to incoming customers, but this one particular caught his attention, shocking him speechless as he stared at the all too familiar face.

"Hey Gar—something up? Hello!" Billie noticed he was stunned and speech impaired for some reason. She wanted to know why. "Do you see something scary—or someone you know—or _something_??"

"Huh?" Beast Boy shook himself out of the funk he'd been in. He realized Billie was trying to get his attention. "I saw someone who just entered that I recognize from a long time ago." He was looking at the newly arrived customer—the girl—_Terra_.

"Do you know that girl?" Billie asked him, noticing which he was staring at in particular.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied, stammering. "That girl…she's—Terra."

"As in—that girl you had a thing for, but wants to forget you—_that_ Terra?" Billie exclaimed, looking directly at the girl as well.

"I wonder what she's doing here?" Beast Boy wondered to himself.

"Probably for the same reason we are—to enjoy some pizza," Billie replied.

"Yeah." Beast Boy continued to watch Terra from across the way, wondering if she even acknowledged his existence. After a few moments, he got an answer to that when he found her gazing in their direction.

Terra didn't seem all that shocked to see him there—almost like she suspected he'd been there all along, or maybe was there because of him. Beast Boy wasn't really sure that was the right answer—at least not until she started to approach their table.

"Terra?" Beast Boy exclaimed as she took a seat at he and Billie's table without prior notice. "What—what are you doing here? I-I thought you didn't ever want to see me again."

"I heard that Slade is dead for good," Terra stated, not really answering his question. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, but—how did you find out?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I heard from one of my sources," Terra stated vaguely.

"Is-is that the reason you came over—to ask me about Slade?" Beast Boy questioned her.

"Actually—I came to talk with your friend here," Terra replied, looking at Billie in particular.

"Huh?" both Billie and Beast Boy exclaimed, confused.

"I need to speak with you—alone," Terra restated, looking at Billie directly this time. "Alone, and somewhere in private."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven and Kane were focusing on spending their afternoon together as well; their focus was different however.

She had set her communicator on a bedside table—in case she'd ever need it, even though she debated just how often she'd actually need it. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind at that moment that she'd even really need it.

When the thing went off, she was fully occupied and had to suspend all she was doing just to answer it.

"Okay—this better be good. I'm kind of busy here," Raven spoke irritably as she opened the device to answer the call.

"Rae—there's something I needed to talk to someone about." It was Beast Boy on the other end, his tone and his facial expression distraught. "I couldn't reach Rob or Star—and Cy told me not to bother him this afternoon."

"So—I'm your backup?" Raven questioned. She started to become aware of him being distraught on the other end. "Hey—is something up?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "T-Terra came to see me and Billie."

"Huh?" Raven exclaimed. "What does she want? She's not having second thoughts about ditching you, is she?"

"I-I don't know," Beast Boy sounded uncertain what to make of the situation, Raven observed. "She asked to talk to Billie—alone. I don't have a clue besides that."

"Do you need me to come over there—see what exactly is going on?" Raven asked, concerned.

"I think it might help to have a friend here in case things get ugly with Terra," Beast Boy agreed. "Can you come shortly—now??"

"You're going to have to wait a minute," Raven told him. "I need to get dressed first. You kind of—caught me at an awkward time."

"Ah—that's why you've got that thing so squared on just your face," Beast Boy observed. "Uh—take your time with that—but don't take too long. I don't think I'll have all afternoon to wait around."

"Thank you," Raven replied. "I'll be over in a short while. I'll find you." She closed the communicator.

"What did he want?" Kane asked.

"Some mediation between a past girlfriend and his current one," Raven told him. "Apparently—he's a bit freaked out that his former girlfriend Terra confronted him—and I was the only one he could reach." She went to get up, caressing his cheek before she did. "Sorry Kane—I'm going to have to see this one through." She told him regretfully. "It's a pretty serious deal if Terra's involved. I know from my own personal perspective." She got dressed, and then orbed out, leaving him alone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy had ended up heading back to the tower after Billie had been led off with Terra to another location. He had to wonder what the deal with Terra was anyways; she didn't even want to acknowledge him as even a friend the last time he'd confronted her a couple years back. What right did she have, to just show up unawares—back into his life? And why did she possibly feel she needed to drag his current girlfriend off to chat with privately when she didn't even know Billie to begin with? The very concept was nailing biting worthy for him.

He was alone at the tower; Robin and Starfire were obviously busy with their own commitments that they had to tend to—details with which they still had to finish before the big day finally did roll around; Cyborg was still busy with whatever he said he'd be busy with that afternoon; And Raven—he didn't know when she'd show.

He'd been back maybe an hour, trying in vain to find something to entertain his restless mind—with no luck. He unwittingly had been beat by the computer in the current game he was playing—which at that point he didn't really care about.

"Are you hanging in there?" he was suddenly startled by a voice in the endless silence outside of the video game theme tunes. He nearly was sent ten feet airborne because of shattered nerves. Instead he just shifted to a form that being airborne was natural for: a songbird.

When he'd regained his composure and original form, he noticed Raven standing there, looking at him, concerned.

"You sure are—jumpy," Raven noted. "I didn't expect that it was that bad for you."

"My nerves have been shot since Billie took off with Terra over an hour ago," Beast Boy told her. "Everything I try to get them unbunched with doesn't work. I've accepted the fact that the computer's whooping me at this game."

"That's shocking for you," Raven noted. "You usually cough an attitude if you lose."

"That's how worked up this whole Terra thing has gotten me," Beast Boy replied. "I keep fearing that Terra's reconsidering her decision from a couple years ago—and is gonna try and chase Billie away to get that."

"Well—besides asking to see Billie alone—what else did she say to you?" Raven asked him.

"She asked me if Slade was really dead," Beast Boy replied. "I'm still trying to register how she knew he even had returned to wreck havoc in the first place."

"I don't think I mentioned that Paige met her a while back and discussed Slade with her—did I?" Raven stated. Beast Boy looked at her quizzically.

"Terra met—Paige?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"She was Paige's first intro to our world," Raven explained. "They met before Paige even knew about us."

"I wonder if Paige is that source Terra was talking about…" Beast Boy was wondering aloud. "Strange how entangled our lives have become with the Charmed Ones'—isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're dating one of the witches they mentored—and I hooked up with a whitelighter—only to end up becoming one myself," Raven replied. "Plus the whole Coop hooking up Star and Rob thing—"

"That one is just weird," Beast Boy commented. "Who knew cupids actually existed?"

"Or guardian angels, demons, and some of the other things that we always believed were just lore?" Raven pointed out.

"Yeah—those too," Beast Boy said, cracking a smile. "Or even witches for that matter."

"Are you feeling a little less bunched up with your nerves?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah, a little bit," Beast Boy replied. "Thanks Rae."

"I hope you're not too mad at me for interrupting you with my troubles like this," Beast Boy said to her.

"I was a little bit irritated—but I'll get over it," Raven told him. "I can always get back to it later. I know how important this is for you—this whole Terra issue, I mean."

"So—how's the whitelighter thing going for you?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I've limited it to just one charge for now," Raven told him. "I need some space until I get settled—and that's all I can handle at the moment."

"And Kane?" Beast Boy said. "How's he?"

"He's—good," Raven replied, smiling secretively. "Are we breaking it down to small talk now?"

"I guess," Beast Boy replied, shrugged. "I'm not sure what else there is to discuss that we haven't already covered in some place in time."

"Well, you could tell me if you and Billie have—"

"I'm back." Billie made her way through the entry way and into the common room where the other two just happened to be. She noticed Raven presence when she entered the space. "Raven—I didn't know you were stopping by. Something up?"

"Apparently—BB told me Terra confronted you both this afternoon," Raven replied. "And he asked me to be here when you came back—just in case."

"Yeah—I almost forgot about that," Billie stated with a shrug.

"Billie—where is Terra?" Beast Boy asked her curiously.

"She's out in the hall," Billie replied. "I guess she was nervous about coming in, but I assured her it was cool." She crashed on the couch next to Beast Boy. "You look a bit wound up? Are you okay?"

"I thought—maybe Terra returned to chase you away," Beast Boy confessed. "I was a bit worried she'd changed her mind about—her past decision to stop seeing me."

"Well, Gar— don't worry," Billie reassured him. "What she came for has nothing to do with you."

"Huh?" both Raven and Beast Boy exclaimed in shock. "What did she come for then?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Something about my sister," Billie stated offhandedly.

"Wait—Terra knew you sister?" Raven exclaimed incredulously.

"Nah." Billie just became more relaxed, which set the other two a bit more on edge. "Hey—you can come in here—nobody's gonna bite!" She shouted to someone outside the room.

"Hi again Beast Boy—hi Raven," Terra hesitantly made her presence known.

"Tell them how you know my sister," Billie said to Terra. "It's kinda hard for me to explain—and your explanation was better."

"Where is it okay for me to stand—or sit?" Terra asked, showing she was as uncomfortable as the other two besides Billie. Billie played the happy to answer hostess—even though the tower wasn't even hers to host.

"Anywhere should be fine—just take a load off wherever you see fit," Billie told her. "On the sectional—on the floor—just sit somewhere."

"Okay," Terra hesitantly took a seat on the opposite end of the sectional from everyone else. "Billie's sister—Christy…ever since I came back from my internment as a statue in that cave where we all last encountered Slade together, I've been kind of…sensitive to certain things I wasn't sensitive to before. I kind of…can sense ghosts. I guess it comes from me being so close to death myself…" she fidgeted in her seat. "I guess—I just developed it after I was freed from that. It's not quite like being a psychic or anything—it's just that link to the line between life and death that set it off." She grew quiet for a moment. "You see—Billie's sister came to me recently. When Christy realized I had ties to her sister and I could make a connection for the two of them…she begged me to go find her to talk to her—so that she could talk to her sister." The room fell into dead silence for several long drawn out moments. "Did you guys know Billie had a sister? A sister that betrayed her?"

"I knew," Beast Boy said.

"I think she mentioned her once a long time ago," Raven stated.

"Well…in death…Christy began to realize that was what she did to her sister unwittingly—and she wanted to tell her…she was sorry about doing that." Terra looked up from her fidgeting hands. "Christy couldn't rest until she could say that to her. She was just lucky I happened to be able to hear her." She looked squarely at Beast Boy. "Her dilemma made me realize how much we had in common—and maybe that's why she was drawn to me in the first place. I too needed to set things right with my own issues before I could ever really move on." She solemnly gazed over at the changeling, continuing, "I wanted to apologize to you for what Slade made me do to you and your friends. It's been eating me inside for years what I did—and I was never really sure if your friends ever forgave me for what I did to them. I know you did BB, but I wanted to make sure they knew—" She turned her attention to Raven. "That I take back all that I did to hurt them. Especially you in particular—Raven. I didn't realize at the time why you were who you were —acted the way you did—but I learned about a few things and wanted to apologize for a few things I said to you. Having your father influencing your emotions and your need for control at all times for the reason you did—ouch. What I said was pretty harsh."

"Terra—I've moved passed that," Raven told her. "It did hurt—but you made up for it when you struck down Slade and sacrificed yourself in the process. That was a pretty bold move. Plus—the past is the past. I'm no longer plagued by my past issues—my father included." She smiled on that note.

"I didn't realize how interesting you were until we started chatting," Billie told Terra. "Gar glossed over the details of you two's past, but it was neat to hear the story in more detail—from your perspective. It gave me more insight into why Slade strived to be the Source of All Evil in the first place. That was one messed up evil individual."

"Do you think sometime you can tell me more about this whole witch thing?" Terra asked Billie. "And that guardian angel thing too? That one witch slash whitelighter chick I first met a while back—Paige—never really got around to explaining that to me, and it's got me curious to know what all of those are."

"She can tell you about the witch thing—and I can cover the gamut of the whitelighter thing with you," Raven told her. "I just—recently became one myself."

"Is there anyone in the witch and whitelighter world that can help me regain control of my powers?" Terra asked them. "I've been suppressing them since I've been freed—but I don't know for how much longer. I need an instructor—or I'm going to end up going down the same path I went before."

"Magic School," Billie suggested. "That's just what it's for—learning how to regain control and discipline. Believe me—I know just the right people to introduce you to for help, if you want it—that is."

"Magic School?" Terra exclaimed perplexingly. "Never heard of it, but if you insist it's the right place—"

"It is," Billie assured her. "Leo's the best instructor for gaining control of your powers. He was my mentor for a while."

"I think—I think I'll look into that," Terra stated. She started to look around the room curiously. "Hey—where'd all the rest of the team go? They still live here—right?"

"Star and Robin are out taking care of last minute wedding plans, and Cyborg's off doing his own thing," Beast Boy told her.

"I don't still live here," Raven interjected. "I'm just here because BB asked me to be here."

"Okay—you moved out—and became one of those whitelighters at the same time?" Terra exclaimed.

"I also met someone—and just recently married him," Raven replied. "Which I'm guessing—from your expression—that you'd never expect something like that to happen to me." Terra had—as Raven had noted—expressed shock.

"I could see the Starfire and Robin thing coming, but you being married—I admit I didn't see it coming," Terra admitted. "I'm going to have to meet this beau of yours just to see that you're telling the truth—with my own eyes."

"I'm sure I will have to—since I left him in the middle of something to attend to this one issue _Gar _just happened to be in—and needed me for," Raven said.

"Okay—why do you guys keep referring to BB as Gar?" Terra questioned. Billie and Raven exchanged glances, with Raven grinning wickedly all the while.

"What, you didn't know—he didn't ever tell you?" Raven feigned shock. "That Beast Boy's real full name is _Garfield_?"

Terra looked at Beast Boy in shock, and he turned three shades of scarlet rather quickly.

"I never knew that one," Terra replied.

"Oh—I knew I'd eventually get some mileage out of that one," Raven remarked, the wicked grin remaining ever present on her face. "I've been waiting to tease you with that one for a while—and I couldn't quite do that with Billie since she actually likes that name for some reason."

"I think it's cute," Billie said. "I don't find it to be funny at all."

"Well—I won't comment," Terra said. "So—anyone care to tell me the whole story of what happened with Slade—and more about Paige and her sisters?"

"I can't," Raven said. "I don't have the time right now. I need to get back to Kane."

"I'll tell you about it," Billie spoke up. "We've got all afternoon, and I'm sure Gar wouldn't mind too much."

Terra tried to conceal a smile at the mention of Beast Boy's real name again, much to his chagrin. The mileage for that one wouldn't wear anytime soon—and Raven could see that.

Beast Boy shot Raven a chagrined expression just before she departed, knowing exactly why and grinning about it as she was leaving.

It was sweet payback—and she knew it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Raven later heard that Terra was introduced to Magic School—and decided to take Billie's advice regarding her powers dilemma. Leo was happy to answer any questions she had for him; that's what he was there for—guide, teach—advise.

Raven was given some time free from interruptions from her friends or the Halliwells, something she'd been waiting a good while for—anticipating actually. She was going to need it, she later learned.

Her teammates' big day came—with the celebration turning out more like a festival than just an ordinary ceremony. Starfire had wanted extravagant, and when she went all out, she took it to its fullest literal extent. It wasn't going to be simple—everyone knew that. Even if Robin had wanted to keep it simple, his opinion would have been drowned out by his need to please his girl.

Raven again found herself stuck in a dress—this time as a bridesmaid. Fortunately Starfire had listened to Phoebe's rational advice on the bridesmaids' attire—the dresses that were picked out in the end were simplistically beautiful in a hue of deep lavender.

Halfway through the ceremony, Raven started to feel ill. She ended up leaning on Kane for support during the moments she had to stand. He had asked her if she felt any concern for her health when she informed him—but she shrugged it off as a mild cold setting in or something. He didn't question her any further about it; he figured she had a good enough judgment of her own health concerns.

She couldn't wait for it to all be said and done with. She observed the ceremony taking place: how Coop was overjoyed as he sat in his seat—watching one of the couples he helped to unite take their vows right before his eyes; how Piper was busy trying to keep her two sons from wrecking havoc as children usually tended to do at that age; as Phoebe herself tended to her own daughter—who was peacefully asleep and content in her stroller; Jinx was chatting quietly with a few others nearby—Bumblebee and Billie in particular; Beast Boy just sitting near Billie; a few other faces—familiar and not. After a point Raven couldn't even concentrate on the guests; she just watched the main event instead.

Finally, the vows were exchanged, and it was over—to Raven's relief. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to stand and watch.

Everything transitioned to the following reception, which was held in the same location. The hall was filled with flower arrangements—pink lilies, bright sunflowers, hibiscus—practically any bright flower that would fit the theme could probably be found amongst the arrangements. Nothing was spared creativity.

While the dinner service was set in motion, Raven moved away from the action to a less active location where she could relax. The illness that she had been plagued with earlier on was starting to take its toll on her, and she just needed a moment to rest.

Kane found her sitting all by herself in a gazebo outdoors.

"Not feeling up to socializing?" Kane asked her as he joined her.

"I'm not feeling all that well," Raven told him. "I don't think I can really be sociable when I'm not feeling all that great."

"Think you might be catching the flu or something?" Kane asked her.

"I hope not," Raven replied. "I'm hoping its something that will pass in 24 hours or so."

"Will you be up to dinner—or cake even?" Kane asked. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'll at least try to eat something," Raven replied.

"Want me to grab something and bring it back here?" Kane suggested.

"No—I can get my own," Raven assured him.

"Let's go get something then," Kane told her. "I'm getting hungry."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Cake was just making its service rounds. Raven in the end decided to get in line with Kane. Fortunately—they got in line before it got too long.

Just as they were reaching the table, Raven started to feel dizzy. She had to brace herself against a sudden state of vertigo that struck without warning. Kane instantly noticed she was going to tumble, and caught her before she could completely.

"Rae—are you okay?" Kane asked with concern. "Are you going to be able to—"

"I think I'm fine now," Raven assured him as she regained her balance. "I think it was just a one time thing."

Kane again didn't question it, although the concern he expressed for her never left his face.

They continued to wait, but not long after the first episode, she was struck again with the same state of vertigo. This time when she lost her balance, Kane wasn't able to catch her. She ended up taking a tumble, which drew some concern from others besides Kane.

"Raven—you okay??" She heard Beast Boy hovering nearby. Apparently a small crowd had formed where she'd collapsed.

"You don't look like you're feeling good," she heard Phoebe's voice. "Honey, are you feeling under the weather?"

"Raven??" Starfire rushed over in her gown. "What is wrong?"

"Are you still certain it's the flu?" Kane's voice asked her in a whisper in her ear. Her vision was clearing, and she looked up to him.

"Have you been suffering all day with the flu?" Starfire asked her friend, deeply concerned. "Was it wise of me to subject you to the duty of a bridesmaid while you were under the weather?"

Raven glanced from one face to another, noting each shared the same nagging concerns—questioning. She didn't know how to answer, and all of a sudden—she found she couldn't.

"Okay—I've had enough with downplaying this," Kane told her. "I don't care if you insist that you're okay—that you want to continue and stay. Rae—I need to get you to the doctor's. This isn't a twenty four hour bug like you said it was."

"Kane…" Raven trailed weakly, but she couldn't protest. She just didn't have the strength.

"I'll go pull my car up—and we can take her in that," Phoebe suggested. She looked at her solemnly. "You don't look like you're feeling all that well. You need to get help."

Raven didn't remember anything beyond that point, as she ended up blacking out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven later awoke to humming noises, and a hand clasped over hers. She awoke in a hospital bed—laid flatly on its surface. She coughed a few times as she came to, catching the attention of the owner of the hand clasped over her own.

"Rae—you really had me worried," Kane sat beside her bedside, more concern etched on his face then she'd ever remembered seeing.

"Who else is here?" Raven asked weakly.

"Just Phoebe and Coop," Kane told her. "Everyone else stayed behind. Not that they're not all worried as well."

"Have they run any tests?" Raven asked him.

"Just a couple blood tests so far," Kane replied. "I just know the doctors informed me that we're not dealing with an ordinary case of the flu here."

"I'm sorry Kane," Raven said to him. "I should've listened to you when you suggested it could be something more."

"Don't worry about that now," Kane assured her. He caressed the side of her face with his hand.

"Is she conscious?" Phoebe asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Kane replied. Phoebe and Coop then entered.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked Raven. "How long have these symptoms been persisting?"

"I started feeling flu-like symptoms early in the afternoon," Raven relayed to her. "When I was in line for cake, I was suddenly struck with a bad case of vertigo. It hit so fast—I didn't really have time to think or react."

"List these flu-like symptoms for me," Phoebe told her.

"Dizziness, a bit of nausea, upset stomach—just symptoms of the stomach flu—I guess," Raven replied. "I've had them before in the past—so they didn't seem all that serious to me."

"Well…my guess it's not that if we had to end up bringing you in," Phoebe told her. "The nurse said the blood test results should be back soon."

"How long did I black out for?" Raven asked Kane.

"It's been almost twenty-four hours," Kane replied. "I was starting to really get concerned until you finally came to."

"I guess I missed out on the rest of the reception," Raven murmured.

"Yeah—but it doesn't matter," Kane told her. "I had my share of cake for a while at my own reception to tide me over for a long time."

"Yeah—when I crammed it in you face," Raven remembered. She smiled.

"We have the results in from your tests," a nurse in the hallway told them from the doorway. "Is she alert enough to listen to them?"

"I think so," Kane informed the nurse. "Rae?"

"I am," Raven spoke up.

"Okay," the nurse made her entry with a clipboard in hand. She stood at the foot of the bed, holding the clipboard up so she could read the results on it. "You tested negative for anemia or any form of vitamin or nutrient deficiency. The tests for all flu viruses and infections also came up negative. Blood cell count is normal, and most other functions tested normal." She took the top sheet off the clipboard and moved on to the next page of results. "However—we did have one test come up as inconclusive and we'll need further analysis to verify our findings. The results were a very close positive—but we want to be sure before we rule it in completely."

"What test did you need to verify exactly?" Kane asked the nurse in particular.

"We believe there's a chance she might be pregnant," the nurse relayed to him. "We're not 100% certain of that, so we want to verify that or clear it before we move on to more tests that could be risky if she indeed is pregnant. We'd rather rule it out before we move onto tests that could endanger her or a possibly developing life within if we can help it."

"I could be—pregnant??" Raven exclaimed.

"There's a chance of it—yes," the nurse replied.

"What other test needs to be run to confirm or deny these results as positive or negative?" Kane asked the nurse.

"An ultrasound," the nurse replied. "We can get a technician in here shortly, if you don't mind waiting."

"I think we can manage that," Kane replied. "We have all afternoon."

"I'll return with the technician shortly then," The nurse replied, smiling courteously before she departed.

"I thought those symptoms sounded a tad familiar," Phoebe spoke up after the nurse had left. "I bet you that's what it is. I'm pretty sure it's going to come back positive."

"Kane…" Raven looked at him, frightened. "I don't know if I'm quite ready for that just yet. I didn't think it would happen this soon."

"Rae—I'm sure you'll be fine, don't get scared," Kane reassured her. "If you need a pep talk about this—I'm sure Phoebe can be most encouraging. And I'm here for you—no matter what."

"Kane…" Raven trailed. She didn't know what else to say.

"Just… don't fret about it," Phoebe told her. "We once had a discussion about this—you stated it'd happen eventually. Don't you think—from just knowing that…that you've prepared yourself for this in some way already?"

"I guess," Raven replied.

"I think you're ready," Phoebe told her. "Just don't worry."

A short while later the nurse returned with the technician like she'd promised. The technician asked Raven to expose her midsection so she could perform the tests with the ultrasound. She didn't find comfort in the cold jelly they spread on her skin, but she dealt with it.

The technician began the procedure, going through a routine she had so ingrained in her it was almost like second nature. At first there wasn't much to look at on the display screen, but after a few moments of probing, the technician indicated something on it.

"The reason the blood test was ruled inconclusive was because development appears to be only in the second week," the technician observed aloud. "I am 100% sure that the results are positive now though." She moved the machine off to the side and then turned her gaze to them, a smile on her face. "I would like to extend my congratulations to the both of you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day—and make appointments with the nurse so that we can keep tabs on your progress—so you don't come upon any complications along the way that could become life threatening if not caught early."

"We'll do that," Kane told her. "Thanks."

The technician made her exit, leaving them to ponder over the news.

"Just as I suspected," Phoebe spoke up. She focused on Raven solely. "Are you still holding up there?"

"I think I'll be okay," Raven replied. "It's all starting to sink in now."

"You're going to have to inform the Elders about this," Kane told her. "Inquire about getting a break—or some leniency—a possible extension—before they assign you any more burdens until you get situated with this. Danielle will fully understand—I'm sure she'll probably be excited."

"How will I deal with this responsibility on top of everything else I already will be dealing with—in the present and possible future?" Raven asked Kane. "I'm still getting used to one charge, and with the possibility of more—and a baby—and just the responsibility of being a parent—I'm going to be swamped."

"Don't worry about that Rae," Kane assured her. "While you're running around to places all over the world—I'll be pretty much homebound writing a few novels or poetry books. If worse comes to worse—Artie can always step in for you or us both to help out. I'm more worried about you having inner complications right now then stressing on whether you're prepared to be a mom or not."

"If you say so," Raven replied. "I'll have to talk to my one charge about this—I think she'll probably understand. We amazingly understand each other fairly well—and share a few interests."

"You get some rest then—and I'll go inform everyone about the news while you do," Kane told her. He kissed her on the forehead before he got up. "Hey Phoebe?" he focused his attention on her.

"Yeah?" Phoebe replied in acknowledgment.

"Do you think you can watch her for me until I get back?" Kane asked her.

"Sure—no problem," Phoebe told him.

"Thanks." Kane got up and left the room. Phoebe and Raven just exchanged glances, without saying anything to one another in the meantime.


	41. Chapter 41: Shades of Grey Blue, Red

Chapter 41: Shades of Grey [Blue, Red, Green & Gold]

Raven looked at her responsibility as a parent as a new chapter in her growth as an individual. She had never been so frightened in her life about something as she was about those following nine months.

Without the burdens of emotional restraint, she was able to deal with the hormone fluctuations that made her emotionally testing at times. It was Kane who dealt more with the brunt of it than she did.

They had their first real fight during those nine months; she fled unexpectedly from the scene in a fit of tears for reasons totally unexplained to him in the meantime. She had accused him of something unfounded—that made absolutely no sense, but instead of dealing with it rationally, she'd instead approached the situation irrationally.

Without even giving him a reason—or warning, she had struck him, leaving a red mark where her hand made contact on his face.

"I'm not ready!!" She cried, turning away from him and his bruised face at her own hand.

She had orbed out, leaving him without the ability to try and resolve it—since he didn't have the power to know where she went.

Paige later returned her home while she was shaking badly in her grasp, a questionable expression playing on her face.

"What did you do to the poor girl?" Paige questioned harshly. "Prue alerted me to her being up on the top of the Golden Gate—shaking badly and looking like she was losing it. Piper tried calming her down when we managed to get her back to the manor—but she won't exactly explain why she's upset. I just get the feeling it's got something to do with you."

"I'm not really sure myself," Kane tried to explain. "She got mad at me about something—we got into a heated discussion, she started to scream…and them she fled in a fit of tears."

"She is pregnant—am I correct?" Paige asked him. "Piper got a little nippy at times during her two—if I recall right. Could it be she's a bit hormonal—and she's not used to being it?"

"Yeah—she is, three months into it to be exact," Kane replied. "She used to not be able to feel emotions very openly—so it could be a bit too overwhelming for her."

"I'm sorry you and your sisters had to go to the trouble of fetching me like that and trying to calm me down," Raven spoke in a quavering voice. "I didn't mean for this to get this blown out of proportion."

"Don't sweat it," Paige told her. "These can be very testing moments for a girl who's so used to holding everything in emotionally. Plus—the Elders _did_ tell us to keep an eye on you—just in case. They don't want you to slip up on the job—or otherwise."

"Tell Prue and Piper thanks for helping her for me," Kane told Paige. "Especially Prue for not leaving her up there alone."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate the sentiment," Paige replied. To Raven, she said, "Next time you feel the need to run off like that—and need a moment to cool off or just talk—just come straight to one of us instead of heading off somewhere alone like that. Don't give the Elders a reason to consider clipping your wings as well because you're too unfit to handle the responsibility, or you seriously end up endangering yourself. Remember, you're not immune from the darklighter's arrow anymore, and Kane's not going to be able to return the favor for you like he used to. And of course—Prue and I can't keep tabs on you 24/7 either."

"I promise not to be so reckless," Raven murmured a response. "And I was out of line for striking you, Kane. I'm sorry about that."

"You hit him?" Paige exclaimed, taking a moment to look more closely at Kane. "Yeah—she really did leave a mark on you there. You might want to look at it in the mirror—it's pretty red."

"I'll look at it later," Kane said.

"What provoked this fight between you anyways?" Paige asked Raven. "Are you calm enough now to explain it to me? Especially if it led to you taking a hit at him—I'm curious to know what happened."

"I still don't feel like I'm completely ready to deal with all of this—but I guess I took it too much to heart during one moment where I was frustrated most by it, and blew up at him without giving him an explanation," Raven stated.

"You're still debating that?" Kane asked her questioningly. "Are you sure you want to go through with it full term? If you're really questioning it—it's still early enough to deal with it by—"

"Kane—I want this baby!" Raven exclaimed at him. "But do you know how hard it is for me to adjust?? I'm questioning everything because I'm not used to this! I'm not used to being an emotional wreck—and I have to adjust." Tears were welling in her eyes. She started to sob. Paige pulled her close, not knowing what else to do really.

"Rae…" Kane looked at her, pained. "I—"

"I think you just need to get her to rest—to bed, so that she can sleep a bit of this off," Paige advised him. "I wouldn't tempt her to hit you again if I were you. Do you have a spare room she can just relax in for now?"

"Yeah—the one she stayed in when she first stayed here a while back," Kane told her. "I-I can take her there."

"I'll lead her—if you lead the way," Paige said. "I don't need this to repeat itself—and lead to an afternoon of this for me. I just don't have the time."

Kane just silently nodded in agreement, and led the way.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

"You might want to talk to your whitelighter friend about keeping an eye on her if she decides to split like that," Paige advised Kane after she and he had left Raven to rest. "As I stated before—we can't keep track of her 24/7—we all have lives too, you know. Prue has the most of the four of us—but even she can't keep that much of her schedule open."

"She might not completely appreciate it—but I'll talk to Artie about it," Kane replied.

"That mark on your face that she left on you looks like it's gotta hurt," Paige told him, examining the mark more closely. "She really walloped you good. You should probably put some ice on it—unless you might want me to take some of the burn out of it for you."

"I'll take a look at it in a bit," Kane replied. "Thanks for the offer—but I think I can stand the pain for once. I need to get used to it—because like she didn't allow herself to feel emotions very often and needs to adjust to them—I didn't really get the chance to feel pain all that often, and I need to learn to deal with it naturally." He grinned. "I'm not going to take quick fixes."

"Okay—I thought I'd offer," Paige told him. "If she needs to talk to anybody—tell her Phoebe's willing to talk to her. The only reason she wasn't there to try and calm her down today is because Phoebe's swamped with her work today. Her boss Elise was out the last few days with the flu, and Phoebe's had to fill in for her a bit on shifts. She should be back to her normal thing soon."

"I'll let Rae know about that." Kane looked at the closed bedroom door. He then looked back at Paige. "Do you think she regrets being pregnant—or is this just a hormone thing? I'm having a hard telling what she wants and doesn't want these days."

"Kane—it's a universal woman thing, we don't always say exactly what we mean or need straightforwardly—but in our hearts, we know what we want wholeheartedly," Paige told him. " I assure you—she might not—in her mind—know what exactly she needs or wants—but in her heart, she loves you and will eventually be back to her rational self. Until then—just be kind to her." She pointed out the mark on his face. "Or that could end up becoming permanent."

"I hope you're right," Kane replied.

"I am," Paige told him undoubtedly. "I've gotta go. Call up your buddy, let the girl rest, and don't forget to get in contact with Phoebe. You'll be glad you did."

"Okay," Kane said. Paige just smiled and orbed out.

Kane just sighed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven avoided Kane for a few days. She slept in the room Paige and Kane had left her in that one day. She either remained in there during the times she was at the house, or she disappeared to elsewhere when she wasn't.

Kane took his alone time solemnly and spent it on trips he made into town on his bike. He'd go to a bookshop to check out his book's sales, see the Golden Gate from a different angle from what he used to see it from—crossing it on his bike to go to the park on the other side. He wasn't sure what young twenty sums really did for fun in recent times, and he wasn't really that concerned to find out.

He was just standing alone at the outlook by the bridge one day; apparently all the sightseers were up to something else at that hour—or it just wasn't the right season for tourism—he didn't know which. He didn't care. When he heard footsteps approaching, he was shocked back from his daydreaming into reality.

"Fancy seeing you at this point of the Golden Gate," Artie mused as he approached his friend. "Kind of sucks from this view—doesn't it?"

"I don't mind it," Kane replied.

"I heard from another source that you and your girl had a bit of a spat," Artie said. "Is that why you've been wandering the streets of San Fran alone lately?"

"She having a hard time right now with the pregnancy—and I think we just needed some separate time away from each other for a bit," Kane replied, not bothering to look away from the view. "Hey Artie—I've been meaning to ask you: could you keep an eye on her a bit when she's out and about—just keep a sense of her whereabouts for me?"

"I can do that for you, man," Artie told him. "You're my closest friend—and I will keep an eye on the wifey if you need me to." He rested his hand on Kane's shoulder. "Is something really concerning going on with Rae?"

"Paige gave me a warning about making sure she doesn't give the Elders a reason to clip her wings because being pregnant has made her careless," Kane replied. "She also advised me that she and her sisters can't keep an eye on her all the time, and since you're still a whitelighter—they figured—and I think…you might be able to help me out."

"Kane—of course I'll help," Artie replied seriously. "Rae's like a sister to me in a way—and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You don't still daydream about her breasts—do you?" Kane looked at his friend pointedly.

"Dude—I never really inquired about that for my own personal interests," Artie argued with him. "I was just trying to get your opinions on those matters, but apparently you mistook it for me being overly curious instead of just wondering your opinion."

"I'm sorry for being so harsh," Kane replied. "I'm just on edge."

"Apology accepted," Artie replied. "So—on the subject—are you willing to give me an opinion on those things—or is that too much to ask?"

"Only on the too detailed parts to ask about," Kane told him. "I'm willing to speak my opinion openly about her lips and breasts—but the rest is just—too much. When she wasn't mad or avoiding me—I enjoyed the moments when we kissed—she's great at it from my perspective. And for the other thing—" He fell silent for a moment. "I'm not a romantic—I'm happy with the way she is. In all of my five centuries though—she's the only woman I've even been turned on by in all the ways she's dressed—or not."

Both stood and watched over the bay from the outlook, silently watching the sea bound vessels moving through the water tresses leading under the bridge, as cars motored in both directions across its expanse, en route to their usual destinations on either shore.

Kane turned to look at his friend of two centuries, watching the wind whip his medium length brown hair around his face. Like himself, Artie looked like any other twenty sum out having the time of his life in the city by the bay. Artie in appearance was the kind of guy most girls were looking for in their dream of a romantic interest—that special mister tall, dark and handsome. It was no wonder he was the romantic—and not Kane. Kane knew he wasn't exactly unattractive—but he couldn't compare to Artie—the cocoa brown hair reaching to his chin, the bright vivid blue eyes always on fire with excitement, and just the right angled face—Kane just knew he couldn't compare to that with his own ordinary auburn hair and azure eyes.

"I sometimes wonder how I am the one who ended up with the girl—and you—the romantic, almost every lady's dream of their tall, dark and handsome—ended up being the one who'd be off limits," Kane spoke his observation aloud to his friend. "A couple girls just walked by—as sightseers, obviously looking at you—and you're off limits. Is it me—or is it ironic?"

"My friend—those ladies couldn't have either of us—whether they wanted us or not," Artie reminded him. "I took my vow of celibacy—as a dead man, many decades ago—and you took your vows as a married man. Call it irony—call it what you will; I just call it _Lady Fate_." He turned to look at his friend with a grin on his face, and a bright blue light in his eyes. "And lady fate's whom I call my date."

"I believe you might be the one who inspired me more poetically than all those fools I knew during the Renaissance who thought they could put a pen to paper and call it writing," Kane told his friend. He got a good laugh in response.

"And Raven gave you the guts to finally put your own words down on paper and call it a novel," Artie quipped. "Thank the _gods_ your girl just happened to be a bookworm."

"I wonder what she saw in me that made her overlook you altogether?" Kane wondered.

"My friend—she dreamt about you, not me," Artie reminded him. "Dreams had the upper hand over dashingly good looks."

"Lady fate didn't wanted your dashing good looks tempting anyone but herself—I see," Kane mused.

"As I said—Lady fate _is _my date."

"You were in love for real once a long time ago though—weren't you?" Kane asked him. Artie sighed, seemingly as he recalled memories of his own.

"It was for the love of my people that I became a whitelighter," Artie reminded him.

"I mean a woman—not people, Artie," Kane pointed out.

"Yeah, once—when I was young—I was in love," Artie remembered, sighing mournfully. "It was for her life that I devoted mine—and my sacrifice of mine. I watched over her after my passing until the day she died, wishing I'd had the chance for something more. I was fortunate to get what I got with her; I knew she never forgot me."

"If you ever feel the need to tell me your whole tale—I would consider writing it down, put it into print as a novel," Kane told him. "With a few things considered of course."

"You can type it out on one of those computers I have no clue how to use," Artie replied. "And maybe—you could teach me how to use one of those contraptions."

"Or I can get Rae's friend Cyborg to give you lessons himself," Kane told him. "He's more knowledgeable then I am."

"Talk to him about it for me—and let me know the details," Artie replied.

The outlook was starting to come to life more around them—it looked like the peak hour for sightseers was just starting to hit. A couple cars pulled up in the parking spaces—parking for the moment to get the photo ops they wanted as the passengers filed out of the vehicles to take in the beauty of the cityscape beyond. The two just ignored these new interruptions, keeping with their own conversation without paying one bit of attention to the sightseers.

"Talking about Raven—I hope you're able to work out these issues with her before you end up wandering the streets of San Fran on a daily basis," Artie told his friend.

Kane looked out over the waterway at the city across the way, to the bridge, and then sighed deeply.

"Me too Artie," Kane replied. "Me too."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven felt guilty for slapping Kane like she had a few days before, but she couldn't seem to face him out of shame. He had been in and out several times since then—and so had she. She didn't know where he went, and she was pretty sure she he didn't know when she left.

She remembered Paige pointing out the mark a few times—almost seeming to rub it in Raven's face. Intentionally or not—it still didn't make her feel any better to have it pointed out to her like that more than once. Paige had left without another word, just leaving Kane with a hint that he should contact Artie or Phoebe.

Raven didn't know if Kane had followed through with either Artie or Phoebe, but she instead went to Phoebe herself. Phoebe had been very understanding when she spoke to her—and very encouraging.

"_It's understandable that you're not yourself right now_," Phoebe had told her reassuringly. "_Your hormones are off balance right now—anything can set you off and make you upset. Especially things that were preexisting issues for you_."

"_I wasn't very nice to Kane_," Raven had told her. "_I feel bad for hitting him like that—and I don't want him to keep thinking I resent him for this—that I resent what we conceived together, because I really don't. I am just so stressed out by it right now—that I accidentally took it out too harshly on him_."

"_Have you slept in the same room at all since then?_" Phoebe had asked her

"_No."_

"_Have you two spoken since then_?" Phoebe had asked her.

"_No_."

"_Honey—I think you need to talk to him," _Phoebe had advised her. "_You can't just avoid him and keep feeling guilty. It doesn't work that way. It only hurts more than it helps. I tell people in my column everyday not to do that because of my own personal burns—and I'm telling you personally because of them_."

"_I hurt him_," Raven had broken down sobbing, and Phoebe had come over to reassure her. "_I hurt him—and I feel ashamed because of that_."

"_Just tell him you love him—he'll forgive you_." Phoebe's advice ran through her mind several times. Raven sighed as she looked down at a portrait of her and Kane from their wedding day. She ran their conversation through her consciousness again as she stared at the photo in its frame—until there was a knock at the door.

"Rae—can I come in?" it was Kane at the door. She took a deep breath. "Raven?"

"Kane, I—" Raven found herself cutting out. "Yes—come in."

"How have you been holding up in here the last few days?" Kane asked as he took a seat in a nearby chair. He looked at her directly.

"I wasn't in here all of the last few days," Raven told him. "I've gotten out."

"Oh—okay." Kane looked downward.

"Kane, I—" Raven tried speaking, the words just ending up getting caught up repeatedly. "That mark—it looks like it healed." She did manage to say.

He brought his hand up to the side of his face in acknowledgment.

"Yeah—it didn't last that long." He brought his hand down again, laying it in his lap.

"That's not what I wanted to say though," Raven spoke up again. "What I really wanted to say is—I'm sorry." She sobbed a bit. "Kane—I'm _so sorry_—and I love you."

Kane looked up at her—as she sobbed, aware of the words she spoke—and their sincerity.

"Rae—" He began to sob himself. "I love you too."

"I couldn't face you over the last few days because I was ashamed of myself for slapping you," she continued to sob. "I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Rae—you're not yourself." He approached her, hugging her. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I missed you," she told him—holding tightly onto him.

"I missed you too." He replied.

"Kane—I want you to know…I don't regret getting pregnant—we did wait, and…I know for sure I want you to be the father…" she trailed.

"I know you've been stressed lately, Rae," he told her reassuringly. "I know you're not used to the hormone swings. I understand that." He took her face in both his hands and gazed at her directly. "I just want you to know I want to keep my promise of being by your side—in the best and the worst."

He leaned his head in to kiss her, like he'd been yearning badly to do for the last few days. She too had been yearning it—pulling herself tightly to him to back up that response.


	42. 42: Beautiful Morning In My Life

This has been one long, drawn out story. For those that stuck through to the end of this, thanks for reading. I've got other TT works in progress, which I hope to finish sometime soon.

I drew out this story beyond the defeat to reach the conclusion with those dream, wrap up a few loose strings so to speak. Anyways, this is the last chapter, so I can finally say this project is complete. #42 is the conclusion, and---according to Douglas Adams' **_Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_**---also the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Enjoy, and thanks for all the readers that chose to read this and give their reviews. I deeply appreciate it!

~Mara

* * *

Chapter 42: Beautiful Morning [In My Life]

Sunshine filtered in through the bayside window, bright and brilliant in the welcoming opening to yet another beautiful morning.

Raven couldn't help but wonder how five years had escaped her so quickly; that beautiful sun brightened morning was the opening to the fifth anniversary of them speaking their vows to each other, and she was wondering what the day had planned for celebrating it.

Kane was out in the yard—enjoying the day in the sunshine as much as he could. Raven stood watch at the kitchen window, smiling every time he looked her way.

Their daughter was in her room, working on some project she wouldn't tell either about—it was supposed to be a surprise.

Raven had long ago adjusted to the life of a parent; after she'd had that falling out with Kane, she'd realized she needed to see a doctor about finding some solution to the hormone imbalances. To her relief—the doctor was able to give her something to help her, and everything went smoothly for the months to follow.

Raven recalled only partially the day her daughter was born—she had been in pain most of the day, and a lot of it was foggy due to the medications they had induced her with to keep her from screaming. She recalled Kane being at her side, coaching her the whole way. Most of the rest of it was blank—until she got to hold her daughter for the first time.

She had been so weary and drugged that she hadn't really been thinking clearly, but the moment she was handed the infant—she had a moment of clarity absent of the effects the drugs or weariness had plagued her with before. It was the one moment from that day she remembered clearly and vividly—and one she would never forget.

Their daughter had grown in the years that had escaped her so fast; Raven never realized up to that point how fast time could fly by. What she had thought was going to be so rough and grueling had turned out to be like Phoebe had said—_not as hard as you might think_.

In those years she recalled all the changes lady fate had instilled in the lives she once felt would remain unchanged; Robin and Starfire had taken pretty much to married life as much as Raven had—possibly even more. Unlike Raven though—Starfire didn't have to foresee having children to even realize that she eventually would; Starfire just knew she always had been suited for the role. When she eventually announced she was expecting, Starfire was very enthusiastic—and remained that way during the whole several month stretch without any hints of regrets.

Raven sometimes wondered if Kane had been jealous of Robin for the fact that he didn't end up being swamped by the same kind of baggage he had been when Raven herself was pregnant. She couldn't blame Kane if he ever was jealous.

Around the time of Raven and Kane's second anniversary, Billie had managed to talk Beast Boy into taking courses at the same campus she was attending, explaining to him that an education was very important. Raven just wondered at that time if it was just to get him onto campus so he'd be closer to her. Either way—it had worked, and Beast Boy was taking courses that following fall.

Billie had prolonged any plans they had for their relationship from going any further until she graduated—in hopes that she could establish her footing in the career she'd studied so hard to get into. _Gar_ understood—and agreed with her. He too wanted to finish his own studies before pursuing anything like marriage or a family.

Raven knew that Billie would be graduating soon, and she wondered what kind of plans the two had for the graduation—for after it. Beast Boy had attended a shorter curriculum than Billie, a two-year program he'd be graduating from as well. Raven had promised to be there—for both ceremonies.

Kane had put out another novel not long after Beast Boy had joined Billie on campus. It had been a tragic romance story built around the main character's devotion to those he loved and the people he made the ultimate sacrifice to protect. Raven had to question his choice on the topic of the main's love interest being a witch; when she later learned from Kane that the story was based on the accounts of Artie's past life—as recounted by Artie himself—she started to get a better understanding of Kane's whitelighter friend as more than just a guardian angel. She also understood the reason why Kane had suggested naming their daughter Rachel in the first place.

When Cyborg and Beast Boy heard that was what Kane's novel was really about—both inquired about getting copies. Apparently both were curious about Artie's life before his two-century afterlife as a whitelighter. Kane offered Cyborg a complementary copy—in exchange for giving Artie some lessons on how to operate different types of technology—namely the computer. Cyborg willing agreed to the terms—with some delight.

The Charmed Ones became a daily existence—from occasional announcements that one sister or another was expecting, to just the normal visits Raven kept with Phoebe over the years.

Paige had finally joined her sisters in parenthood with a baby boy—giving her a taste of what it was like to be hormonally unleveled. It made Raven feel better hearing that Paige ran into some marital and whitelighter issues of her own during that nine month stretch. Henry seemed more interested in spending that time with his parolees than his wife—who turned out to be a force to be reckoned with.

Raven had been formally introduced to Paige's beau not long after the final demise of the Source. Henry was human through and through—a parole officer who was very devoted to keeping his parolees under his watch clean. Unlike the other two living Halliwells' husbands—Henry's background was uncomplicated. Raven recalled mentioning something to Robin later on about Henry and his job, also recalling Robin being intrigued by Henry enough to later make the effort to meet him.

When Raven thought about the Halliwells and the guys they ended up with—she had found some common links between traits in them in particular; involvement in law enforcement; forbidden love; guides & teachers; guardians. As different as all four sisters were—it was apparent how they chose love in particular was a familial trait.

As much as she had despised the mad man, she had to thank Slade for introducing her to the Charmed Ones by yet again stirring up trouble in her life and those of her friends. His meddling in magic as the Source had given her insight to a reality she didn't even realize existed—and she was grateful for that, even if he had almost succeeded in destroying her once more.

If it hadn't been for Slade's meddling—Robin never would've gotten the closure he needed to move on. He no longer was haunted by the day Slade had haunted him as a by-product of some mind-altering dust. His need to no longer pursue the avenue of understanding his archenemy's motives opened up opportunities for him and Starfire that might not have been plausible so much before—like a life for each other outside of crime fighting.

Also—Beast Boy wouldn't have had the chance to mend his bridges with the past involving Terra without Slade to be thankful for—or for that matter his introduction to Billie for that matter.

As much as their archenemy had intended on destroying their lives—he and his pact with the demon of fear had done more for all of them then it had hurt them. Instead of tearing them all apart, it brought two parties that had been oblivious to each other's existence together. It had opened up new avenues, ways of life—and understandings, for good.

And if it hadn't been for Slade—and Barbas—Raven probably wouldn't have ever met a whitelighter she came to know as Kane.

That former whitelighter was out gardening in the yard under her watchful eye, a sight she was very thankful to have for herself.

With the day being their fifth anniversary, Raven had left the schedule open for whenever Kane came in from outdoors. The day was just beginning—so she was in no hurry to have him come inside.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The project their daughter had been working on was the artwork Raven had foreseen in a dream those years back—when the dreams didn't have any real meaning to her. Raven finally got to witness the reaction from the little girl's father when they showed it to him when they went looking for him in the yard. Raven would have to tell Kane the significance of that moment later, when their little girl was put to bed.

That wasn't the only thing Raven meant to speak with him about when the time came—and she anticipated having the moment alone with him when it finally arose.

The day was coming to a close—the sun departing on the horizon, about to be swallowed up by the sea and the shades of night. Both met up to watch the sun set together—taking the moment to just enjoy the placid silence of the view of the Pacific.

"I apologize for not taking you to some fancy establishment for number five's celebration," Kane told her as they headed back indoors. "Someone needed to be here for little Rae—and I couldn't find anyone on short notice. I didn't feel right just leaving her with a stranger, pulling any more favors out of Artie—or dragging her along to something she'd end up tired and cranky at."

"I prefer a private venue," Raven replied. "I don't need grand celebrations or big parties—you should know that by now. I'd hope you'd know that by now." She pointed out.

"Yeah—I do," Kane replied. He approached his work desk, taking a seat at it and filing some papers sitting on its surface. He looked up to where she was. She was just situating herself on the bed. "Is there a particular way you want to close this special day in particular?"

"I wanted to tell you about the significance of Rachel's artwork that she showed us earlier," Raven told him, laying herself against the surface of the bed to relax.

"What about it?" Kane asked her.

"That was one of the moments I dreamt about a long time ago," Raven told him. "The same picture, the same moment in which it occurred. Down to the greatest detail."

"I guess those weren't just ordinary dreams," Kane observed. He set down his paperwork and neatly stacked them on the desktop. He then joined her. "It's too bad I didn't get to witness them like you did."

"Just knowing that they were visions is satisfying enough for me," Raven told him. She reclined, looking him directly in the eye. "Kane—there is something I need to tell you besides that."

"Can I get an anniversary kiss from you first?" Kane asked. She didn't say anything in reply, just nodded her agreement. When the two parted, she looked at him directly again. "So—?"

"Kane—I'm expecting again," Raven told him. "I just found out this morning."

"Are you prepared this time?" Kane asked her. "It won't be like before?"

"Kane—don't worry," Raven assured him "This time I'm well prepared."

"That's a relief," Kane breathed a sigh of relief.

"So—happy anniversary?" Raven said. Kane nodded.

"Yeah Rae—Happy anniversary."

END


End file.
